A Mysterious Collection of Warframe Lemons
by MysteriousChallenger
Summary: An odd collection of Warframe lemons that will include different pairings of Warframes. From Futa to vanilla to infested, there is something for everyone inside this collection. Requests are accepted through reviews and PMs are most quickly checked if they are PMs. Sadly, will now be updater sporadically instead of every week. Really sucks but I won't stop writing.
1. Nyx X Atlas

**Chapter 1 : Mind Over Matter (Nyx X Atlas)**

Atlas was not the most sociable warframe. If anything he preferred to stay as far away from all of the other warframes as possible...except Inaros. They actually got along quite well due to their similar abilities. All the other warframes however, he avoided like the plague. Especially Nidus and Sayrn who literally were the literal plague. It not that he didn't like them, he just liked the simple things in his life, punching a Grineer in the gonnads, smashing Corpus robotics with boulders and crushing the Infested with his rumblers, all of that with no small talk, no planning and no conversations. Just business. Usually he was never picked for squad missions because of this social ineptness but every so often he was needed or even wanted to go along. This was one of those times. An abandoned Grinner ship floated around the solar system with a extremely deadly payload. A Formorian core. Of course the Grineer and Corpus both wanted to claim it for their own reasons but there efforts were fruitless as the two continued to clash with each other along with the main threat aboard the vessel. The large population of infested, and the bodies were only adding to their growing numbers.

He had been paired with the Warframe Nyx for this mission as a bodyguard, their job? Sabatoge the core and get out. The resulting explosion would obliterate all leftover Infested and deny Vay Hek another core for his Formorian Fleet. Atlas dropped from the vents and surveyed his surroundings. Nothing but dead bodies. The target was soon marked on his HUD, 750 meters away. Both he and Nyx made there way to the large door, activating both pads simultaneously. The door shakily opened, sparking and stuttering as it rose. On the other side was a charger, feasting on the corpse of a fallen Grineer soldier. Atlas drew his Silvia & Ageis and prepared to dispatch the creature when Nyx put her hand on his bulky shoulder. Atlas tensed for a moment, but quickly relaxed. She pointed to the creature who shuddered before finally going still. A sharp noise filled the room and what looked to be a hologram of Nyx abovr the charger. The creature was fully under her control. They could use it as a scout without causing the infested hoard to stir.

It moved foward up the stairs to the next room with the two Warframes close behind it. As both of them acsended Atlas' eyes locked onto Nyx's large rear. He had never noticed just how big her ass was until this point. Her hips seductively moved left to right with every step which accentuated her already large butt. He quickly dispersed those thoughts. Now was not the time for these lust filled thoughts. Just as the charger moved into the next room ahead of the two Nyx stopped Atlas. From the charger's eyes she could see many infested in the next room. Probably to many to fight. They'd have to find another way to the core. Thats when she pointed to the air vent above them. He nodded and then double jumped before slamming his first into the metal covering causing it to fly up and thrash against the top of the vent. The loud noise would have definitely been heard by the Infested so they had to move quick. Nyx was the first in followed by Atlas, they closed the vent and went still. Mere moments after they had taken refuge into the vent, the infest swarmed the room. They tried to find the source of the sound, coming up with nothing after minuted of searching. Nyx pointed forward and began to slowly crawled forward through the small vent. Atlas wanted to follow her but his eyes had locked with her jiggly rear. Every time she slid her knees forward her butt bounced and his eyes followed. Nyx turned to face him and tilted her head, confused on why Atlas had come to a stand still. He broke from his trance and began to move forward, hoping that he hadn't been caught. He tried to calm himself down, it wouldn't be to much longer before they reached their objective. After that he could go back to being alone, it would give him some much needed time to clear his head.

As they made it farther the vent began to widen, allowing Atlas to crawl next to Nyx instead of behind her. He quickly moved forward, trying to take the lead if possible when he noticed his energy began to deplete. Infront of the pair was a sharp turn in the vent and from that sharp turn came a grotesque green tentacle. It had a corrupted red hue which signaled an eximus unit, obviously parasitic. It would take a few seconds for Nyx's mind control to take effect and fighting it in such a small vent could cause the vent to collapse and cause more infested to come. With very little energy left it was a horrible idea to take on more then a few at this moment. Thinking quickly, Atlas tackled Nyx into a tiny cubby in the vent before raising a stone wall with the last of his energy. There was barely any space to move in the tiny part of the vent. A green light moved past the rock wall, the sound of the Ancients mushy footsteps were getting farther away before it went silent. Before Atlas could lower the wall Nyx grabbed him. The energy had not returned to them signaling the eximus had not fully left instead it was either waiting or patrolling.

Atlas slammed his head against the wall, denting it slightly. He was trapped in this small vent with Nyx who was sitting it his lap with a powerful infested guarding their escape. He couldn't see how his situation could get any worse. Suddenly Nyx began to shift while trying to get a view through Atlas' wall. Her soft buns had squished against his groin. Every time she shifted she unknowingly rubbed against Atlas' crotch. Slowly his happy camper began to swell in his tent. He hoped that she wouldn't notice and somehow she didn't much to his surprise , however she moved once more and slipped Atlas' dick in between her cheeks, hotdogging it.. Atlas didn't deny how good it felt, it was a nice change of pace just at the wrong time. Her movements became more fluid as her hips became to gyraye faster and faster. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He was confused, she had to have noticed what she was doing to him by now. His primal urges were catching up to him. But before he did anything he realized something. Nyx had the power to read minds.

She turned around to face him, swinging her legs around his hips. She countinued to grind her snatch against his groin, her juices began to drool out onto him. How long had she been planning this? Since they got here? Nyx shook her head side to side. Since he noticed him staring at her rear? She nodded. She pushed Atlas' cloak away from his chest and pulled down his pants. She grabbed the large member and slowly began to stroke. It was already rock hard from Nyx's earlier movements. His large hands travled backwards to her squishy butt, giving it a few test squeezes before giving it a firm yet quiet smack. She began to stroke with more vigor with each smack. In response one hand moved to Nyx's snatch, rubbing and fingering at a matched speed of her own strokes through her tight leggings. Both seemed to be very pent up as neither gave way, hoping that through one's release the other would soon come after. As they approached the very end Nyx suddeny stopped. She lifted large ass and quickly lowered her tight leggings, revealing her unblemished skin and bubble butt. Her pussy ws drooling with anticipation and her urgency reflected it. She llined up Atlas' cock with her snatch and took it in one go.

Both warframes threw their heads back in pleasure, Nyx's hips began to raise before dropping onto Atlas' crotch with a loud smack. That's when Atlas began to remember where they were. He tried to warn her about the sounds but realized his body wasn't responding. In fact he had begun to meet her ass halfway. He had no explanation for why he was moving until he noticed his energy reserves had refilled. Which meant he could have been afflicted with Nyx's mind control. His speed began to rise with each smack, the feeling amplifying with every thrust. His hands began to play with her breast before he moved back to her ass he had been so obsessed with and gave it another hard squeeze. One of her hands travled past Atlas' legs to support herself while the other traveled to her owm breast. She slammed herself against Atlas, loving every second. Slowly Atlas began to regain feeling in his body from Nyx's control, all be it slowly probably do to his intense strength. If anything Atlas was gonna finish on his own terms.

He sunk his hands into her cheeks before pulling her off of his throbbing cock much to her displeasure. Her drooling hole needed to be filled once again as she struggled to reconnect the two. She countinuously wiggled her rear in an attempt to get Atlas to fuck her again. He flipped her over on to her stomach to get a better view before slamming violently into her resulting in a spray of her fluids. He reached over and roughly grabbed her breast, squeezing and groping at his leizure. Every smack of his pelvis against her ass was pure bliss. Ripples in the meat of her rump were clearly visible. The floor began to be coated in a mix of thier combimed bodily fluids. Both warframes were obscenely close to an orgasm, Nyx being the closest as this new position allowed Atlas to pound her deepest points. She clenched the ground and gave in, her pussy began to convulse and squeeze Atlas like a vice. He raised his hand and gave her meaty butt another large smack before exploding into her. He held her tightly as he unloaded his burning seed into her. It stayed that way for about 20 seconds as both of them finished up. Atlas pulled out with a slimy popping noise. The mix of liquids poured out of Nyx's snatch as she sighed in pure ecstacy.

The intial stress of of the mission had left Atlas thanks to Nyx's caring. The mission went of without a hitch with the core being sabatoged and exploding in space. In the clan dojo Atlas had actually began to hang around the other warframes as long as Nyx was nearby. The other warframes had no idea what had caused this mysterious change in personality but it was quickly accepted. Unknown to them, Atlas' rumblers weren't the only thing causing the ground to shake at night.


	2. Frost X Ember

**Chapter 2: Fire and Ice (Frost and Ember)**

Shards of ice rained from the sky as the moisture in the air froze over and crashed to floor below onto the Grineer soldiers. Their bodies slowed down before finally freezing completely. Frost swung his mighty Fraggor, shattering all of the ice sculptures with one swing each. He slammed his fist into the floor and shards of ice erupted from the floor. They quickly traveled up the stairs, tearing apart all Grineer in its path. He turned to see another platoon of Grineer running into the room but before he could do anything a fireball slammed into the group, turning them to dust in less then a few seconds. Ember landed on the ground next to Frost, once they made eye contact anger swelled between the two. They were always at odds with each other, if anything all they did was try to prove one of their elements were better than the other with neither side backing down. Whenever they received a mission together it was always became a competition of who could get the most kills, kill the target faster, sabotage the reactor the quickest. Usually it was Ember coming out on top in anything that involved killing but Frost would win with anything defensive. Whenever one beat the other at their own game would usually make sure to brag about it. They weren't they're normal selfs when together. They glared at each other for a moment before splitting back up to finish their exterminate mission.

Frost rushed into the next room while at the same time a bombard and a heavy gunner entered. The bombard reactionary fired on sight, the rocket traveled towards Frost and exploded which filled the room with dense black smoke. When it cleared Frost remained with a large bubble of ice between him and the Bombard. Frost froze a ball of ice in his hand before throwing it with great force. It crashed into the Bombard, freezing it completely. Before the heavy gunner could react its skull had been crushed by the swing of Frost's Fraggor. He swung his hammer to the floor, the resulting shock-wave shattered the bombard before it had a chance to unfreeze.

On the other side of the map, Ember had been swarmed by lower class Grineer. Every bullet they fired melted mid air before it could even reach her. Bored of the grunts, she unleashed a large pillar of flames. The grunts were reduced to burning corpses in a matter of seconds. The two rushed back into the main room, looking for another enemy to kill. They were tied, 110 kills to 110 kills. That's when they got the message. Every enemy had been eliminated and it was time to head to exaction. There gazes met once again neither of them wanting to go home on a tie. They never did. Checking the map, there was indeed no more enemies left in the facility to kill. Frost tightly gripped his hammer before walking towards extraction. Ember however was not gonna lose out on another chance to beat Frost. She rushed over to him, placing her hand on is his cold shoulder.

He turned to face her, waiting for the reason of why she had stopped him. In her rush to prove she was better she had forgotten to think of a compelling competition to get him to stay. She needed to stall to think of a challenge. Frost, obviously getting impatient, broke away from her grip and walked away. She thought quickly as he got farther and farther, she charged forward without thinking and slammed into his back. Both of the, fell to the floor with Frost landing directly on his face. She had her arms around his waist but was unable to pull them back from under Frost' weight.

She struggled a bit to pick herself up, her hands fumbled around to grab something to help push herself up and eventually grabbing the Fraggor handle. She had never held the hammer before so she didn't expect the handle to be so soft. The more she squeezed the harder it became, Maybe she was getting used to it? Frost began to struggle under her, trying to shake her off with a sudden burst of force. She knew he hated people touching his precious Fraggor but this was bit much. Before she got thrown off she noticed something... interesting, his Fraggor was hilted at his side. She began to slowly but surely connect the dots in what she grabbing before Frost threw her off. He picked himself up and dusted himself off. Looking back at her once before moving at an increased pace towards extraction. Ember was left alone with the memory of what she was grabbing as she opened and closed her hands. An idea came to her. Another challenge...

Frost ducked into a nearby control room to take a breather. His chest was heaving rather quickly. It was unexpected to have Ember not only roughly tackle him but grab his genitalia. His mind was extremely clogged with thoughts and ideas and theories. He couldn't think straight, he just needed to get to extraction and let his head clear. He opened the automatic door and behind it was something far more terrifying then the face of Vay Hek. Ember. Frost jumped backwards, nearly losing his balance at the sight. She stepped a bit closer and Frost matched that step with a step backwards. This continued until Frost had nowhere to go when his back bumped into the wall. Within seconds, Ember closed the gap. They stared at each other for a brief second before Ember made her decisive move.

She swung her hand forward, connecting with his crotch. She gave a few cautionary squeezes, Frost didn't respond but she could feel his bulge enlarging. Her hands began to heat up, eventually melting a hole in Frost's pants. She reached in and pulled out his dick which to nobody's surprise was cold to the touch. She began to stroke violently. Frost could tell she was inexperienced but her speed and her frictionless hands more then made up for it. The look in her eyes was quite familiar. He had seen the fiestyness before. Whenever they were in one of their competitions...was she challenging him? Her warm fingers brushed against the underside of his balls, sending a tingle down his spine. Frost decided to retaliate, he was already far behind in the challenge as it was. One of his large, cold hands traveled to Ember's meaty rear. His other hand traveled farther down, with two fingers spreading her southern lips with the third making penetration. Her stroking stopped for a brief second and was replaced with her shuddering, a few seconds later she began to stroke again with renewed vigor now realizing that Frost had accepted her pseudo-challenge.

Each time one sped up the other increased as well, either matching it or going above.. Ember's pussy had begun to drip profusely while Frost cock had begun to throb violently. Both were too close for comfort and Ember quickly took advantage of this situation. She let go of Frost's prick and begrudgingly pulled his fingers out of her. She flipped around and bent herself over before slowly brought Frost closer, she used her large ass to sandwich his cock in between her cheeks. She slid back and forth, each movement was a pleasurable stroke, the tenderness of her large backside was amazing, in response Frost began his counter attack. He leaned over to take a handful of Ember's large tit, the other his hand traveled back to her cave and hilted its fingers inside. Both of them rocked back and forth, eventually both going tense into their orgasms. Cum shot on top of Ember's big butt while Ember's snatch drenched Frost's hand. Frost fell backwards, his legs had given out from the intense orgasm. Another tie that neither of them were willing to accept.

Ember crouched down and hovered over Frost, the tip of his dick was rubbing against the outside of her entrance. This would be their final battle. She continued rocking side to side to tease him. Aggravated, Frost trusted upwards, his dick smashing itself against Ember's womb in one go much to Ember's surprise. She was stunned while Frost began to move, his hand immediately went to her large breast, fondling every inch of them without remorse. Her hand suddenly clutched his balls, she could feel them tightening in her hands as she slowly started to fondle them. The heat from Ember and the intense cold from Frost caused steam to surge from the two. Ember leaned over, rubbing her chest against Frost as her own orgasm closed in on her. She couldn't stall any longer and really didn't want to. Frost grabbed her ass and began to slam it harshly against his pelvis. He wanted to push Ember to her breaking point before his reached him. And it worked, Ember grip tightened as she rode out her orgasm. The intense clamping of her cunt and the heat of her insides brough his orgasm right after, he held her in position to ensure that not a drop of his seed was wasted.

Once he finished he pushed Ember of of him onto the floor. He had proven his stamina was greater, now he wanted a little more. Ember slowly spread her legs while she laid on her back, conceding defeat. Frost positioned his head at her entrance once again only this time he thrusted in slowly. Slowly he began to speed up in an attempt to get back to his original speed. Ember's hands began to pull and tug on her own nipples adding another bit of amazing pleasure to their little stress relieving. Once again, Ember came and her hot liquid gushed out. Frost violently pulled out causing Ember to arch her back from the shocking feeling. He placed himself over Ember and wrapped her tit around his cock. He quickly began to thrust at full power between the valley of her soft breast. Ember only looked on as she knew what was to come. Literally. His throbbing dick blew it's load all over Embers face, finally marking her with a symbol of his victory.

 _As a little side note the next chapter will be a request that I got. Feel free to PM me request for chapters, I'll try to do as many as possible until too many come in then I'll have to figure something else out. Also if you send a request remember your story may not be the next chapter_.


	3. Operator X Mesa

**Chapter 3: Shooting Gallery (Operator X Mesa)**

Dane walked through the cabin of his ship, looking for something to quell his boredom even for a little while. He searched through the solar system for any mission that would pose even the slightest challenge to him and his Warframes, alas only missions that involved defending cryopods from low level Grineer remained. He sighed and fell backwards, he laid on his back and stared up to the top of his ship.

"Operator. Do you not want to take these mission? They seem to be a good source of income- AND VIOLENCE" Ordis said.

"They can always send some less experienced Tenno to do it. I'll just wait until something alot harder comes along." Dane got up from his seat and slowly walked back to his room. He collapsed onto his bed, with nothing else to do he might as well try to get some rest in while he had some time. After about 5 minutes of laying still Dane began to roll over. He hoped he could get into a comfortable position that would allow him to actually get some sleep but to no avail. He let out a heavy sigh as he swung his legs off the bed. He sat at the edge with his chin in his palm with nothing but time on his hands. He lazily flailed his arms backwards as he crashed into his bed once more. This wasn't the first time he's had this issue. He new exactly what it was. He was pent up something fierce.

He was a growing boy, and just like most males, hormones were a pain to deal with. That's where the similarities to most males ended, unlike normal guys who get to jack it whenever they feel like it, Dane's life was more strict. Lotus did not allow lecherous thoughts like that to cloud the Tenno's minds, forbidding them from engaging in all sexual activities including masturbating. Out of curiosity he had tried it and found the experience to be quite pleasurable. Once he was found out he was scolded by the Lotus, and Ordis became much more vigilant of what he does. He had taken every chance he could to relieve some pent up stress now and again when he wasn't being tracked but recently he's been under heavy watch and constant missions. It's been two weeks since his last ebb of release. Now he could barely even sleep without his erection growing in his pants and with relatively few things to take his mind off of it he just had to endure it.

As long as he was in the ship he could be tracked, he had no real time to try. Even getting naked would set off alarms and cause Ordis to check in on him. He did have a plan though, he just needed to get the last bit of preparation done before he could put it into action. This plan was beyond crazy, had very little margin for error, and had a small chance to actually succeed. These were his favorite type of plans, they got his adrenaline pumping and his heart beating hard. The first part of his plan was the most boring, coming up with a convincing story to get Ordis to turned a blind eye to him. He came out of his room and looked around until he made it to the his arsenal. "Ordis, deploy Warframe Mesa."

"Operator are you finally going on another mission to- SLAUGHTER THE OTHER FACTIONS- protect the other solar system?"

"No, while I'm waiting I'd like to make sure Mesa is fully repaired and ready for combat." He croseed his fingers hoping that it would be easy to convince Ordis that's all he wanted. Mesa appeared in the arsenal cabinet but Ordis was still watching.

"Operator, there is no reason for you to do repairs, if needed I shall handle it." Damn, it looked like he'd have to do some more convincing.

" I know Orids, however this is something I should learn in case I'm ever separated from you and Lotus again." He knew Ordis didn't like talking about events like that, Dane hoped that this would be enough to get Ordis to leave him be with his "repairs".

"PERISH THE THOUGHT- however I understand your point and I shall let you. So let's make you do not get injured during this. I'll be here to supervise." Just a little bit more convincing...

"Thanks for the offer Ordis but I'd like to do this alone. This practice could help me increase my transference link power. I'll be careful, just go make sure every single one of my mods are in order and accounted for." Ordis went silent, presumably mulling it over.

"Understood, please- DO NOT BREAK ANYTHING- stay safe." He nodded and Ordis disappeared. Perfect, now all he had to deal was disable the ship sensors or disappear from them. He disabled the holding locks connected to his Warframe which fell to her feet. It stood, unmoving. He walked around while studying her body. A big pillowy ass and large breast to match. He couldn't break yet, he just needed to keep it in his pants a little bit longer. He pressed his hand against her abdomen and focused, pouring a massive amount of energy into the Warframe. The Warframe began to shine until an explosion of white light roared out of her well endowed body. He lost vision for a second but when it returned everything was normal. He looked around slowly. Dane wondered if his planned had successfully disabled the vital sensors. Well he had made it this far he had to see it through to the end. He unbuckled his belt and quickly dropped his pants. He grabbed his flaccid member and began to stroke it, the feeling was divine having not touched himself in weeks. Soon he had realized he lost himself in his self indulgent and stopped. His eyes returned to Mesa who began to move her hand on her own. She looked around, examining her surroundings before her eyes landed are her pantsless operator. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Look Mesa, I'll give you the gist of it. Ordis and Lotus have been on my case for about two weeks now and if don't blow a load soon my balls are gonna explode." He said while stroking himself. "I've got about an hour before Ordis notices the sensors are off so please, help me cum." He pleaded. Mesa stared at him, unmoving. The room was silent until Mesa began to walk towards her Operator with an extra bit of sway in her hip that caused her large breast to bounce. When the two were only inches apart Dane realized how much shorter then her he was. She was a full head and a half taller then him. He audibly gulped.

She grabbed his dick and pulled him closer, stoking him while standing above him. She couldn't blame him for his primal urges. His hands lovingly caressed her body, soon ending at her ample rear, he squished, toyed and played with it. As much as he enjoyed her hands wrapped around his dick they both knew he wanted something...more. "Alright let me just..." He said before trailing off. He sunk his hands into her ass and pulled her waist against his. His dick went through her meaty thighs and rubbed against the underside of her pussy. The feeling was great for both sides. She tightened her legs around his cock adding some much wanted pressure as he thrusted. Every pump caused him to lose more feeling into his legs, eventually fully losing his balance and taking Mesa with him. He landed on his back with her on top of him. She placed and hand against his face before flipping herself around. Her pussy hovered above him, it was glistening and dripped onto his face every few seconds. He was ripped from his distraction when he felt Mesa's soft breast wrap around his dick. She lowered her ass on to him, forcing his mouth into her snatch.

He extended his tongue out flicked it against her southern lips, a few seconds later he stuck his tongue inside. She continued to sandwich and stoke his cock on the opposite end. He felt his load began to boil at the base and began to thrust into her tits. He licking became quicker and more erratic. He clenched his teeth and groaned as he fired his load onto and all over Mesa. He let out a sigh of relief, some of his stress had been relieved but he still wanted to drain the rest of his balls. He flipped Mesa over so that her tits were pressed against the floor. He positioned himself over her with the very tip of his cock pushing into her pussy. In one movement her pussy had fully swallowed him. He wanted to howl in pleasure but shut himself up so that he was not heard by Ordis. Dane thrusted into her, slamming his pelvis into her ass with load smack. It was so good, too good! Her vagina walls clenched around his dick, signaling she had just came.

He continued to pound her through her orgasm. He grabbed her thick breast and groped them roughly. He loved this feeling, her large breast in his hands, her large backside he smacked with every thrust. It was a dream come through, the only thing he hated was the position. That needed to change. He reached under her and picked her up using the last of his strength and a ton of excess adrenaline. He threw her against the foundry with her massive ass sticking out. Every smack caused her ass to jiggle, only making Dane want to pound her harder. His dick throbbed violently in Mesa's pussy, he was on the brink of and orgasm while Mesa was going through her second one. He pulled his dick out and walked to the front of her. He furiously beat himself off in front of her, the desperation to cum on his face was apparent to Mesa. She slid herself closer and placed his dick between the valley her breast again. He held her face firmly as he groaned, firing three waves of spunk onto her face before collapsing. She fell to her knees, trying to hold herself up. Her massive ass pointed to Dane once again. He laid on his back staring as Mesa struggled to stand up straight. He could feel his dick hardening but didn't have the energy to get up and ravage her again.

Mesa wasn't quite satisfied and she could tell her operator wasn't either. She wobbled towards him and crouched over him. She turned around so her bubble butt was facing him and placed his tip at her entrance before dropping. She bounced up and down as a speedy pace. Dane, with his refreshed vigor, thrusted upwards to meet her butt halfway with multiple loud smacks. Mesa placed one of her hands on the meaty cheek to help rise and fall while also accentuating the size of her ass. She was the first to cum, tightening up and falling to the side and off of Dane dick. She reached her hand out and furiously stoked him. Her grip was tight and her movements were quick. Her turned over and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. To show his gratitude he shot out a few more sticky ropes of cum witch covered her wide ass. They were both sweating profusely, laying next on one another with each one stroking and fingering their partners genitalia with the last of their energy.. It was pure bliss, he couldn't think of anything that could ruin this moment.

"Operator. I have finished my task. All mods accounted for in order." FUCK!

 _Another chapter to add to my collection. This one was a request from JohnnyTheEpic or at least half of it. He asked for two different Warframes but separate so I will split them into two chapters. The other half will be done later on but I have no plans for it as of now. As for anyone else feel free to PM me if you have request, I plan on doing most of them anyway so there no harm in asking. Just try to make them make sense, these chapter names are the hardest part of writing XD also the next chapter probably will contain Futa. Probably_


	4. Nova X Kubrows

**Chapter 4: Forest Fun (Nova X Kubrows)**

 **A request for Valmiro212**

Nova dashed through the forests of Earth, chasing her capture target. This specific target had vital information on the shielding systems for Vay Hek's toxic injectors. Learning the secrets to shutting down those machines would save most of Earth's forest. She slammed her fist onto the floor, sending a molecular field in all directions. It slowed all nearby Grineer to a crawl, allowing Nova safe and easy passage. The target turned just in time to see her Ankros gauntlets slam into the side of his face. He was slammed to the floor with massive force, basically keeping him locked in place. She hovered the capture device over the target, he screamed and flailed as he struggled to escape the beam.

Ultimately his efforts were useless and he vanished. She had captured the target, now she just had to extract. She placed a portal down and teleported to the top of the mountain. Suddenly the alarm blared, she guessed that her molecular prime effect had run out and now the Grineer were back on the move. Now was the time to move. She ducked into the large broken orange tube, shooting down all Grineer in her path with ease through the many holes. Through the holes in the ceiling she could see the many hellions chasing after her. Their rockets slammed into the big orange pipe, shaking it violently. Pieces of it started to collapse starting with the floor. Under her she could see a deep and dark gorge. The fear of falling became much more real every time the pipes got hit.

One rocket managed to slip in, striking Nova and depleting her shield. She painfully slammed into the pipe and went limp. The last explosion was enough, cracking the middle of the tube on both sides. It broke off and fell into the gorge with Nova along with it. It hit the sides of the wall and bounced to and fro before eventually slamming harshly into the ground and throwing Nova from it. She laid there in pain, her health was low, she was out of energy and basically trapped in the dark chasm because of the Grineer circling overhead. She laid on her back unmoving as she stared into the sky. She has no idea how long she would be down there but she was prepared to wait it out.

She heard a growl from her sides which shot some fear into her. She looked around before noticing what she had landed near. Kurbrow dens. She slowly tried to silently back away but they had already seen the weakened Nova and began to make their way towards her. More made their way out of the den with piqued interest in the Nova. She squirmed and scooted away slowly but her efforts were fruitless. The Kubrow's walking speed was much faster then she could push herself on the ground and in a few seconds she was surrounded. She frantically searched for her weapons but to no avail. She must have lost them when she was thrown from the pipe. She cursed herself for having such weak hands while watching the Kubrow circle her. They were sniffing at her, were they going to eat her? Perhaps. They continued until one arched it's back and howled into the air. They moved even closer and bit into her clothing, tearing holes in her clothing multiple spots. Two of the Kubrows bit into the clothing that held her small breast, exposing it to the cold air. They wrapped their tongues around the puffy nipple causing Nova to squirm in writhe in place. She wanted to kill those dirty mutts for what they were doing to her but in a repressed part of her mind she knew she was enjoying it. Slowly that part of her mind was becoming more and more apparent.

One moved lower, positioning itself between her legs before violently tearing the fabric away and exposing her southern lips. The ground under her was already covered in her own juices which the Kubrow eagerly lapped up before moving to the source. As much has she hated to admit it, she had begun to grind against the Kubrow's maw to increase her own pleasure. She was slowly losing herself, become a slave to her carnal desires. One Kurbrow positioned itself over Nova's hands, it leaned forward and placed its hardened member in her hand and slowly began to thrust. Was it trying to get a hand job? She couldn't help it and began to jerk it off quickly, the Kubrow let out another howl and quickened its thrusting speed. The meaty dog dick began to throb violently before spurting its load all over Nova's chest. Had this been 20 minutes earlier she would have been disgusted but right now she loved it. More Kubrows came to her with their hardened members after seeing the hand job, they took their sides at each of their hands and began to whimper. Nova early grabbed both erections and jerked them with increased vigor.

At the same time her own orgasm was approaching from the Kubrow between her legs. She positioned her legs behind the hounds head and pulled it closer. She felt every one of its hot breaths on her quivering snatch. She squeezed it head tightly as she came to her first orgasm, covering it's little face in a fountain of juices. At the same time, the meaty rods in her hand erupted on to her. She loved the feeling of the warm spunk covering her, she waited for her next batch of hard staffs but they never came. She sat up to see the Kubrows leaving back to their den. She couldn't let them leave yet, not until she was completely bathed in their cum.

She flipped herself over and pressed her elbows against the floor and raised her large ass to them, wobbling it side to side. She gave it one big smack and the sound reverberated throughout the cavern and startling the creatures. They turned slowly and came face to ass with Nova bountiful buttcheeks which swayed left and dog's limp members began to harden once more, sliding slowly out of their skin to their full length. They charged her, pushing each other out of the way in a fight to be the first to plunge themselves into Nova's pussy. The Kubrow who made it first immediately placed its dick as far into Nova ass it could. It held itself with its hind legs and continued to bottom itself out in her. The other hound, who were getting desperate pushed their way to her hands to get another chance at an orgasm. She held out her hands and the Kubrow began to thrust. She was beginning to be overloaded, a Kurbrow pounding her from behind while she stroked another two. Within a few seconds she got her wish of being covered in more spunk. Other dogs pushed their friends out of the way to finally get their turns in and quickly retook their positions. Though Nova couldn't think straight she knew one thing was for certain. She needed to get a Kubrow.


	5. Futa Octavia X Banshee

**Chapter 5: Soundquake (Futa Octavia X Banshee)**

A soundwave rumbled through the Corpus facility, evicerating their bodies as the sound spread. The building violently shook and in the center of the shockwave was Banshee, sending her energy pulses into the floor. Once she was out of energy she stood up and the powerful sound quake stopped. Octavia watched from atop the cryopod in boredom. Defense missions were tedious to her which why she was happy to have Banshee finishing the mission with great haste. Not only that, every time she activated her soundquake she dropped to her hands and knees. This position gave Octavia a great view of her rounded posterior. It was perfect and Banshee wasn't afraid to flaunt it, especially to Octavia. Ever since Octavia had installed a Orokin Reactor into herself she had grown an...unexpected appendage and a pair of friends. Most of the female Warframes knew about it but nobody took as much advantage of this appendage then Banshee.

She loved to tease her, get her all worked up until the mission eneded. Once she got to her room she would jack off furiously and cover her bed in a nice warm coat of her white nectar. This was one of Banshee's favorite pass times and once again she was going it. Making sure to shake that butt with every soundquake, only this time Octavia was much more pent up. Her dick pressed up against her tight pants creating a visible bulge. She needed to let it breath relatively soon, she could feel the pressure trying to bubble over. Banshee raised her ass into the air and pressed he chest against the floor. Octavia nearly lost it right then and there. She wanted to pound Banshee's tight little pussy right now but that must have been exactly what she wanted.

She hopped over the the railing and rushed into the storage room. Hastily, she undid her pants and dropped them to the floor, releasing her 10 inch behemoth and softball sized balls. Her dick was already oozing precum from its engorged head. She placed her hand on her dick and squeezed it tightly. Oh how she loved the feeling of something tight wrapped around her cock. She would have plunged herself into Banshee already if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want her to see her crack. She fell to her knees and began to quickly beat herself off. The quicker the orgasm the quicker she could get back.

She placed a hand on her large balls, she gently cupped and fondled them. She could feel the cum churning in her balls with every stroke and some of it even flowing out of her tip. It felt so good to feel the build up start in her balls and travel up the shaft and prepare to fire out of her tip. She was close now, she just needed a bit more stimulation. She removed her hand from the large testical and to her large breast, cupping and tweaking her own nipple. Her hips began to buck as she fucked her hand, she was desperate to blow her hot load and with this much stored up she was definitely going to cover the wall. She thrusted harder as her end drew ne1ar. Her throbbing became more violent as the seed rushed upwards. She let go of both her nipple and her cock, in exchange for her large balls. Her dick fired it's spunk violently against the wall and dripping down to the floor. There was so much that it sounded like running water that created a 3 inch deep puddle.

After about 30 seconds of splooging, she finished covering the wall. She stood up, allbeit shakily and pulled up her pants. She stuffed her junk back inside and quickly left the storage room with the puddle of spunk slowly spreading and her dick still cumming. She sprinted to the cryopod as fast as she could. Extaction was ready which meant Banshee had cleared the remaining waves. She has lost track of time while fapping and Banshee had probably noticed. When she arrived, Banshee was sitting on top the pod giving Octavia some semblance of peace. Mabey she hadn't noticed. She prepared to bullet jump up to her when she noticed Banshee's position. Her legs were wide open and her fingers were plunged in her slit, her juices flooded out of her with every thrust of her fingers. Octavia's massive member began to painfully swell again. It throbbed against her clothing and begged for more release. Banshee wasn't even paying any attention to her surroundings or Octavia and she had already turned her into a horny mess. On thing was for certain. Octavia needed to get inside of Banshee. Right here. Right now.

She bullet jumped high into the air before coming down hard onto the floor, startling Banshee in the process. She stared at the fabric covering Banshee's crotch for a seconds while Banshee collected herself. Before Banshee could do anything else however Octavia lunged on top of her. She tore the fabric and created a hole for Banshee's dripping snatch. She moved her hands to her own pelvis and released her massive rod. She grabbed it and began to stroke the throbbing creature. It was in pain, and an effective way to ease that pain was to blow a few loads. It throbbed inside of her hands as she placed the swollen tip into Banshee's tight, wet pussy. She tried going in slowly but she lost it half way and hilted herself in one large thrust. The feeling was wonderful, her pelvis smacking into Banshee's bubble butt. Her big dick in her tight snatch. These thoughts only served to make her hornier causing her to thrust harder in desperarion for an orgasm.

She climbed on top of the cryopod and pulled up Banshee's legs. It had the look of Octavia sitting on top of Banshee's butt, only thing was they we still connected and Octavia got a view of Banshee's beautiful face. Her large balls rested on top of Banshee's rear and every time they smacked against it a shiver climbed up her spine. Her balls began to tighten more and more with every sloppy thrust. It became to much for her and her balls emptied, spilling into Banshee's eagerly waiting pussy. Octavia held her tightly while more cum infinity poured from her large balls. Banshee stomach began to inflate from the pure amount of cum entering her. Once she reached her maximum capacity the rest poured baxk out of her entrance, pushing out Octavia's dick in the process.

She was happy putting Banshee in her place but she wanted to prove herself bit more. She picked her up and placed her legs on her hips, again she entered at max speed with a loud and wet smack. Banshee's chest pressed against Octavia's own, the feeling of their hard nipples rubbing together quickly accelerated her own orgasm. She cursed herself for being such a quick shot but she couldn't help it. Banshee's hole was just to amazing. She held her in a bear like hug as she dumped her next load in to her pussy with the excess leaking out. Her legs felt like jelly and she fell backwards with Banshee. She laid on her back as her cock began to harden imside of her again.

Octavia's hand traveled to Banshee's fat rear and picked it up before dropping her back down. Slowly she began to piston Banshee once again but this time with a clear sign of fatigue. Banshee began to move herself, her small hands moved up to her large tits. She tweaked her hardened nipples through the fabric while the rest of her hand sunk into her large tit. Her small hands gripped Octavia's balls, she could feel the pressure of thr churning cum inside her balls. From the throbbing, she could tell that she would soon be filled again and she was. Her stomach extended again from the extreme flooding but this time Octavia continued to thrust though her orgasm even though it visibly racked her body. Banshee had pushed Octavia's libido to its limits and she was going to pay for it.

 _Another chapter down, still talking reviews just PM me. Come back next Saturday for 1-2 more chapters._


	6. Mirage and Futa Mirage

_**Important Notice** : I'm going to address a few thing so please read this fully, especially if you want to request. First thing, this will be the only chapter uploaded this week so to compensate I have made this one about three times longer than the last few._

 _Next thing, my schedule. I look at request up until Wednesday morning where I decide on which request or which one of my ideas I like the most and that becomes the one I write. If you send it after that deadline there is no need to worry, I will still check it but I can't guarantee that it will be done for a while._

 _Next is where to request. Checking reviews is a low priority of mine. Yes, I love seeing people I make happy but I don't need justification to write, I just do it for fun. Because of that I rarely check reviews. If you want to request me to write something please make sure you send in a pm and not the reviews, reviews should be just that. Reviews. To the two people who have already requested in the reviews I will treat yours like a PM._

 _Lastly is my writing priority list,which goes like this. Top priority, request in PMs that make sense and have some detail. No detail is fine, I will still treat it as top priority it just makes my life a little easier. By making sense I mean no Inaros and Titania for example, I really can't put those two together even if I wanted to._

 _High priority is simple, my own thoughts. If there are very few request or few I like then I'll just do a story from my own head._

 _Low priority chapters are ones that don't make sense, request in reviews and characters I have already used except for Mirage and maybe Octavia. Mirage will be explained in this chapter. If you read this far I thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter._

 **Chapter 6: Hall of Mirrors (Mirage/ Futa Mirage)**

A ship docked into the loading zone of the dojo, the underside of the ship flipped revealing Mirage. She unlocked her arms and dropped to the floor. She looked around as she traveled into the main room. It was completely silent, a rarity in the dojo she resided in. Nobody walking around, no Warframes sparring. Nothing. She opened her inbox and scrolled through her messages. At the very top was an urgent message from the Lotus. What she saw explained the quiet. Nef Anyo had launched his Razorback Armada towards a nearby relay. All Warframes who weren't' currently in a mission were immediately deployed, while returning Warframes were instructed to build a razor back cipher.

Mirage sprinted to her foundry. Once she arrived, she looked through her blueprints rapidly before finally landing on the cipher. She tried to begin its construction but got an error, a hologram appeared to tell her she did not have the gallium to create it. She slammed her fist on the table. She could go on a mission, but the time it would take go out and secure the resources would be far too long. It would be better to just wait it out while her team came back. She walked away from her foundry and moved in front of her prized full body mirror. She did a few poses in front of the mirror, eyeing her own well endowed body. She had always done this when she had extra time on her hands. She grabbed her large breast and began to grope it. Her tits weren't as big as Sayrn's but they were still quite large.

She could feel her lower lips beginning to moisten with every touch. God she loved looking at herself, it made her so horny. Sure it was a bit self centered but her body had everything that drove her wild. A big chest, a large smackable ass, her long legs and wide hips. She just couldn't help herself whenever she saw herself in mirror. Now she was incredibly wet, she just couldn't resist touching herself right now. Her hands moved to her cunt and furiously dug into it. She violently fucked herself while staring at the mirror, she crouched down with her leg at 90 degree angles and went even deeper. She knew she wouldn't cum from just this but she wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could. She stopped moving her hands and only began to move her ass, lifting and slamming it on to her finger which dug into her wet snatch. She had almost lost her mind until she felt an arm around her big chest and wide hips before pulling her towards itself. She turned her head slight in shock and horror only to see a clone of herself.

She calmed herself, realizing that she had accidentally created a copy of herself. This wasn't one of her average copies however , this one seemingly shared her current feelings. As it tightly held her, it humped her large ass while trying to quell it's own hungering snatch. The pussy juices traveled down both Mirage's legs but the one humping had left her juices all over the originals large ass. It was as horny as her and was desperate to cum, so desperate that it was grinding against her creator. This only served to turn her creator on even more, the clone must have felt the surge of lust because it grabbed Mirage's forearms before roughly bending her over. It began to hump her again with her pussy rubbing against the other, their combined juices continued to plaster their floor. She loved being treated roughly, it only served to make her feel better. She was jerked from her thoughts as she was thrown to the ground. Before she could get up, her legs were intertwined with the clone's and their pussies once again started to rub each other. Mirage grabbed her clones leg and held it against her stomach and began to fight back with her own humping. The feeling was amazing, she closed her eyes as they continued to have fun. A few seconds later she felt some hands began to grope her fun bags while a pillow seemingly appeared out of nowhere under her head. Her eyes flew back open, she looked side to side, two more clones were playing with her tits and another one was hovering above her. The last clone was still ravaging her pussy with her own while staring at her.

Seeing so many clones and having them touch her pushed her over the edge. Her back arched and she began to squirt all over the grinding clone. She shuddered for a few second before dropping back to the floor. She was quickly pulled away as another one switched spots with her. While the two clones scissored, the other two grabbed a double ended dildo from behind Mirage's bed that she kept hidden. They shoved it inside themselves and placed their asses together with a hard smack before splitting back up. They shuddered every time their asses clashed as the purple dildo slithered into the far reaches of their tight pussies. Mirage tried to catch her breath while watching this but her flood gates only seemed to open more. She crawled to her dresser, leaving a long trail of juices in her wake as she crawled. She pulled herself up using the handle and gave it a hard tug. She looked inside and saw the Orokin Reactor. She knew what had happened with Octavia and had kept one just in case she ever wanted the same. Now her mind was to clouded to really think rationally, she swiped it from the drawer and held it close to her. She couldn't stop herself, she was willing to bear this curse to sate her carnal pleasure.

She placed the reactors tip at her swollen lips, the extra wetness allowed easy access while she stuffed it even farther inside and the the machine began to glow. She began to have second thoughts about her decision, the clones were able to look at the original through their own pleasure to see the spectacle. The reactor was absorbed into her body and a change in all the Mirages had begun. Her clit throbbed painfully, slowly it began to enlarge and stretch. She fell to the floor and thrusted her hips into the air as the change hit her body. Slowly her clit stretched into a fully fledged cock. Under it came her cum swollen orbs. Her dick became more swollen by the second as it grew to it's maximum length. Precum had already begun to drip from her newly created cock and her libido had more then doubled. The tugged on her dick in an attempt to ooze out some cum to relieve the pressure in her new softball sized balls. She moved them to the side and noticed that under her large balls was still her pussy. Luckily it hadn't been replaced, just covered.

The clones shuddered during their sexual activities. Their clits were undergoing the same transformation that Mirage had undergone a few seconds prior. The scissoring pair of clone's clit exploded into a pair large dicks. Their new pair of balls and their large dicks rubbed up against each other. They stared for a moment before one of the clones grabbed the pair of dicks and began to tug on them feverishly. They began to thrust, their balls smacking into each other and the crowns of their dicks kissed. The other two using the double headed dildo had already sprouted their dicks. One of the clones pulled her plushy butt away from the others, unplugging itself and allowing it's nectar to flow profusely. She violently flipped the other to her back, she positioned the others legs into the air so that her butt was facing upwards. She grabbed the dildo still inside of the others pussy and sat on it so that they were ass to ass once more with one ass pointed up with the other pointed down. As the soft buns smacked against each other, both Mirages began to beat themselves off with their dicks pointed towards each other. The original's swollen cock throbbed with anticipation as she watched, the veins were visible with every spasm from it. She began to slowly stroke herself while watching the clones ride the dildo, it only made her want to stuff herself inside of her clones much more. She walked over to them while still violently stroking, she reached out and shoved the Mirage on top. She fell forward while still connected to the dildo. She landed on the of her partner, her perky breast and hard nipples rubbed against the others and her large cock kissed it's meaty partners.

Both throbbing dicks were extremely volatile, ready to burst at a moments notice. Even though they knew this fact, they continued to slam down on each other with the original watching. She noticed that both of their tight pussies were already occupied. She swayed side to side frantically, making it look like she needed to go to the bathroom but in reality she needed someone to stuff her dick into and dump her load. She placed her dick into her top clones doughy ass cheeks. She held them tightly as the covered her large cock, she thrusted slowly into the valley to ease her pain as she waited for the next hole to become available. Meanwhile the other Mirages continued to slam their pussies together. The original loved fucking her own ass cheeks. The softness and the ample amount of flesh that there was made her want to cum out right. But at the same she wanted to be inside of her own pussy while she came, however she knew herself better than anyone. They weren't going to finish anytime soon so she would have to get inside of her clone through another hole.

She spread the clones ass cheeks to reveal her anus. She lined up her tip with it and the clone began to struggle. She had never analed a clone before or had been analed herself so it only made sense that she would be scared. Mirage was to horny to care though and began to push inside, it was tighter then a pussy but not as wet. Once fully inside she pulled out so that just the tip was inside before slamming back into the soft rear. Every time she humped the clone, the clone raised its rear and dropped onto the dildo which immediately filled the two clones, pleasuring all three of them. Mirage propped her leg up higher so that she could fully slip inside her clones ass, her throbbing dick throbbed harder and more painfully then before. This was a clear indication she was about to fill her ass with a hot load of spunk. Under her the clones dicks were throbbing unbearably hard. The bottom Mirage began to lovingly stroke their cocks. At the same time the top one fondled the four cum filled orbs in an attempt to get their dicks to explode. The original continued to pound away at her newly claimed ass. Each smack against the cushion like ass made her swollen dick swell up even more. She knew she only had a few more strikes before she came. She brought herself up to her toes and pounded roughly downwards into her clone's ass.

She jammed her dick into the clone one last time, her legs stretched out and she lost her balance. She fell onto the collection onto the soft asses, sending her dick even further into the clone as her swollen dick erupted with cum. The clone's ass quickly filled before shooting the excess out. Below her, the two Mirages stiffened. Their folds tightened as they came, gushing out their sweet nectar while their throbbing dicks shot their burning loads. The eruption sprayed in all different directions covering the top ones stomach and hips as her own dick covered the top half of her partner. Both of them were covered in a creamy white plaster but the top clone had continued to blow, the feeling of her ass being filled only elongated her release. Mirage suddenly pulled out but kept her dick pointed at her clones bubble butt. She stroked desperately and painted the big ass cheeks white easily much to her own satisfaction before dropping her cock back into her pillow valley. She humped slightly, edging the last remaining bits of cum onto her clones as the two Mirages collapsed, breathing heavily and shuddering due to their intense orgasms.

The originals cock slowly began to harden in the valley of her clones ass, swelling to its full size in mere moments. Her balls had barely emptied any of their original load from her orgasm, she still felt the need to fuck, but the copies she just ravaged obviously needed some time to recover while the other two were still fucking each other. That's when something clicked. She sprinted out of the room, with a torrent of seed still drooling from her dick leaving a river behind her, much to the clones confusion. They exchanged glances before continuing to jerk each other off as the rubbed their pussies together. A few seconds late, Mirage returned and in her hand was a large pink cock sleeve from Octavia's room. She stood over the scissoring clones who quizzically stared at her while she positioned herself over them. She plunged herself into the too small fleshlight and began to stroke herself over the two. It was obvious that she intended to jizz while staring at the two so they decided to give her a show.

They roughly bucked their hips against each other, the friction in their pussies and the stroking of their dicks made them shudder in pleasure which Mirage noticed. She fapped harder to not only increase her own pleasure but to stroke at the same speed the clone were moving. When the clones noticed this they sped up as well, creating an endless cycle of speeding up. Mirage lost control of her hips, she was no longer stroking. Now she was thrusting into the sleeve with all her might as if she was fucking another person. Her hips bucked harder as she grew closer to her own orgasm. The clones dick began to spasm, they pushed themselves apart and got on their knees. They furiously tugged at their own cocks. They took aim at each other before erupting, covering each other in their combined sticky loads. They scooted closer to each other and locked their arms around each other under Mirage, awaiting her next load to cover their faces. She jerked off for only a few more seconds before her balls emptied themselves onto the waiting clones.

As she came to an end, she began slide off the cock sleeve and filling it with buckets of more cum which splattered onto the floor. She dropped the cum filled sleeve into the cum puddle with a splat and began to stare at her hardening cock. Even though she had the some of the highest stamina of all the female Warframes this was still a little much for her. She looked back at the clones thinking that they also needed some time to recover. Instead she saw on of the clones holding the other, she held her thighs and spread her legs so Mirage had a clear view of the dripping pussy and flaccid dick. They were inviting her to fuck, the clone had already stuffed her dick inside the others ass and now was just waiting. She sauntered over to her and eased her tip into the dripping snatch in front of her.

With her dick comfortably inside of her clone, both Mirages began to thrust. The clone grabbed Mirage's breast, rubbing her nipples against her own. Her balls slapped against the underside of her clones soft ass cheeks with every plunge, the clone pounding her ass leaned forward. Her balls had swollen to her maximum capacity and were at the point of exploding. A few seconds later, the clones ass was filled with warm cum. The clone being fucked thrusted forward and came, covering Mirage's chest with her own fluids before pulling herself of Mirage's dick. She was confused why she had gotten off when she hadn't been filled by her yet. The clone pushed her to the floor, when she looked back up she was surrounded by all four of her clones who looked like they had planned something mischievous.

She didn't care so long as it got her to cum. Her balls still felt like they were full despite the copious amount of semen she had already ejaculated. The clones exchanged glances before turning around, pointing their jiggly asses towards her rod. The scooted backwards, wrapping Mirage's cock between all of their ass cheeks. The feeling nearly made her cum on the spot as her dick throbbed and begged for release. It only needed a little more. The clones simultaneously moved up and while Mirage thrusted in between them. The feeling of their doughy asses was divine, she assumed this is what it would feel like if Sayrn gave someone a titjob. She was on the cusp of ejaculating when the clones pulled back. They grabbed her meaty staff, each small hand taking up a spot, and began to stroke with it pointed towards their faces.

Mirage threw her head back and came, covering all 4 clones in gallons of her baby batter. The clones looked at each other and gave one final wave to Mirage before disappearing. Mirage was beat, her lust had been quelled but it brought an important question to her mind. What did the other girls feel like? How tight were they, how rough were they in bed, how inexperienced were they? She just had to find out but right now all she just wanted to do was rest. She looked to her side and her eyes locked onto the cum drenched cock sleeve. She was motionless for a second before slowly reaching for it. Maybe just one more round..


	7. Cressa Tal X Amaryn

**Chapter 7: Syndicate Wars (Cressa Tal X Amaryn)**

 **Another request from Valmiro212**

 _Yeah I know this is really early but I really enjoyed writing this chapter so much that I started early. That and somethings have come up, stopping me from uploading on the weekend like I planned so the next one will probably be finished by Thursday or Friday. Once these thing are taken care of my schedule will return to normal. To those who still haven't joined the NSFW Warfram discord, well why haven't you? Your reading my stuff, might as well join the discord and meet people who also like Warframe porn. You can even say hi to me, I'm there quite often. Just make sure you say hi introduction at me and I'll say hi back._ _/s78Uawc Just place that after and it should take you there. Sadly links do not work on Fanfiction._

The citizens residing _in_ the Steel Meridian base moved to the sides, opening a path on the street for a passing. She had been here many times before to talk to their leader and had always left furious for some unknown reason. The citizens knew it wasn't a good idea to incite fury into any other syndicates, especially one as powerful as the New Loka so they tried to create distance between them. Her armed bodyguards studied the cowering people behind their masks, some fled, others stayed to the side, others embraced each other in fear. Women covered their kids to ensure no problems could be started while men tried to get a better view of the beautiful woman. Her large hips swayed side to side causing thick legs and her bodacious booty to jiggle with her every step. All eyes were on her, albeit for different reasons.

Each one of her steps were precise and calculated, never missing a beat or breaking away from the rhythm. She attracted attention and incited fear all the way to the way to the heart of the Iron Wake base. She stared at the building through her gray mask, studying the two drapes with a Steel Meridian symbol covering the door. She parted the fabric the blocked the entrance and let herself in. Inside was Cressa Tal, leader of the Steel Meridian and hero to thousands caught in the war, sitting at her desk. The New Loka leader took her seat across from Cressa in silence. The tension was thick between the two however neither spoke up. The woman rose her hand and snapped her delicate fingers. The two bodyguards nodded and left the room without ever looking back.

Cressa couldn't tell what face she was making because of the mask the blocked her eyes. A small bit of sweat rolled down Cressa's face. "Amaryn." She finally spoke aloud. The staring continued for a brief second before Amaryn too spoke.

"Cressa Tal. I hope you have reconsidered your decision." Cressa's face hardened at the mention of her little proposal.

"I stand by my decision and will not change it. I will not risk the lives of these people for any reason." Amaryn grit her teeth in anger.

"You are risking these peoples lives just by living here." She nearly yelled, just barely able to contain her anger but she remained calm. "Here we have a chance to finally rid Earth of the Grineer and return her to her former glory and you refuse to take it." She slammed her fist on the table creating a loud bang. "Your just like the other Grineer, selfish and tainted. Even when your own kind is in danger."

"Do not compare me to them Amaryn! You are in my base therefore you'll treat me with respect! "She roared. She hated being compared to her brethren, she was nothing like them. Not anymore. The room fell silent again giving Cressa time to study the other woman. As much as Cressa didn't want to admit it, she loved Amaryn's feistyness, her ability to command respect, and her overall power. The Grineer respected power and Cressa was no different. The problem was how much her body was respecting her power. She had been sitting in a puddle of her own juices since the yelling had started and refused to move out of fear of the New Loka leader noticing. Most of the Grineer's short lives revolved around living life to the fullest before dying at the hands of an enemy. That of course meant lots of sex. It was in there DNA! And Cressa was very sex deprived. Her body longed for someone to dominate or someone to dominate her and the display of strength from Amaryn made the heat in her core rise. "Well if all you wanted to do was ask me about my decision, you have your answer. Take your leave." She replied shakily.

"You should know this better than everyone that the longer you wait, the more trouble that will come your way when they come for you. Just look at the Kavor." She shuddered with every word that rolled of Amaryn's lips, she was being pushed the breaking point rather quickly from the prolonged meeting. Unbeknownst to Cressa, Amaryn was suffering a very similar problem.

"How dare this bimbo deny her chance at purification. Her redirection was in her grasp and this is what she does?!" She thought. "She should be eager to help rid this beautiful planet of the Grineer. Damn her...her and her beautiful body...her large tits..." Her thoughts traveled from her anger to her own lustful desire. She hadn't been with a sexual partner for far too long and being so close to a goddess such as Cressa Tal moistened her southern lips at an increased pace. She was breathing heavily and scanning Cressa's body through her mask knowing she couldn't see her eyes. "Fuck! Why did her body have to be so damn sexy?!" Her hand traveled downwards, she spread her legs to let her hand in. She rubbed her crotch up and down, trying to ease the pain but slow enough to keep herself from being noticed. She shuddered at the feeling even while keeping herself as stoic as possible.

"You have very few options...you know. They...will...eventually attack you...and they'll kill... these innocents." She yelled between concealed moans. Cressa rubbed her thighs together hastily, she too was trying to prevent her lust from bubbling over.

"I...have already...said...no! Now, leave!" She said hastily. She got up and turned around, the strand of her own nectar was leaking through her pants. The visible strand stretching from her fat ass to the chair she was sitting in, giving Amaryn a view of not only her fat ass but the wet spot on her crotch. Her pussy began to convulse when she saw this, she lost her stoic behavior and quickly rose from her seat. She closed the distance between the two and wrapped her arm around Cressa's neck before pulling her close to her body. "What...are you doing!?" She cried out embarrassingly. "Release me!"

"Shut up you big titted bimbo!" She yelled, her voice dipped in lust. She fondled one Cressa's funbags while simultaneously groping her ass. She slowly humped her, the feeling of her large breast and drooling pussy pressed up her back sent shivers down Cressa's spine. Amaryn' moaned as she finally fulfilled her sexual desires with Cressa's body. "This body...just begs to be fucked!" She groaned out. She tore a large hole in the top half of Cressa's shirt, releasing her large mammaries. She grabbed one of her nipples and roughly played with it. "Go on! Moo you sow!"

"We shouldn't...we shouldn't be doing this." Cressa cried between moans. But in all honesty she loved this. She wanted to be dominated right here and right now. "We are...oohh...syndicate...ah...leaders...we.."

"I didn't give you permission to speak." Amaryn said before delivering a rough blow to Cressa's ass. She loved the feeling of her hand roughly colliding with her large marshmallow ass. Slowly, she lost a grip on her growing lust. She just couldn't get enough of it. Her ass was begging to be smacked. So she raised her hand and smacked it again.

 _WHACK_

And again.

 _SMACK_

And again.

 _THWAP_

She relished the feeling. She was to engrossed in her own pleasure to listen to her Cressa's moans. Amaryn pushed Cressa to the ground and roughly ripped down her own pants. When Cressa pushed herself upwards she was granted a perfect view of Amaryn's glistening pussy. Cressa felt her face be forced into Amaryn's crotch quickly. "Pleasure me! Make sure I'm satisfied." She purred. Cressa did so, licking and prodding Amaryn's perfect pink pussy. She licked licked it gently, then roughly. Switching back and forth at the drop of a hat, forcing out moans of pleasure from Amaryn's mouth. She flung her head back with her mouth agape as she roughly grinded against Cressa's face before cumming into her mouth. She shuddered for a few seconds before letting out a sigh of relief. She than grabbed Cressa's tattered shirt and pulled her upwards. She locked lips with Cressa and fought for domination inside of her mouth. She pushed her tongue into her mouth and searched for her own remaining juices in Cressa's mouth. She pulled away, breathing heavily with a strand of spit still connecting them together. Amaryn dropped her to the floor where she landed on her hands and knees.

Amaryn moved to the back of her, finally getting to that large ass she had lusted for so long. She grabbed to handfuls of the fabric before tearing a bigger hole than the last into her pants, fully revealing the bottom half of her body. She groped her pillowy ass before moving to her next plan. She roughly stuffed her fingers inside of her, ejecting a moan out of her. She relentlessly pounded her with her fingers, she licked her lip with great satisfaction. "Moan for me slut! Moan!" She whimpered a bit but let out her moans unbarred. They were loud and clear which only made Amaryn herself more hot and bothered. Cressa couldn't stop herself, the feeling she had been longing for, the feeling of being dominated, was being fulfilled. She removed her fingers and replaced it with her mouth, greedily drinking the fluid that dribbled out her pussy. Eventually Cressa shuddered and Amaryn's face was covered in her juices in seconds . "Nobody gave you permission to cum, you fat titted slut. God, I just can't hold back when I see your over developed body. Come here!" She spread Cressa legs before slamming her own pussy against Cressa's. "I need to fuck you, NOW!"

She roughly fucked the Steel Meridian leader who's tongue was hanging out of her mouth. She wasn't even trying to hide her pleasure, drool fell onto the floor with every hump. Their pussies were drenched in their own excitement. Amaryn roughly slapped her ass again. "Moan for me you slut. Hump roughly against me. HUMP HARDER!" They had lost control of their hips and were now bucking wildly. Cressa grabbed her large tit and began to handle them wildly, her one visible had rolled into the back of her head while she clenched her teeth. She slapped her ass again, this time pushing her to the breaking point. Cressa came with all her might showering them both in her cum before going limp. She let a long moan and lost consciousness. "Don't you...lose...consciousness yet...I'm not..."

Amaryn pulled away from her and moved above her limp body. She spread her legs so that all her juices were guaranteed to land on top of Cressa. She furiously fucked herself with her fingers, moaning with every plunge before bringing herself to the edge of an orgasm mere seconds later. "Oh dear god this feels to good. I'm gonna...gonna..." She couldn't finish her sentence before exploding. The excess rain of cum recovered Cressa again. Amaryn's legs went limp as she fell forward with her naked ass still sticking up and still leaking. She was breathing heavily and too tired to move. "Our little chat...will have to...continue later...you sluttly cow." She said as she groped the unconscious Cressa's large tits.


	8. Trinity X Excalibur

**Chapter 8: A Different Kind of Healing (Trinity X Excalibur)**

 **Request from Alexer123000**

 _For those who are wondering my schedule will be returning to normal after this weekend. So expect a chapter(s) next weekend. Request are open and I will decide on both stories Wednesday._

Excalibur peeked around a corner, his eyes side to side while simultaneously marking the enemies in the room before pulling his head back. His teammate for this mission, Trinity, also scanned the are, marking their objective and the several paths to get to it. Their job was to sabotage a Corpus ship reactor and let the ship just float into the sun. Excalibur was grateful for this opportunity to be paired up with her. Trinity was a motherly figure like Lotus and was just as sexy, though she kept herself covered for the most part. Her legs however were visible and one of her most attractive features. Long, slender and beautiful. She took care of the Warframes like they were her own, protecting them and making sure they were always fighting at 100%. She had been on many more missions and much more experience then Excalibur. This gave him even more reason to try to learn from her and all the more reason to try to impress her.

Excalibur quickly fired 3 arrows from the dread he had taken from the Stalker long ago, each one embedding themselves into a different Corpus tech. They shook a bit before dropping to the floor with a silent thud. Excalibur grew overconfident, too eager to impress the more experienced Trinity. He dashed out with his exalted blade in hand. He cut two more Corpus techs in half before the rest turned at the sound. They readied their guns and began to fire. Excalibur was fast, dodging most of the bullets and cutting down the technicians one by one. Eventually a bullet did land, staggering him long enough for the rest of the technicians to fill him with bullets. The intense amount of burst damage overwhelmed his shield and soon cut into his body. He wobbled side to side before dropping to the floor. Before they could finish him off a green wave of energy illuminated the room. A brief second later his wounds vanished and his shields were replenished. Trinity bullet jumped forward and placed her Sancti Tigris on the head of a technician before blowing it to smithereens.

Energy linked from her body to the last 4 Corpus men. They took aim and began to fire, the bullets clearly hit Trinity but the bullet holes had started to appear on the technicians. The bled out quickly and died before they could even hit the floor. She looked to Excalibur's unconscious body before walking to him. She was relieved to see he was fine, just in need of some rest. She couldn't destroy the reactor with him unconscious, it would be to reckless and dangerous. She cradled him in her arms and carried him inside of the control room. The doors slammed shut behind her, she moved to the console and after a few system changes the doors to the reactor room had been locked. Nobody could enter, nobody could leave. She placed his back against the wall with his legs stretched out.

She hovered above him, glancing down to make sure he was OK every so often but more at the small bulge in his pants. Most people wouldn't have noticed the erection barely starting to form but Trinity was very attentive. She grew more and more enticed with it the longer she looked at it, her own naughty fantasies slowly filled her head. Realizing all the stuff she could do to the sleeping Excalibur made her much more horny. She was known by most of the other Warframes as being the pinnacle of perfection and level headedness but that's because they didn't know about her extreme sex drive. She loved to fuck, but due to her status, only a select few knew about it. Now was the perfect time to indulge in her fantasies with out being noticed. Though she knew she was taking a risk it was that feeling of possibly getting caught that turned her on even more. She slowly and elegantly removed her pants before removing her undergarments. All these thoughts had left a noticeable damp mark in her panties. She crouched down, slowly wetting the floor with her own juices, before unbuttoning Excalibur's pants. She rubbed her fingers against her southern lips as she grabbed his semi-flaccid cock out of his pants.

She relished the feeling of the cock hardening in her hand with every stoke on his shaft as she touched herself. A few seconds later his cock was its full size and throbbing in her hand but at the same time Excalibur had begun to stir. She needed to take it slow, too much stimulation too fast could bring him back to consciousness but at the same time she was having trouble holding herself back. She turned around and bent over. She grabbed his dick and wrapped he large buttcheeks around his shaft. She shuddered as the tip pressed against her back door. Fulfilling her desire was almost enough to make her cum without her pussy even being touched by Excalibur. The throbbing and longing of her pussy threatened to over power her sanity, but she was quickly toned down when ever Excalibur moved once more. After a bit more rubbing her body convulsed, quickly she realized how much her own fantasies had betrayed her. She came violently, ejecting her juices onto Excalibur's inner thigh and creating a puddle under him. She froze, her eyes darted to Excalibur. After a few moments of waiting she confirmed he was still unconscious.

She stood up and turned around, his cock was still hard and she was still wet. Dripping. She could fuck him while he was unconscious but that brought an even bigger risk to her. She rubbed her thighs together quickly as she thought about it. She moved over Excalibur and spread her luscious legs before crouching down. She positioned his dick at her entrance and slowly prodded it. She slipped the tip in and stopped, hovering. She lifted herself back up and and slowly lowered herself again. She was slow, her movements were deliberate. It was enough to pleasure her, but her slow movements were pushing her second orgasm farther away. Her legs shook, she needed more pleasure, so she began to test the waters little by little.

She moved a bit farther down, quivering all the way. Every time she dropped down she lowered herself even further. By the time she had realized what she had been doing she was about two inches from hilting him inside of her. She was on the cusp of her orgasm once again, she began to speed up as she barreled towards her next bit of pleasure. Excalibur began to stir again, this time he was semi conscious. Not enough to notice anything but close enough to be fully woken up. She tried to stop but her wide hips betrayed her, dropping down with more force then she had done before. Excalibur came to, unsure if he was still sleeping until his eyes locked onto the milf fucking him. Trinity on the other hand was both shocked and ecstatic. Shocked that he woke up and ecstatic that she got caught. The feeling caused her to arc her back and cum, the ejected liquid blasted forward in a stream covering Excalibur's chest with a new shiny plaster.

Before Excalibur could get any chance to stop and think he was lifted to his feet by the support. He was thrown back into the wall and then slammed into by Trinity's large ass. She wiggled it slowly, bouncing his dick on her ass a few times before greedily stuffing it all inside of herself. She slammed her thick booty into his pelvis as hard as she could, each smack caused her fat ass to jiggle profusely. All the built up pressure from Trinity teasing him while he was unconscious finally caught up to him. His dick throbbed before exploding his hot seed into Trinity 's awaiting pussy. She shuddered as the hot seed pushed her to her next orgasm, her pussy convulsed and ebbed even more cum out of Excalibur. Slowly he began to process what was happening, Trinity's break from reality, her chance to finally indulge in carnal pleasure without being judged. He thrusted hard into her, catching her off guard and causing her to stumble. He spun her around and slammed her against the wall, pounding her with increased force. Her hard while doing it. His sudden aggressive behavior turned her on much more then when she was having her way with him. She wiggled her rear seductively, egging him on to fuck her harder. This pushed him farther, if she still had the will to wiggler her ass then she wasn't satisfied. He got the message that he wasn't doing his job and pridefully hilted himself as hard as he could.

He grabbed her helmet unexpectedly, using it to force himself deeper inside her. Her pussy dripped profusely every time he bottomed out inside of her. She fell to one knee, the pleasure had caused her right leg to give out. Excalibur held her soft ass in the air, his thrust became faster and he slammed into Trinity's pussy harder. He gave her ass a hard and firm smack with one hand while pulling her helmet back with the other. He delivered another quick smack, turning her rear end slightly red from the abuse. She wiggled her butt more, basically pleading to be hit again. Excalibur obliged. The excess of pleasure causes other leg to go out, causing the two to fall forward to the floor.

The new position did not stop Excalibur. It had actually made it much easier to go balls deep inside of her cunt. He held her face down as he continued to slam her tight pussy. His hips slammed up against her fat ass, every smack only reminded him of the beautiful Warframe he had been blessed to fuck. Trinity was blacking in and out, cumming over and over again with every few smacks. She felt complete, her dirty fantasies had been fully satisfied. Everything that came after that was just an unexpected bonus. Excalibur felt his load start to boil at the base of his cock. Begrudgingly he pulled out of her dripping snatch. He had already filled it, now he wanted to cover it. He beat himself off furiously befor cumming. The thick sperm blanketed Trinity's ample rear and the inside of her thighs. He fell flat on his ass with relief as his mind tried to process every event that had happened today. He looked down to Trinity who was spreading her cheeks and wiggling her rear, indicating she could take much more. His cock began to harden once more. His mission could wait.


	9. Female Operator X Mesa X Valkyr

**Chapter 9: Shooting Gallery Part 2 (Female Operator X Mesa X Valkyr)**

 **Not a specific request, but I've been asked multiple times for another operator chapter and Valkyr/Mesa so this is what I came up with. And as a side note I am open to Part 2s of previous chapters if requested by enough people.**

Valkyr gently stroked her pussy, shuddering slowly. She grabbed her tit and fondled it as she watched the video on her screen, on it was Mesa furiously fucking her Operator. Valkyr had been given the video by Mesa herself and just like most of the nights since she got it, she masturbated to it. She was envious of her, she loved her Operator like Mesa loved hers. Only difference was Mesa got a chance Valkyr had dreamed of. She stoked faster as Mesa came on screen. Valkyr threw her head back, thrusting her hips into her finger. She came to her own orgasm and arched her hips forward and stayed there for a moment before dropping back down. She shut off the video and laid on the floor, thinking about how much she wanted to fuck her own Operator. Her emerald eyes, light brown skin, her long black ponytail, her small chest, her small but firm round butt. Seeing her emerald eyes was almost enough to send her over the edge yet she held herself back. She wanted her Operators body and she wanted it now. But she needed a plan, she wouldn't risk hurting her Operator and with her current state of mind she couldn't be sure what would happen. She needed help and a plan and luckily she knew exactly who to ask.

Kassandra's eyes slowly fluttered open, she kicked her sheets off of her body and slowly stretched. Her bone cracked in a satisfying way as she threw her legs off the bed. "Maron!" Kassandra called. "Set a course to the nearest relay. I have a few things to take care of." She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Calibrating route. Estimated time til arrival...3 days" The light hearted Cephalon announced. Kassandra sighed. Three days of sitting in her ship was a death sentence for her. She'd be bored half to death on this trip. No fighting, no simulacrum and no missions. She sighed, at least she could build some weapons and upgrade her Warframes while she waited. The path downstairs lowered itself in front of her allowing easy access to the lower deck. Her foundry system was in overdrive however not a single project had finished. She inwardly sighed, she had barely been informed of the length of the trip and she was already having trouble amusing herself. She moved to her arsenal, holding a few of the guns she loved to wield with her Warframes but with great difficulty. Most of them were to heavy for her petite frame to hold without the use of a Warframe . She quickly dropped the weapons with a large thud before massaging her arm.

"These are a lot heavier then I remember." She mumbled softly to herself. She pushed the shotgun off to the side before moving to the Akstilettos. They were light, beautiful and powerful, able to shred even the toughest Grineer bombard. She did some of Mesa's poses as she held them, every pose was followed by a cute "Pew" in an attempt to make seem like she was firing. She giggled to herself before placing the guns on the table. She reached for her melee weapon, Lesion, but quickly stopped herself. It was quite a dangerous staff, one cut and she could indeed die. She decided against playing with the staff and moved to her Warframes. Two Warframes were standing in front of her, Mesa and her personal favorite Valkyr. She looked up and down their well endowed bodies and was quite envious.

Both of their breast were much larger then her own. She puffed out her cheeks and moved her hand to Valkyr's large boob. "Look at these things, so plump and round." She said to the Warframe, her body slightly shuddering under every touch from her Operator. "It's just not fair! And look at this." She said while moving behind Valkyr. She gave her doughy rear a hefty smack causing it to wiggle wildly. "I'm so jealous of your body you know." She rubbed her thighs together, her pussy had begun to ache with need. "Well at least I can kill some time like this."

She moved to the corner of the room and sat down. She eased her sweat pants down and stared at the damp spot in her grey panties. "I bet this would be much more enjoyable with bodies like yours Valkyr." She placed her hand in her panties. She used two fingers to spread her pussy and one to finger herself. She shuddered with her first contact, a slight moan came out of her mouth. "You know...I can't imagine...how you don't...fuck...have more male Warframes oogling over you two." She said in between moans and gasps. She sped up to her fingers to get to her orgasm but before she could finish she was tied up in seconds by long cord. It wrapped around her arms and legs, then between them, rubbing her pussy in the process before wrapping around her small chest. A small tug later and the bound Kassandra fell to the side.

She looked up, only to see Valkyr, who was holding the rip line, and Mesa standing above her. "V-valkyr? M-mesa?" She barely managed to say. "W-what are you two doing?" Mesa put her hand on her hip and signaled Valkyr to start. Valkyr yanked the cord, causing it to quickly rub against Kassandra's pussy. She yelped and tensed up at the sudden pleasure she had been caused. "What's gotten into you two...Ahn!" She moaned. Mesa looked to Valkyr and tapped her foot impatiently. Valkyr slowly nodded and pulled Kassandra towards her. She grabbed the rope holding Kassandra's breast in place and pulled her upwards so they could see eye to eye. She was completely still, which sent multiple shivers down Kassandra spine. She opened to mouth to speak but was stopped when Valkyr opened the bottom of her mask. She revealed her plump pink lips which stopped Kassandra's thought process. She knew Valkyr was one of the few Warframes with a mouth but she rarely showered it to anyone.

Valkyr roughly pulled her even closer, smashing their mouths together before Kassandra could even react. The feeling was overwhelming, Valkyr easily conquered the small girls mouth and forced her tongue inside. Many thoughts raced through the mind of the petite girl but none of them were able to be completed as she melted into Valkyr's clutch. Valkyr pulled them apart, leaving a long strand of spit between the two. Kassandra turned away, her cheeks were a bright pink now."Valkyr...what's come over you?" She asked nervously still unsure of what had just happened. She turned to Mesa just pointed to Valkyr. That's when it clicked.

"You have feelings for me don't you." It was a weird thing to say out loud, especially to a Warframe. Unexpectedly, Valkyr nodded. Mesa gave a thumbs up. "Now, what happens next?" She said realizing she was still bound. The two Warframes looked between each other before getting closer to Kassandra. They flipped her over so that her cute ass was hovering in the air. Slowly Mesa lowered the operator's panties, leaving the small streak of juices connected to the fabric and exposing her pink pussy . Kassandra wiggled slightly, trying to see what the two Warframes were doing behind her. Slowly two digits began to make their way into Kassandra, urging a moan out of her as she tried to break from her restraints.

Valkyr quickly plunged her fingers in and out Kassandra while Mesa massaged her small buttcheeks. Kassandra wasn't able to utter a single word, only moan from the pleasure. Valkyr looked to Mesa who nodded, she stood up and walked to the front of Kassandra. She tugged on the rope causing some of them tighten around Kassandra's body. Valkyr opened the bottom of her mask and moved her mouth to Kassandra's pussy and quickly placed her tongue inside her. "God..why would...Alad V...even add a...never mind." She said between quick breaths. She clenched her teeth and went stoic before cumming, covering Valkyr's face in her juices. Valkyr slowly pulled back, admiring the glistening pussy of her Operator while Kassandra tried to catch her breath. Mesa pulled the rope once more so that it suddenly rubbed against Kassandra's pussy.

Her body jolted and she yelped. "H-hold on! I'm sensitive!" The two Warframes flipped her onto her back so that she could now see them. Her small chest rose and fell quickly as she struggled to slow her breathing once more. The two Warframes hovered above the bound girl with their pussies exposed and dripping on to her body. Mesa grabbed the rope above Kassandra's breast and pulled she upwards so she was standing. Mesa positioned herself under her before forcing her to squat back down. She did not have a mouth like Valkyr but she had a damn good trigger finger. She stuffed two fingers into Kassandra's tight snatch and moved her fingers in a blur. Kassandra's mouth opened but no sound came out, it just hung there. Valkyr moved to the end of Mesa legs and intertwined them so that their snatches could rub one another. As she did this she lifted herself up and placed her arms on Kassandra's shoulders. Together, all three of them had formed a type of sexual pyramid.

Kassandra desperately struggled to grab Valkyr's tits but was unable to due to her binds. Valkyr instead kneaded Kassandra's small breast, while pulling her in for another heated kiss. They locked lips instantly and once again Valkyr invaded the poor girls small mouth. Valkyr slowly began to become more aggressive, her hips moved faster, her tongue pushed violently into Kassandra's mouth, her hands became rougher on the Operator's small mounds. She was slowly losing her mind, she was about to put the other two in massive danger if she didn't pull back now. She tried to move away but she felt Kassandra's hands wrap around the back of her head. When she looked back at Kassandra's body she had burned through the rip line with her abilities. The sudden forcefulness of the Operator was enough to push her over the edge. She came along with Mesa and Kassandra before falling backwards, her body spasmed and she let out an all too familiar roar. Hysteria.

In mere moments Valkyr had launched herself into the air before landing on top of Kassandra. She roughly grabbed her breast and tugged on her nipple while the other hand dived deep into Kassandra's pussy. Kassandra wiggled under her, trying to break free. She was too sensitive from her last orgasm and her next one was too quickly approaching. Her pussy shot it juiced onto the floor and her body spasm. Valkyr ripped out her fingers in one go and replaced it with her tongue immediately, lapping not only all the juices but plunging into Kassandra's honeypot as well. "Give... me a...moment!" She squealed. Slowly her words became jumbled in coherent. Her next orgasm hit her like a truck, she was no longer thinking. The pleasure had over loaded her mind. Valkyr stood up and turned to Mesa who was slowly crawling away. With a flick of her wrist Mesa was bound in the same position Kassandra was in. Mesa tried to wiggle away but knew it was futile. Her fate was sealed, she and Kassandra would be fucked senseless til Hysteria ran out.


	10. Grineer Warden X Female Operator

**Chapter 10: Prison Sex (Grineer Warden X Female Operator)**

 _ **Request From Valmiro212**_

 _ **For those wondering why he gets the most request done, it's because he listened to how I wanted them to be requested. He PMs me, give me a brief summary of how he wants it to go down and it makes sense. Do it like that and you have a high chance to get yours done. Now then were done with this weeks stories, I'll be checking out request til Wednesday where I start writing again. Make sure you get your request in or get enough people to ask for a part 2 for a chapter you guys like. Also join the Warframe discord and say hi to me, I'll try to reply as fast as I can, just add this to the end of the discord link**_ ** _/BCjbMf4_**

The sound of jeering and yelling Grinner prisoners were overshadowed by the sounds of the clinking chains that were clamped around Kassandra ankles and wrist. She was quickly pushed along by the two tall Grinner Wardens behind her. Every time she turned her head to face the prisoners she was roughly elbowed and pushed forward. She had relatively too many eyes watching her and too little breathing room to come up with a half decent escape plan. For now she was at the mercy of the armed wardens. All she could is wait for rescue from her fellow Tenno. A door opened revealing a small room with a flat mattress in the corner of the room. No windows, no sink, no toilet and certainly not hygienic. She was roughly pushed forward onto the ground with a small thud before the door to her cell slammed behind her. She heard laughing from the wardens and slowly it got farther away. She picked herself up off the disgusting floor and dusted herself off with a huff.

"Bastards" She mumbled. She went to the door and jiggled the handle a bit but to no avail. "Guess they aren't as stupid as their front line." She sighed and fell backwards onto the hard mattress. If anything she could try to sleep until her rescue inevitably arrived. She flipped over and her hand touched a very wet and sticky portion of the mattress. Her eyes widened and she shoved herself off the bed. "Ew! Gross! Gross! Gross!" She yelled as she flung the unidentified liquid from her hand.

She collapsed in the corner, not wanting to go anywhere near that bed again. She retched at the thought of even touching it again. "Well sleep is out of the question." She let put a deep sigh and sank even farther on to the floor. She lightly tapped her head against the wall over and over, wishing she had something to interact with. That's when an idea came to her. If she couldn't interact with someone then she could interact with herself, more specifically her own body. Perhaps masturbating would be enough to tire her out. She slipped her hand into her pants and slowly began to finger herself. "Just need to get it a little more wet." She brought her finger back up to face and put it in her mouth, sucking it greedily and coating the finger in saliva with her tongue. She pulled out with a satisfying pop and went back to business. She started prodding her entrance, steadily increasing in tempo. She quickly ripped her pants down to allow better access to her nether region. She clenched her shirt tightly as her fingers slowly dug deeper. Her hips slowly raised off the ground and her legs began to spread. Her back has stayed on the floor while her hips were now high in the air. Her fingers were as far deep as they could be as she came close to her orgasm.

Slowly she turned herself so that her vagina was facing to entrance to her cell. "It's not...ah...like you Grineer...ugh...pigs clean these rooms anyway. I might as well...oh f-f-fuck...add some of my...oooh...juice too! I'll cover this door in my cum!" She said as if this small action would be enough to spite them. Suddenly the door opened revealing one of the Grinner Wardens who had escorted her previously.

"Time to eat Tenno...scoom?" The Grineer's eyes locked on to the masturbating Tenno on the floor, Kassandra's cheeks heated up with embarrassment but her fingers would not stop fucking her. Her hips arched and she came, coating the bottom part of the door frame and the wardens legs. She finally let her small buttcheeks drop to the floor with a sigh of relief. "Well this is certainly new." The warden said. "Now you've gotten me pretty wet." Kassandra didn't say anything as she was sill in post orgasmic shock. The Warden unhooked the metal casing contain her chest. When it came lose her massive breast spilled out allowing the Warden to grab a handful of the tit flesh. "It feels good to let my girls breath again. Feels so crammed in there." She slipped out of the metallic pants, allowing her large thighs and bulbous butt to be visible to Kassandra who was now coming down from her orgasmic high.

The warden grabbed the helmet and pulled it off, revealing a beautiful woman with a long red hair. She had dark brown eyes and a few scars on her face. Kassandra was speechless at the absolute beauty this Grineer possessed but she wasn't one to sit around and let the world take its course with out intervening. "Well if you're gonna fuck me you need to wait, just came and I need some time to recover."

"Do you think I care about your condition scoom? I will do as I wish to your body, however I can help you recharge your batteries a bit faster." She turned around and bent over, showing her large ass cheeks that had swallowed her white panties. She smacked her large rear, causing it to jiggle madly. Kassandra's loins began to burn once more and her pussy began to drool.

"Never mind! We're back in business!" Kassandra jumped over to her hand sunk her hands into the ample amount of flesh on her ass. "Oh god, an ass like this just needs to be smacked. God it's such a turn on!" She gave the Grinner's ass a hard smack and relished in the feeling of the supple meat in her hands.

"Don't get too cocky Tenno." The guard spun around and pointed to her large tits. "Grope this one, suck this one, understood?" Kassandra nodded feverishly, she was eager and all too horny right now to care. Her hand sunk into the Grinner's left breast while wrapping her plump lips around her puffy nipple. She played with it in her mouth, licking and sucking the mound causing the warden to groan in pleasure. "Oh, you are...actually quite good. That's... ugh... surprising." The large Grineer's hands traveled downwards, stuffing her own pussy and Kassandra's. Kassandra opened her mouth to let out a moan but immediately went back to sucking the nipple in front of her.

After a few more minutes of pleasuring each other the Warden pulled her fingers out of the both of them. She held her hand up to small girl who eagerly sucked the digits. "You are such a slutty Tenno. Man I would have enjoyed having you as a stress toy. Well at least I can enjoy this body now. Perhaps all even keep you after this." She gripped Kassandra small butt and leaned close to her ear. Kassandra wanted to focus on the Grinner but she was too infatuated with sucking the Grineer pussy juice off of her fingers. "We're done with the foreplay, I can barely hold out, any longer without fucking you and I'll lose my fucking mind." Kassandra pulled back, leaving a long strand of spit connected to the Grineer's hand.

"Agreed, please tell me you have something to fuck me with." The Grineer nodded before reaching into a compartment in her armor. She pulled out two large pink dildos. Kassandra raised an eyebrow. "You seriously just keep both of those inside of your armor? At all times?" She questioned.

"You try living knowing your existence could be ended by a child in a suit capable of wiping out the strongest beings in the galaxy without pent up stress, then you can ride that high horse all day long" she said as she positioned the dildo at her own entrance.

"Fair point." The Warden tossed her one of the dildos. Kassandra inspected it in her hand, it was a lot bigger the all of the ones in her own which came as a bit of a shock, considering how massive her own were.

"Here's how this is going to work, I'm going to fuck you with my dildo, you fuck me with yours and don't you dare cum before me." She said as she walked towards the much smaller girl while spinning the dildo in her hand. Kassandra smiled as the gap between them became smaller and smaller. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. The warden bent down slightly so that she could get a better angle on the much smaller girl. They positioned their dildos at each others entrance but before sinking them inside Kassandra gave the Warden's fleshy buttcheeks a nice hard smack. The warden gasped and looked at the smaller giggling girl.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Besides and ass like that needs to be smacked regularly." A wicked grin appeared on the wardens face and she plunged the 9 inch dildo into Kassandra without warning, causing her to let out an elongated moan. "Oh you dirty..." She did the same, shoving the large dildo inside the Grineer. She grunted and tried to stifle her moan which she was barely able to keep in. Slowly the the two of them pulled the dildo backwards, almost fully pulling them out before shoving them back in. Each time they struck each others wombs with great force, causing both of their stances to waver. Kassandra's knees began to buckle while the Warden's legs began to bend causing her to stick her bodacious booty out which caught Kassandra's attention. While simultaneously pounding her and being pounded herself, Kassandra managed to reach around and sink her hands into the large bottom. "See what mean?" Kassandra managed to grunt out. "Your just begging to have your ass groped, then again if my features were as amazing as yours I'd flaunt them too."

The warden grabbed Kassandra's ass in response. "And this small ass just begs to be dominated, which I plan to do now!" She moved Kassandra's hand and grabbed both ends of the dildos. She pressed them together and locked them in place, becoming one massive dildo connecting them both together. They began to thrust their hips towards each others causing the pink dick to find its way to the deepest part of their pussies. The warden grabbed Kassandra's hips and spun her around before continuing to thrust, now her pelvis was slamming against the Tenno's small ass. "This is...ugh good Tenno but...ooh...we can...argh...do much better! Besides I'm really losing a grip on my lust." She bent her over and roughly grabbed her hips. She pulled her backwards so that her small ass slammed against the wardens large pelvis, allowing the dildo to slide easily into both of them once more. The warden flung her head back as she continued to thrust violently into the small girl. She bit her lip and spread her legs, allowing her to plow even deeper into Kassandra.

"S-slow it down! I'm too close! I can't hold it!" She cried.

"Sh-shut up! I'm close too just...let me..." She pushed Kassandra to the floor and came down with her. The warden lifted her massive ass before bringing it back down on the small girls pelvis. Kassandra lifted her legs so that when the Warden came down she could fully hilt the dildo inside the two. Kassandra wrapped her legs around the Warden tightly, she could feel her vagina ready to explode as the large Grinner ass slammed against her own small one. "I can't hold it any longer!" The warden cried out.

"Feelings mutual!" Kassandra yelled as she tightly gripped the Grineer's back.

"I'm cumming!" The two yelled in unison. The two pussies slammed into each other and shuddered. The two moaned in unison while they came, covering the floor in their gooey plaster. "Your quite good for a Grineer." Kassandra said pridefully.

"Right back at you Tenno scoom. Looks like I'm gonna have to keep you alive as a sex toy." The warden said before pressing their lips together. The door behind them slammed open revealing a Rhino.

"Kassandra! The Lotus has sent us to rescue...you?" The operated said confused as he watched the Warden lovingly fuck the Tenno. The Rhino slowly backed out of the room and shut the door. He resumed communications as soon as the door closed. "Mission failed, we'll get em next time." He said as he walked down the hallway.


	11. Banshee X Infested

Chapter 11: Spreading Plague (Banshee)

 _ **Think I'm going to start setting up chapters in a way so that they all have potential for a sequel.**_

Banshee slammed another battery into the vaporizer, the machine whirred to life and slowly melted the infestation off of the nearby console allowing Lotus to continue recreating the messages. The process was quite slow, waiting for infested fodder to show up, eviscerate them, then grab a battery out of their decomposing corpse. It was quite repetitive and tedious but the Warframe continued on, Lotus had assured her group that there was something of significant value in those cryptic messages though she did not tell them what she thought it was. In Banshee's though, she did not notice the Ancient Disruptor towering over her, rearing its arm back for a powerful swipe. Before it had a chance to swing however a volley of arrows embedded themselves into its face, killing it and snapping Banshee out of her trance. She turned to see Ivara waving with her Artemis bow in hand. Behind her was Sayrn, cutting down multiple infested with her poisonous blade and Mag crushing them with metal debris. This reminded her of the task at hand, she pulled out her Euphona and proceed to kill each vile infested creature that crossed her path.

The decryption went smoothly, most of their armor was in pretty good condition and the vaporizer was at its maximum power. "Mission complete. We have...we need...exaction..." The transmission slowly became quieter and filled with static. The Warframes looked to each other before the entire ship began to shake. Explosions could be heard throughout the ship, pieces of steel debris fell from the ceiling, smashing pathways and the steel bridges. Sayrn beckoned for them to run while they still had time. She jumped away from her original spot just as a steel beam crashed into the floor. The four started running down the corridor, dodging scrap and large machine parts. A large piece slammed into the floor, causing it to collapse bringing the floor and Banshee along with it into the deep black abyss.

The three turned on their heels and ran back to the hole hoping Banshee had been able to grab the wall. After a few seconds of searching it became obvious that she had fallen. They sprinted away as the room continued to fall in on itself. Ivara jumped gracefully off each piece of rubble, easily moving from piece to piece without even trying. Sayrn and Mag were having a harder time keeping up because of not having the same training as Ivara. A entire room collapsed over Sayrn, giving her very little time to stop it. Mag grabbed hold of her and created a magnetic barrier, but the weight was too much causing the barrier to shatter and the floor to give, causing the two to fall into the unseen. By the time Ivara noticed, she had made it to the other side and the explosions had almost completely stopped. She wanted to go check back on them but the gut wrenching screams of the infested was enough to get her to keep moving. It was better to see if she could a message to Lotus and inform her of what had happened before the situation could get any worse. She ducked into the nearest hallway and sprinted as far as she could from the infested.

Banshee found herself in a a small dark room, the bluish lights we extremely dim from the lack of power but her eyes slowly adjusted. She tried to move her arms but they were locked in place by something strong and slimy. She turned and only inches apart from her was an Ancient Disruptor holding her in her grasp. She tried to break from her restraints but the beast remained stoic. She could see her armor integrity slowly reaching critical levels from being outside of the vaporizer shield for too long. Suddenly there was a screech from the dark hallway that startled her. She stared, waiting for whatever had created that noise to appear. Suddenly a small charger came into view followed by a few more infested of different types. The chargers eyes were blood red and its body was not stiff and struggling to move like the rest. It's movements were slow and smooth as it circled Banshee. After a few circles around the bound Warframe it stopped and starred at her. Soft voices invaded her mind, they were low but slowly they increased a in pace.

 _Let us in..._

 _Let us in..._

 _LET US IN!_

As her armor became more and more brittle the voices became much more louder and defined. The red glow in the charger's eyes vanished and her own eyes fill with a light red glint with the voiced in her head continuing albeit much louder then before. She could a pinkish mist coming from the charger's body and turned away. She knew how bad it was to take in large amount of infested spores. The voice sensed her reluctance and grew angry.

 _Why do you not accept our gift? If you do not accept it willfully it shall be given forcefully._

The infested suddenly became violent and jittery, moving close to Banshee and tearing apart the fabric surrounding her body. Her armor was quickly destroyed as well, leaving her naked at the mercy of the infested. A leaper stepped up, below it was a large chunk of meat that began to swell to full size, it was not so much a penis as it was an amalgamation of parts melded together that was probably designed to serve the same function. She stiffened and tried to push herself away but the towering Disruptor held tighter.

 _Join us...be reborn..._

The leaper moved closer with its massive throbbing schlong ready to penetrate the struggling Banshee. Slowly the monster spread her southern lips, her whole body spasmed as her pussy tried to compensate for the immense size by jettisoning juices to act as lubricant. It slowly slithered its way in and the tip rammed its way to her cervix. The infested's rod was covered in large disgusting bumps, every thrust caused them to rub against the inside of her pussy. Even though she wanted to think she hated this her body was disagreeing with her. She used her knees to try to push the lump of flesh off of her but it only pushed itself harder forward. It's disgusting member began to pulsate and before Banshee could even figure out what was going on the monster dumped its entire burning load into the deepest part of Banshee's womb. She spasmed as the leaper slowly dragged its member out of Banshee before collapsing.

When she finally made it back into her right state of mind she noticed something. She had no more feeling in her body. Was this another way for them to get spores into the host's body?

 _Your nervous system is all ours yet your body still resist. Why do you struggle? Let us show you the pleasures of serving us us._

The Disruptor holding her had finally started moving, its long tentacles began to fondle her breast causing Banshee to intensely twitch. The feeling of her pleasure was multiple times more potent then before causing her to immediately intensely cum. During her orgasm the Disruptors long hands snaked down to her gushing pussy before slowly rubbing it. Banshee tried to force it away but her sensitivity made it much more difficult. She came a second time, drenching the floor and the Disruptor. She shuddered for a brief moment before going limp in its arms. It continued, fondling her breast, furiously rubbing her pussy, groping her ass, everything it could do with its long tentacles it did. The burning in Banshee's loins however would not yield and begged for more. Her pussy continued dripping even through the countless orgasms the monster had brought her. It was like and endless hunger that could never be sated. Banshee tried to fight it but couldn't bring herself to think that this feeling was a bad one.

 _We want you to submit willingly to us. Give yourself to us. Make a choice._

She raised her head to see many bright red eyed infested staring at her. They did not move however, they just stood there as if they were waiting for something.

 _They are under your command. Tell them what to do. Do they stay to fill you with our gift? Or do you send them away?_

Banshee's mind was conflicted, she wanted to be satisfied but not by these vile creatures! She wanted to escape, to run away from here and find her squad...right? She began to question and reevaluate what she was thinking. This new amount of pleasure was amazing, control over the infested may also be quite useful later on. Or were these not her own thoughts! She was confused, she couldn't tell if this was the infested's fault or not. Slowly the mental boundaries in Banshee were shattered and she gave her command. The Disruptor gently let her down and backed away while two leapers surrounded her. They prodded bother her entrance and her exit With their rods before stuffing her completely. They pulled back before hilting once more in unison. Banshee could feel her mind going blank and more specifically the voices taking over but she could care less. She wanted them to stuff her harder.

She wanted them to be rougher and as that thought entered her head the amalgamations began to thrust harder and grope her body. They gripped her tightly before blowing their loads and switching out. The next set pushed her to the ground so that her large ass was in the air. Quickly they invaded her tight holes while Banshee braced herself by harshly gripping the floor. She slammed her ass backwards into the two, causing their own orgasm to come just as quick as her own. She was not satisfied, in all honesty she didn't know if she could be satisfied at this point, this was like nothing she had ever felt before. These quick shots weren't good enough and her holes felt empty without something occupying them.

An order passed through her head and multiple leapers came forward. She laid on her back and spread her legs, beckoning for them to come forward. Two of them immediately went for her holes while the other two moved to her hands. She tightly grabbed the long dicks and proceeded to powerfully stroke. The leapers fucking her became rougher but not as rough as she had hoped so she commanded them for more. They reached down and delivered a powerful smack to Banshee's fleshy rear which caused it to bounce. The two she was jacking odd leaned forwards and both took a handful of her fleshy mounds in their hands. They roughly kneaded it and pinched her nipples which sent multiple shocks through her body.

 _We shall satisfy your hunger._

A new feeling rushed through Banshee. Not only could she feel the pleasure of her own body, but the pleasure the infested fucking her was feeling as well, as if she was linked to it somehow. She felt her own tight cunt wrapped around the throbbing dick as if it were her own. The pleasure overloaded her, having this much feeling was too much! Suddenly the infesteds came, coating not only her body but the inside of her snatch and ass with their spores, she came hard as well, destroying the last little bit of resistance she had..

At this point, Banshee was just a shell of who she used to be. There was no more over complicated thinking, there was no more Lotus, she was now part of the hive mind of the infested. There were only three thoughts left in her head. To serve. To pleasure. And to spread.


	12. Brief Intermission

Going to keep this short and sweet. Due to some unfortunate incidents, my screen on my writing tablet is broken so I cannot access the files of where I keep my chapters for a bit. I should have the screen repaired hopefully in 2-3 weeks and I will still try to post chapters while I don't have it by using my computer. They will probably be one a week however since I am really only on my computer during weekends Wednesday and Friday. There will be no new chapters this week sadly.

Sorry for the inconvenience

-MysteriousChallenger


	13. Female and Male Operator X Valkyr

**Chapter 13: Shooting Gallery Part 3 (Female Operator X Valkyr X Male Operator)**

Dane spun a pen in his right hand in boredom. Once again the solar system was quiet, the Grinner were preoccupied with voting on the new councilor which was obviously going to be Vay Hek once more. The Corpus were too busy watching the annual Index tournament that had started a week back and the Infested had not invaded another planet. The simulacrum was being repaired by Simaris after finding a few kinks in the systems and Dane's own Cephalon would not let him near his Warframes alone since he was found out last time. He could always feel the Cephalon watching him but he never called it out, didn't change how creepy it was though. Worst of all Kassandra had not returned his beloved Mesa yet and of course he was fine with her borrowing her for extra time but this was not like Kassandra. Usually she would have called and said something. Perhaps he should pay her a visit. Could be fun to have someone to talk to while he did have some free time. He didn't get this very often. "Ordis! Can you get the coordinates of Kassandra"s ship?"

"Found it, currently it's just floating in one spot. How peculiar." He placed his hand to his chin, perhaps her engines had shut down or she had lost her communication systems. Or maybe both!

"Alright then, let's head to their ship make sure she's OK."

"Operator I must ask- DO YOU PLAN ON HAVING SEX- copulating with the Kassandra and or one of her Warframes because I-" Dane only waved it off.

"It's fine, I only want to make sure she is OK and get Mesa back that's it. It'll be in and out." Perhaps some sex would be beneficial to ease his mind though. After claiming Mesa's body for his own desire his mission success rate shot up until he felt pent up again.

"Very well, the trip should take a little over 10 minutes before we reach our destination" Dane looked out the windows of his ship, seeing the stars pass at such a rapid rate was actually quite nice to watch. The Tenno didn't really get much time to live slow and enjoy their surroundings. It was usually kill this, destroy these things ect. In all honesty, as much fun as it was killing things while and taking on armies while moving at high speeds it did get stale after an extended period of time. He turned away after a few minutes of staring into the dark abyss of space and moved to his ships control console. He could see the path that had been laid out to get to his destination and noticed they weren't to far off now. His little soul searching into space must have taken longer than he thought.

When he looked back out the window Kassandra's ship was in view, just floating in the distance. The ship slowed down as it began to maneuver above the female Tenno's ship. Once above it, the ship slowly latched onto the other. The ship let out a small hiss as the landing sequence finalized. "The ship is fully docked. You may- GET IN THERE" The bipolar machine yelled. Dane rubbed the back of his head as the machine ushered him out of the ship. He traveled down stairs to where his Warframe would usually be deployed, instead it dropped into Kassandra's ship. He positioned himself into the armory and dropped in the front of Kassandra's ship. He landed with a soft thud. As he lifted himself back up his ears picked up a distinct sound. Soft mewling, moaning and groaning coming from the lower deck. He was quite intrigued and cautious at the same time at the noises. They were dull and vague and sounded somewhat like Kassandra. He crouched lowly, before slowly shuffling to the foundry segment of her ship. As he traveled the mewling became stronger and louder. He took a large gulp but continued on.

Just before the next room he slammed his back into the wall and went silent, hoping he didn't make too much sound. The noises however did not waver, so he followed his gut and stuck his head out. In the room was Mesa laying on the floor limp, next to her was Valkyr doing some action that he could not understand. From where he was standing, Valkyr was doing something that wasn't entirely understandable. He enveloped his body in void energy, causing it to vanish from sight. Slowly, Dane moved closer to Valkyr and the details became more visible. He noticed another pair of legs sticking out from under Valkyr. The moaning also grew in pitch with every step he took forward. That's when the the pieces began to fall into place. He moved to the side of Valkyr and was astonished when he realized that person under Valkyr was Kassandra. Not only that, Kassandra was being fucked violently by Valkyr with little resistance. Perhaps she didn't have the strength to fight the fingers entering and leaving her snatch. How long had they been at this?

His member began to harden at the scene but due to Valkyr's overwhelmingly terrifying presence the boy was only able to grow to half-mast. Thinking rationally, he decided that the best course of action would be to silently grab Mesa and bring her back to his ship then use another Warframe to subdue Valkyr. He silently made his way past Valkyr and to Mesa. He was nearly to her, it had gone well until he kicked the Akstilletos that had been left on the floor. Valkyr instantly stopped her violation of Kassandra and looked at Dane who was still invisible. Suddenly she jumped towards Dane with a roar, smashing into him and bringing him to the floor. Once he was pinned he became visible much too his dismay. He gulped loudly as Valkyr studied the boy, caressing his body with her soft hands before finally stopping at the bulge in his pants. Dane yelped and tried to squirm to the limp mesa but was stopped by Valkyr squeezing his testicles.

"Hey! Those are delicate devices you know!" He shouted. It did not stop Valkyr, who brought out her claws and ripped Dane's transference suit to shreds. "What the hell did Kassandra do to you?" He wondered out loud. She grabbed his bottom half and lifted it up so that his erection was facing his chest. Then she grabbed the shaft of it and slowly began to move her hand up and down. Dan was stunned with pleasure, leaving him unable to move, only groan and moan. Within minutes his building load became too much to bear. He tried to struggle out of Valkyr's grip but she held with increased force. As a punishment her hand tightly wrapped around Dane's dick causing him to blow his load onto his own chest. His chest heaved as he came down from his orgasms high but was immediately filled with a new feeling causing his penis to harden rapidly.

Valkyr had brought herself upwards and was licking the excess cum off of his chest while stroking his sensitive penis. He squirmed side to side, trying to slide away, as long as he could move he believed he could still escape. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kassandra moving slightly. After a few moments she rose with her ass pointed to him. Perhaps she could get to Valkyr without being noticed! Her naked form closed in on Valkyr and tapped her. The Warframe looked at her and slowly moved off of the male Tenno, her claws retracting as she did. He was confused on why Valkyr had just backed off at the behest of Kassandra but he really didn't want to question it. He opened his mouth to thank her but instead his crotch was straddled by Kassandra much to his surprise. She looked him dead in his eyes, when they met he noticed the intense amount of lust she had been glaring at him with. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"You know..." She started, muffled by Dane's dick. "Valkyr's fingers just aren't as satisfying as they were before. I'm so glad your here now though...all of you.." Her soft voice was dipped in lust as she continued her vacuum cleaner like sucking. Copious amounts of precum began to leak out into her her mouth signaling her of his impending orgasm. Just before then, she pulled back, releasing his throbbing meat from its air right prison with a loud pop. She wiped her mouth as Dane was left on the floor, his chest heaving as he wondered why his orgasm was just denied and where Kassandra had learned to give a blowjob this good from? A hand wrapped around his dick once more, then a second one causing his body to tense up. He could see Valkyr had returned and was stroking him along with Kassandra. "I love his face as he teeters on the edge." She said to Valkyr. "If you want to cum, your gonna have to work for it." Valkyr positioned herself so that Dane was in between his thigh, his eyes locked onto the hole in the catsuit where her sopping wet cunt was able to leak onto him. "You know what she wants Dane. Lick."

Due to the position he was in he had no choice. He buried his face in her folds and began to lick. Valkyr spasmed as Dane's tongue penetrated her. Kassandra took notice of the Tenno's animalistic passion which only served to make her own nether region moisten. They began to stroke him harder. Kassandra positioned herself so that her butt was hovering just a bit above the ground, allowing her hand to snake under and her fingers vigorously shift around against her pussy. "Oh my god...why do my fingers feel so good all of a sudden!" She yelled as she stuffed herself. At the same time Valkyr's pussy began to quiver, a few seconds later both females came. Their juices covered Dane's face and the floor of the ship. Valkyr quickly hopped off Dane and onto Kassandra, positioning herself on top of her so that her pussy was rubbing against Kassandra's. "Hurry up and fill us Dane!" Dane was no longer thinking, he was denied his orgasm by these two for far too long. His erection was painfully throbbing and his balls were swollen with excess amounts of cum.

He pushed himself onto his feet and moved over the to the two. "Decisions...decisions..." He mumbled to himself, stroking his cock as he thought of which pussy he should be entering. He smiled to himself as new option came to his mind. He placed his dick at both of their entrances and thrusted forwards. He did not enter either but his dick rubbed against both of their lower lips. Kassandra moaned, but was a little angry that she was not penetrated however. Dane was more focused on not exploding, but the increased pressure inside of his dick made it hard not to. He fully pulled back causing and angry groan from Kassandra before stuffing himself fully inside of her. Once fully inside of her he came, violently filling Kassandra with a torrent of seed. Kassandra's mouth opened wide but no sound came out, her pussy convulsed as she came, only forcing more seed into her with the increased tightness. He grit his own teeth as the excess of cum flooded out of Kassandra's pussy. Using all his strength he pulled out and impaled Valkyr, giving her some of his white love as well. After around 20 seconds his orgasm died down and he pulled out Valkyr. His erection still stood after, with his blood boiling he stuffed himself back into Kassandra. His carnal desire flourished as his thrust grew move violent and his pounding brought him deeper into Kassandra's hole. He pulled and switched to Valkyr, giving her doughy butt a hard smack as he made himself inside her with great force.

Mesa came back to consciousness, the first thing in her line of sight was her own Operator, Dane, fucking Valkyr's operator. It was quite an odd situation, but one that did enough to make her loins burn with a familiar need to be filled. How...interesting...

 _ **I couldn't find a perfect way to get all 4 characters in one chapter in an orgy so looks like there will be a part 4 in the future.**_


	14. Futa Mesa X Nova

**Chapter 14: Worm Hole (Futa Mesa x Nova)**

 **A request for Crazyer**

Mesa was going through one of her normal problems, a straight forward problem but not one easily solved. She was horny, her twin cum factories had been in overdrive for a while now and just jacking herself off was not giving her the satisfaction that it used to. She would cum, stay erect, cum again and the cycle would continue from there. Her swollen balls felt like they had reached their containment limit a long time ago however she could never seem to empty them. Perhaps she needed some new experiences to really help relieve herself.

She left her room and traveled down the wooden path of her dojo, her large cock was left hanging from her pants. Each step she took caused it to bounce, allowing the large droplets of precum to drip to the floor. Mesa didn't care about anyone seeing her dick, she didn't care about the mess her cum was creating and she sure didn't care about anyone catching her touching herself. She had been caught so many times while jacking off that she had lost count. Mirage had even joined in a few times before. The thought of it got her blood pumping, reminding her of the aching in her large balls.

Suddenly Mesa slammed into something, pushing her and whatever she had bumped into away. She damned herself for not being more alert and looked down to whatever she had knocked over. Surprisingly enough, it was Nova. Mesa reasoned with herself that it wasn't quite her own fault due to Nova's small size making her hard to see but quickly pushed the thought out of her head. She gave Nova her hand which she happily accepted. They exchanged glances, sizing up each others bodies in the process. Nova's eyes locked on to Mesa's throbbing erection while Mesa eyes locked onto the dripping string of cum she had left of Nova's stomach. An idea came to Mesa, which made her dick throb with a purpose. She began to stroke it in front of Nova, not to get her interested but just to ease the pain. It did succeed in keeping Nova's eyes on it. Nova always hated Corpus capture missions due the nulifiers basically taking away her abilities. Whenever she was assigned one she always called on the bounty hunter herself to do the mission for her in exchange for a favor later on. And she had definitely raked in a few favors over the course of her missions. All she had to do was give Nova a chance to get rid of these debts that she couldn't say no to.

She gave her the favor. Clean everything inside of her room the way she wanted it cleaned. When everything was spotless she could consider all her debts paid. Nova quickly agreed, however she knew Mesa had something planned for her but had no idea what. More importantly, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to pay her debts that she could't miss. Mesa beckoned Nova to follow her to her room, she was still stroking her throbbing erection the entire way there.

Once inside, Mesa sat down at the end of her bed. She spread her legs and began to stroke in front of the uncomfortable Nova. She pointed past Nova and downwards, the first thing that needed to be cleaned was a small bookshelf. The books were thrown everywhere and most of them weren't even on the right shelf. Nova bent down to scoop up the books giving Mesa a view of her small tight ass. It drove her wild, stroking even faster, occasionally bouncing up in down on the bed from the pleasure. Sure it was good, but it wasn't as good as it used to be. Her hips however believed to be a different story and began to buck wildly causing the bed to squeak. It drew Nova's attentions, she took a few quick glances before going back to cleaning. She wasn't fully able to turn away and kept in in her peripheral vision. Mesa was too close to stop her impending orgasm and pushed herself off the bed. She shakily moved to Nova, her legs bending more and more with every step. She grabbed her shoulder and spun her around while still violently stroking. She erupted on to Nova, covering her face in her thick blankets of cum. After the initial surprise Nova moved as Mesa continued to ebb the cum out of her cock. it splattered onto the floor, creating a large gooey pile under them.

Finally the torrent ended, and Mesa finally caught her breath before pointing the ground. That's when it clicked inside of Nova's head. Her job was to clean everything in the room, that included the floor, and her debt would be paid once everything was spotless. If Mesa keeps cumming like that...then she may never get her job done. Mesa walked backed to her seat on the bed, her large dick still oozing out cum in the way, before sitting down. Once again she spread her legs and began stroke. Her dick hardened again and her ball became swollen. Nova cursed in her head and grabbed a large towel from Mesa's closet. She began to clean up the large gooey puddle while Mesa watched, stroking herself a bit faster. Her wide hip swiveled, signaling she was sensitive from her last orgasm but was in too much pleasure to care. She loved the fact that Nova had no choice but to clean any amount of cum that came from her. Nova moved closer, following the trail of cum that Mesa had left on her way back to the bed. When she lifted her head up she saw Mesa on her knees, her chest heaving, her dick pointed right at Nova and about to cum once more. Another torrent of seed erupted out of Mesa, covering Nova's face and small chest. She wanted to move out the way, but knowing that would lead to her having to reclean the floor she withstood it. After a few more seconds Mesa's orgasm died down and she went back to sitting normally while stroking.

Nova cleaned herself off and moved back to the bookshelf, trying to get through it as quick as she could. Mesa however was bored, she had already cum twice and she had gained no real satisfaction from doing it. Sure the pleasure was nice but there was no real bang at the end. Her eyes traveled to Nova who was hastily trying to clean the top two shelves, which were above her head, before Mesa could cum again. Mesa got up and moved behind her. She plunged her dick between Nova's thick and frictionless thighs and began to thrust while massaging Nova's breast. Nova tried to break free from Mesa's grip, but the extra pressure applied on Mesa dick from it caused her to shudder in pleasure and her knees to go weak. Tiny bits of cum dripped out, running down Nova's leg and drawing her attention. She eased up on the pressure, allowing Mesa to catch her breath and prevent her from blowing her load. She did keep thrusting, just at a slower pace to keep herself from cumming. Just what did she have planned now?

The pleasure from having Mesa's dick rub against her own nethers made it hard to fix the books on the bookshelf. Her hands were shaky, sometimes Mesa would pinch her nipples causing her to jump. This would squeeze her dick, almost making her cum if Nova couldn't move fast enough. Other times she would grope her butt harshly before placing her dick in between her buttcheeks and thrusting while doing it. This is where Nova tried her hardest to make Mesa cum by moving her butt as it would cover her back and butt instead of the floor. This only worked once as Mesa caught on after the first time. Once Nova finished she moved to closet and Mesa followed, continuing to violate her as she did. Nova was trying her hardest to be careful but the pleasure had been too much causing her to cum twice already and squeeze Mesa's cock, just barely stopping in time.

This went on for some time, she moved to clean something else, Mesa followed, she was touched, and she barely kept Mesa from covering the ground in white love juice. The only problem was she could see Mesa's balls filling with more cum from being denied an orgasm so many times. Suddenly Mesa pulled herself out from Nova's hips and just began to stroke herself while standing. It was a shock to Nova, perhaps she had her fill of being teased and just wanted to cum. She placed the towel underneath her dick hoping it would absorb most of the blast and moved towards the bed.

She had cleaned about 40% of the room, now she needed to make sure underneath the bed was spotless. She got down on her hands and knees and lifted up the sheets to see under it. Mesa's dick began to pulsate harder at the sight, her primal urges slowly overtaking her. Mesa let go of her cock and moved over Nova. She ripped the fabric concealing the top half of her squishy buns and pulled her hips backwards. Before Nova could fight back Mesa's dick plunged into her tight ass. Mesa laid flat on top of her before pulling her dick out to just the tip before slamming it back in quickly. She had worked herself up too much with the teasing and now she needed to cum. It was the only thing on her mind at this point. She pounded Nova's with increased speed, getting up on her knees and holding Nova's shoulder to help her thrust even harder. The tightness of Nova's ass only served to maker her feel better, squeezing her dick as her rectum tried to force her out. Nova tried to focus on cleaning but was quickly overwhelmed by the feeling, leaving her unable to do anything but be pounded. Mesa hand went to Nova's head, keeping it pressed down against the floor so she could not look around. Her other hand went to her own doughy rear. She held it tightly to help thrust deeper and pull out faster. Mesa couldn't take anymore and exploded, coating and quickly filling up Nova's ass. The excess amount exploded backwards onto the floor and Nova and Mesa's inner thighs. Much to Nova's horror Mesa continued thrusting at the same speed as before only much harder. The slapping of their flesh increased in sound and tempo as another round of jizz filled her ass again, only serving to make the cum puddle bigger.

These were definitely the orgasm Mesa was looking forward too because now she could stop her hips from thrusting and her dick from pounding Nova's tight rump. Her throbbing length pulsated inside of her butt as it continued to secrete its juice deeper. Nova no longer hand the strength to try to escape her savage fucking, everything below her waist had gone completely numb and she was losing strength in her upper body from the intense fatigue. Mesa however was not suffering from the loss stamina, her ferocious assault on Nova's rear with her large dick never faltered.

Mesa grabbed the underside of Nova's arms and lifted her in to doggy style position. She buried her fuck stick into Nova's ass once again while Nova weakly tried to escape. Mesa paid no attention to this and continued her desperate rutting. Each one of her thrust caused a loud squelch due to Mesa's large cum swollen orbs smacking against the juicy rear of Nova and her large dick forcing more cum out of Nova's asshole. The primal lust from Mesa brought on another orgasm that welled inside of Nova for only seconds before the copious amounts of cum flowed back out like the rest.

Much time passed before Mesa finally began to slow down. She released Nova, who toppled face first into the river of cum that had been plastered against the floor. Mesa also fell backwards, landing on her plushy ass in the puddle, the last bit of cum flowed out on to Nova's ass. Her limp dick fell to the side, she was completely exhausted. She had lost count of how many times she had blown a load in Nova's ass. It had to of been upwards of 15 creamy loads at least and that felt like she was low balling that number.. Either way she was quite refreshed from her ferocious romp, almost enough to let Nova go without her holding up her end of the bargain. Her member began to harden again, she gripped it and slowly began to stroke. She slid back to Nova and slowly plunged her meaty rod back into Nova's ass.

Almost...


	15. Another Intermission

Another small update, do not expect another chapter on Saturday, instead expect a slightly longer chapter on Tuesday to celebrate Halloween. As a fair warning, that chapter will be a tad darker them my normal writing with a more fear inducing scenario that may bring up somethings people aren't comfortable with but will include all the same sex scenes that you all have come to enjoy. And being a Halloween themed chapter its gonna have to have a frightening warframe, one of my personal favorites as well. I guess you'll know who it is on Tuesday, or if you put some real thought into it.

Be ready.


	16. Halloween Special

**Chapter 15: The Chains (Kassandra X ?)**

 **Rap. Tap Tap.**

The noise sent a shiver down Kassandra's spine as she bolted down the desolate hallway. The room was a dark red with barely any lighting, making nearly impossible to see where she was going but she would not stop for any reason. She could not stop. If she did, he would catch her. She had been running from him for hours, down every turn, down every twist, through every room but no matter what she did or the amount distance she gained he was always near her. Always chasing.

 **Rap. Tap. Tap.**

The sound drew closer. She had no recollection of how she got to this place. The last thing she did was switching into her pajamas and falling asleep. She didn't top to think about it, she just kept going until she arrived at a dead end. The pitch black hallway only made her more fearful for her own life. She lost precious time staring at the wall and he could catch her at any moment. She turned to run the opposite way but stopped dead in her tracks. She could hear his chains from around the corner, giving her the clear indication that not only had he caught up to her, but that she was also trapped. Kassandra sprinted back to the dead end, ready to try to desperately claw her way out only to see that the wall that had once blocked her passage had vanished and had been replaced with a flight of stairs leading to the dark underground.

 **Rap. Tap. Tap.**

She didn't have a choice as he was almost upon her. She swallowed the large lump in her throat and sprinted down the stairs. She couldn't see anything but could feel she was being watched during her descent. She slowly shuffled downwards to the end where there was a dim light coming from the room up ahead. From behind her, she could hear the footsteps of him descending behind her on the cold metal stairs and ran forward into the dimly lit room. She slowly took in her surroundings. Immediately she noticed that the room she was in now looked like the a maze of rooms she had just come from. It disturbed her slightly and she pressed forward at a much slower rate until she crackling from behind her.

She turned around and peered into the darkness, where chains ripped through the floor towards her at a quick rate. She hopped to the right, landing on her side and just barely out of the way of the chains that sought to bind her. The hallway now had chains hanging from every part of it. Some attached to the wall, others on the ceiling some on the floor, just everywhere. Another volley of the chained assault whipped towards her. She grabbed herself off the floor and dashed away, the adrenaline pumping in her veins as she sought to protect her own life at any cost. She came to a large iron door, with chains dangling from the handles, similar chains to the ones he had tried to attack her with. She rammed her shoulder into the door, opening it just enough to the point where she could just barely slip through. Immediately after the door slammed shut with thunderous boom. She let out a sigh of relief had she had gained some time of respite and began to look for another exit out.

She was in another dark room, the only real difference was is it was much larger then all the others she had been in so far. It was a large circular room with a huge pillar in the center with hundreds of chains dangling from it. It sent chills down her spine just looking at them as she traversed the room, hoping to eventually come upon another door that wasn't the way she came in. She could hear loud banging coming from the other side of the door she had come through, the sound of someone trying to force their way in. Panicked, she broke in to a sprint, circling the room at an even faster pace. Suddenly the banging stopped. An unholy silence poured into the room, unnerving Kassandra. She shuddered as the constant feeling of being watched never left her, it only seemed to intensify with the quiet. Slowly she turned back to the door and her jaw dropped. The two massive metal doors had been ripped off the hinges without a single noise alerting her. She turned to see if she could spot him but instead of the wide open room greeting her it was instead one of the blood red walls only inches away from her. She turned once more to leave through the door she had come through but there was no door. Just another giant wall. On the wall was a horrible message from dripping red liquid that she immediately assumed was the blood of his last victim. It read...

 **"NO MORE RUNNING. NO MORE GAMES."**

The moment she finished reading a loud grotesque screech echoed off the walls. The loud noise immediately caused pain to Kassandra's ears and she futilely attempted to cover them hoping it would deafen the sound. The ceiling splintered and shuddered as it cracked, and from the cracks came the ethereal like chains. They changed directions midair as if they were sentient and dove at Kassandra. The first one wrapped around her arms, pulling her hand away and filling her head with the horrendous noise. She felt nauseous as it went on, nearly collapsing because of it. Other chains dove down from the ceiling, these ones wrapping around her ankles. Once secured, they began to hoist her up towards the darkness of the ceiling. She desperately struggled to get free using her free hand. She clawed at the chains, trying to pull her wrist free from its tight grip. The chain became lose for a brief second, only to wrap around her free arm as well as the already captured arm. Her body hung limply as she flailed violently, hoping that by some miracle she could escape. That miracle never came. She was hoisted into the pitch black abyss that was the ceiling.

Her elevation only seemed to go on forever before eventually the darkness was suddenly replaced with walls. She had been moved to another room, circular like the last one she was in but much smaller. She tried to move but was still bound, each chain wrapped around her appendages was hooked to different parts of the room and suspending her midair. The large metal doors in front of her slowly opened and she cringed out of fear. A Warframe walked forward, the one she had been chased by this entire time. There was no mistake of who it was.

Harrow.

She was fearful as he stepped ever closer to her, his hand behind his back and his thurbile swaying side to side. She wanted to cry out for help but knew there was no chance of escape or being saved. He as now arms length away from her, she tried to avoid eye contact with him but he grabbed the bottom of her chin and roughly forced Kassandra to look at him. After a few seconds of them staring at each other, he let go. He walked around her body, out of sight of Kassandra. She was scared, visibly shaking and Harrow seemed to take notice. He gently rubbed her back for a few moments, Kassandra's heartbeat slowed slightly but she was still on edge. Suddenly Harrow grabbed the back of her transference suit and tore it, completely exposing everything from the bottom of her neck to the backs of her feet. "NO! What are you doing!" She cried. Instead of completely silence like she expected to hear, she hear distorted laughter. A podium raised out of the floor, catching Kassandra's attention. On it was whip, she swallowed hard as a gag was placed around her mouth. She pleaded from inside it but it only came out muffled. He picked up the whip and walked to the back of her and out of her line of sight once again.

 _ **"Such a beautiful body you have."**_

Her struggling halted, a voice of a Warframe? It was both unnerving and surprising, calling her train of thought to violently derail. She was ripped back into reality when she was struck by Harrow's whip. She cried into gag, the pain in her small left ass cheek burned as it began to swell slightly. Gently, Harrow ran his hand down red cheek. His cold hand slightly eased the burning pain, but she was more fearful that she would whipped again.

 _ **"Endure it. For pleasure to be earned there must be a sacrifice of pain."**_

The voice echoed through the room. He moved away and struck the same ass cheek, this time with more force. She cried into the gag once more, the pain was too much for her to take. She raised his arm again and struck it once more. Then again, again, and again. Tears began to fall from the intense pain. His hands touched her cheek, wiping a tear away from Kassandra's eye. He walked to the front of her, staring her directly in the eyes.

 _ **"Your mind believes that it is receiving punishment, while your body on the other hand..."**_

He tore open the suit around her hips, allowing her sweaty thighs and pussy to be free. His hand traveled in between her legs, gliding across her southern lips gently. Her body slightly convulsed as he did so. He held his clawed fingers in front of Kassandra, her juices dripping from his fingers and onto the floor. Her eyes widened before slamming shut, refusing to acknowledge this fact.

 _" **Understand? Wait for you mind to be trained. Then you can have your pleasure."**_

He reeled his arm once more and struck her, but unlike the last two times her swollen butt was not in as much pain as it was before. In fact there was hints pleasure amidst the throbbing. She began to become more wet with each strike, beginning to enjoy it more than it hurt. Enjoying may have been too strong of a descriptive word, as it still greatly hurt. However she was happy, the faster she began to enjoy it the faster the pain could disappear or at least that's what she hoped. It still stung greatly, just a good amount less then before with each hit. He raised his arm once more and brought down the whip. After a few more times he finally put the whip down and moved back to her.

 _ **"That's it. Very good."**_

He rubbed his clawed hand against her toned stomach, purposely dragging his claws against her stomach to draw a small amount of blood. Kassandra let out a cross between a moan and a groan from this feeling. His hands went to her breast. Cupping once gently while cupping the other one much more roughly. She feared that at anytime he could snap, and just like that her life would be over. Her distress only seemed to make him happier as the echoing maniacal laughter returned once more only this time more distorted.

 _ **"You have endured enough for now. You may receive your reward."**_

She felt something rub just under her pussy lips causing her to mewl in pleasure. He roughly grabbed her red ass cheek as and groped it harshly. She hissed into the gag in pain. She couldn't understand if Harrow wanted to cause as much pleasure or pain as possible.

 _ **"That's it. You must feel one to fully enjoy the other."**_

His cryptic words fell on deaf ears the the pain tried to overpower the pleasure but failing as the pleasure fought back leading to a vicious cycle of the two. Finally he prodded into her with his cock, slowly spreading her southern lips. Her body tensed as it prepared to take the large appendage. Only half way in and she felt full, any more and she thought he would break her. She wiggled her rear trying to separate the two but Harrow grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards. Her tight snatch swallowed his entire cock but left Kassandra reeling as her first orgasm hit her, a painful, yet pleasurable experience. A harsh smack on her already swollen ass brought her back to reality. After, he began to powerfully thrust, each time bottoming out Kassandra without giving her any time to recover. During this he would deliver harsh smacks to her rear, the pain of it caused her to grit her teeth to bear it for the pleasure but it was clear to Harrow she was holding it back.

He roughly grabbed her neck and pulled her head back to him, forcing her to arch her back as he continued to pound her. He brought her ear close to what she assumed to be where his mouth be.

 _ **"Do not try to muffle the pain. Let it be free."**_

In one swift motion he pulled out of her. She let out a groan of pain, despair and pleasure from being emptied all at once. Her pussy longed to be filled again but she was instead struck on her ass cheek by Harrow once more before gripping it tightly. He spread them and began to force his cock against Kassandra's backdoor. Instinctively she clenched and cried for him not do it which only made him more hell bent on doing it. His hands gripped her ass harder, drawing more blood and pulling her asshole closer to his dick.

 _ **"Show me your pain!"**_

He roared before shoving his dick into her ass. Her mind went blank as rectum was pushed open to accommodate space for Harrow's cock. Her ass burned with and unbelievable amount of pain but along with it came an insatiable lust for more. The perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Once again he began to ruthlessly fuck her, she put up no more resistance for she had been broken. Harrow reveled in this, the tear from the pain streaming down her face while the drool from her complete ecstasy caked the thing was now she provided no more amusement, like a toy that had out lived it's use. He sped up, preparing to end his hunt once and for all. He slowly wrapped his hands around her neck as he continued to thrust, Kassandra figured out what he was trying to do and despite her lack of strength she began to fight, wiggling as hard as could in her chains. The air cut off from her lungs, it was quite obvious she was beginning to black out but never stopped. Her body became heavier as Harrow sped up his pace. He gave one final thrust and filled her ass with his cum. She thought to herself that this was the end as the dark void finally swallowed her and her body went limp.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Her eyes flung open, she let out a scream as she desperately fought off whatever was covering her body. She kicked and screamed, her hand eventually coming in contact with something hard, which began to emanate light. She calmed down for a brief second as she now studied the brightened room. It was her own room on her ship. She let out a sight of relief realizing it must have all been a nightmare. She kicked the blanket off the bed and tried move, but her legs were extremely numb causing her to collapse the moment she got out of the bed. She landed on her wrist were in extreme pain forcing her to roll off. She studded her wrist and noticed the chain like markings on both her of them. "No..no no no.." She got up and crawled to her mirror and quickly pulled down her pajama pants, looking at her rear to discover all the markings from her dreams were still there and her ass was still profusely leaking cum. She heard the distorted laughter and a sound coming from just outside her door. One that sent chills down her spine and made her understand that the was no escape.

What was that sound? Well it was...

 _ **RAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **Happy Halloween...**_

 _ **The next chapter will come next week for anyone wondering.**_


	17. Infested Banshee X Saryn X Mag

**Chapter 16: Spreading Plague 2 (Infested Banshee X Saryn X Mag)**

Saryn kicked the rubble off herself once the rumbling had stopped. Once free from her rocky prison she immediately began her search for Mag who luckily was only a few feet away and relatively unharmed. She pulled her out of the rubble with ease due to her small size. Saryn looked around the room they were in, there was no way to get back up the way they fell and the two main entrances had been blocked from the rubble. They had a few options though, wait for help to arrive, wait for Ivara or Banshee to find them or search for another way out. Deciding that the latter was the best option they began to move the rubble. Suddenly the screams of the infested filled the air, Saryn grabbed Mag and pulled her next to a much larger piece of rubble. They pressed their backs against wall and waiting for the infested to appear from the dark hole in the wall.

From the darkness came multiple chargers, ancient disruptors and to the twos surprise...Banshee. An infested like crown sat on top of her head, adding to the confusion was none of the infested even batted an eye to her like she was Nidus. Mag moved to signal to Banshee but was quickly yanked back and pushed back against the wall. It was obvious something was quite wrong with her. Right now it was just best to stay away and wait for their moment. Banshee twitched slightly and suddenly placed her sights on the rock they were hiding behind. They froze, hugging the wall much harder then they were before. Slowly she turned away but it was not enough to take the two warframes off alert. The infested and Banshee started to move once more, passing Saryn and Mag and continuing into the darkness of another walkway. Fear and silence set in, leaving both Saryn and Mag wondering what they had just seen.

The disruptors slowly lumbered back into the room drawing the warframe's attention. They gripped their weapons and waited for the infested to pass them. A loud sound flew through the room, catching the two off guard because of how familiar the sounded and loud it was. As they reeled, the disruptors moved in on them. Each one grabbing a limb and draining their energy at an astounding rate. The two warframes struggled to break free from the powerful grip of the disruptors but were unable to get away. As a last ditch effort, Saryn molted her skin, leaving the outer shell in the lanky infested's hand. Once free she unsheathed her blade, quickly dispatching the two disruptors without a second thought. Mag dropped the floor, rubbing her wrist and thanking Saryn. She kept her blade out, it was obvious that this wasn't the end. They needed to figure out what the hell was wrong with Banshee before they could get out. The problem was would Banshee come willingly? It was quite obvious the sonar wave was used to give away their position in favor of the infested. Perhaps it was the crown forcing her against her teammates? Maybe her armor had been destroyed because of the spores?

Mag beckoned Saryn to follow her as she moved down the dark hallway that Banshee had taken. She followed slowly down the dark path until the came across two cracked metal doors that were slightly bent in. The two looked at each other before nodding. They each grabbed a side of the door and slowly pushed it in. Its loud screeching echoed throughout the corridor. An odd smell burst from behind the doors, caking everything in the scent, It was and odd smell that dazed the two Warframes. The drifted side to side as they desperately tried to hold their footing. Infested flowed through the now open door, surrounding the warframes who were still struggling. They quickly pinned down with their face against the floor and their hands behind their backs and drained of the last of their energy by the disruptors.

Out of the darkness came Banshee, the infested cleared a path for her to walk through. She crouched next to the head of Saryn, rubbing her cheek slowly. Saryn wanted to break away from her grasp but was still pinned under the infested.

 _"Join us..."_

A quiet voice called to Saryn. She knew the spores were starting to get to her. Her hand traveled down her thigh in an last ditch attempt to grab her blade but was stopped by Banshee, who's hand had moved to Saryn's large rear seconds earlier. Banshee moved her other hand to Saryn's skirt before pulling it to shreds, exposing the bountiful buttcheeks. Banshee gave them a very hard spank causing them to wiggle wildly before gently massaging the the marshmallow like posterior. Saryn was left dumbfounded and stunned at what Banshee had just did. She was unable to process the situation or the embarrassment that should have come with it.

Mag was also beginning to hear the voices clawing at her mind but continued to resist. All they had to do was grab Banshee and take her to a vaporizer shield and they would all be fine. However it was easier said then done. Banshee left Saryn for Mag, gently touching her back and slowly moving down to her small but tight rear. She gave it a firm squeeze before tearing open the fabric like she did to Saryn.

 _"LeT Us In!"_

The voices pitch began to rise as the two's armor was slowly being reduced to nothingness. Banshee snapped her fingers and walked away, her hips swaying with every step. She took a seat on some large rubble, spread her legs and began to finger herself as she waited for the show to start.

A charger positioned itself over Sayrn's protruding ass and began to prod her pussy with it phallic like appendage. Another infested grabbed Mag, flipping her over so she was facing the ceiling before adjusting for penetration. Without warning, both warframes were stuffed with the large infested dicks. The charger sloppily thrusted into Saryn, causing her large cheeks to wobble and sway and a loud clapping noise to emit from them whenever the two cheeks made contact. Other infested surrounded Mag, her position meant more infested could be attended to at one time. They thrusted into her hands, in between her breast, underneath her arms, anywhere they could use pleasure themselves they used. The swollen appendages soon exploded, spraying their thick load of spores inside of both Warframes and covering Mag. What the infested lacked in stamina they made up in numbers, just as they had finished a new wave arrived ready to switch in. Saryn now had to deal with three infested taking on her luscious curves while Mag small frame was still a cum dump for quite a number.

Banshee had picked up the pace, watching her former allies used as toys to pleasure her new family was quite the rush, but it wasn't enough. She beckoned for the infested who were still waiting in line over to her. After all, their queen needs to be served. They came quickly, ready to serve immediately. She took note of their eagerness and allowed them to come closer. A leaper hopped on to her, taking the first opportunity to bury its meat pole into Banshee as hard as it could. She threw her head back at the sudden increase in pleasure and began to thrust her hips upwards to meet it half way. At the same time her eyes traveled to the other two warframes in the room. Saryn was forcibly partaking in both double penetration and a titjob but still resisted the power of the spores. Mag on the other hand had willingly let the infested take her hands but she still defended her pussy but to no avail. Her mind had collapsed thanks to the influence of the spores and was almost completely under infested control. Suddenly Banshee was lifted, her legs wrapped around the hips of the leaper as he continued to pound her from the new angle. Right after something began to prod at her back door catching her off guard. Quickly it stuffed her ass causing her to instinctively tense as it quickly pushed in. The two infesteds held her tightly, thrusting in unison so that she could feel both cocks through her tight inner walls. Over the course of a few seconds she could feel their member began to swell, quickly she began to rock her hips back and forth to try to get an orgasm before the two infesteds gave out. She grabbed her own meaty cheek to allow her to rise farther than before so it was a more pleasurable landing. The two leapers gave one pore powerful thrust before holding Banshee their, filling her with their creamy spores. The hot spores were enough to trigger Banshee's own orgasm, her pussy tensed and ejected it juices on to the leapers and the floor. They let down Banshee, who collapsed into the puddle of her own juices before the leapers collapsed themselves.

Banshee slightly tilted her head, her eyes traveled to Mag once more, she put up little resistance, whether it was from fatigue or the spores completely setting in made no difference to Banshee. The infested desperately groped anything they could get their hands on. Her breast, her stomach, her small ass, everything as they continued to fuck her, She was covered in their spunk from the extended time underneath them. She grasped two dicks, feverishly jacking them off while other infested quelled her lust downstairs. She shifted her sight back to Saryn, more infested had come to hold her down. They continued to fuck her and pump her pussy full of spore but she continued resisting, pushing infested off of her but they were immediately replaced with more.

Her metal fortitude was definitely admirable, a trait she wanted to control for herself. She grabbed the infested crotch that was laying next and slowly began to peel off its member. She studied it, looking at it from all angle before walking towards Saryn. The infested made some space while still holding down the weakened but still struggling Saryn. Banshee crouched down, prodding Saryn's pussy with the detached phallus. She gave the large ass another smack, her hands slowly sinking into the ass flesh before slowly pushing the cock inside. It pulsed a bit as she fully slid it inside Saryn. The infested flipped Saryn over so that Banshee could see her large chest rising and falling. They pushed her back up so her butt was hanging in the air and her feet were near her head, allowing Banshee to get a better angle with the make shift infested dildo. Her pace sped up, causing Saryn to twitch and writhe in pleasure as her orgasm fast approached. Banshee pushed it in as hard as she could before pulling it out denying her orgasm. She tried to put it back inside of herself but Banshee would not let her, just barely keeping it out of range.

 _ **"JOIN US AND RECEIVE YOUR REWARD!"**_

Saryn snapped, she needed this. Banshee hovered the cock near her pussy, slowly tendrils came from it and attached to her making it look like a strap on but with the added bonus of being able to feel it like it was her own appendage. She gave it a few strokes, causing her hips to shift to the side as the stroking nearly brought the cock to an orgasm. Banshee placed her hands against the backs of Saryn's legs and stuffed the cock into her pussy. Saryn went tense for a few seconds, tightening up and almost bringing Banshee's cock to an orgasm. Banshee only thrusted a few more times before the infested like stamina caught up to her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto Saryn's large chest as she came, quickly filling Saryn's pussy with a large torrent of seed. She held Saryn in place, forcing her to take all of her seed without spilling a drop. She tugged on the cock to pull it out but was pulled back by Saryn wrapping her legs around Banshee's lower back.

It was quite obvious she was under the control of the infested, now there was only once more to get. But that could be put off for a while, she slide the appendage back into Saryn and began to enjoy her gorgeous body.


	18. Female and Male Operator X Valkyr X Mesa

**Chapter 17: Shooting Gallery Finale (Female Operator X Male Operator X Mesa X Valkyr)**

The loud squelching and slapping of flesh had been continuous since Mesa had regained consciousness a few hours back. While Kassandra and Valkyr had never slowed there pace, switching between each other after they each had came, Dane's stamina had noticeably tanked. His hips barely pushed off the ground to meet Valkyr and Kass' nethers, his breathing was labored and his eyes were slowly closing only to be opened by one of the two. She almost felt bad for her operator, but the burning in her own snatch needed to be quenched as well. However to get through the two lusty women she would not only need a plan, but a plan that would give Dane the stamina to power through his situation. That's when it came to her, an Adrenal Stim! Kassandra's foundry system had enough synthula to create it, now she only had to wait. She believed in Dane, he could make it through this or at least that is what she hoped.

"Your slowing down!" Kassandra whined from on top of Dane. Dane groaned. His entire body ached and threatened to give out as he was forced to continue thrusting by the women. Valkyr pushed Kass off of Dane's cock. Within the same motion she grabbed a hold of Dane's dick and violently began to stroke, pushing him to the edge rather quickly. Pain surged through Dane's body due to the over use of his friend downstairs. He grit his teeth in pain and threw his head back as his already emptied balls tightened once more. Valkyr removed the bottom part of her mask, allowing her to wrap her plump lips around the cock and travel all the way to the base. Her throat was stretched to the absolute limit as she did this. "Hey, Valkyr. Slow down or else he's gonna-!" His spunk flooded into the Warframes mouth, filling it with the familiar creamy liquid the two women enjoyed so much.

With a loud pop, she pulled back causing some of the liquid to spill out. Kassandra stared at Valkyr, slightly annoyed that she had just him cum. It was such a pain to try to get him erect once more. Valkyr only tilted her head in satisfaction as she finally swallowed. As much as Dane wanted to express his pain, he just couldn't. His body really wanted to stop moving and refill it's energy reserves. Kass growled as she gripped his cock and began to stroke, his cock was hardening, just at a much slower rate. "Kass...Valkyr...I can't...anymore...Just...just gimme a break..." He panted out.

"Of course you can." She said without even making eye contact. "You've done it for the past few hours, and you will continue for the next few." He raised his head to retort but it quickly dropped from lack of energy. Every throb from the hardened cock in her hand only seemed to give her a spike in her libido. Her cunt dripped profusely, she licked her lips as she purposely held herself back, knowing that the reward would be well worth it. A few minutes later and her body was ready, she let go off the cock and stood up. She positioned herself over her favorite dick, covering it in her own juices as she prepared for penetration. Slowly it rubbed against the walls of her pussy as she bounced up and down on Dane. She wiggled her hips in circular motions, drool slowly making it way out of her parted lips as she fast approached another orgasm. Her slightly opened eyes just barely caught Mesa's massive ass, gently swaying side to side at her foundry. Mesa reached inside the foundry and pulled out what looked to be a metal tube. It was almost impossible for Kassandra to fully make out what it was due to her bouncing up and down and her mind being melted from the pleasure. Mesa flicked the top of it causing a red liquid to fly from it.

As intrigued as Kass was, she was more focus on the meal in front of her. Her hunger snatch spasmed as she came to an orgasm, tightening around Dane and earning a pained and pleasured groan from him. She quickly pull him out off her and place the cock between her small but supple buttcheeks. She put her hands behind his cock to keep it inside and began to move up and down. He came once more, shooting little to nothing proving his point that his balls were indeed drained. She was pushed of by Valkyr who had waited long enough. Dane's cock was quickly engulfed by her pussy, her large ass easily covering Dane's aching lap. As Kass recovered from the push her eyes locked onto the long legs of Mesa, along with the excess excitement dripping from her legs, walking towards her boy toy. She moved to the side of Dane who's eyes slowly traced their way up her body to her face. "Mesa?" His confusion was quite evident, this is the first time he had seen her move since he got here. She held a needle in her hand causing his blood to run cold. He had a fear of needles but had no energy to protest let alone move away.

"No...no...no!" His voice was barely above a whisper which Mesa ignored. She held his hand, helping him brace for the needle as Valkyr continuously plopped her fat ass on him. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes in preparation. He nodded, allowing her to do it. The needle pierced his skin and the red liquid flooded into his veins. Dane took a deep breath as pain ran through his body. He let out a quick yell and he raised his back off the floor nearly knocking Valkyr off of him. She wrapped her arms around Dane to keep herself from falling off and continued her bouncing. "What the hell was that!" Dane yelled, surprising himself that he had the energy to yell that. He felt reinvigorated, his body was no longer pained. As he reveled in his renewed energy until his blood began to rush...elsewhere.

His cock swelled inside of Valkyr from the increased blood flow. Valkyr tensed from the sudden expansion, it was an all new pleasurable sensation as now it was able to reach spots it hadn't reached in the hours before. She wasn't the only one feeling new feelings as the excess blood flow to Dane's member lowered the amount of blood in his brain. His thrust became more powerful and feral. He grabbed her hips before picking himself off the floor. He held her on his own hips, thrusting into Valkyr with the strength and vigor he had when he first got here.

Kassandra sat a few feet away, dumbfounded at what she was watching. She was so focused on Valkyr and Dane that she didn't notice Mesa, who positioned herself behind the smaller Tenno. She wrapped her legs around Kass and placed her hand in between the smaller girls thighs. Her hand slithered down to Kass' dripping snatch, this feeling was enough to break Kass out of her trance. She mewled and rubbed her thighs together. She turned her head to the side, tilting it so that she was just barely able to see Mesa's face. "What..did you do...to him?" She moaned out. Mesa twirled the near empty needle in between her fingers in front of Kassandra. "An..ah...adrenal stim!?" Her confusion spoke much louder than her pleasure. "We don't know...ahn...how that will...ooh...affect him!" The thought crossed through Mesa's mind that the adrenal stims were specifically made for the Kavor. The genetic makeup was completely different! The two looked up to the sight of Dane holding the limp Valkyr bridal style. Her cunt was oozing out seed and onto the floor. The first emotion that came to them was fear, he had managed to fuck Valkyr into unconsciousness. They didn't think that she had and end to her sexual stamina.

Dane didn't say anything, he just stared. His member stood at attention, painfully throbbing and even oozing some more precum. "Dane?" Kass called. He stayed silent, just watching the two. "I think too much blood has pooled in his dick. I think he's working off pure lust and instinct now. He probably can't think of anything else besides sex." While Kassandra loudly gulped, Mesa traveled over to Dane. She hovered above him, her breast pillowing on the apexes of his shoulder. Her hand slithered down his pelvis and gripped his erection. Giving it a few test strokes. He continued to stay silent but his cock throbbed even harder giving her all the clues she needed.

She walked to the front of him, pressing her large rear up against the cock she had longed for. She sandwiched it between her large buttcheeks and moved her hips up and down. Slowly Dane began to thrust, causing her body to shudder as he began to get into it. He placed his hands on the pillowy buttcheeks, his hands sinking into them as he pulled her buttcheeks tightly around himself. Her pussy dripped even more, a throbbing sensation formed while it begged to be filled. Dane pulled his dick out of the valley of ass flesh before positioning it at her entrance. Mesa shoved herself back, unable to hold herself back any longer. Her large rear slammed into his pelvis as she tried to get him to bottom her out. As she pushed back again he grabbed he wrist, allowing him to effectively thrust into her with increased force. The slapping of flesh and the squelching of Mesa's pussy filled the room. The excess force allowed him to reach the very end of her pussy, causing Mesa to cum rather quickly. Her knees shook and she collapsed. Dane did not loosen his grip in the slightest causing only her top half to lay on the floor while her large bubble butt hovered in the air in all it's glory. He continued to thrust into her, her rear jiggling with ever smack until finally his throbbing cock erupted into her. He let it fill her for a brief second before pulling it out of her tight snatch. Her ass continued to hover in the air while drooling her operators sperm.

He turned to Kassandra, his member still raring to go. After seeing his romp with Mesa her pussy quaked with need once more. She prepared to step up but was stopped when Valky's hand gripped the male operators ankle. She was groping herself, practically begging for another chance with Dane. "Your gonna have to wait your turn Valkyr!" Kassandra roared as she place her index finger between her thighs. She began to finger herself as she slowly lost control. "I'm next!" Dane turned away from Kassandra and picked up Valkyr. Both of them were confused on what he was doing. He placed her about two feet away from Mesa and positioned her in the same was Mesa was positioned. Face on the ground and rear up. He walked back to Kassandra, picking her up and walking her over to the two other women. He placed her in the middle in the same position as the others. He slowly entered her without any warning causing a moan and a groan to escape from Kass' parted lips. Once fully inside he began to thrust with incredible force. "Sooooooo gooooood!" Kassandra managed to moan out.

At the same time Dane outstretched his arms. Each one of his hands made it to the two warframes pussies before impaling them with his fingers. His movements in his hands mirrored the movements in his hips ensuring all 3 women would be feeling everything the other felt. He increased his speed dramatically, causing all three to cum after a generous amount of time. He clenched his teeth and exploded, a large load coating Kassandra's inner walls. Within a blink of an eye Mesa and Kassandra had been swapped. He immediately shoved himself inside of Mesa and fingered the other two. Her cunt was not ass tight but her large rear provided extra pleasure every time he rammed into it. Once again the three were brought to and orgasm before Dane filled Mesa with another burning load. Mesa and Valkyr were switched and the cycle continued. Valkyr violent thrusted backwards, she had been kept waiting long enough. Dane obliged by meeting her half way and just as hard.

Dane had cum in all three an unimaginable amount of times, leaving all three in a puddle of his cum. Their pussies leaked profusely as their maximum storage had been reached a long time ago. The three had been left unconscious from the pleasure overload leaving just Dane. He sat down and laughed to himself. "Super strength and stamina from the Adrenal stims. I might just have to keep a few for myself. I wonder if the fell for the whole 'carnal instincts take over' facade I put on." He thought out loud.

"Operator Dane! Your allotted time to retrieve Mesa has expired. What is taking you so-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Dane pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Never Lucky."


	19. Female Nekros

**_Chapter 18: Shadows of Sex (Fem Nekros)_**

Another Grinner body dropped dead, causing it's friends to flee in terror from the oncoming warframe. They were not fast enough however, some were cut down once she caught up to them without giving them a second chance, others were shot in the back like the cowards they were, and only a select few had the honor of her punching their soul from their body.

"The enemy is broken, well done." The Lotus called, marking the end of Nekros' exterminate mission. The alarm started to blare and multiple Grineer rushed out to meet her. With one snap of her finger all of them began to flee, images of their imminent demise filled their heads and slowly became the only thing they could think of. She enjoyed watching the mass hysteria and panic that broke out on the battlefield. Maybe even a bit too much, borderline getting off on it. She wanted to cause immense emotional pain before allowing them the beautiful respite of death. Not only did it make the soul much easier to control but it made her feel so much better with souls entering her. It was like a constant vibrator for her, if normal vibrators were powered by the pain and suffering of the damned that is.

Her focus went back to the Grineer, they were still running, some had collapsed and lost consciousness from the immense fear and others had even ended their own lives to get away from the pure torment. Deciding that her food had gotten enough seasoning, she finished off every single one with ease before making her way to the extraction point. The facility was completely silent save the poor souls who desperately fought to break away from Nekros' control before it was too late. She loved it when they struggled, no matter what they did they could not escape death though. She sat at the extraction point waiting for Ordis to eventually pull the ship up and grab her like normal. It would only take a little bit longer before he showed up but that was more than enough time to self indulge. She spead her legs a bit, allowing her hands ease of access to her lower regions. Slowly her finger tips slid against the lips of her snatch. She shuddered from not only her fingers but the souls becoming more active as well. She was only able to get a few more seconds of pleasure in before the loud whirring of the drop ship signaled it was time to go. A little annoyed, she got up and locked herself in the reentry system as the ship took off.

Once inside she quickly made her way to her foundry system which was working on something. This something was a life sized limited edition blow up Lotus sex doll. Why did she have such a thing. Because she could! She had spent many hours on defense missions farming just enough resources to craft such a magnificent creation. The only problem was the wait. Her creation took 3 days and she was only 2 and a half days through it. Another 12 hours to go. Her body slumped at the realization, moisture slowly trickled down her leg from not only the want of the sex doll but the memory of her unfinished business from before her extraction.

Before she could slide her finger down to her honey pot an idea came to her. She extended her left hand out from her chest and held it there. A small purple ball began to form, spinning and rotating at a quick rate. The souls she had collected were packed tightly inside, the new ones still struggling as hard as they could to resist her influence from beyond. If she couldn't relieve herself with the doll then at least she could relieve herself with the her shadows. After all she has done it in the past, which helped her discover some of her kinks.

The orb began to slowly distort before scattering six particles in different directions. They hovered over their respective spots before beginning to form a shadowy body from their respective souls. The Grineer bodies stood still, waiting on a command from Nekros rather then their own souls. There was the occasional twitch from the body as the soul tried to stop itself from being the Warframe's puppet but it was ignored by her. All that mattered was her own self pleasure.

She made her way to a Shadow Bombard, expecting him to be the biggest. After prying off the multiple layers of armor from him her expectations were exceeded. The long throbbing monster was exposed causing her to leak even more. She tightly gripped the cock and began to stroke furiously without any warning. This caught the shadow off guard causing its knees to buckle. It quickly caught itself and went back to standing at attention. She tightened her grip and her other hand slowly began to make its way to the enlarged sac the bombard had. She cupped and fondled them. She continuously switched between gently and roughly, which rushed the poor shadow to its orgasm. It began to thrust into her hands, it cock swelling as it prepared to burst. Skillfully, she released her grip on its genitals leaving it only a touch from orgasm. If any one were to even blow on it, it would violently burst.

It wasn't that she didn't want it to cum, she just really wanted to see it writhe before it did though. moved over to the heavy gunner and began unclasping the armor the withheld her body. Once again she began to play with her shadowy toy, cupping her moderately sized breast while fingering the shadow. Her technique was flawless, having practiced on hundreds of others before. Any part she wanted to stimulate she could and did. It continued like the bombard, teasing it near orgasm before leaving it. All the teasing she had done to the shadows only fanned the flames in her own pussy. It was about sex time anyway.

She bent over the foundry system and wiggled her rear as a call for the shadows. Three of them looked between each other before two of them finally stepped up. The Lancer firmly grabbed her soft cheeks before penetrating her. The trooper followed up too, he prodded her asshole before slowly sliding in. Once inside they began to pump at full speed, her tight walls were easily able to form a wet seal around the cocks. She snapped again. Two more troops moved to the side of her, dropping their pants and placing their dicks in her hands.

She stroked the base of the shaft intentionally which allowed her to grasp the Shadows balls to prevent them from ejaculating too soon. Her body shuddered as her first orgasm hit her unexpectedly, causing her two orifices to tighten up. The Grineer buried themselves even deep in an attempt to cum before Nekros noticed how close they were. But even in her distant state she was still able to dislodge them from her before they had a chance to cum. As they waited for their impending orgasm to recede the ones in her hand moved to her two main entrances, quickly drilling them before anyone else got the chance. The heavy gunner and bombard moved over to take her hands. The gunner crouched so that Nekros' finger could go even deeper then before while the bombard tried to keep as much of his giant dick in the small hands of Nekros as possible.

At this point the only one to successfully reach an orgasm was Nekros which only served to turn her on even more. She was in full control but knew when it was time to stop, she could feel the shadows time limit coming up quickly. Another snap caused all the shadows to back away from Nekros leaving her feeling quite empty. She allowed the bombard to have her pussy which the shadow quickly accepted. He placed his girth at her drenched entrance before fully hilting hiss massive cock inside. Heavy gunner was next who quickly chose to ride her fingers once more. She gave no explicit orders to the last 4, allowing them to fight for whatever they could get. They fought for her ass, once it was filled they went for her other open hand, once that one was taken they had to lowered themselves before grabbing a hand full of her breast. As soon as they got the right angle they began to thrust into them, like pseudo titjob. The groups legs began to buckle, including Nekros' own. Her orgasm fast approached as her Shadows did as well. She tensed as she came, spraying her juices onto the cock of the bombard and instinctively tightening up. That's when she gave them permission to cum.

The torrent of seed filled both her holes rather quickly causing most of it to shoot out. She felt two more hot loads cover her breast and the other two covered her hand and face. After about thirty more seconds the cum stopped. Slowly the bombard extracted himself from her along with the other Grineer. Slowly they began to fade away, along with the cum inside and covering Nekros'. Soon, they were completely gone leaving her alone. She shakily picked herself up and moved to the foundry only to see her beloved project still had a long ways to go. She spun the souls she collected in her hand. It would seem she would be her for a while.


	20. Loki X Ivara

**Chapter 19: In Plain Sight (Loki X Ivara)**

 **Requested By LordMentat**

Loki's ship docked inside the Laundra relay, finally arriving after his hour long trip. Steam bellowed from the ship as the locks disengaged, finally freeing him. Once free he began to slowly look around before his eyes finally spotted Ivara who was sitting on a machine about 20 meters away. She was tapping her knee impatiently as she waited to for him to arrive. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer he jogged quickly to her. She noticed once he was about 5 meters away and got up to meet him. She quickly brought him into a hug before harshly slapping him for making her wait so long. She laid her hand on her hip as she stared at him in slight annoyance. He rubbed the side of his face, realizing he deserved it for making her wait. Guess it wasn't a good idea to go for a new helmet while she was waiting for him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the large door leading to the inside of the relay. It was pretty obvious that she was ready to put their plan into action. The excess excitement had already begun to leak down Ivara's leg.

Once through the door she checked around both corners to make sure nobody was watching them. Once the coast was clear the grabbed Loki's hand hand forced it onto her large rounded rear. She knew exactly what he loved about her as he quickly began squeezing and rubbing it without her help. She lifted her leg up, allowing his bulge to easily rub against her core causing her to flood even more. She began to grind on it. Slowly she inched her way towards her orgasm while Loki began to swell to max size. The longer they went at it the more impatient Ivara grew. She began to swivel her hips more viciously while trying to take Loki's cock through the fabric.

Slowly heavy footsteps and another pair of lighter ones echoed towards them, though they were still quite a ways off but the trained ears of the stealth frames were keen enough to pick up on them. While Loki regained some semblance of sanity Ivara only proceed to take thing further. She lifted up her other leg and wrapped it around Loki's waist, effectively locking him there. The footsteps only marched closer which only made Loki try even harder to break from her grip. Of course she would not let him go so easily, locking her legs tightly around him. She pulled her face into his chest as she neared her orgasm before finally arching her back. She came like a fountain as she gripped his shoulder to keep herself from falling, coating Loki's stomach in a thick sheen of her cum. Once the orgasm finished, she pulled herself back to him with her bow in hand before firing a bolt directly at Loki's chest. She gave a peace sign before a blue light flashed from the arrow and suddenly the two vanished.

Atlas and Nyx walked through the door, not of Atlas' own volition mind you. Nyx was pulling the giant by his large hands into the relay. She believed it was a good opportunity for him to get out to socialize when suddenly he stopped. Not letting go until it was too late, she was yanked back by the beast and slamming into his large chest. She looked up to see him fixated on something. She traced his his sight to the corner of the room and looked around. Every thing looked normal until she looked down. On the floor was a puddle. A completely clear liquid. She then looked up, there was no crack in the ceiling and no damp spots to indicate leaking. Nyx crouched down near the the puddle and placed her hand on the wall to keep her balance. However, her hand did not hit the cold hard wall she was expecting, instead is sunk into something warm and soft. Startled, she back away immediately before placing he hand in the same spot only to find nothing but the wall. That's when a large _shuulk_ filled the tiny hallway. It startled the two warframes, Atlas to a lesser extent, while even more liquid began to pour from near the wall. Nyx, who was now consumed with curiosity, reached to the spot where her hand met something warm and wet. The more she touched it the more liquid the poured out to the floor. Whatever it was seemed to only convulse like a infested boil whenever it was touched.

As Nyx prodded the air to try to figure out what the liquid was Atlas began to notice very thin outlines of something. The more he peered at it the more it developed into a silhouette of a warframe. Loki poked some of his head out of the cloak while Nyx was distracted. Atlas folded his arms while quite confused. Loki twitched a bit every few seconds which was a good indication that something was off. Just slightly he was able to catch a glimpse of some tan fabric. The fabric matched Ivara's. That's when it clicked for the giant.

The constant shaking, the liquid coming from nowhere, what Nyx was touching and judging by Loki's heads posture ejaculation was imminent which would definately give the two frames away. He was practically begging for help before his head slipped back into its cloak. So Atlas did the only thing he could do at this point. He grabbed Nyx's hand, who turned to face him, and bolted. The speed at which he moved was...disturbing to say the least. He could have easily out ran Volt with his long stride and with so much force that Nyx was being dragged through the air. After a few seconds they were gone and the room was silent save for the sound of skin smacking. The invisibility arrow wore off and both Loki and Ivara were revealed. During their time hiding, Ivara had managed to stuff Loki's cock inside of her hungering snatch, bouncing on it up until the point where Nyx began to finger her. She continue to wiggle her rear throughout the ordeal until Atlas saved them. Loki knew he owed the big guy big time and would be sure to return it but first...

He fully hilted himself inside of Ivara, causing her to throw her head back. He thrusted hard and fast as he could before finally exploding inside of her. Holding it in front of Nyx for so long basically doubled the amount seed, filling her and then flooding onto the floor. Ivara finally released Loki from the lock of her powerful legs and he lowered her to the ground. She crouched down and held the top of her cunt, allowing copious amounts of Loki's seed to flood out onto the floor. She put up 2 peace signs while doing it, much to Loki's pleasure, causing him to harden up rather quickly for her. She stood up and bent over, wiggling the large amount of ass meat she had. Of course Loki gave it a well deserved smack before positioning his member at her entrance but Ivara moved away. He looked up in confusion when he noticed Ivara pointing towards the main entrance. Who knew how many Tenno and Warframes we out there right now. It didn't matter to Ivara. She knew there were a lot, which meant there was a lot more opportunities to get caught which only served to excite her more. She began to leak profusely once again with Loki's seed mixed in. He had no choice but to a agree to her whims, following her through the door to main hub of the relay. Every step she took caused her beautifully large ass to jiggle and exuberant amount of cum to trickle down her leg. It was enticing. Her wide hips and fat ass moved side to side while she sauntered down the hallway. Once she made it through the door, she vanished while still leaving her cum trail. Loki vanished as well while still following Ivara.

Many familiar faces came into view, specifically of warframes they had met in the past. Trinity and Excalibur were talking near the entrance, Mesa and Valkyr were enjoying each others company, Nyx was still punching the giant Atlas' stomach with little to no effect for dragging her. When he turned back to see his invisible mate he noticed her on the ground, spreading her large cheeks for him to see. His bulge grew at the sight and his doubts all vanished. All the mattered to him at that moment was plowing her. He positioned his member at her dripping entrance and slid himself inside. He positioned himself so that every thrust was downward and would go as deep as possible. The feeling of her wet and warm snatch tightening around him with every thrust was divine. Ivara was feeling the same, Loki's cock coupled with fact that she was having sex in front of many others pushed her to the edge of bursting. Rhino walked by them, followed by Banshee and Octavia, Nekros, and Ember with Frost. The rush of them walking by the two mating like rabbits on the floor without noticing was an amazing feeling. They were so close to being found out each time and it only made her heart race. Loki couldn't hold it in any more, his hands wrapped her arms around her large breast and thrusted in one last time. His seed flooded into her, the warm liquid gushing into her made her cum as well, tightening her walls and draining even more cum from Loki.

She was ready for another round when she noticed her energy reserves. They were drastically low, meaning they only had a few minutes or less before they would be revealed. She slammed her rear back into Loki to knock him back a little to get his attention. It only took a few seconds for him to realize what she was trying to say. He placed his forearms under her thighs and lifted her. Once she was fully secured he began to walk towards the stairs in the back, every step caused him to thrust into her unintentionally which made his legs shake. Ivara tried to hold herself back but the constant thrusting made her pussy crave more. She began dropping her ass onto Loki's cock and catching him off guard. He knew he couldn't make it to the back of the room in time with her bouncing on his cock like she did. She swiveled her hips quite harshly and the feeling was far too good. That's when he noticed a small doorless closet in the far back. He used all of his strength to bolt to the closet just before they became visible. Luckily they made it. He pulled her off of his cock and dropped her to the floor. He began to stroke furiously and came onto her beautiful face a few seconds later.

She wiped some of the cum off her face as Loki fell to his knees. Ivara stared at him, she hadn't cum yet Loki had. It was a tad bit unfair. She placed her hands on the wall and stuck her butt out. Just one more time, that's all she wanted. Loki of course obliged and shoved himself inside of her. Ivara nearly collapsed after being filled, it felt like her legs had turned to jelly. She turned her head to see Loki but instead saw something much, much worse. Nyx and Atlas were across the room from them. If they were to at any point walk over to them it would be game over. She wanted to get Loki's attention but a hard slap hit her doughy rear which crashed he train of thought. The feeling was too much. There was no way she could stop now after that. She only hoped that they would not be seen as she slammed her ass back into Loki's pelvis.

Nyx still pestered Atlas, who continued to do nothing about it, until she noticed the same clear liquid from earlier leading up the stairs. She immediately sprinted to it which caught Atlas off guard. His eyes locked onto the puddle and quickly followed the path to the closet where he saw Loki and Ivara. He quickly hopped up and lumbered over to Nyx who began to follow the puddle. He slammed his massive fist into the floor causing a rock wall to sprout, blocking the view of the inside of the room. When Nyx noticed she immediately went to banging on Atlas' chest once more, now positive he was hiding something. Loki just needed him to stall just a bit longer. He could feel his own balls swelling and Ivara's pussy tightening. His pelvis smacked into her ass continuously. Suddenly she collapsed, her large tits pillowing onto the floor as Loki savagely fucked her. Finally he erupted, the excess amount of cum exploded all across the room covering the floor and walls.

Nyx gave him a harsh look and finally Atlas conceded. Reluctantly he tapped his foot against the floor. The wall came down and revealed a clean room, nothing odd or out of place. Nyx stared at Atlas who shrugged before she walked off thoroughly confused. Loki appeared from the corner of the room with an unconscious Ivara next to him. Atlas gave him a thumbs up before chasing after Nyx.

Loki was glad he didn't get caught but... the moment Atlas left the cloaking arrow Loki had taken from Ivara ran out, revealing the cum splattered everywhere. He placed his hand on his face, he had a lot of cleaning to do.


	21. Break Time

Going on another week long break so do not expect a chapter this week. Nothing too special.

Besides that would you guys, as the readers, like a special Christmas chapter almost like the Halloween one. And if so with who?

I'll check back in after my break is over, I look forward to seeing the answer and requests.

 **12/20/2017 Update**

The Christmas special will be happening and uploaded on Christmas! Keep sending in request for stories because this is going to be a MASSIVE chapter. Just get your ideas in before the 23rd because that's the last day I will be reviewing them.


	22. Christmas Special Part 1

**Chapter 20: Winter Solstice**

 **Requests from AngelAmongDemons, JohnnytheEpic, Prisoners 24601, Silver566, Skullkid Krieg**

 **And a huge thanks to Valmiro212 for the idea for this orgy. Without him this would probably only be one sex scene.**

 **On this Solstice day came love for women and man, gifts for friends and to spend time with their clan. Santa Rhino's roars were passionate in his large crown everyone else was ecstatic leaving Mrs. Clause Gara to calm him down. The galaxy was calm, no wars in sight. Even Vay hek wasn't screaming tonight. The corpus were cheering and the index was booming, their profits and bank accounts had only been zooming. Nidus had quelled and kept the infested at bay because even they deserved to celebrate this day. Trinity rang a large bell, hoping the others would catch her drift because now it was time to open some of their gifts. The warframes gathered in awe at the massive pile, knowing they would be standing here for a while. With no reason to wait and many reasons to start they charged to pile with fun and love in their hearts. They exchanged gifts with each other for minutes on end, everyone was happy, loving and had a friend. After a while they noticed a box of great heft, and of course they had to open it because it was the only one left!**

Rhino moved to the base of the massive present. On it laid a tag that read "From Lotus". Rhino tried to open the present but to no avail. He went from conventionally trying to rip it open to full force punching. Each hit making a shockwave on the other side causing a few other to duck to dodge it. After a few seconds Gara pulled the fuming Rhino away. The other Warframes only hoped she could calm him down before the situation got worse. Their attentions turned back to the box which they still hadn't managed to open. Wukong stepped up. The large pole in his hand began to extend and enlarged until it dwarfed his own body. He lifted it up above his head before jumping into the air. He brought the pole down with intimidating force but once again the box stood it's ground. Equinox came up next. She held out her hands and invisible blades began to strike the box in many spots. Sparks flew but the box was mostly unscathed. Ivara came up next, she pulled out her Artemis bow and fired multiple cords into the box before handing them to the others.

Together they pulled, hoping that the could at least pull one of the walls down but the cords snapped before they could finish. They had no idea of what they could do to open the box. Slowly the hulking behemoth known as Atlas pushed the other in front of him as he made his way to the box. He crouched in front of it, slowly studying it. After a few seconds he flicked the bottom right corner and it opened to everyone's surprise. The crowd charged forward, not to see what was in the box but how Atlas opened it with such ease. Under the tag the Lotus had left them was a button that read "Press to unlock." The collective sound of facepalm filled the room. They moved over to see what was actually in the gift and were greeted by a cryopod. Before any questions of who could have been in it could be asked Atlas smashed the glass, causing the Warframe inside to stir. The crowd went silents as they waited. Slowly it rose out of its mechanical bed. They had heard of this warframe before through rumors, Khora. She did a double take at the large crowd before stepping out. The large crowd was silent until an eruption of clapping came from near the middle causing the rest of the crowd to follow suit.

 **With introductions and and new family added into the clan the time had come for both woman and man. The clock struck 12 signaling the warframes that starting shortly would mark the beginning of the big warframe orgy!**

Each of the warframes went their separate ways, grabbing their respective partners and disappearing into their rooms for tonight was a night of sex. The ones who did not choose a partner stayed in the main hall, listening and partying to Octavia's music.

Inside of one room was Gara and Rhino. After he stormed off from her she gave chase, figuring out the best way to calm down the raging beast was to calm down his raging beast down below. Just a bit of stress relief then they could head back to the present before the bell rang. She led him to his bed and forced him to lay down. Begrudgingly he agreed. Once down she peeled away his cod piece, allowing his massive member to break free of it's constraints. She was a bit shocked, she was expecting him to be huge but not as big as he was! She could fit her small hand around it all be it barely. Heat radiated off of it and precum slowly leaked out of the tip. She stroked down his long length, to her small hands it felt endless though it was only a few seconds of bliss to Rhino. She began to grow used to the size in her small hands, stroking more viciously and with better tempo. Rhino stayed stoic however his dick was throbbing rather hard as his climax approached. Suddenly his cock exploded, covering Gara's hands in the thick ropes of cum.

She believed for a few seconds that it would be enough but that thought was shattered once he stood up, his large member still standing at attention. Of course she wasn't going to leave him erect but if her handjob wasn't good enough what else could she do without her being destroyed by his massive cock. If it did enter her it would almost guarantee her losing her mind. That's when it came to her. She threw her leg over his cock and wrapped her thighs tightly around it. Her wet pussy provided the lubrication for her to slide it through her thighs. First it was just her moving but a few moments later she felt Rhino's large hands on her hip as he began to thrust. She didn't want to admit it but each thrust only made her hornier. She just needed to wait a bit longer, just a bit long before losing control. She had held herself back in anticipation for the large orgy that was coming and it was all about to go to waste because of her hormones. Just as her mind was pushed to the breaking point because of the large surge of her libido the bell sounded across the entire dojo. Just as the sound reached her ears Rhino came, covering the inside of her thighs and the floor under her with cum. He pulled back letting his member lose some of the blood inside of is causing it to soften a little.

Gara grabbed his cock viciously and to stroke it again, quickly getting it back to its erect form. With the bell signaling it was time for the orgy to start there was no reason to hold herself back any longer. She could finally get some release after so long. She bent over the bed and shook her rear. Rhino let out a primal roar before stuffing her with his large cock. Barely half of it had made it in before Gara felt full but Rhino kept pushing. He still needed another fourth of his cock to enter her before he was fully inside leaving Gara feeling like she was going to break. He gave one more hard push and completely filled her, her thighs quivered and shuddered and her mind had gone fully blank. Her pussy convulsed as a wave of her cum exploded forth, drooling from her pussy and onto the floor. The wetness made it feel extravagant for Rhino, it was extremely tight around him barely allowing him to get his thrust in. One of his knees buckled slightly as he buried himself into her. She began to slam her ass backwards into his thighs, a indication that one orgasm would not be enough to satisfy her tonight. Unlike her, Rhino had already cum twice and was nearing his third.

He grabbed her wrist as his hips began to buck wildly. He pulled her arms behind her and forced himself inside of her with great force, the angle allowing him to go even deeper then before. Her hips did not let up either, slamming into him to get him to pound her much faster than he had been doing. His cum shot into her with great power, filling her within seconds. Due to the girth of his dick and the tightness of her pussy most of the semen was not able to escape, causing her stomach to look like she was pregnant. He began to slowly pull out when her legs wrapped around his back. Taking the hint, he stood in place. She flipped herself over and jumped upwards, forcing Rhino to hold her. Her small breast pressed against his large chest as she swiveled her hips with him inside of her. More cum oozed into her as she milked his sperm banks. She raised her large ass before dropping it back down all the way to his balls. She bounced quickly and frantically, she was slowly becoming more and more addicted to his long cock, she was desperate to cum from it. Her desperation was obvious, her cunt was dripping and tightening with every drop. Rhino couldn't take it. He forced himself upwards and catching Gara by surprise. He grabbed her ass as he thrusted upwards again, pushing the two to their orgasm. They held each other, as they prepared to cum together. Rhino gave one more hard thrust causing them both to erupt.

Gara let go of his shoulders and leaned backwards, her small tits pillowing to each side as the pleasure racked her body. She slipped off of his cock and onto the bed. She was finally free from the large cork from her tight snatch which had blocked the cum he had pumped into her. Her large stomach began to deflate as gallon after gallon flowed out of her. A shock came through her body and when she raised her head she saw Rhino preparing to enter her again and of course she would be the one to push him in.

 **Outside the room was an uninvited guest, listening to the two without their behest. Stroking her large cock as she watched with much glee without a single thought of jealousy. Sadly her masturbation was not enough, her libido and stamina were just to tough. She need a tight slutty pussy to bury herself in. She someone to touch her just skin to skin. That's when the warframe who could sate her desire's came but if she was overloaded with pleasure she was not to blame.**

Nyx had caught Mirage fapping to two others in the room she was looking in, it wasn't weird or unnatural especially on this day to catch another warframe masturbating. Nyx was just as horny, her excitement had been dripping down her leg since before the bell had even signaled the beginning of the orgy. Sadly Atlas had been roped into helping Limbo with bodyguard duty, leaving her all alone for the night. What confused her was Mirage wasn't already pounding someone else's pussy, her cock was enough to easily satisfy the warframe women so it was her lucky day to find Mirage alone and horny. She placed a hand on her large cheek, turning around for Mirage to get a view of her gorgeous backside and accentuating her already godly curves. It was obvious what she wanted and who was Mirage to deny her? She jumped on Nyx and pinned her down in seconds. Her throbbing erection stood at attention, just begging to get stuffed inside of that fat ass. Her large cock pushed it way past Nyx's fat cheeks. Mirage slowly she sandwiched them together around her cock and started to rock back in forth. She never wanted to pull out but knew she still had the main course to penetrate. She tightly grabbed her meaty rod and positioned it at Nyx's entrance with little patience, she hilted herself inside Nyx in a flash before beginning to thrust as hard as she could.

This was one of the first desperation ruttings on the floor this night and would definitely not be the last. Mirage's cock swelled as she got back to her unfinished orgasm, Nyx's tight pussy had tried to milk her cock dry ever since she entered. Mirage was amazed that her pussy managed to stay this tight while being with Atlas for so long. She began to lean forward, her heavy breast resting on Nyx's back. Her hands traveled to her own breast, fondling them while pinching her hardened nipples. Her dick began to spasm inside of Nyx who was well aware of what was about to happen. Mirage had not only overstimulated herself with each thrust but hadn't finished her orgasm from before leading to her quick shot right now. She placed her hands on Nyx's shoulders and prepared to burst. Suddenly Mirage's illusions appeared, catching Nyx off guard. Each one was already near orgasm like their master and began to shove themselves on Nyx. 2 of them grabbed her hands and placed them on their pulsating cocks, forcing her to jerk them off. Another one crouched in front of her, grabbing the bottom of her jaw and prying off the bottom of her helmet and exposing her mouth.

Without any hesitation, the large cock plowed into Nyx's tight mouth. Her tongue danced around the crown of her cock, the saliva dripped from her plump lips and onto the floor. Each Mirage began to touch their own chest, Nyx was just too amazing for them. The original clutched Nyx's body tightly, her body convulsed as thick ropes of cum exploded out of her engorged tip. The clones pulled away from her hands and began to stroke themselves in front of Nyx's face. The other in her mouth began to buck wildly, placing her hands behind Nyx's head and forcing her forward in a very vicious face fuck. Her head flew back as her dick spasmed, firing huge clumps of cum deep down Nyx's throat. The other two behind the clone busted much earlier than they had expected, shooting some of their load onto their clone sisters ass. Begrudgingly she pulled out of Nyx's mouth, pulling with it big stands of cum. Nyx's mouth was left wide open and was quickly filled with the loads of the other two clones. Each Mirage soon collapsed, her stamina had been cut into about a fourth of its original amount from the clones and her huge orgasm was enough to drain her and her balls of the rest.

Nyx stood up from her cum puddle, her cunt still flowing from the recent stuffing. She took a huge gulp and finished the rest of the hot cum that had been bubbling in her mouth. She sauntered over to Mirage, her large hips swaying with every step. Once in range she bent over and placed her finger on her for head. A green light erupted from her finger and blinded Mirage. Once she regained her sight she noticed something was off. Multiple Nyxs were in her view, 3 for each clone to be exact. She however had many more surrounding her. She felt hands wrap around her large breast as two Nyxs began to suck on them. Two below her caressed her penis, slowly stroking it while both licking the tip. She could feel another hand playfully caressing her balls. She could see each clone fucking a Nyx, cumming endlessly into her beautifully sculpted pussy before switching to another. Mirage herself was no different, the influx in pleasure caused her to blast her load straight into the air. Once her load bubbled to an end the original Nyx stepped forward and turned away from her. The clones pulled her cock forward and positioned it under her fat ass which she quickly dropped on the cock with a loud squelch. Mirage couldn't help but hump her even in her sensitive state.

While Nyx continued bouncing the clones continued to fondle Mirage and her clones. Each reaching an orgasm faster and faster everytime they came. The pleasure was overloading her brain! Anymore and she would completely lose it. She wanted to stop but her body wouldn't, viciously fucking Nyx and spraying her semen inside her like a water hose. Her cock just wouldn't stop cumming! Nyx's cunt quickly filled from the excess sperm. A lot of it shot out for the other Nyx's to begin lapping up. Mirage's clones didn't fair any better, succumbing to the pleasure and desperately fucking the Nyx's holes nonstop. Mirage began to blank out, her cock felt numb and her balls tightened up more than they had ever before. Soon enough everything went dark.

Nyx looked around, her chaos had worked like a charm. Mirage's clones were still fucking the air and cumming onto the walls and Mirage herself was out like a light. Nyx swiveled her hips a bit causing Mirage's cock to sputter out a bit more cum before pulling it out. She walked back to the main hall of the dojo, her pussy still emptying itself of Mirages semen. She was indeed satisfied but it wouldn't be long before she needed another cock.

 **On the other side of the dojo walked another warframe, big tits, plump ass and her intentions the same. To find a friend and mate til the day, cuddle with them and hope that they stay. Saryn was her name, a beautiful name. A name with too much lust with her body to blame. But tonight was different, she had a mate but she needed to hurry up because she was already late!**

Saryn sprinted through the mosh pit of warframes either fucking, dancing or grinding on each other to Dj Octavia's song. She had lost track of time messing with little Nezha and completely forgot that she had asked Nidus to be in her room. Her rear and her large chest jiggled wildly with every step and massively slowed her down. She could only hope that he hadn't gotten bored and left. Nidus was unpredictable. Due to him basically having the brain of an infested when they first found him, he isn't exactly the brightest. He didn't understand a lot of things that didn't involve killing and fighting. But over the years Saryn had been able to teach him a lot of foreign concepts while dodging teaching him about this day. If he knew it was a day of sex Saryn wouldn't be able to keep him all to herself.

She got to her door and quickly ripped it open, hoping some other girl hadn't got their hands on him. Inside was Nidus, foraging around in one of her drawers and poking at one of her mini skirts. She sighed, happy that he was still inside and bit interested in why he was looking at her dress. She pressed her large tits against his back causing him to finally notice her. He turned slowly, before realizing it was Saryn. He brought her in to a hug, his always erect member made its way under her dress and prodded at her already sopping entrance. He didn't seem to notice but Saryn tried to wring out as much pleasure as she could by slowly hump it. This confused Nidus, was this a new way to show affection to others? Thinking that it was, he began to reciprocate the motion, humping her as well. The tip of his armor holding his member inside began to slip inside of Saryn. Her breathing became heavier. She needed this. Her chest was heaving, her large breast bouncing with every breath. Her juices flooded out onto the floor as he continued his pace of humping. She wanted him to stop and stuff her with his dick right then and there but she couldn't take it. She came, and like a flood she drenched the floor. Her legs wobbled before she collapsed on to her knees.

Nidus looked down, noticing her cum draining from her body. Of course the two have mated before but he had no idea what had caused her to orgasm now. Was it mating season for her? Saryn couldn't hold herself back any more. One hand went under her skirt to her aching pussy, drilling it to keep her orgasm going as long as she could. Her other hands open Nidus' armor, allowing his cock to break free.

She tore away the fabric holding in her large chest, causing her girls to bounce wildly. She grabbed the bottom of her helmet unhinging it and revealing her mouth. Something she had never done with him before. Immediately she engulfed his cock inside of her massive tits before wrapping her mouth around it. The doughy mounds and the feeling of her warm mouth felt amazing but the tongue work only made the feeling more divine. But it didn't feel right, just himself feeling pleasure during their recreational mating felt wrong. A tendril came from his arm, traveling below the two before making its way to her pussy. It rubbed the outside of her clit, causing her to stop sucking for a brief seconds. Her hot breaths rained down on his cock before she proceeded again, moving her tits up and down with much more vigor while sucking. His cock began to throb a bit harder, her tit job had pushed him to the brink extremely quickly. His spunk flowed into her mouth as he exploded, just a few ropes before he pulled back.

If today was a mating season for her then it was his job to be pleasuring her, not the other way around. Tentacles erupted from the ground, they wrapped themselves around Sayrn's thighs and arms before hoisting her off the ground. They held her there before finally beginning their sexual assault. They coiled around her massive tits, squeezing and coating them with their juices every time they passed over. They licked every part of her body, the underside of her ass, her tits, the outer edge of her pussy, everywhere. They spread her lower lips as Nidus got closer, making Saryn extremely happy ,so happy that she began to rock back and forth to get just the tip to touch her pussy. Sensing her want, he placed his cock inside of her. He began to thrust, his cock hitting her womb quite easily. Saryn's body convulsed, the tentacles touching her body in such a way... she wanted more!

She opened her mouth wide which a tentacle quickly filled. It ravaged her mouth and her throat. It bobbed in and out like a cock just like she wanted. Two more began to touch Sayrn's fat ass, touching the two cheeks, smacking them firmly and rubbing them. Saryn let a small gasp as they did. A third tentacle slithered upwards, placing themselves between the two doughy buttcheeks. It continued its hotdogging for a few seconds before the other two wrapped around each cheek before spreading them. Another appendage lined itself up with her anus before barging into her backdoor. It caught Saryn off guard as it dove inside. It rammed her hard but moved in complete sync with Nidus, she could feel the two cocks rubbing her from each hole.

Nidus' cock began to throb once more, a clear indication his orgasm was near but his hips did not stop. The tendrils became more vicious as well, shoving themselves in much harder then before. They doubled up in their spots, another one flew into her throat, stretching it to its maximum capacity. Another tentacle that had been groping her fat ass moved to her anus as well, stuffing itself inside along with its friend.

For Saryn this feeling was exquisite, as if multiple dicks couldn't wait there turn and began to force their way inside. He was about to cum and so was she. His thick, gooey spunk flooded into her and her juicy nectar pushed it back. Their juices mixed inside of her. The tentacles began to spasm as well, shooting their own fluids into both her mouth and her ass. Once themselves and their master had been fully drained the lowered her to the floor. Saryn took a few wobbly steps before collapsing, fluid still leaking from her orifices. Nidus scooped her up in his arms before bringing her over to her bed. Slowly he lowered her, careful not to wake her up. He left the room, going back to his own to study up on the female anatomy.

 **A time for dancing and music was to be had, and with Octavia as Dj nobody could be mad. Now it was time for someone to be called for a special lesson, an all out random public fuck session!**

It was customary that during the party two warframes would be called out and would have to fuck in the middle of the crowd. People would enter their names if they wanted to participate and that would be that. Now it was time. Octavia slowly lowered the music, calming the room down. The dancing stopped and sex was halted as everyone turned to the screen behind Octavia. She pressed a button and two names started quickly cycling on the screen. Every warframe who had signed up had their name flash on the screen rapidly at one point. The rate of change slowly started coming to a stop. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to see who was the lucky two. It ended with Titania and Frost being the ones to be chosen. They walked to the front, just in front of Octavia's own booth, waving to the crowd of watchers as they prepared. They stripped down rather quickly before looking for Octavia to give the signal. She placed a hand on her track before starting one of her faster songs. She gave them a thumbs up as the signal to fuck!

Titania closed the gap quickly before grinding on Frost's cock with her tight ass, quickly getting it erect. He gave it a few smacks as she moved causing just a slighty jiggle. Once fully erect there was no reason to wait. He placed his arms under her thighs and lifted her into the air, prodding and rubbing against the outside of her pussy. The crowd clapped as they got their front row view and waited for him to plug her with his cork. He obliged, quickly shoving himself into her causing some of her juices to splash out. He purposely held her so that their sex would be on display. Once he started to move inside of her the crowd clapped once more. Titania moved her hips as well, not wanting Frost to do all the work.

Warframes in the crowd began to masturbate to the sight, unable to contain themselves anymore. They continued their cheering, egging the teo waframes on even further. Even Octavia couldn't contain herself, bouncing on the large purple dildo attached to her seat. After a few more seconds Titania hopped off of Frost before pushing him to the ground. She sat on him with her ass pointed to the crowd before bouncing on him. She placed her hands behind her back, groping Frost's ball with every drop of her hips. He placed his hand on her breast, groping them as she did his balls. Her pussy tightened the moment he did causing some cum to flow out of his urethra. Frost was just quick enough to stop his orgasm and continue his pace of thrusting. He was just glad he didn't look like the quick shot in front of the crowd. He placed his hand on her ass, squeezing it tightly.

He made sure to hold her hips, pulling her back to him and deepening his thrust. The sudden change in Frost got the better of Titania for a second, her pussy tightened she began to drop her hips harder. Her over zealous nature brought her to the brink of an orgasm far too quickly, forcing her to try to slow down.

Octavia was losing control much faster than she expected due to the sex scene unfolding in front of her. Her large ass was dropping onto her dildo much faster and harder than she had started. She had cum multiple times which made it much harder to keep the rhythm of her song. The sound of her fat ass smacking again her seat was luckily overshadowed by the skin of Frost and Titania smacking against each other .

Titania's back arched as she finally came, unable to stop her orgasm for long and covering Frost's pelvis in her sticky juices. Taking the initiative, Frost flipped Titania over so that her ass was in the air. Her small breast were pressed against the floor. His pelvis smacked into her ass at a much higher rate than before. Her pussy convulsed, never fully having ended her original orgasm thanks to Frost's constant thrust.

The crowd began fully losing control of themselves like Octavia. Ember began masturbating furiously, her hips rocked side to side from the pleasure being created by her sweet spot. Loki and Ivara had already started fucking along with a few others. Octavia toyed with her breasts as she continued to fuck the dildo. She placed her hand on the stool to better help her reach a higher angle with her hips so her stress reliever could go farther in.

After a few more thrusts Frost pulled out before placing his cock between her buttcheeks. Although they weren't as big as some of the other Warframes, they were still quite soft. He fucked them ruthlessly as he prepared to burst. Titania's hand traveled to her now empty pussy, attempting to recreate the feeling of Frost's cock inside her. It worked for the most part. Frost's swollen balls finally emptied, firing a load that coated her taut ass cheeks before the rest landing on her back.

When they turned to the crowd they we all either fucking or masturbating. The sight had turned them all on too much. The two warframes stared, only becoming hornier and hornier with every passing second. Finally the two met each others gaze before starting round two.

 **As the fires of lust were quelled in the crowd another one sprung up, this one far more proud. Octavia needed much more than a toy, something bigger to stuff her, the part of a boy. She looked to Limbo who had been there from the start, as her bodyguard it was time to play his part.**

Octavia turned to Limbo, though he was watching the massive orgy unfold in front of him with no reaction. Same with Atlas. She however was fucking her chair like a female kubrow in heat but who could blame her. She was put in charge of music with no time to relieve herself during this sex festival. She was even lucky to have ran into Mirage who gave her the dildo she was currently bouncing on. She turned back to the crowd, not a single person was dancing anymore, it was all sex and masturbation. It made her jealous. It made her angry. But worst of all it made her horny.

Unbelievably horny. Her pussy was still gushing like a broken faucet and no matter how many time she's came it wasn't enough. She wanted to have sex. She NEEDED to have sex. She slammed on her booth will all her might, pushing herself upwards and pulling the dildo out of her in one movement. Her own juices had drenched her thighs and her bubble butt giving them a nice sheen and showing just how much she needed a dick. She hastily stomped over to Limbo who was busy creating his own pocket dimensions. She grabbed his hand, her own still covered in her own cum, and started to pull him away. Limbo was confused to say the least, between her wobbly ass jiggling from every step, the inside of her thighs being covered in a liquid or the suddenness of it all, he had the right to be confused.

Suddenly they stopped, causing Limbo who was lost in though to bump into her, unknowingly getting some of her excitement on his leg. She was done waiting. She grabbed his groin and tore a hole in his pants, causing his member to fall out. She lunged for it, pinning Limbo the the floor as she furiously jacked it off in an attempt to get him hard. It worked though it only made it more awkward for Limbo. Her pussy was rubbing against his leg, smearing even more juices against his body.

She placed the cock against her snatch and prepared to swallow it whole. Suddenly he vanished, causing Octavia to fall a bit on to the floor. Octavia searched for him, wanting nothing more then his dick. Limbo reappeared behind her without her noticing. Luckily all her had to do was hop through dimensions to escape her. Before he could sneak away he noticed her pussy. Drenched and continuously leaking. He inwardly cursed himself for being so hard headed. How could he have not noticed how horny she was! Quickly he slid himself over to her, cupping one hand around her fat ass and stuffing his other two fingers into her pussy. Octavia was confused and startled but was far too horny to care about who or what was penetrating her. She just wanted them to continue and harder! She slammed her bubble but backwards, taking both of Limbo's digits completely. She placed her face against the ground and raised her ample rear even higher, wiggling it and hoping the mysterious item would give her more pleasure.

He tried pleasuring her for as long as he could but he was unable to get her to cum. She seemed insatiable. A thought came to him, he gave her ass a hard squeeze and a grayish aura began to surround her . Octavia didn't seem to notice what Limbo had planned by moving her into his own pocket dimension. He snapped and Octavia froze. With her frozen in time it was time to get to work.

Suddenly Octavia felt the thing in her pussy increase its speed by a hundred times in an instant. The sudden ecstasy caused her to cum, her fountain like squirt splashed Limbo's hat which dripped down to his face. At the same time she felt something groping her breast, but there were no hands, just the feeling that would appear then disappear in an instant.

Limbo had continued stopping and starting time, fondling and fingering her until she came over and over again. Limbo couldn't lie to himself, he could feel his hardened cock throbbing in pain as it longed to pound the fat assed woman in front of him. He gripped his member and began to tease Octavia's pussy. Feeling the sexual organ press up against her pussy was enough to push her over the edge. She hoisted herself up onto all fours and shoved her fat ass backwards, engulfing Limbo's cock with her pussy.

Limbo sat their, enjoying the feeling of her glorious pussy before snapping out of his trance. He had a job to do. He began to move with her, the pleasure for them increased 10 fold when the moved together. One of his hands moved to her stomach, the other to her clit. He had positioned himself on top of her and began to rub circles on her clit, his over zealousness would be his downfall as his orgasm quickly approached. He snapped, stopping time for Octavia. He began to pound her hole ruthlessly, banking on the mind shattering ecstasy hitting her all at once would bring her to another orgasm. His swollen tip prepared to explode, leading him to free Octavia from the stasis and like he planned the pleasure hit her like a freight train. Her back arched as she hit her orgasm hard. Limbo came as well, filling her tight pussy with his thick spunk.

A few seconds later Octavia collapsed. She laid flat on the floor, her draining wet pussy rubbed against the cold floor. Due to her pulling forward Limbo's cock slid out before dropping onto her doughy buttcheeks. It bounced a few times before coming to stop. Though he had just cum he was still erect. Octavia smacked her fat ass, causing it to ripple and massage Limbo's member but most importantly it was a signal. Another round. He looked to her quivering pussy, at this rate he would never satisfy her so he had to take another route.

He placed his engorged tip at her asshole and flipped them both onto their sides. He shoved himself into her far too tight ass causing her to violently shudder. He thrusted as hard as he could, his pelvis slamming the peach shaped ass with great force. His hands went to her pussy, playing with her clit. Both of Octavia's hands were preoccupied with groping her two twins. Their pleasurable high had reached their peak. Her ass tightened even more as she came once more, much harder then her past orgasms. Limbo couldn't hold it any longer, he fired his huge load deep into her ass. The warm liquid was corked inside due to the tight seal her ass formed around his cock. Her clenching only seemed to ooze more cum out. Limbo's mind went white, his body was heavy and the darkness was closing in. On the bright side, he had accomplished his mission.

Octavia came down from her high around 10 minuted later. Her libido had calmed and she began to think rationally. That's when she felt something in her ass, something quite big. She turned her head slightly to see Limbo, she was a bit confused. She did remember trying to fuck him but he had disappeared. Everything else was mostly hazy, she just remembered something fucking her. Both her holes had not only been thoroughly fucked but filled with cum! She was about to head back, hoping she had not been away from her DJ duties for too long. She moved a bit but the sudden pleasure of his large cock still inside of her was memorizing enough to give her second thoughts. She threw her ass backwards while drilling her own pussy with her fingers. She did this a few times before not only she came but the unconscious Limbo deposited another load into her sperm bank.

Finally and begrudgingly, she disconnected from him. Her ass was gaping from the large cock with excess amount of sperm pouring from it and her pussy. She stood up and turned to face exit of the hallway they were in. She looked back to Limbo, grateful of what he had done for her. She lifted one of her large ass cheeks, giving it a good squeeze before letting it drop causing both her ass cheeks to clap together for a second. She sprinted down the hallway back to her booth, leaving the unconscious Limbo to recover.

 **The night did not go quiet, the party kept going, the music was loud and the lights were glowing. The story may end here but the orgy is not over. There were still many women needing to be bent over. So if you made it to this part of the story you deserve a clap so have a merry Christmas and an even better fap!**

 **But in all seriousness thank you for reading my collection of stories up until chapter 20, it really means a lot to me. Since its Christmas I even did you all a favor by adding blowjobs. I usually don't do warframe mouths even though it has been shown they can make sounds like roars and laughs but I made an exception. And I know a lot of you either didn't request stories, your story is not here or you didn't even know about the request so I'm going to do you all a favor. Part 2, on New years. Another massive chapter full of requests. Send them in through reviews and PMs and I'll knock out as many and I can. So...Merry Christmas and Happy Fapping**


	23. Christmas Special Part 2

**Chapter 21: Winter Solstice Part Two**

 **Request for Knight1948, Silver566 (Yes, I knew Zephyr was a female), and a big shoutout to the Lewd With which is a NSFW Warframe discord. They gave me some good ideas for the last story in 2017. For anyone who wants to join that discord the link is** **discord dot gg/zbmcus9 (Fanfiction erases links). A nice place to see a lot of Warframe stuff you haven't seen before and you can say hi to me. I'm in there quite often and you can drop some of your idea's in there if you don't have a fanfiction account. But enough rambling, onto the story.**

 **The night was still young and the party booming. The men were still horny and the women were swooning. The sexual frustrations of all reached their peak but most of them were already high so to speak. Tonight a cat was on the prowl for a mate. Any man would do but a big one would be great. Valkyr's claws extended when her eyes locked on her prey, it looked as if her lust would be sated this day.**

Valkyr strutted through the crowd of lust, her tantalizing hips swayed side to side with every step. Each step calculated as she made her way to the front. Her snatch was already dripping in anticipation of finding a mate and luckily she found the perfect candidate. Atlas was standing still at Octavia's booth. His arms were crossed as he stared into the orgy in front of him. He was completely stoic which really caught her attention among the crowd. She made her way up to stairs, climbing them rather slowly. Her thighs rubbed together with her every step, getting her nectar all over her inner thighs. A puddle formed on every step, a tribute to how horny she really was.

Atlas turned his head slightly, his eyes immediately caught Valkyr in his peripheral vision. Her hand was as on her hip as she stared him down, sizing up his massive body like a predator would do its next meal.

The giant had never known fear before, any problem he had could be solved by punching it repeatedly and if that didn't work diplomacy was always a viable option. However he was quite knowledgeable of how the women acted on this day and knew neither of his two outs would work on Valkyr.

After a few minutes of staring between the two, Valkyr finally began to walk towards Atlas, her small breast bounced around inside of her skin tight suit with each step. Her hand danced across his chest as her other hand pushed the fabric blocking his groin out the way. She grabbed the monster and yanked it out and it was exactly what she had hoped it would be and more. Giant, stiff, and ready for action. Valkyr had the tiniest bit of jealousy that Nyx got him all to herself but she could ignore that small detail for a bit.

She began to stoke, seeing if she could get a reaction out of him. She didn't care if she did in all honesty, she just wanted to try. His large hands moved to her entrance. His fingers dived in, her juicy pussy easily swallowed the digits without any sort of resistance. She began to drop her hips, forcing his hands to go much deeper than he intended. At the same time her grip tightened around his cock and her strokes became more vigorous. She couldn't help but swing her hips side to side in a desperate attempt to stop her first orgasm from being so early but the effort was in vein. She came, splashing the floor with her cum.

Her body shook for a brief second before she regained her composure. Her sexual stamina was nothing to be scoffed at and the main course was still to come. She bent over and placed Atlas' cock on top of her massive ass cheeks. She placed her hands on her hips and began to swing them side to side causing Atlas' cock to bounce between each cheek. Using one of her claws she cut a hole in the fabric holding in her tight ass. She gripped his cock once more and shoved it under the fabric and into her buttcheeks, sandwiching it in the bountiful fat. She began to slide up and down his shaft, his tip hit the smooth fabric of her skin tight suit each time she pushed her fat ass into his pelvis. Her hand grabbed his swollen balls, cupping and fondling them. It seemed he hadn't dumped his load inside of Nyx today. He speed increased as she felt his hard cock throb wildly. Eventually it exploded, shooting his spunk all over her ass and the inside of her suit. After the last droplets of cum oozed there way forward as he pulled back. Just as he made it out of the fabric a cord wrapped around his broad chest and tying his arms to his sides.

Of course Valkyr wasn't going to let him get away so easily. She placed his still erect member at her buttcheeks once more, this time not for an ass job but full on penetration. His tip knocked against her ass hole causing her to shiver. She waited a few seconds, continuously grinding her pucker up against his tip before giving one hard pull on the chord. Atlas was jerked forward suddenly, his hard cock forcing it's way to the end of her asshole in one go. The tightness around his hard cock was too much for him, much tighter than Nyx's pussy by a wide margin. His demeanor faltered, he leaned forward slightly before his cock unleashed another pent up load deep into Valkyr's butt. The unexpected orgasm surprised Valkyr, the warm feeling of the spunk firing into her along with the massive rod inside of her was enough to push her to her own orgasm. It did not stop her though, she began to ram her fat ass backwards while simultaneously pulling her prey closer to her, forcing him to fully engulf his his cock inside of her. She kept her booty shaking, spreading her cum all over his pelvis while slamming his cock against her walls.

Unable to continue himself any longer, he ripped the chords binding him. He grabbed her small waist and began forcing himself deeper into her. The burning sensation in her ass was slightly painful but brought more than enough pleasure to keep her mind off of it. His hands traveled from her waist to her hips, then to her plump ass, giving each cheek a hard squeeze before moving to the underside of her thighs. His fingers slid around before he finally got a good grip on the meaty thighs. Much to her surprise she was lifted into the air with Atlas still jackhammering her ass.

He began to walk, every step involved two thrust, reaching deeper each time he did. He carried her to Octavia's seat. She was utterly confused until she saw the dildo resting on top of the stool. By the time she figured out what he was doing she had already started being lowered by Atlas. The dildo only prodded her empty pussy for a few seconds before it was swallowed whole. Her fat ass quickly touched the stool, leading her once again to an earth shattering orgasm. She slowly began to bounce, the dildo in her pussy was nowhere near as big ass Atlas' cock but it was still insanely big. Every time the dildo nearly left her drooling pussy Atlas' cock stuffed her ass. It was a vicious cycle, Atlas began to thrust much harder and Valkyr started to bounce much quicker. Eventually it became too much for both, Atlas filled her tight ass once more while Valkyr came from the pleasure of both her holes, her cum slowly mixed with Octavia's from earlier. Her body went limp just as Atlas began to pull out. With a large pop sounding his freedom he began to walk away.

A large roar sounded causing Atlas to stop. He turned slowly only to be tackled by a now enraged Valkyr. Her claws were out she was ready for the next round. It looks like he wasn't getting away as easily as he thought.

 **Above the crowd was Zephyr, soaring high and fast. Her goal to find a man, one that could fuck and last. She did know of one, the speedster known as Volt. He could fuck as hard as she wanted and was quick as a lightning bolt. All she had to do was find him today, her eyes darted side to side and it seemed like it was her lucky day.**

Zephyr soared downwards after spotting Volt who was spending time with Loki on the couch. It seemed he had been split from Ivara earlier not that it really mattered to her. She landed with a large thud, gaining the attention the two. She sauntered over to them, swinging her hips intentionally to grab Volt's attention. What she lacked in the chest department she more than made up in the legs department. More specifically her long legs, toned thighs, and her bouncy rear made her beauty hard to ignore. She took a seat right next to Volt, her fat ass sinking in the squishy couch cushion. She wiggled her butt, looking like she was trying to get comfy but in reality was drawing Volt even farther into her web. Nezha popped through the crowd and quickly made his way to Loki. He quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. He pointed into the crowd before pulling him away. It only took a few seconds before the two were out of sight. This would prove to make Zephyr's job much easier.

Within seconds of the two leaving Zephyr had already positioned herself on Volt lap, smothering his flaccid cock under her meaty ass. It only took a few seconds after that for Volt's erect cock to begin pushing against the fabric of his pants and between her buttcheeks. Feigning ignorance, she placed her hand on the tent. She rubbed it slowly and gently causing it to excrete some liquid from the tip. Slowly she unleashed the beast, it wasn't as big as some of the other warframes but she didn't care about the size. She clasped her thighs around his baby maker, rubbing them together around the head. She made a tiny tornado, just big enough to engulf the head of his cock. The feeling it provided was almost like a mini mouth, sucking him off without Zephyr even having to reveal her mouth. He began thrusting upwards while simultaneously caressing her thick thighs. Volt felt like he could stay in this position forever as long as he could fuck her divine thighs. The only thing that was stopping him was his impending orgasm.

Soon the feeling of her thighs stroking him and the tornado was enough to bring him to an orgasm. His cock sputtered as it shot its steaming load into the tornado which flung it in many different directions. Some splattering on Zephyr's chest, another dollop onto her thighs, even some on to her face as well. She proceeded to wipe some of it off when she felt Volt's small hand wrap around her modest breast. It gave them a firm squeeze before beginning to grope them.

His finger made their way to her nipples, prodding and rubbing them until they began to harden. It excited her that Volt was finally getting into the mood. His hands gave her her nipples a hard pinch. Suddenly a tingle began to flow through her body. Volts hand had begun emitting their signature electricity. The shocks sent a extraordinary amount of pleasure throughout her body. It was as if every part of her body was being simultaneously stimulated. Her body was not experienced in this kind of pleasure causing her body to spasm. Her hips arched forward off of his lap before she exploded, squirting her cum much farther forward than she had ever had. In fact, she had never squirted from someones hands alone. Her hips dropped back on to his lap. She tried to gain her composure but the orgasm had made her quite light headed. Her breathing was heavy and her muscle weren't responding.

By the time she fully regained her composure she was sopping wet again. She moved off of him, leaving a trail of her shiny liquid connecting from her pussy to her leg. She placed her hands on top of the couch and stuck out her perfectly sculpted rear, wagging it side to side. Volt couldn't help touching it, rubbing and squeezing each cheek equally. He stood up and moved behind her, stroking his cock the entire way until her. He placed it at dripping snatch and with one quick movement plunged his entire length into her. His pelvis smacked into her meaty rear while his hands traveled to her breast again, giving them a shock once again. Even after experiencing it once before her body couldn't handle it. Her pussy convulsed, her breathing became labored and her stance became less stable. She did her best to keep her footing as the cock continued to pound her pussy. She used the wind to keep her standing but the brain melting pleasure made it increasingly hard to focus on keeping the updraft.

Electricity began to swirl around Volt's body. His movements became a blur as he thrusted his hips forward .The speed was enough to make Zephyr's legs go numb and obliterate the focus she had. She collapsed, her face pushing against the soft couch. Her falling forward did not stop Volt, in fact it only raised her ass even higher for him. He couldn't help fucking her from this angle, her butt looked for too divine for him not to pound. He raised his hand and gave the rear a much deserved smack, causing the flesh to jiggle madly. She buried her face into the couch as he began to strike her ass over and over. She loved every second of it, he was getting faster with every smack of her rump and his thrust were getting harder as well. Soon enough Zephyr his her limit.

Her body convulsed once more, cumming again. She had lost count after the fourth orgasm, since then it had been a continuous stream of orgasms. He pulled her back and switched spots with her. He was now sitting on the couch while she was in his lap. He continued thrusting upwards with his newly gained speed. Zephyr's pussy had gone completely numb, her mind was blank and the only thing she could feel was the throbbing warmth of Volt's dick and the pleasurable shocks traveling through her body. He continued thrusting upwards, Zephyr's ass would leave his pelvis before falling back down where he would meet her before she could come all the way back down. Because of this, his cock would go much deeper than he could in the other position, causing Zephyr to lose it.

Volt's cock began to swell before exploding into Zephyr's needy cunt. The warm seed gushed in and filled her quite quickly. It only took a few seconds for the torrent of seed to end and Volt to pull out, spreading some of his seed across his pelvis and Zephyr's ass. She fell to the side, still writhing from the pleasure. Her mind was unable to comprehend the pleasure that had just befallen her. Volt laid down next to her, positioning himself back between the meaty thighs he had learned to love so recently.

 **While the other two finished up on the couch a lone warframe walked through the crowd. She pleasured herself while walking, something that didn't make her proud. She needed some form of relief. She was pent up beyond belief. Even though most of the women near her were top shelf she couldn't resist losing control of herself.**

Equinox stayed near the corner of the main room. She had been constantly relieving herself since the party had started, fingering her pussy and jerking herself off at the same time. Sometimes Equinox hated the balance her body had to keep maintained, even though both of her bodies were female, one was more masculine than the other, resulting the cock she had as well as the pussy. Her hand was tightly held around her shaft stroking it in an attempt to calm her masculine sides libido. She had dreaded this day for a long time. The day where orgies were abundant and the lust of all was at it highest. She feared that once her libido was at her highest point the balance would be broken and her two halves would break free of each other. Once they did she would have no control over them, leaving them to do whatever they want. She pushed herself up on to her knees, stroking her cock as hard as she could as her orgasm bubbled at the base of her shaft. She began thrusting, her day form grew increasingly more insatiable. So insatiable that in had begun to affect the night aspect. Her pussy was drooling and looked for cock, while her cock was throbbing and begged to be stuffed into a pussy. It was a vicious cycle indeed.

She clutched the wall as her strokes became quicker and more elongated. Finally she came, painting the wall in another thick layer of white cream. It took around 30 seconds for her orgasm to die down and by that time she had already begun to get erect again. No matter where she looked there was always a reason to be horny. There was no escape. Her hand traveled to her tits, squeezing and playing with them while stroking.

Her fears started to be realized when she was no longer getting a pleasurable feeling from jacking off. The balance she had kept for so long began to slant, too many orgasm had reduced the feeling to so little that she was better of not touching herself at all. She became hornier and hornier, craving the pleasurable feeling she once had. She held her chest tightly as she began to change, she fought it as hard as she could but it was not enough. Her metamorphosis had begun without her even triggering it. The day aspect was freed, splitting from the night aspect in a flash of white light. Day looked around, opening and closing her hands to make sure she had really broken free.

Night did the same, she was a bit more shocked than happy but still glad that they weren't fused in one body anymore. They looked at each other, then to their groins. Oddly enough they each had both genitalia instead of each taking one. Day stared at Night, her large breast and juicy ass was enough to quickly cause Day to gain an erection. Just seeing that was enough for Night to gain her own erection which poked through her dress. She quickly hid it behind her hands to stop Day from staring.

Day only moved to her in response, reaching underneath the dress and grabbing the erect cock. She stroked the shaft from the tip to the base, even making sure to bush her fingers up against Night's pussy while she did it. This made Night far hornier and much more keen to join in. Her hand slowly and shakily made its way to Day's crotch where she fished out her semi erect cock. She gave it a few test stokes before looking to Day. She nodded and Night continued. Her pumps were shaky and misguided at best but were still enough to get the job done. Day gave her a dick a slight tug and pulled Night closer to her, so close that the tips of their dicks began to rub each other. The feeling of their two slits gliding against each other caused Night to shudder. A bit impatient of her other halves dawdling, Day began to stoke both of their cocks. Nights has raised from her sides, the pleasurable feeling of Day's hand pumping her cock instinctively caused her body to move. They moved to her face, embarrassed that she had fallen to her other halves lusty attacks.

Day on the other hand grew angry at the shyness of her other half, leading her to do all the work. Night's body shudder as her cock began to viciously throb before blasting its load all over Day's cock and pelvis. This irritated Day to no end, her other half getting to cum first was the last straw, but first she really needed to blow her own load. She continued pumping her own cock while sliding her cock across her other half's. Night was sensitive and tried to slip away from Day's grip but was quickly yanked back. She was not letting her go so easily. Her hips bucked forward, her spunk exploding forward and covering in the same spots she had been covered earlier. Day grabbed Night in a fury, her anger and lust over taking her for the moment. She lifted up Night's cock so that her pussy was exposed and placed her throbbing member at her entrance. Night struggled but was no where near as strong as her other half. Without a second thought she stuffed her other. half. The feeling of Night's contracting pussy was amazing. She began to thrust with reckless abandon. The thrusts caused Night's dick to bounce up and down, smacking against her own stomach. Day's hands made their way towards her other halves buttcheeks, giving them a squeeze before for shoving her forward with every thrust.

Every time Day fully hilted herself inside of Night her legs wavered. It only took a few more thrust before Day collapsed onto her back, her body exhausted from unintentionally over exerting herself. Her dick plopped out of Night's pussy, leaving a long string of cum that hadn't been pulled off earlier. Day's cock throbbed, wanting nothing more than to release inside of Night's tight pussy. Night stood there, staring at the cock, her pussy was drooling and her cock was erect. She wanted to tear her attention away from it, but just couldn't her body started to move on its own towards the cock. Eventually she gave in.

She stood above her other halves lap and lowered herself. The cock slid into Night's tight pussy signaling to her it was time to start moving. She raised her hips before dropping them quickly. She placed her hands on the chest of her other half. Day had much a much smaller chest than Night but it was perfect enough to giver her the leverage to raise her hips up higher. Day's hand grabbed Nights bouncing cock, not wanting to be outdone she began to stroke it. Night's pussy tightened. The sudden pressure on Day's cock caused her to thrust even deeper into her counterpart. Night on the other side was not only bouncing on the cock but thrusting into Day's hands. Their orgasms drew near, both cocks rumbled as tiny bits of precum dripping from the tip became flowing nectar. The throbbing became full heartbeats. Their tip began to swell as they prepared to expel their hot payload.

Night was the first to blow, the constant stroking of her cock paired with the constant pounding of her pussy drove her her over the edge. Her tight pussy convulsed as her splooged all over her partners face. Day's dam broke right, splattering the inside of Night with a mighty torrent of seed. Most of it rushed out of her and onto the floor besides the two. Their shared breathing was heavy as they came back down from their orgasmic bliss. The shy Night cuddled the outgoing Day aspect, their furious libidos finally ended. A white light engulfed the two and their silhouettes conjoined into one body. When the brightness subsided all that remained was Equinox. Her personalities had been placed back in complete harmony. Now she just had to make sure they stayed that way.

 **After delivering Loki to Ivara, Nezha found himself alone. He decided to to follow the music, now playing a happier tone. His petite stature made it easier to dart through the dancing, even dodging through Nekros' necromancing. His small body was knocked around by the constant humping, bouncing, stumbling and a whole lot of bumping. Eventually he slammed into something soft and flat as a board, her mind on this day was in full discord.**

Mag was about a head taller than him. She didn't have any big assets like Saryn but it did not stop a shiver from running down his spine. He had heard of how Mag acted on this day, her personality doing a full 180 from her usual cheerful and polite demeanor. She slowly looked down at the tiny boy, her gaze was cold and dark which instilled much fear into him. She grabbed his wrist, her grip was tight and powerful as she began to drag him away from the crowd.

He struggled to escape her vice like grip as the crowd grew further and further. Soon he was in a dark hallway of the dojo with the music just a small shadow of it was before. They stood in front of Mag's room, that's when the fear really began to set in. He had heard stories of Male warframes who had been seduced into her room, coming back sore bodies especially their groin, broken spirits, and nightmares. Some of the injuries were so bad that even Trinity was at a loss for words. He was unsure of what was on the other side of that door and he did not need to find out. Mag reached out to open the door and that's when Nezha took his chance.

He bolted back down the hallway and towards the main hall. Once he was there he could hide. Just before he could make it in he was yanked back by an invisible force, landing right at Mag's feet. She tapped her foot inpatiently before dragging the poor boy inside. She tossed him onto the bed before locking the door. Now nobody would be getting in or out.

Slowly Mag waliked to the bed, in her hand was two pieces of metal. One she continued to meld and bend between her fingers. Nezha tried to jump up but his body felt heavy, basically rendering him immobilized. She quickly tore open the fabric around his groin. His dick was on the smaller side but Mag had learn never to judge a book by its cover especially when someone like Saryn took intrest in him.

She firmly grasped it, giving it a few pumps before peeling back the foreskin. His red crown throbbed beneath Mag's fingers. It began to harden up, getting much bigger to Mag's surprise. It was definitely bigger than she expected it to be, even surpassing Mirage's large futa cock. This was making her much happier that she had ran into him. She placed the cold metal the base of his shaft before bending around his girth. It formed a painfully tight seal causing Nezha to buck his hips before falling back down to the bed. Mag held another piece of metal and clasped this one around his balls. She gave them a quick pull to make sure they were secure.

Once her test was done she climbed onto the bed, positioning her cunt directly over Nezha's dick. It drooled onto the chained cock, acting as a lube for what would come next. At the same time Nezha began to feel some tighten around his balls. The feeling of it was both painful and pleasurable at the same time. It only lasted a few seconds before the feeling subsided. Once it did Mag positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance but instead of pushing it in she rubbed it against her snatch. She wanted to tease him before letting him inside.

Nezha was overwhelmed, his poor penis was throbbing, begging to burry itself inside of Mag's tight snatch. He tried thrusting upwards to spear her but the added weight kept him from penetrating her. He was always just an inch away from his prize.

Mag liked watching him struggle, his lust beginning to get the better of him made it very enjoyable for her. The magnetic force pressed on the tip of his dick and his most sensitive part. His large cock throbbed violently, signaling it was ready to blow. Her hands gripped the glistening cock, slowly jerking it up and down while she pressed on his balls once again with magnetic force. His orgasm rushed upwards. His body gave one massive thrust, expecting to coat Mag's pelvis in gooey spunk but nothing came out. His orgasm bubbled at the base of his sac but refused to go anywhere. His body began to shake and thrust in a desperate attempt to cum but to no avail. It was at that moment he realized what the metal rings were for much to Mag's delight.

With his orgasm trapped, she lowered herself onto him, engulfing his strained dick into her sopping wet cunt. She didn't move however, she just watched Nezha writhe around while his cock was stimulated. Her small hand traveled under her rear and took a hold of his swollen balls. His whole body twitched suddenly and his hips flew upwards, catching Mag off guard as the huge cock smashed against her womb. She relished in the feeling for a second before going back to fondling the cum swollen orbs. Every touch made them feel like they were gonna explode in her hands. Magnificent.

She began to move, her hip swirled side to side before dropping. Once her pussy met his pelvis she raised herself back up before doing it once again. Over and over, Nezha's cock bounced off her warm, tight walls, while being constantly stoked. Every second his cock was getting even harder and the pain of the orgasm denial was growing. Her hips started to move faster as she drilled herself on Nezha's fat cock. Her orgasm came ever so closer, she placed her hands on Nehza's small chest to give her some leverage. Her hips dropped from higher up, finally reaching the pinnacle of her arousal. She came, her pussy clamping around Nehza's cock harder then it had before. But still, nothing but a tiny bit of precum flowed out. She rode her orgasm for a few more seconds before uncorking herself.

Nezha's poor cock throbbed painfully, she could trace every vein because of how defined they were. She lowered herself of the bed and sat on her knees. She wrapped her hand around the head of his cock and slowly began to slide it down the shaft. Her hand slid over the ring and made its way to his balls. She gave them a painfully tight squeeze before pulling the ring off, causing all the cum stuck inside to fire up his shaft only to get stuck on the second cock ring. He couldn't tell what was worse, having his cum stuck in his balls or having it build up in his shaft. Her hand started to jerk him off at an unreal pace. He wanted to cum so badly and she knew it. Her other hand moved to the ring and gave it a few tugs.

She looked directly at him before yanking the ring off. At the same time the magnetic force began to squeeze his balls. His hips arched at an unbelievably high point and a gyser of cum flowed out. It flew high enough to coat the ceiling in a sticky white layer, splattering all across Mag's room. Mag shielded herself, the cum had thicken due to being trapped for so long. The amount was amazing, covering her entire ceiling, most of her bed and floor and her furniture and Nezha was still going! It took around 30 more seconds for his cock to finally end its current. When she looked back at him he was unconscious.

Mag was at a loss for words for the little boy's power, usually she would let whoever she had captured go but with him...he was different. In fact, she didn't think she would be letting him go any time soon.

 **THAT'S IT! ITS OVER! 2017 IS DEAD, ROLL IN 2018! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	24. Another break

So between New Years story, parties, meeting with friends procrastination and a horrible sickness that's been kicking my ass since basically winter started the new chapter is nowhere near complete. There will be no new chapter this week, probably should have uploaded this earlier because I didn't plan on uploading after the week after the two specials anyway.


	25. Saryn X Stalker

**Chapter 22: Pick Your Poison (Saryn X Stalker)**

 **Request for Akytsu Frozen**

Saryn dashed through the halls of the Corpus facility she had just recently ransacked. She had just obliterated the reactor, cutting off all power to the building, preventing them from alerting the rest of the base that she was even here. Because of this she was able to kill almost everyone stationed in the base without being seen. Now all she had to do was finish of the remaining Corpus stragglers. Spores erupted from their bodies as they ran. The toxin injected into their hosts body, pulsating before exploding. The liquid would fly to another poor grunt, swelling and breaking their skin and starting the cycle once more.

The spores had spread across the connected facilities rather quickly, leaving the entire building a deserted mess. She surveyed the hall, hoping that there would be very minimal stragglers clinging to life. Each one she came across was swiftly executed with little to no resistance. Some were probably begging to be killed but she couldn't say for certain. She never bothered learning the Corpus language. She strode into one of the bigger rooms, one specifically made for creating Moa units. The extraction point was just outside meaning she could finally get off this boring rock and back to the dojo. A flicker in the lights got her attention, she turned with her weapons drawn and pointed in front of her. She gave a cursory look of the room before putting the Pox she carried back in their holsters. She began to move back to the door, now on edge.

The lights flickered again, this time followed by a loud breathing noise. She looked around, seeing a shadow dart from behind her. She had a good idea of what was following her but she couldn't be sure. If she was lucky it would just be a syndicate she pissed off. Suddenly she began to hear whispers about someone she had recently ended, a signature calling card for her biggest annoyance. The Stalker.

They had dueled many times before, each time both making it out alive though one would be mortally wounded. Each time she was either to weak to give the finishing blow or was just barely able to get him to retreat. She grabbed her favorite staff, the Lesion, and held it tightly. The lights flickered once more, this time for a much longer duration. When the lights returned the lock down procedures were engaged meaning she now had no escape.

 **"THERE IS NO PLACE TO HIDE..."** He whispered from the shadows. Her grip around her weapon tightened, her sight was scattered around the room, looking for her attacker.

 **"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE WARFRAME OF POISON!"** Smoke began to bellow from the middle of the room and the Stalker appeared, his signature weapons all attached to the different parts of his body. They stared at each other for a couple fleeting moments, they had history that brought a boiling rage to both of them. Luckily another chance to settle the score appeared.

The Stalker dashed forward, Hate in hand and the intent of finishing the battle rather quickly. Saryn had the same idea in mind, twirling the the Lesion between her fingers a she jumped towards him. she just needed on decent strike and she could bring him down from there. The two weapons clashed with destructive strength yet neither budged an inch. Once again they were staring at each other, looking for an opening in each other's stances.

Saryn was the first to find one, twisting her staff and slamming it forward. It clipped the Stalkers shoulder, knocking off his shoulder plate and cutting his exposed skin. The Stalker fiercely struck back, his blade slid past Saryn's hip, shattering her shields, ripping open her skirt and giving her a nasty cut. The two slid back from each other, their eyes held even more contempt for each other then before. Their glares could pierce even the hardest armor. Their movements became a blur as they reached for their secondaries. Saryn began tossing Pox grenades at her, each and every one hitting their mark and creating a cloud of noxious gas.

Blades flew through the gas, they clipped her legs and her ankles which nearly caused her to collapse. She reached on to her back, grabbing her corpus shotgun, the Arca Plasmor. It whirred to life as she took aim at gagging Stalker. She took the shot, the large energy wave blasted forward, colliding with the Stalker and causing a decent sized explosion. Her breathing was labored as she watched the smoke cloud disperse. And when it did she saw something horrifying.

The Stalker, standing on his sword, stood there. He had easily absorbed the blast and survived. The wall standing tall fired the beam back, blasting Sayrn over the railing and into the wall. She landed on the floor with a large thud. She tried to crawl to her dropped weapons before going limp. The Stalker hopped over the railing landing a good few feet in front of her. He slowly trudged forward, his hand on his shoulder and his other hand holding his signature weapon. He delivered a swift kick to her side, flipping her over and sprawling her out. He lifted the blade up to it's apex and lined it up with her heart.

 **"IT IS DONE, YOU ARE...NO...longer..."** His wording began to fall apart as he realized just how much damage he had done to her armor. Her leggings were torn, her large breast were exposed and the mini skirt she had once wore was completely obliterated. His stance began to waver as his focus was completely devoured by her large perky breast. He shook his head raising his blade once again but still could not do it. He knelt down besides her, just staring at the two massive globes of flesh. His hand slowly made their way to the breast, and like a moth drawn to a flame he began to touch it as much as possible. He fondled them roughly while pulling on one of her nipples as far as he could before letting go and having the fleshy tit smack back into her chest.

She stirred, trying to break free of of his tight grip though he didn't seem to notice her weak attempts. Her eyes went from his face, down to his chest, then to the growing bulge in his pants. Maybe she could get away by satisfying him, it could distract him long enough for her to think of a plan. While she didn't want to admit it, his touching of her breast was enough for a puddle to start forming under her crotch. Her hand slid across the tent in his pants, sliding all the way to the top before rubbing the tip. He groaned in satisfaction as she did, getting even rougher with her breast.

His hand slid down from her breast to her smooth midriff to her drooling snatch, giving it a few tasteful strokes before slipping his fingers in. Her body tensed and she shifted side to side. Using her nails, she quickly tore the fabric concealing his cock, finally unleashing the member from its prison. Her hands masterfully wrapped around it, her technique was perfect thanks to so much practice on the other male warframes residing in her dojo. Her movements seemed to please her shadowy attacker, his cock throbbing violently in her hands as she did. Suddenly his fingers dove deeper into her snatch, catching her off guard.

Her body reacted violently. Her hips arched into the air and her pussy violently erupted, spraying her juices fast and far. Her hand's grip grew loose before dropping off of his cock, leaving his throbbing cock open in the air. He left out a heavy breath before throwing his leg over her large hips. His dick was now inches away from her large, shapely breast which were now rising and falling from her heavy breaths. He placed his cock between the crevice of her chest before grabbing a handful of her squishy tits. He surrounded his cock in her bountiful tit flesh before beginning to buck his hips. The fleshy cavern was divine, both his hands and his cock sunk into her soft dumplings. He changed from holding the twins in place to sliding them up and down his cock. Then alternating which one moves and which does not. He took a firm hold of her nipple and began to twist and pinch it, earning a shudder from the well endowed warframe below him.

His balls began to tighten and his hips began to buck harder then before, a clear sign of an impending orgasm. He let out a breathless wheeze as his cock sputtered it's load in between her tits. Her tits were just perfect for fucking. Absolutely perfect. He pulled his soaking cock out, giving it a few strokes to empty just a bit more of his balls onto her succulent chest. He took a step back, admiring his work for a brief moment. Her fat tits were just dripping with his shiny cum. He stared a few more seconds before moving down to her glistening pussy. It would be such a waste to end it with just a tit fuck wouldn't it?

However if he was going to do this, it was going to be right. He flipped her over and positioned her ass in the air with her face buried in the floor. His hands immediately surged forwards at her juicy rear, lightly fondling each individual cheek while spreading her dripping pussy. To say her ass was big would be doing it a major injustice. Every time he clasped a cheek his fingers would sink into the flesh further each time. He gave it a few hearty smacks causing the flesh to wobble before he was satisfied. He placed his cock in front of her entrance before stopping. He hesitated for a moment before sliding his hands from her bubbly ass to her wide hips then to her juicy tits before moving to her arms. Slowly and gently she began to help her up. After a few seconds he was able to prop her up so that her face was no longer pressed against the floor. She was now using her arms to keep her up with her ass sticking far out.

With her perfectly balanced, he pressed the bulbous head of his cock against her entrance. The pure heat of his cock was enough to cause her pussy to go into overdrive in creating her nectar which served to lube her up. He slowly invited himself into her damp folds and it only took him a few moments to get accommodated to the tightness. Saryn on the other hand was sitting on cloud nine. The moment he entered her breathing became huskier, her arms began to wobble and her floodgates exploded violently, shooting an omni-direction string of juices.

Right as he noticed her pussy start to convulse he stopped moving, not wanting to overload her with ecstasy. He waited patiently for her to regain her composure. Soon enough she went still before wiggling her juicy rear. Seeing that as his reason to go he bottomed out in her in one quick movement. He applied more strength to hip, digging deeper, his balls smacking against the underside of her pussy. His groin smashed into her heart shaped ass, causing the doughy cheeks to squish inwardly. The squelching grew louder as the Stalker repositioned himself, allowing himself leverage for drilling her tight pussy even farther.

He ramped up the intensity once again, moving much faster then he had before. Saryn's arms became jelly, and she collapsed back into the floor where she had been at the start of their rut. He savagely fucked her while delivering powerful smacks to her rear he loved so much. Her slit tightened once more, strangling his cock as she was hit with another world shattering orgasm.

He wretched himself out of her dripping snatch. He placed it in between her buttcheeks and began to hump, his tip just barely sliding over her pucker in the process. It only took a few thrust for him to coat her butt and lower back in a shiny layer of cum. He took a step back, and stared at her sweaty, cum soaked body. He turned away before muttering to himself.

 **"This one will remain...unpunished."**

The Stalker left in cloud of smoke, leaving Saryn to lick her wounds and escape. As she limped to the extraction point many thoughts raced through her mind, the fact they she had made it out alive relatively unscathed. In fact she came out feeling a tiny bit better, however she knew that next time that she came in contact with the Stalker it would be a much different outcome. One that made her very...very...excited.


	26. Nyx X Nyx Prime

**Chapter 23: A Pent Up Mind (Nyx X Nyx Prime)**

 **Half a request for Lord Mentat**

Nyx laid on the bed, her small feet hanging off the side and drifting aimlessly. The room she was currently in was not hers, instead was her favorite lumbering giant's. Atlas. Recently she had been feeling a bit left out. And by a bit she whole heatedly felt like she hadn't had him inside of her for a year. Though it had only been about two weeks, however due to the size of Atlas' cock nothing could satisfy her as easily. She was almost on par with Mirage in terms of stamina if the toy or cock inside her was even a inch smaller then Atlas'. Her fingers definitely weren't enough, her toys weren't enough and soon enough Mirage wouldn't be enough. It was quite a interesting situation for her of all people to be in.

This wouldn't be too much of a problem however she had gotten Atlas to come out of his shell as of late. He had been taking part in missions with other warframes. She was no longer seeing him as much as she used too, leading to her being as pent up as she is. She tried convincing him, both forcibly and of his own decisions, both being complete and utter failures. Her powers had begun to dwindle due to her lust not allowing her to fully focus on controlling others. Not only that, Atlas had basically become immune to her influence because of their time together meaning if she was going to convince him to stay she would need more power. The only way she could get more power is with help. And she did know of one person she could get help from.

But first she needed that person to somewhat sate the throbbing in her pussy. She grabbed one of the large plugs from her desk. She reached into her pants and stuffed it inside of her needy cunt before shakily running to her orbiter. Her juices leaked profusely with every step from the jostling of the plug making it very obvious to all the female warframes just what was going on with her. She even had to resist jumping on Mirage's cock once again when she passed her. She stumbled onto her ship, quickly setting it to a dojo across the system. Once the coordinates were in, she completely lost it. She started by ripping a hole in the fabric that contained the vibrating plug before grabbing the end of the tube. She began to slam it into herself at full force causing the loud squelching noise from her pussy to echo across the ship.

Its vibration sent spasms through her pussy which caused her to convulse without an orgasm. Her pussy's juices coated the chair she was sitting in along with the interior of the ship. Her nipples began to harden underneath the fabric of her shirt, the feeling of the hard nubs rubbing against it made her even more sensitive. She pounded the plug into her tight snatch harder than before yet no orgasm came.

More tired than she was horny, she slid the plug out of her juicy pussy, still dripping profusely onto the floor. She placed the shiny plug on the table before walking over to her quarters. She was getting desperate, her finesse was falling apart and her abilities had begun to waver. She had even begun masturbating again while walking without her mind noticing. Her legs began to spread and she moved into more of a squatting position and she started to drill herself. She couldn't even take a few steps before crumbling into a horny mess. It was embarrassing yet it felt so good! She slowly found herself deeper and deeper in a blissful trance, not noticing how much time had really passed until she heard the sound of her orbiter initiating its landing sequence.

It took a moment for her rational mind to cut through the haze of lust. She quickly realized that it was only a matter of time before the other warframes came to see who had landed at their dojo. She darted into her room, quickly ripping off her tattered lower clothes and yanking open her dresser. Inside was another pair of her tight pants which tightly hugged her body and really accentuated her curves, mostly her fat ass. Of course she needed to replace her torn clothing but more importantly she needed something else. She fished under her clothes before grasping a plastic like object.

Upon pulling it out it was revealed to be a second plug, one she specifically kept in her ship. She usually never took the other one out of her room, leading to this new situation. She quickly stuffed it into her snatch, getting a few seconds of mind numbing pleasure before grabbing the remote and sprinting to the front of her ship. She grabbed the second one and shoved it into her ass. With both her holes filled, she began to pull her pants up, stuggling for a few seconds to get it over her big butt before finally getting them on.

The plugs began to vibrate while sliding in and out of her, causing her to nearly collapse as she made her way to the dock. She took a few deep breathes and began steeling herself before lowering the lower deck. Slowly, the golden walls and chromatic floors filled her sight. She couldn't keep her eyes on it for too long before a warframe entered her sight.

Rhino Prime. He was much beefier, refined and more experienced than the Rhino she had befriended but was much less willing too fight any battle without a plan. He looked up and down her body causing her to instinctively close her legs to hopefully prevent him from seeing the plugs that were still bouncing wildly in her snatch. Ember Prime emerged from the hallway, wrapping her arm around the back of Rhino's Prime's neck. She was more destructive then her younger counter part, and definitely was a whole lot sexier. She strode up the walkway til she was only a few inches away from Nyx's face. She stared at her for a few seconds before bringing her into a hug. Ember's hand traveled downwards, grabbing a handful of her meaty cheek.

Though both Ember's did this to her whenever she came in contact with them, this time it was much more pleasurable. The feeling of being handled so roughly was delightful though she tried not to show it. The plugs gyrating inside of her made it quite difficult though. Eventually Ember did pull back, though it was not of her own will. Once Ember moved out of the way, Nyx's eyes met with her own counterpart. Nyx prime. A beauty preserved from the orokin era, with the power to control entire armies with the wave of a finger, and the image Nyx was created from herself. Though she did come from the schematics of Nyx Prime, they always saw each other as sisters more than mother and daughter. Both would often visit each other, maybe do a few missions together, some pranks or get a bit intimate. As of late they hadn't visited each other for a while.

Nyx Prime pinched the bridge of her nose before sending Ember Prime back to her room. Nyx Prime looked up to her sister, staring at her for a few seconds before her thoughts began to enter her head. What she received was not what she was expecting, her plan, her reason for coming here and what she had done only moments before landing were all revealed to Nyx Prime.

She looked down, she was just barely able to make out the outer edges of the plugs which seemed to be vibrating immensely. She moved quickly to her sister, grabbing her hand before sprinting to her room and leaving a slick trail the entire way.

Once inside she gave Nyx a powerful push causing her to stumble forward and face first onto the bed with her ass sticking out. She immediately turned the lock on the door to ensure nobody would interrupt them before diving onto her sister. Nyx Prime decided the best course of action would have probably been to skip the formalities entirely.

She pinned down Nyx by straddling her waist before moving to her pelvis. She grabbed the two plugs through the fabric of Nyx's tight pants and began to thrust them back and forth. She tilted the plug slightly, causing it to hit a much deeper spot than it had originally. Her body began to spasm as she got to the closest point of orgasming that she had in a while. Finally she tore open her pants, allowing her to get a good grip on the slippery plugs before pounding her sister with them.

Since Nyx was created from Nyx Prime they had the same pleasurable weaknesses, allowing her to take care of her little sister with no effort. She began to speed up as she pushed Nyx to her orgasm, her body reacting much more than it had before. Nyx's grip on the sheets tightened and her back arched. Her face buried even deeper into the bed. She raised her hips slightly before coating her sister in a warm layer of cum. Nyx's hand moved to her pussy, drilling it to draw out her orgasm as long as she could. The geyser of cum was amazing, it just would not stop flowing due to how pent up she was.

Eventually her ass dropped down to the floor. Her breathing was heavy, causing her modest sized breast to rise and fall. Nyx Prime was quite proud of how quickly she was able to finish her sister off. She was ready to let her get some rest until she saw Nyx reaching for the vibrating plug in her ass. She gave it a hard pull, fully unsheathing it from her ass. She flipped it around and placed the flat end against the flat end of the plug in her pussy. She twisted the two together, forming a vibrating double headed dildo.

Nyx Prime was startled, even more so when Nyx tackled her and pinned her down before tearing a hold in her older sisters pants, revealing her dampening pussy.. Without thinking, Nyx jammed the other end inside her sister, causing her whole body to shake. With reckless abandon, she slammed her pussy into her sisters, completely burying the dildo inside the two. Nyx leaned forward, causing her large breast to press against her sisters and her hard nipples rubbing against the hardening nubs of Nyx Prime's. Nyx lifted her hips high into the air before slamming it down harshly onto her sisters.

Both sister were soon consumed by lust, flipping each other over so that they were on their side. The began to thrust into each other, their pussy colliding with much force and spraying their juices all across the bed. The two held each other tightly, their thrusts began to sync up and the clashing of their pussies became fiercer while their orgasm drew near. Nyx's hands slowly drew from her sisters back to her breast, pinching her nipples before giving them a slight tug in between thrusting. Nyx prime reciprocated the action, grabbing her counterparts breast and and tweaking her nipples.

Their pace increased to a blinding speed, drawing ever closer to their elusive orgasm before finally they spasmed. Their cunts began to throb and convulse as their orgasm hit. Both began to squirt, covering each other from the waist down in their respective cum. They collapsed onto the bed together, their legs intertwined while still grinding. The sheets were soaked, a monument to the the two the horny sisters.

Nyx Prime tightly held her unconscious little sister who tightly snuggled against her breast. She decided that it would probably be best to get some rest as well. It was obvious due to Nyx's thoughts that once she awoke they would be starting her plans. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go along with it after all. The last thing she saw was her sisters and her own sweaty bodies as she drifted into a deep sleep.

 **As you can guess, this is going to be a two parter, the only problem is I'm deciding between part two, more request or a dedicated futa chapter of my own creation. Decisions, decisions**.


	27. Break

Due to me having a few schedule changes, some things to take care in my personal life and other things there will be no new chapter. I'm keeping my "try to upload once a week on the weekends" mantra however this may change to every two weeks in the future.


	28. Ember X Grineer Trio

**After a very, very long time I have returned for a "season two" of sorts for my warframe lemons. In all honesty I did not expect to be taking a break that long but I did and I apologize. If I take a break again it's probably gonna be a one week break for good reason...or if a season 3 ever comes along. And to celebrate my return this story is going to be a large chapter so be ready.**

 **To those who sent my PMS about lemons in my absence I have read them so there's no reason to worry. I'll be making sure to pay attention to anymore requests that come in as I get back into the groove of weekly stories. I'll probably be making some sequels to my better chapters or chapter that really deserve it. Feel free to give me some ideas for you find should have a sequel. And now a request from a fellow warframe fanfiction author who I employ you to read his story "A Little Tenno and a Tall Grineer"**

 **S2 Chapter 1: At Their Mercy (Ember X Mysterious Grineer Trio)**

 **Request from** **Schlub-Niggurath**

A large explosion rocked the large Grinner transport ship, spreading fire and debris all among the main deck. Grunts fled while bombard held their position in a desperate attempt to give their comrades enough time to flee, eventually falling to the powerful corpus onslaught. The Grineer had expected an attack and were most definitely prepared for it but they didn't account for one thing. The warframe Ember.

She darted through corridor after corridor, chasing the stragglers to ensure they would not get away, forcing the runners to fight and die a slightly admirable death. Lotus had ordered Ember to aid in this corpus invasion to prevent the Grineer from getting a powerful infested spore. Luckily the warframe's interest lined up with the Corpus who wanted the thing destroyed before it could do any harm to their growing economy.

The cries of pain from the burning Grineer echoed off the walls as they slowly collapsed. The sound of gunfire was still very much present in the other rooms indicating not all Grineer were eliminated yet, giving Ember a good reason to keep moving.

"Well as long as everything keeps going the way we planned, we should be done in no time!" Ember's energetic operator, Laura, yelled out. Ember couldn't help but feel a bit more enthusiasm after hearing her operators jubilant voice. She bullet jumped to the top of the main deck, her massive tits bouncing as she soared through the air. She landed with a large thud on the balcony, causing the mountains of tit flesh to wobble madly once again. She gave a cursory glance from the high ground and after seeing nothing, she jumped back down.

Suddenly the lights flickered and another hail of bullets exploded from the next room over, only for brief second however. "Em, we may wanna be careful on this, the map is starting to get a little glitchy. I'll see if I can fix it." There was hint of worry in her voice but not enough to cause Ember to abandon her plan of going into the room.

The two massive metal doors parted, revealing a massive pile of Corpus bodies sprawled across the floor. Some dismembered, some shot to death, or cut to pieces. It was a jarring sight leaving the two confused on what had happened. The Grineer were out numbered 5 to 1 and in full retreat, how could they have pulled this fight off. Ember crouched next to the bodies, studying the bullet holes and a random casing closely. They didn't seem to match any weapons Grineer normally carry. She folded her arms, pushing her impressive rack up.

"Laura! You need to listen to me!" The Lotus suddenly and frantically called. "Ember is...you need...it's the...three! Quickly...extraction!" Suddenly she went silents leaving the warframe and her operator to try to make sense of what she had tried to say through the static.

"Is this the one we want?" A disembodied voice called out, startling the two.

"Yes! Yes!" Another responded causing Ember to ready her weapons for a surprise attack.

"Let us destroy her quickly. We may even be rewarded with another mission or some time to ourselves." The three voices broke into maniacal laughter before the lights on the ship flickered again. When the lights came back, three large Grineer were standing on top of the balcony staring intently at the well endowed frame. They somewhat resembled the Grustrag three however on closer inspection their were many differences.

"These guys don't look like normal Grineer. Don't look like elite ones either. And they definitely aren't the G3. Just who are these freaks?" Laura's voice echoed inside of Ember's mind. With little hesitation she launched a large ball of fire. The three stood there, their wicked smiles never leaving their faces as one of them positioned it's shield right in front of the fireball, causing it to fizzle out. Ember was shocked by this and instinctively took a step back. "I think its best we leave!" Ember couldn't agree more as she turned on her heel and sprinted the opposite direction.

"Ooh I love chases!" One called as they jumped down after her. Ember sprinted down the hallways of the labyrinth the Grineer called a ship, hoping she could escape before those monsters caught her. As she jumped up to a nearby walkway something grabbed her ankle, giving it a hard tug before throwing her back to the floor. She hit it hard, causing her to bounce a bit. She looked up only to see two of her three followers above her. A loud clank was her heard causing Ember to look down to the the third one who had just clamped a machine around her ankle. Within seconds her body felt heavy and her energy was drained. Laura felt a painful headache crash through her brain at the same time.

"This was no fun. Too easy." One yelled. "Might as well get rid of her." Ember began to desperately struggle but her body felt much weaker. She looked at the machine again, guessing it had something to do with it. Laura was struggling as well. Her link with Ember had gotten noticeably weaker but not weak enough to be broken. She had to keep completely focus to ensure it was not completely lost though.

One of the Grineer leveled a custom made hand held shotgun at Ember's head, intending dispatch her immediately when one of the others spoke up. "Wait! Me have idea for fun." He reached down and grabbed a large handful of Ember giant tits. Even the Grineer's large hand couldn't fit around the perfect orb of flesh. He gave it a couple squeezes, roughly feeling them out while tugging at her nipples. The excess tit flesh flooded out through his hands, giving the others an astounding view.

"Good...idea!" One heavily breathed out. The Grineer near the bottom took hold of her overly large rear, squeezing and pulling on each individual cheek. He began to harshly smack them, causing the meaty rear to bounce wildly against the floor as the defenseless warframe tensed up with every hit. She tries to look away but her eyes landed on the growing bulge in the Grineer trios pants. Though it was covered by fabric, she could still be sure of one thing. They were huge. Even huge was and understatement...a better term would be massive.

One grabbed the fabric covering his groin and unsheathed his massive member which stuck fear into the heart of Ember and her operator who was still struggling to stay connected to Ember. Ember was no stranger to large dicks, Atlas, Vauban, Chroma and Rhino were all huge but these guys...they were in a different league. He began to stroke at it as he positioned himself over her. His cock hardened and a continuously flowing river of precum oozed out, caking Ember's plush tits.

The Grineer squats down, he gives a maniacal smile as he places his massive schlong in between the massive valley of cleavage in front of him before grabbing the biggest handful of Ember's tits as the tit flesh swallowed most of the pulsating cock with the tip sticking out near her face. Once again she was subjected to knew feeling, the feeling of a cock being too large for her massive tits.

The Grinner began to hastily thrust his throbbing organ between the plush pillows, easily sliding through thanks to his precum shower minutes earlier. The cock was so hot Ember could have sworn it was going to burn her roughly handled tits. Each throb was like a mini heartbeat that echoed across her chest. She was brought out of her poetic thoughts when the Grineer began tugging at her nipples, using them as reins for his primal thrusting. "Her tits...are even better...than the heavy gunners!" Her mount wheezed out between thrust. The smacking of his oversized balls against the the underside of Ember's tits resumed filling up the room after he finished his sentence.

"Hurry up! Me want turn!" The one next to her legs yelled. Ember felt the large balls churning on her chest and the large, pulsating cock began to grow and throb violently. It slowly became clear that she was about to get a cum shower.

"Ember! Listen closely! You need to melt that thing off your leg! Quickly!" Laura shouted frantically. "Once you do I'll be able to fully connect to you again and you can waste these creeps!" Ember leaned her head slightly to the side, just barely able to see past the viciously thrusting Grinner. She lined her hands up with it and moved slowly towards it, careful not to draw any attention.

Suddenly the creature riding her gave one last hump into her marshmallow tits before firing off his molten load. Endless ropes of spunk splattered against her face obscuring her vision as she tried her best to turn her head fully to stop the spunk from splashing on her face. The waterfall of cum plastered her face continuously for minutes before finally slowing down in momentum. The beast pulled back, freeing his cock from its soft resting place and oozing out a bit more cum in between her cleavage. Once the one riding her chest moved off another replaced him.

Ember had so much in front of her to deal with that she didn't notice the last impatient Grineer moving downwards and aiming his massive stallion at Ember's glistening cunt. When the flared head made contact with her lips, slightly spreading them, she began to struggle. She was now extremely desperate to escape, even with the weight of another Grineer on top of her.

Swiftly, he grabbed her legs and held them open, forcing her to stay still save for the wiggling of her wide hips. His hips began to slowly move forward and his tip that was pressed against her pussy slowly slid in. Even with the copious amounts of precum as lubrication, Ember's pussy just couldn't accommodate such a colossal cock. Her body shuddered as she was unintentionally rocked by an unwanted orgasm. This heightened the pleasurable feeling she felt from the dick sawing in between her tits and the bitch breaker still forcing it's way into her deepest parts.

"So...tight!" Her attacker cried out in pleasure. He moved his hips back as he prepared for another powerful thrust to bury himself deeper in her snatch. He shifted from side to side to make more space for himself in the vacuum sealed orifice. Once he finally made it about halfway in, the tip of his dick smashed against Ember's womb.

Ember could barely focus on anything, including the Grineer pounding her large tits. Her mind was going blank from being stretched out more than she thought possible. "I feel you can take a but more!" The Grineer pounding her entrance groaned out. He moved a good portion of his cock out of her before grabbing her legs and throwing them on his shoulders . His hands ran down her smooth and meaty thighs before taking hold of her god crafted wide hips. And with one thrust and a harsh pull her reentered her, his dick this time easily pushing through and skewering her womb. His far to full balls smacked against the underside of her fleshy ass with a loud smack.

Her pussy tightened harshly and Ember's head was thrown back. The increased tightness forced multiple dollops of precum from the tip of the meat rod inside her, adding even more lube for his use. His pace was fast and rough, each thrust was long and powerful and each time he hilted himself inside of her a bulge appeared on her stomach. Each thrust also caused a spray of Ember's juices on the the floor resulting in a slowly growing puddle underneath her ass.

Ember's nails dug into the floor with every thrust, each one getting faster and faster while the beast like tempo grew. "I'm going to..." One groaned. Ember's head was filled with fear again, if the load on her tits was any indication, she could not take a load that big. She shook her head in a mix of fear and disbelief when she realized he had no intention of pulling out. His balls swelled rapidly, readying a load to be fired into Ember's cunt.

"Ember please hold on!" Laura shouted, the voice of her operator was enough to repair most of the damage done to her mental state but pulled her back to reality as the load shot into her. The burning spunk erupted from his cock, coating her walls and filling her womb. It swelled rather quickly as the Grineer seemed to have been pent up for literally months. The monumental amount of cum caused Ember's stomach to bloat a little bit. The other Grineer grunted too, but instead of firing his large load onto her chest he stood up. He pointed his flared tip at the canyon between Ember's beautiful and large tits and with a few more strokes exploded. His jizz cannon covered both massive tits with ease and still had another 20 seconds of cum left, which he used to cover her slightly bloated stomach.

The large Grineer, fully satisfied, finally pulled of her pussy, allowing a torrent of cum to follow as her stomach tried to deflate. Her breathing was heavy, her large breast rising and falling with each gasp of air. Laura's heavy breathing was audible too, her mind racked as she tried to hold Ember together.

Ember looked up, believing her torment to be over only to see three figures surrounding her. Cocks in hand, their balls just as swollen as before they each dumped their loads and worst of all...erect. "I get to use her pussy next!" One cried. Ember's heart sunk and she began to crawl away desperately though it was much slower than the Grineer's walking speed. He bent down and wrapped his large hands around her slim waist and lifed her with ease.

He held his large cock tightly in his hand while trying to position his tip with her entrance. Once they were lined up he wasted no time bottoming out in her. Each thrust produced the sound of his balls slapping against Ember's fat ass causing it to jiggle. Each time she was thrusted into her boobs bounced wildly and her cervix was kissed by the aching dick. Suddenly there was a feeling from behind her. Her pert ass cheeks were being fondled before suddenly spread and a hot piece of meat was slammed into her ass before she had any time for a reaction. The hot slab of meat slithered upwards before being pulled back.

Laura's mind was assaulted by images of Ember being fucked, causing her inner thighs to moisten and her fortified mind to falter. The link was becoming more and more unstable and if Ember were to lose her mind at any point who knows what could happen.

Ember could feel each cock rubbing against each other through her walls, their jackhammering of her holes quickly became too much for her. Her mind was going blank after each thrust. The appendages began to swell slowly, filling every nook and cranny of her holes. She was pounded with little remorse, seeing her more as an object than a person .

After a few minutes the familiar throbbing of a ready to explode cock filled her body. "Be...strong...Ember." Laura mumbled through strained breaths. Ember braced herself as the two cocks hilted once more before simultaneously shooting rope after rope of thick, gooey cum. Her stomach stretched to it's limits as it tried to accommodate the two large loads. Her mind was overloaded and in the process overloading Laura's mind as well. The resulting overload of the link caused her to expelled from Ember who was still being filled.

Laura slid through the puddle of cum and pussy juices, tainting her transference suit and creamy skin before stopping at the feet of the Grineer. She looked up in fear as she noticed him staring right at her.

Slowly the orgasm of the two Grineer died down and after a few more moments came to a complete stop. They lowered Ember on to her feet who imediately collapsed. Her face laid against the floor as her massive ass hung in the air. Both her holes countinously expelled large amounts of cum from her body. Her belly was beyond large, looking like she was pregnant with twins at this point. The two jacked themselves off quickly at the sight, covering Ember's juicy ass and full thighs with another load.

"Hey guys...look what I found." The largest Grineer said as he held Laura who struggled to break free of his vice like grip. Laura had curly brown hair, a few freckles on each cheek, unblemished creamy skin and a nice body to boot. Her breast were larger than most of the other female operators and her butt was heart shaped.

The Grineer drank in this image, their cocks throbbing to life and filling Laura with a feeling of dread and fear. She could only hope Ember would wake up soon and save her from her horrific fate.


	29. Limbo X Banshee

**Has some fun with this chapter and is definitely up there on my list of favorite chapters I've written. That could change soon since I've gotten a few good requests PMed to me and there is still an old one in the reviews that I wanted to do earlier. For those who still want me to do their ideas for the story, PM me or join the warframe NSFW discord. I'm in there quite a lot and would love to talk to some of my readers.**

 **S2 Chapter 2: Pleasure Subjects (Limbo X Banshee)**

 **Loosely based an idea from Lord Mentat**

Banshee sat silently, meditating in the middle of the Tenno dojo. Sound waves emanated out of her body at such a high and consistent frequency that not even the water she sat in rippled. This was a normal thing for her, controlling her powers with absolute perfection and beauty caused some of the warframes to watch for a before moving on. Not once did she ever look up to meet their gaze. Her constant silence was a testament to her pure pinnacle of concentration, however that left her vulnerable. No noise or feeling would bring her out of her meditation. Others had tried and failed. She could be attacked right there and probably still wouldn't react.

Of course nobody would take on the sound warframe by themselves even if she was vulnerable . No warframe was that dumb. However Limbo was not here to fight her. He laid on the balcony far above the pond Banshee was next to. He had been in this spot long before she arrived, he would have paid her no attention if it wasn't for the fact that she hadn't moved an inch since she got there. Of course he knew about her meditation sessions but had never seen them up close.

This made him wonder, how much could she take before her concentration would falter, how much would it take to break her and how long? He threw his legs over the railing and began to plan. What would he do to her, how often would do how it, how would he do it? Every possible question and outcome passed through his head. Perhaps Nurse Trinity would be willing to trade some things for the data he collected on Banshee.

He took notes on her body language, her breathing rate, her position, everything he could think of that could change during the "test". Once he was fully satisfied, he jumped down from the high balcony, soaring down with great speeds to the ground below. He landed on his feet with a large thud while keeping his eyes on Banshee the entire time. Not even the slightest of movement was seen from her. It was to be expected, if he was going to get results he was going to have to really push the envelope.

With the snap of Limbo's fingers, time slowed to crawl before coming to a complete stand still. He walked over to Banshee who was now in stasis. He stared for a moment before getting to his "research". He pressed his hand against her toned thigh and slowly ran down it. His hand meticulously moved around, rubbing her inner thighs as well as her outer thighs without getting to close to her honey pot. This was just the first stage of his test after all. He couldn't go to far without messing up the results.

After a few more seconds of slowly touching her, he rose before dashing a good distance away from her while still keeping her in his line of sight. A second snap released the small stasis gripping the room, allowing time to go back to normal. Limbo quietly stared as the feeling of his fingers against her body would be catching up to Banshee within a few moments. He waited about a minute, yet nothing happened just like he expected. She just brushed it off. Not even the slightest of shudders.

If anything, it was going to take quite a bit of time to get her to react while meditating, but skipping right to it would cause him to miss a good amount of data. Instead he opted to continue going through each step of his plan. Once again time was put on hold with a snap of his fingers as he made his way to the frozen Banshee. Instead of just massaging her thighs, he brought his hand to her chest, giving her tit a good groping while playing with her inner thighs. He made sure to completely ignore her nipples as he did this, only touching her tit flesh before moving away.

Once again, there was no reaction from Banshee when the stasis was removed. Of course this was to be expected yet it still shocked Limbo, albeit slightly. He took a few notes before starting the next stage.

He positioned himself behind her, lifting both her heavy breast while tweaking the soft nipples at the same time. Methodically, he swirled them, using every ounce of knowledge of the female body to apply the perfect amount of pleasure he wanted to her. He gave them a few pinches before ducking out once more.

He waited a bit but he received the same results as last time. Her stature was the same as before and she remained unwavering. This intrigued Limbo, how much would she have to go through before she would even move? This question only served to interest him more. With a clap of his hands, the room froze once more as he decided to change his plans a little bit.

Swiftly, he darted back into the field, grabbing her large and perky breast while gliding his finger over her nipple. He froze. That's when he noticed something. It was erect. When he had played with them before, they were completely soft. A shocking revelation but a welcomed one. It proved to him she could be broken and broken she would be.

His other hand slid down Banshee's stomach and her inner thighs, only stopping when his hand touched her lower lips. He was elated to have found that her lips were moistening. Not enough for Banshee to even think about taking care of it but definitely a step in the right direction. He rubbed her pussy gracefully, never once losing his rhythm or slipping his fingers inside of her. He only touched the outside, even flicking her clit a few times.

He slowly started to speed up, rubbing circles around her pussy while giving her breast a hard squeeze. Then suddenly he stopped. He had gone a bit overboard. He hadn't planned to speed up like he did and reprimanded himself even though it would have no effect on the test.

He dashed away and removed the stasis holding the room captive. He stared at his test subject, preparing to write down any changes that would happen. Her breathing had become somewhat labored,yet her position never changed. Her commitment to her meditation sessions was astounding but somewhere deep down, Limbo knew she would break under the intense teasing.

The dripping contents of her pussy slowly flooded out, mixing with the water below her. The water began rippling as the sound waves she created bounced around slightly. Limbo's test results were finally shining through which meant it was time for the final stages of the test.

Once again, time was brought to its knees in front of Limbo's power and once again he moved towards the unaware Banshee. He sat down next to her, sliding his soft hands to her plump pussy lips before spreading them. He prodded them with two fingers from his other hand before injecting two fingers inside of her. He slowly pumped in and out of her before gradually speeding up her fingering.

His fingers curled upwards inside of the sopping wet cunt, rubbing the walls with every stroke. Once he believed she would be at the edge of an orgasm he stopped. He pulled his dripping digits out before moving back to his vantage point. When time restarted Banshee began to show signs of pleasure. Her shoulders drooped, she shivered slightly and her breathing was far from balanced. He scribbled down his notes when suddenly a large bell sounded.

He turned to face the large clock. Had 30 minutes elapsed that quickly? He looked down at Banshee who finally uncrossed her legs, signaling her meditation session was over. Limbo was a bit saddened, he couldn't fit the rest of his plan into the small time frame but he got more than enough data to trade with Trinity.

He prepared to walk away but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Banshee repositioning herself. She placed her feet flat on the ground and used one of her arms to lift herself up making it look like she was holding herself up in a missionary position. Quickly, she used her free hand and plunged two fingers into her drooling cunt. She violently bucked her hips forward as the constant edging Limbo had done became too much for her, something he had not calculated. Quickly he began to take notes, making sure to squeeze out as much info on her as possible.

The squelching noise from her pussy grew louder as the speed only increased. Finally she threw her head back as her orgasm exploded forward. A powerful squirt splashed the ground across from her. Shakily and quickly, she jumped to her feet, still cumming and coating her inner thighs with her glistening pleasure. She sent out a powerful yet familiar shockwave across the dojo. To all other warframes it might of looked like a normal shockwave from her but Limbo instantly recognized it as her sonar. She was looking for something, but what? Limbo couldn't resist another chance to study what other effects the test had on her so he stood there waiting.

Banshee turned violently and quickly before stopping, her eyes staring intently in Limbo's direction. She had located him. As the if the primal whips of lust were lashing at her back, she charged at the stationary Limbo who was still refusing to move out of the way of his "willing" test subject.

She tackled him to the floor with great strength before placing her hands on his shoulders to keep him pinned down. She sat on his stomach, not so subtly grinding her pussy against him in a flawed attempt to pleasure herself. Within a few seconds she grew tired of it not being enough and placed her hand on the fabric prison containing her prize. She ungracefully tore off his pants, unleashing the flaccid cock. She took it in her hands and placed it between bulbous buttcheeks. She began to grind against it which slowly aroused it causing it to grow large and larger.

As much as she loved the feeling of her throbbing pussy on his toned leg and the swollen phallus knocking at her backdoor, she needed him inside of her needy snatch. She lifted herself upwards, leaving a string of juices connecting the two before positioning her juicy pussy of his cock. She grabbed the cock to hold it in place and dropped her hips down as quickly as she could, instantly forcing the tip of Limbo's cock to slam into her cervix.

Banshee's body shuddered in ecstasy as she went still but only for a few seconds. Once she mostly recovered she began to swivel her hips while bouncing her fat ass on Limbo's pelvis. The slapping of her meaty booty was only overwhelmed by the squelching of her too wet pussy. Her vacuum sealed pussy stroked Limbo's cock causing him to throw his head back in an unprofessional matter. It only took a few more moments of earthshaking pleasure for Banshee to fall forward and press her large bust against Limbo's face. Those large fun bags pillowed on him, nearly smothering him but Limbo just lovingly tugged away on her nipples.

Her hip movements only grew more savage in this position, dropping her bubble butt down on Limbo's cock even harder. At this rate it will only take a few moments for her to blow but she did not care and sure as hell wasn't going to slow down. Feeling her pussy convulse and his own orgasm approaching, he threw his arms around her waist and began thrusting upwards with great force. It seemed to resonate perfectly with Banshee because sound waves began to explode out of her in a beautiful chorus. He held her wobbling backside firmly as his engorged member began to grow before finally depositing a steaming load into her awaiting pussy. Banshee came too, her pussy trying it's hardest to milk all of the cum from Limbo's ball as it could. It succeeded as cum began to bubble out of her throbbing pussy.

The two sat there in each others embrace before finally and a little bit somberly, Banshee uncorked herself. Cum dribbled down her thick thighs and puddled on the floor. Her refined stature seemed to return as she placed her hand on her wide hips and looked over to Limbo who was contently laying on the ground. She grabbed a round cheek of hers and spread it, allowing a good portion of his load to flow free of the warm confines of her pussy. Once she was satisfied she gave her ass a firm smack before giving him a thumbs up. She began to walk down the hallway and soon out of sight of Limbo.

Slowly Limbo picked himself up; he had added quite a few mental notes to his collection after his little romp. Perhaps this would be a fun test to perform on other warframes, however he would need more than his powers for some of them. Luckily for him, he could secure some help in exchange for his notes. Now Limbo had to decide...who would be test subject #2?


	30. Female Operator X Tentacles

_**Side note: We hit 100 followers on this story so that's pretty cool.**_

 _ **To the guy who requested this all the way back in December, my bad.**_

 **S2 Chapter 3: I've Seen Enough Hentai to Know Where This Is Going (Female Operator X Tentacles)**

Kassandra opened the door to her ships supply closet, her emerald eyes darted around between chemicals, tools, and a tentacle filled mop which she grabbed. She grabbed 3 bottles of chemicals and unscrewed the caps. Quickly and methodically, she drained the containers of their contents into a large bucket. She lifted the heavy bucket and the mop and waddled down stairs. It was the first of the month in two months, which meant it was time to clean the infested room. Just the thought of cleaning that tentacle ridden cave a room made her wretch. In all honesty, she wished she could just torch the damn room and be done with it forever. She could go back to doing important things like killing Grineer or Corpus, betting with Dane...or masturbating. Either of those options were far better than cleaning this wretched room.

She swallowed her anger as she made her way towards the large door. As much as she hated it, it was her responsibility to keep her ship clean and sadly that monstrosity was a part of her ship. She waited at the large door waiting for it to open. After a few aggravating seconds of it not opening, she jabbed it with her mop. The tentacles wriggled inside of the mop, seemingly connecting with the virile infested on the other side and causing the metal door to slowly open. Inside was like a tiny forest, filled with infested plants, infested creatures swimming underneath the glass floor and the tentacles that tightly hugged the wall.

They began to slither closer to her but were quickly noticed by Kassandra. She stomped her foot, scaring the tentacles back to their wall were they belonged. She shuddered at the disgusting little appendages, they reminded her of big fat worms. If there was anything she hated more than the tentacles, it was worms. They way they looked, the way they felt, all of it was just too much to bear. She would never admit it, but she was just a tiny bit afraid of worms. Maybe a bit more than a tiny bit. Ok, they scared her shitless but she still refused to admit it.

She was a warrior dammit! She was someone to be feared! She fought with Grinner, Corpus and infested alike! But... worms were just so gross and slimy. She swung the broom around wildly in her thoughts, eventually slamming it against a tiny purple plant. The small plant reeled and shuddered before attacking back by lobbing a small ball of spit. It hit her hand and slowly rolled onto the broom. She pulled herself out of her day dream and wiped the purplish liquid off her hand in disgust. She tossed the bucket to the floor before dunking the mop inside. The green juices coated the the tendril filled cleaning tool. She pulled it out and began to slowly drag the mop across the glass floor. Many different infested animals swam underneath her, curious to see what she was doing in their domain. She paid them no mind. All she did was drag her mop across the floor in an attempt to get it done as fast as possible, even if it was a terrible job. A burning in her loins had sprung up out of nowhere, even after her daily morning masturbation session. She had no idea why this heat had started up but it was doing a real good job of making it hard to focus of cleaning.

Her cleaning pattern had gone from straight lines to sporadic crosses which enveloped her earlier cleaning route. Her breathing slowly became heavier as heat rushed to her sacred flower and her face. A large and defined blush made it's presence known on her face. Her hands shakily maneuvered the broom forwards and backwards before her grip loosened enough to allow the broom to slip out of her hand. The loud noise it created when it impacted the glass floor. She dropped to her knees the feeling in her cunt was becoming overwhelming. Her thighs rubbed against each other in a desperate attempt to control her libido but ended in failure.

She dropped to her knees, her as facing upwards and her pussy now violently flooding into her suit. She clenched her throbbing honeypot through her transference suit. "Fu..." She moaned out as she prodded herself. "Why am I so horny..." She whispered to herself. She flipped herself over and slipped out of her transference suit as quickly as possible. She tossed it to the side and crawled into the corner which had the least amount of infested around her before violently fingering herself. She made no effort in stopping he moans from filling her orbiter. They were much louder then the squelching her too wet pussy was making.

She ripped her wet fingers out before licking them. Her tongue danced around her digits before being enveloped in her plump lips. The tentacles watched with curiosity at her sudden actions and began to slither closer to her. Kass was far to caught up in continuing to masturbate to notice them. Once they were close enough they began to inspect the liquid she had been producing. One cautiously dipped itself into the puddle, after a few seconds it began to playfully roll around in it. Others began to make their way to their friend, curious about the puddle. At the same time Kassandra's hips arched, squirting a powerful stream of cum onto the all of the tentacles in front of her. Her fingers continued to move, increasing the amount of bliss she received from her intense orgasm.

"I can't...can't stop! NGHHH!" She frantically yelled. Her jack hammering of her pussy remained at top speed despite how sensitive she was. Slowly the tendrils were attracted to her, now all having bathed in her orgasmic shower. The scent of the cum stained floor was heavy which only egged the tentacles on. They were able to now close the the distance to her without any resistance.

They made their way to the source of the juices. They were now fond of being Kassandra's vagina and stopped only inches away. They swished side to side before one finally did what the others were afraid to do. It gave her pussy a tap before quickly slithering backwards. The feeling was enough to bring Kass out of her lust filled haze though only for a few brief moments. She stared at the fearful tentacle which trembled in front of her. A mischievous grin spread across the face of the lust drunk Kassandra.

She uncorked her fingers from her sopping wet cunt before spreading her lower lips. "You're gonna go in here." She stated before grabbing the appendage. Every rational part of Kass' brain had seemingly stopped functioning, no longer was she fearful of the tendrils or possibly she just was not showing it. She slowly urged the tentacle forward, it gave slight resistance as it moved closer to her cunt. The large head of the tentacle parted her southern lips, slowly making its way inside.

Kassandra stifled a moan with her hand before giving the tentacle a gentle pat. "Good...ah...good! Keep going!" She wasn't quite sure if the tentacle inside her could understand her but that did not stop her from trying.

The tentacle nuzzled against her warn inner walls, the moist vagina was perfect temperature for the tentacle causing it to venture deeper into the unknown. Eventually it pressed against a warm wall, causing Kassandra to spasm. Her mouth hung open and a small dribble of drool managed to slither out followed by a moan. Her insides tightened and the juices the tentacles loved so much began to flow freely once again.

The tentacles on the outside watched this spectacle and dived for Kassandra's vulnerable body, each eager to try to get as much cum out of her as possible. The one inside of her began to move in and out, slamming into her womb each time and earning another elated moan from Kassandra. Two other tentacles pressed their heads against her pussy, struggling to get themselves inside of her but to no avail. Her tight cunt could only fit one at a time.

"You can't all..ah...fit in there! You'll...right there...break me!" She placed her hands under her small breast. "If you want to help out start touching these!" On command, the two trying to force themselves into her moved to her small tits, wrapping around them and giving them a hard squeeze. "Yes...just like that! If you want me to cum keep going!" She breathed out. Others moved towards her, hoping they too could get a job from Kassandra. She pointed to a smaller one as she lifted herself up a few inches off the ground. "You! In here!" She grabbed her small pert butt cheek before spreading it. With her asshole revealed and the tentacle having received its order, it slithered forward. It used its naturaly slippery texture to slide in to her tight ass. "GRAH!" She yelled through grit teeth as her ass was spread farther then it ever had been before.

While she was focused on her now filled asshole, another moved and pressed itself into the crevasse of her buttcheeks. It slowly seesawed though her asscheeks sending a pleasurable shock through her body. Seeing one take the initiative caused others to follow suit. They wrapped around her thighs and arms and slowly began to hoist her into the air. "What are you...ha...doing! And don't...slow..ah fuck...down!" She moaned out. The two tentacles in her tight holes managed to bottom out at the same time, causing her back to arch and her tongue to break free of her wide open mouth and droop below her full lips. This gave one of the tentacles enough time to plow into her mouth and burrowing deep in to her throat.

"GLK SHGLHHH GKK" Kassandra cried out through the large appendage blocking her wind pipe. Saliva poured from her mouth as the tentacle kept her mouth open. Eventually, Kassandra began to suck on the tentacle, tasting the slimy liquid it was producing for the first time. "Sweet..." She thought to herself before taking the tentacle farther into her throat. Another tentacle pushed itself against the one in her pussy, trying to force itself in as well. "MMMMPH!" She cried, trying to get it to stop before its plan succeeded.

It was far too late as it slipped in. Kassandra's eyes rolled back into her head and a guttural moan and globs of spit escaped her mouth. She came hard, coating the tentacles in the cum they loved so much. They became more vicious, now pounding into Kassandra without remorse. Suddenly, the began to expand and grow before excreting large loads of the liquid they were covered in. Kassandra's vision went hazy and nearly faded to black as she was filled and hit with another earth shattering orgasm. "They can cum!? Gooooood..." She moaned out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head again.

The ones inside of Kassandra slowly slid out, causing a mix of cum and slime to ooze out of her vagina and ass. She swallowed a huge gulp of slime from the one in her mouth before it too slid itself out. She expected to be dropped once they were satisfied however she saw others waiting for her below.

A smile appeared on her face. "Come on, what are you waiting for? You all need to keep me satisfied!" She said as she spread her legs. Her holes were plugged once more, moving in and out of her much looser pussy with increased vigor. Every smack of her womb caused her mind to go blank for a second, extending each time it happened. Eventually she did lose consciousness, being fucked endlessly with little to no resistance.

* * *

Kassandra's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision was blurry and her head hurt. Her pussy and ass were both extremely sore as well gaping with a continuous flood of tentacle cum gushing forward from her holes. Her toned stomach was bloated from being stuffed far to much. Ignoring the pain it was actually a pretty good and fun night.

Next to her were tentacles who probably waited for her to wake up but fell asleep themselves. She gave one a soft stroke. "You know they're actually are kinda cute." She whispered. She stood up, her legs wobbled for a bit before she straighten up. She ran out of the room to the front of her ship and grabbed a synthesis scanner. She darted back to the infested room and immediately moved to the plant that spat on took a few seconds but the scan successfully completed.

Surprisingly she had no previous scans of the infested version but she had a few of the pre-infested version. A plant that secreted a liquid that would cause other plants of its species to go into overdrive in creating seeds. It wasn't much of a stretch to assume the infested version could infect creatures outside of its species.

Her lips curled into a smile, she was going to have to clean out the infested room more often. And grow more of this plant.


	31. Male Operator X Saryn

**Before you read this chapter I have a few important things o get out of the way.**

 **First off, about the whole requested OC. This is something I probably won't do too often unless you really give me something good to work with. I find it much more enjoable to work with my own characters because of the flexibility I have.**

 **Second even though there is no real story or continuum (Besides Mirage being a futa) in this entire collection, these** **characters are Non Cannon. How does that effect the collection? Some chapters have affected others before and these non cannon ones will not. That's all it means.**

 **And finally request. I've got the next two weeks already decided however I've got nothing after that. If you ever wanted me to write something now would be the time.**

 **S2 Chapter 4: Mineshafting (Operator X Saryn)**

 **Request for** **xXiNS4NiTYXx**

It was quiet on the Plains of Eidolon. The wind blew through the bushes and lightly bushed against the grass. Birds soared high above the ground while small animals and bugs raced throughout the shrubbery. The sun boar down on a Grineer camp, guards cycled the outside perimeter with their guns drawn. At any moment they could be attacked so they were always ready, never allowed to put down their gun until their shift was over and they swapped places with another soldier.

Unbeknownst to them, an invisible force was eliminating their allies, slowly, methodically, and precisely. Ones walking never noticed their collapsing colleagues on the outer edge as a small hole formed near instantaneously in their heart. The fell into the dried grass which camouflaged their bodies. On the other side of the camp, a Grineer's breathing became raspy. He started scratching at his throat and began choking. He fell to his knees, and outbreak of green cysts appeared on the clones skin, bursting after a few seconds of appearing. Blood erupted from the cysts, causing him to lose a profuse amount of blood before collapsing. Others watched in fear as the disease claimed their friend before backing away in fear of gaining the disease themselves.

Slowly the population of the camp slowly dropped yet no alarms were raised. Grass parted slowly as if something was pushing it yet nothing was there. At least to the naked eye there wasn't. An invisible force gliding through the void slowly crouched forward. An operator, tasked with finding a female scientist hidden in the camp. His black suit with grey accents had been cloaked by their wearer, who's face was covered by his helmet. The power of the void materialized itself in his hand before blasting forward, piercing another Grineer who had walked away from his cyst filled ally. Another precise hole formed inside the Grineer's chest which he clutched in his larger palms before collapsing.

Using all the void energy he had stored in his arsenal took its tole and he began to flicker in an out of his invisible cloak. After a few more seconds he was completely visible. A bombard instantly noticed him come from nowhere and recognized him as a Tenno operator. He charged him, closing the distance in a few seconds and slamming his shoulder into the operator. This knocked him down with a devastating amount of force. He leveled the Ogris with his small body. The base may have been ransacked but if he could just take out this Tenno. The Tenno stared at him through the mask, unmoving and with no fear. He seemed to be looking just past the bombard.

His finger slid to the trigger yet did not fire. Instead his head fell to the floor, detached from his body. When his body collapsed a figure was left standing behind him. A dark grey and red Saryn Integra stood triumphantly over the body of the bombard with Ninkana in hand. The setting sun glinted across the silver accents on her body. She extended her hand, helping her fallen operator up. His name wasn't well known and he did not tell it to many people, resulting in the nickname "Dusk". "You sure took your sweet time". He groaned out. His facial expressions may have been covered but Saryn had been with him long enough to know that he wasn't really angry. At most he was a slight bit annoyed. Once Dusk dusted himself off, he turned his attention to the last hut they had not checked in their stealth mission.

They made their way to the hut when suddenly a large explosion nearby knocked the pair down. A large screech ripped through the recently turned night sky. A large wooden giant meandered out of the water, firing randomly into the village. "Shit! Teralyst!" Dusk had obliterated many Teralyst in his time on the plains, only this time he was not well equipped for this fight. "Saryn we need to fall back! To the cave!" He roared, while pointing to a big hole in the ground that the Grineer used for mining. The two darted forward towards the cave as explosions peppered the ground around them. Every second the took, another explosion got closer until they were only a few feet away.

The two dove into the cave just as the last explosion slammed into the entrance, destroying the infrastructure of the cave and causing rubble to rush in. They were forced to run as the cave collapsed around them; rubble poured in from all sides until eventually the two were buried. A few minutes later Dusk managed to dig himself out, kicking a few rocks away from him in the process. He scoured the cave for Saryn, who was sitting on a rock with her legs crossed having dug herself out much earlier than her counterpart. She hadn't been too badly hurt but her some of her clothing was caught in the blast. The fabric covering her back, her entire syndana and the back half of her miniskirt had been completely destroyed.

He paid her meaty rear little attention as his eyes glided upwards to their now blocked entrance. "Guest we're not getting out that way. And it's still night time so that thing is still on its little temper tantrum. Either way we are trapped." He thought aloud. He tried to send a message out to his orbiter however his only communication device on his person was also badly damaged in the blast rendering it completely useless. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned backwards. "Guess we have to wait it out."

Dusk was annoyed with his horrendous luck, he wasn't even sure if the Grineer he was looking for had perished or not in the attack. He had no idea what the Grineer possessed to make her a target but it had to have been something of importance for him to be tasked with killing her.

Saryn watched her operator intently who was too deep in thought to notice. She watched longingly, seeing her operator like this felt horrible. She wanted to get his mind off of it with a good fuck but the two hadn't had time because of their recent influx of missions and the constant watch from Space Mom.

Her eyes strolled down his small body until her eyes came across the small crumpled piece of metal resting by his hand. His one form of communication with every outside of earshot had just been destroyed and the two were in a well secluded place that nobody would be going to for quite a some time. Where others would have seen this as a hopeless situation, Saryn saw this as an opportunity. An opportunity to be plowed for the first time in a month.

She walked past Dusk, making sure to stay just barely in his line of sight. There was a deliberate sway in her large hips. Just like she planned, his head tilted to the side, just enough for Saryn to notice he was keeping his eyes on her.

She moved over to the large pile of rubble that pushed them deep into the cave. She bent over, pretending to sort rocks while in reality she swayed her large juicy ass side to side. Her mostly burned skirt made a perfect window to her meaty ass which Dusk stared at.

Her pussy began to moisten from his staring but she did not falter in her plans. She wanted him to come on to her, not the other way around. A bulge began to form in the bottom of her operators suit which she quickly took noticed to. She stood up and sauntered over to him. She unzipped the bottom of his transference suit, letting his throbbing cock out of its cage. Her large breast rose and fell as she stared at it but she did not touch it.

She instead pulled back before giving him a show. She turned around and placed both of her hands on a bulbous ass cheek and squeezed the two together. She shook her hips side to side slowly, making sure to accentuate each one of her ample curves. Dusk's hands moved his cock subconsciously as he watched the beauty in front of him, her large ass jiggling with every shake and her hips tantalizing movements. Slowly he began to stroke the breast to full mast.

Saryn on the other hand was growing impatient, her pussy was borderline flooding and throbbed with need. She debated with herself if it was really worth it to tease him like this eventually realizing the more pent up she made him, the harder and longer she'd be fucked.

Just as planned, he stood up, his painfully hard cock still in hand as he made is way to his fat reared warframe. He placed his dick just under her pussy and slid it between her thick thighs, rocking back and forth for just a moment. His small hands traveled upwards to her massive marshmallow tits and gave them a firm squeeze before massaging them. His hands were too small to contain them and they began to spill out around and between his fingers. His face nuzzled against the middle of her soft back which really showed the height difference between the two. "You're such a cock tease you know that?" Dusk groaned out as the slapping of his pelvis against Saryn's extremely fat ass and the sliding of his cock between her meaty thighs sped up. Saryn's delicate hands traveled to his swollen balls, fondling them a bit to see just how much cum they had stuffed inside. Of course they were packed to the brim.

The sliding of his warm cock against of dripping snatch was nice but she needed something more. She began to slide her hips forward, grinding against his girth and lubing it up quite nicely. Dusk suddenly jerked back, his cock slipping out of her thick thighs. He grabbed his throbbing cock and gave it a few pumps though not enough to blow his load. "It's not gonna end like this." He breathed out before spinning her around. "Let me use your tits" He demanded, his lust for her body slowly began to take over and his actions became more brash.

Saryn listened, dropping herself to her knees and removing the armor holding her bountiful breast captives. She grabbed both of her girls as they bounced free, holding them tightly as she moved closer to Dusk's cock. Her tits easily wrapped around and swallowed his cock, causing a small moan of pleasure to escape his lips through his helmet. His dick sank into the soft flesh of Saryn's tits. She let the throbbing pillar of meat rest for a brief moment before sliding her tits up and down the shaft of his cock. All the way up to the tip and down to the base and resting against his balls. His legs began to shake from the overwhelming amount of pleasure before falling backwards and landing flat on his ass.

Despite the fact that he had fallen over, she continued to stroke him to the edge. He began to thrust, using her nipples as reigns to keep her tits tightly wrapped around his cock. His cock throbbed something fierce and unloaded a large amount of cum on her huge tits. His breathing was heavy yet his dick stood at attention, even after its massive explosion. He took a deep breath before pushing Saryn. She fell onto her back causing both her large tits to pillow to the side and leaving her in a vulnerable position.

He jumped onto her, burying his face into the valley of her cum covered tits and plunging his cock into her pussy in one go. The two shuddered as the electric feeling sprang through her body. He held his position for a brief moment before looking at her. "You don't know how much I've missed this pussy." He began to thrust wildly, his pelvis smacking against her overstuffed backside. He pulled back so he could see the underside of her ass he loved so much jiggle.

His rhythmic humping increased in tempo and his pounding was more primal than loving. It didn't stop Saryn's pussy from enjoying it any less. The tip of his sensitive dick slammed against her cervix as moans were held back as he continually speared it. "God, you're still so tight!" He grunted out. He could feel the pressure building up in the base of his dick and a familiar throbbing returned. He raised his hip higher and higher as his orgasm bubbled up to the surface.

Saryn wrapped her long, thick legs around his waist, locking him in a cycle of constant fucking whether he wanted to or not. She forced him to thrust deep into the depths of her pussy. He was brought over the edge, filling her stomach with his second load of white hot love. She came with him, her orgasm shaking her entire body to the core. Her flowing juices exploded forth with a mix of her operators semen. He wiggled his hips and wrenched his cock out of Saryn's tight pussy. Despite having cum twice his cock was still hard and throbbing while his balls still contained a sizable amount of cum.

Saryn was just as horny as he was and in a lustful move, flipped them both over. Now Saryn had him pinned under he weight. Her pussy was pressed against his dick and it only took a few moments to reposition it to the inside. Once she had her favorite dick tucked away in her pussy, she began to drop her fat ass on to his waist.

He grabbed her ass with a large amount of force, his hands sinking in from the ample amount of flesh her backside contained. Dusk threw his head back as he forced her to bounce on him while thrusting upwards creating the perfect amount of friction for the two. She began twisting her hips and fell forward, pinning her operator underneath her large breasts.

She was far more focused on getting off than she was on her own operators breathing under her ginormous funbags. Her pussy constricted and convulsed around Dusk's hard cock once again. Her juices rushed out of her body and onto his pelvis. Even after cumming once more onto his cock her hip movements did not stop. A feeling consumed her, one that kept telling her to keep going to sate herself.

The boy under did both stop thrusting upwards, making sure to bottom out in her with a very loud squelch each time. His small hands moved to her wide hips before moving to her waist. Slowly, he managed to slowly straighten her out, so that she was just bouncing on his pelvis without smashing him with her tits. "Don't get cocky!" He snarled. His commanding voice only served to spur Saryn on. His hands left her waist and made their way to her wildly bouncing breasts.

He struggled for a bit before viciously grabbing them. Her bouncing nearly slowed to a crawl ad he began man handling her breast. "You don't get to stop now! We finish what we start!" He rolled his hips backwards, pulling his cum covered cock out of her cum filled snatch.

Quickly he flipped the her onto her back. He placed his hand one her meaty thighs before flipping her onto her stomach. He gave her juicy ass a well deserved smack before flooring her with a relentless rutting. His groans were getting louder and his swollen balls were smacking into Saryn's ass at a break neck speed.

His orgasm approached far too quickly. He placed his hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her face to the floor while raising her fat ass. He recklessly threw himself onto her back, his hands flimsy reached for her fat tits. He took as big of a handful as possible of her tit flesh and began to grope them in a circular motion.

He felt his balls tighten with every thrust, preparing to explode with a pleasurable release. He moved close to the side of her head, exactly where her ear would be and began to speak through ragged breaths. "I'm not got gonna last much longer, and you've been such a good girl." He purred.

His thrust sped up for what she believed to be the last time. "So i'm going to need you to do me a favor. Just be a good girl..." He gave one final thrust causing his balls to slap into her fine ass and his cock fully slid into her pussy. "And don't spill a single drop of my cum!" Suddenly the most powerful and large shot of cum poured into her tight pussy.

It filled rather quickly, causing the excess amount cum to explode out of her snatch and against his pelvis. He held his position as he tried to blow more buckets of cum into her too stuffed pussy. His balls continuously emptied through his painfully throbbing dick. He gave one hard pull, uncorking his cock from Saryn's loving pussy. Spunk flowed out of her which Dusk enjoyed watching.

He flipped both of them onto their sides, placing his cock into her ass cheeks. He slowly seesawed it back and forth, edging the last dollops of cum out of his swollen tip. "That was...something." He breathed out. He got no response from her. He shook her body a few times but nothing happened. She had passed out from the extreme amount of pleasure.

He sighed. "Mabey I overworked her." Beneath his helmet his eyes began to close. He slowly drifted away into a deep sleep with Saryn with his cock hotdogged in her buttcheeks.


	32. Ember and Female Operator X Grineer Trio

**S2 Chapter 5: At Their Mercy (Ember and Female Operator X Mysterious Grineer Trio)**

 **Request from** **Schlub-Niggurath**

Laura struggled and shouted frantically at her captors who only seemed to ignore her. "So who gets to break her in first?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they meant. Ember was basically a fully developed woman and couldn't handle the Grineer's bitch breakers. She stood no chance against them, her only chance would be to wake Ember and escape before they could do anything.

"You two got to use the warframe for much longer than I did. I should be the one to use her." One argued as he continued to stare at Laura's body. He licked his lips, his cock throbbed slightly, and his eyes narrowed on her pussy.

"We may have, but you got to dump a gallon of seed into her snatch." The one holding her snapped back. It quickly spiraled into a heated argument between the three over which one would be able to claim her body first. It however, provided her enough time to reestablish a connection between her mind and Ember's.

"Ember! C'mon Ember wake up!" She called to the unconscious warframe again and again until finally she noticed her busty warframe's hand twitch. It was slight but a sign that she was returning to consciousness. Eventually she raised her head albeit slightly, just enough for the two to make eye contact.

Before another thought could be shared between the two, her captor turned around with unnatural speed, throwing a syringe at Ember. It embedded itself in her large tit and emptied itself of its contents within seconds. Her body began to convulse and spasm as a new wave a juice began to spill out of her pussy. "Ember!" Laura cried out.

"No need to worry." The Grineer tightly holding her mumbled. "Just stimulating some hormones." It didn't take too long to figure out what he meant. Ember jammed two fingers into her tight cunt, lifting her hips into the air and jerking her hips back and forth. She grabbed one of her large tits, massaging it and tweaking the nipple at a quickened pace.

Laura was caught off guard by this, allowing the Grineer holding her to loosen his grip to grab a syringe. With a quick movement, he jammed the tip into Laura's fleshy thigh. She howled in pain, yet that pain simply disappeared within a few seconds only to be replaced with a growing heat in her nether regions. "What is..." Her mouth only hung open, as the flames of lust spread quickly like a wildfire throughout her body. Her body became more sensitive, her nipples hardened and her pussy began to leak. Her body shuddered as just the breathing of her captor was enough to edge her to an orgasm.

"Lets do rock paper scissors to decide." One of them finally and impatiently huffed. His hand trailed up his hard throbbing cock that pulsed with need. The other two looked between each other before nodding. They dropped Laura to the ground, she quickly tried to escape but the pulsing between her thighs would not let her. It needed to be sated first, then she could leave. She crawled over to Ember, who was still violently fingering herself, leaving a trail of juices in her wake. Behind her were the tall Grineer, casually playing rock paper scissors. Their ties had far exceeded their record, which was 44 at the time, and looked as if it was going to keep going higher.

Laura slithered onto her warframe's lap. She said nothing but her heavy breathing was enough to tell Ember all she needed to know. She held her operator tightly and slipped her hands into her poor aching pussy. The squelching and Laura's moans bounced off the wall, echoing across the entire ship. She came in mere moments, her heightened senses were just too much for her small body. She leaned forward, shoving her large tits into Laura's face and her nipple into her mouth. She quickly began to suck on it, pleasuring Ember in the process.

Finally the ties in the Grineer's little ended with a rock and two scissors. "YES!" The largest one roared. The other two crossed their arms in anger but seemed too accept their loss. The three looked at the pair fingering each other on the floor, paying no attention to the three looking at them. They were far to engrossed in each other. Instead of throwing themselves on top of the girls, they just began to stroke themselves to the sight, the extremely busty Ember fingering and being fingered by her operator.

Quickly Ember noticed them and beckoned them over which they gladly obliged. The placed their cocks in front of her, throbbing and leaking a slight amount of precum onto her legs. Her fingers left her operators quivering snatch and moved to the hard cocks. She kept them close to her warm face while slowly jerking them off. She kept her delicate fingers on their tips, rubbing their sensitive glands in circles to elicit a response. One that she got rather quickly. The throbbing increased and the two began to thrust slightly into her delicate hands.

While Ember was distracted, Laura's libido reemerged. Her lust knew no bounds and when her eyes locked onto the lone Grineer stroking his cock she just could not keep herself off of it. She shuffled over to it and placed her small hands on top of it. It was far too large to wrap her hand around its girth. The pulsating meat radiated heat, it took a second to get used to head before slowly stroking it. "Go on. Lick it." The Grineer growled, his growling caused her pussy to drip even more. Her resistance had almost completely dispersed as she opened up her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip, lubricating it and picking up scalding precum along the way. The Grinner purred in delight from the blowjob. Her hand began to stroke from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip.

On the other side of the room, Ember was showing the absolute perfection of her technique. She kept the two on the at the edge of blowing their loads for a while now, keeping their creamy white cum building in their balls for as long as she could. "I can't take it anymore edging!" One roared before pulling his cock out of her grip. He began to stroke furiously, intent on blowing his load on her fat tits. It only took a few seconds of stroking after extracting himself from Ember's hands to explode. A large load flooded onto her large tits, covering them in the snow like seed. A satisfied moan left his decrepit lips.

Ember tilted his head in a way that showed her disappointment. She turned to the other Grineer who was still engrossed in her handjob. She cupped his far too full balls, estimating just how much they had filled since she started. She sped up her pace by a little bit, allowing him to feel more pleasure than he ever had before. She fondled his balls, the cum swollen orbs and the hose that would empty them throbbed with need. Figuring he had endured, she began to do longer and harder strokes, covering his dick in its entirety. The throbbing increased in tempo and chorus of moans only grew louder. She gave his balls a tight squeeze and a large torrent of cum exploded into her face and recovering her tits. She continued stroking him, making sure to thoroughly empty his balls.

Once she was sure he was drained she let go, allowing his cock to fall flaccid in between his legs, still dripping seed onto the floor. His heavy breathing echoed throughout the ship. Ember laid on her back and lifted her hips, allowing entrance to her netters for the two. Their cocks throbbed to life as they stumbled over to her to take their positions.

Back on the other side, the tallest Grineer had grown tired of the little Tenno's licking and gave a quick thrust forward, pushing past her lips and into the back of her throat. She choked, spit flowing down from her open mouth. Her eyes widen as she struggled to breath past the slab of meat filling her windpipe. He began to rock his hips back and forth. His cock filled more and more of her poor throat as it began to expand. It exploded, dumping rope after rope into her stomach. Sperm flew out of her mouth as she attempted to contain it all. Her pussy throbbed harder than it had before, begging to be filled. Eventually the Grineer pulled back, allowing her to breath again.

His eyes traveled to her lower body which was drenched in her pussy juices. A devious smile formed on his lips as the best thing Laura could muster was a moan. He laid her on her back and pressed the flared tip against her tight pussy . "It won't fit." She mumbled in a very unconvincing manner. The Grineer chuckled.

"That formula was made specifically to help Grineer women breed. We are the only ones with semen potent enough and a libido large enough to eliminate cloning. Or at least that's what Regor says. With us present we could-" Laura ignored the rest of the speech once she heard it's supposed to help breed women. She placed two fingers on her pussy lips and spread them. "You know..." He placed his throbbing organ at her drooling gate. "...we've never tested it on Tenno!" Without giving her any time to react or protest, he shoved himself in as far as possible. A large bulge appeared on her stomach, showing the pure size of his cock. "You're so tight!" He yelled as Laura let out an elongated moan. Ember was being pounded by the two on her side, never giving her a moment to rest.

Their swollen balls smacked against the holes they were fucking and the women only tightened thanks to the serum. Ember had her large tits played with and her puffy nipples sucked, causing her to orgasm much quicker than Laura who followed soon after.

Even with their tightening pussy, the trio did not stop, infact they only sped up. One by one they exploded, filling their respective holes with a nonstop flood of semen. They each pulled back, allowing Laura to scramble to Ember. Quickly the locked her legs around Ember's thick thighs and placed her drenched pussy against her warframe's. She began to grind and so did Ember, each one still highly affected by the serum.

The trio looked at each other before deciding to rub another one out, blowing a combination load onto the girls. Laura began to lick the cum off Ember's tits but did not stop grinding.

"So..." One started in his post orgasm bliss. "Are we taking them with us?" A grin formed on thworking faces before looking to the two sex crazed girls. Slowly they began laughing, a laugh that echoed throughout the building. They knew they could not take them with them because of the chance of them being killed or stolen but they could keep a very close eye on the girls.

 **With the ending of this chapter I'm going to give a small update. The next chapter will be the Limbo experiments so get ready. I am telling this now because he does not have a pairing yet so I'll let the reviews and PMs decide who it will be. Best idea/situation wins. Also I have got two more request in the works which means the weeks after that are free so go ahead a request.**


	33. Limbo X Valkyr

**S2 Chapter 6: Pleasure Subjects (Limbo X Valkyr +Futa Mirage Cameo)**

 **Note- Futa Mirage is here but only up to the first line dividing the story. If you don't like futa I implore you to skip to that line.**

Trinity walked to the cabinet, inside was cleaning supplies, needles, and other medicinal items all organized in Trinity's own special way. She grabbed her light blue plastic cloves and slipped them onto her delicate hands. She turned around, facing her last patient of the day, Mirage, who was sitting on top of the bench in her office with her perfect legs crossed. With her gloves successfully on, she began her examination. She started with Mirage's legs, making sure she still retained perfect motion control. She moved to her thick thighs, making sure the extra meat did not slow her movements.

Next moved to her arms, still checking for motor function. She moved to her eyes making sure her vision was still optimal. Lastly, she made sure Mirage's energy reserves were not damaged. Trinity grabbed Mirage's large breast, giving them a firm squeeze before going into a massage. After a few minutes she let go, causing her breast to bounce wildly. Of course Mirage's energy reserves weren't in her breast, but it was an amazing way to get measurements on all female warfram's breasts.

She moved to her rolling chair, crossing her legs and writing down her notes on her clipboard. She checked off all her basic duties as a nurse, now she had to take care of her..."special" duty with Mirage. She beckoned for Mirage to get up, giving her the indication that the basic check up was completed. She stood up and placed her hands against the wall. Trinity readjusted her gloves before walking over to Mirage and slowly slipping down her colorful panties that she had agreed to wear in the dojo. Her cock drooped down in the cold room before hardening. Trinity placed her hands on the swollen balls before stroking the cock that was pointed straight down.

This had become a standard practice for Trinity once the cock had begun to distract Mirage during her missions. That and her cum made a viable alternative for polymer bundles. Nobody like farming for polymer...except Nekros. Her strokes were rather quick, just trying to empty Mirage's cum swollen orbs as fast as possible so she could get back to her notes. A small breeze that only lasted for less than a second entered the room then vanished. Trinity turned around, her eyes searching the room before landing on Limbo, sitting in her chair.

There was a tinge of anger that washed over her when she noticed this but Mirage's now thrusting hips causing her balls to slap Trinity's dainty hands made her refocus. She sped up her pace. Each stroke was long and deep and her hands massaged her swollen balls. The two throbbed in Trinity's hands, the cum beginning to churn rapidly in those cum factories and the pipe connecting them prepared to explode. Trinity turned back to Limbo, who had a note floating above his head. Slowly it hovered over to Trinity who grabbed it out the air. Not only did it have information on Banshee, but it had measurements of her body, personality, sexual activeness and many other things even Trinity didn't have on her. With this she could do so much more in her medical practice, but how did Limbo obtain such a detailed piece of information. Before she could try to figure out how he obtained this, the sound fapping caused her to spin around and notice the ready to blow Mirage.

Trinity, acting rather quickly, grabbed a bucket from under her desk and chucked it beneath Mirage's cock. It landed just in time and Mirage exploded, drooling semen into the bucket and filling it to half way in about 15 seconds. While Mirage continued to empty herself in complete ecstasy, Trinity removed the gloves from her hands and pulled up another chair. She sat down and crossed her legs. She was _very_ interested in how he was able to obtain those notes.

* * *

Limbo exited the room, leaving Trinity to silence Mirage about his upcoming "tests". He had reached an agreement with Trinity. In exchange for trading extremely detailed information on the female warframes, she would provide the means for each test. And his first test would be on the animalistic nature of Valkyr. Her power rivaled some of the strongest warframes, however her anger made her quite a wild card. An outburst could turn her into a ball of rage intent on wiping out anything on her path whether friend or foe.

His goal was to see how lust would factor in to her power. Perhaps it would boost it to an unbelievable level. Maybe she would be less focused on attacking and more on fucking. He wouldn't know until he did it.

He reached her room in the dojo, the door was closed and the lights were off, however he had a job to do whether she was awake or not. Limbo jiggled the handle on to realize the door was locked. He walked into a void portal, taking a few steps before exiting. Once outside his pocket dimension, he was in side of Valkyr's dark room. There was one bit of light radiated from her bed which he was drawn to. On top of the sheets was his target, Valkyr, playing with her dripping pussy on her bed. Her dainty fingers brushed against her clit, causing her body to shiver with every touch.

Limbo chose not to bother her, instead staying back and watching. Light flickered from her claws, the chance of her losing her composure was minimal but the fact that pleasure was connected to her hysterical mindset was intriguing to say the least. She rolled over, lifting her taut ass and drilling her fingers into her pussy with a heightened pace. Juices exploded with great force, coating the surrounding articles of fabric in the shiny liquid.

Her body spasmed as she let loose a stream of cum which splattered against the floor next to Limbo. He took a seat at the edge of her bed, studying her while waiting for her to notice his presence. She flipped onto her back and spread her legs, she rubbed her quivering snatch while groping her small tits lightly. Her nipples hardened and her pussy squelched loudly. Her breathing became more heavy and erratic while the light emanating out of her claws became more intense. Her legs went flat against the floor, allowing her direct sight to Limbo. He tipped his hat, as he did with all the women he came in contact with.

Quickly she covered her body from Limbo's eyes. No words that had ever passed through her brain could describe her current embarrassment. She had been caught with her pants down, both literally and figuratively. Even while being watched the throbbing in her pussy refused to stop. Her fingers managed to slip back into her cunt with out her noticing. She shivered a little but did not stop herself from continuing. She threw her head back into her bead, her hips arched and her squirting became more prominent.

Limbo was surprised at this, with Banshee it was extremely difficult to get her personality to change but with Valkyr she was basically a closeted slut. Perhaps even a closeted exhibitionist. A shocking revelation, but an enjoyable one. He sat still, staring at the self indulged Valkyr who was trying desperately to cover her face while furiously masturbating. Once again she was hit by an earth shattering orgasm, yet her fingers continued to jam their way into her pussy.

Now was the time for a more hands on approach, he walked to her side of the bed and placed his hands one her soft mound, tweaking her nipple a bit. Her claws slowly began to extend out before retracting over and over again and her fingers pace sped up exponentially. It was obvious to Limbo that not only did he catch her while she was extremely pent up, but she was fighting to stay in control of her current state of mind.

His finger slid down from her tit, rubbing her midriff before prodding her lower lips lovingly. The juices coated his fingers in seconds of entering and lubricated his fingers, making it easier to finger her. The more orgasms he brought her with his expert fingering, the more she became lost in the pleasure. Her thoughts became plagued with lust drunk thoughts, each one reminded her of how much she wanted, no _needed_ a cock inside of her.

Once that thought passed through her mind, she snapped. She let out a howl, one considerably close to her normal howl of bloodlust except this one had a different tone. There was much more lust behind this roar then normal. Her claws exploded from their gauntlets and an unnatural strength overtook her. She quickly and reluctantly pulled Limbo's fingers out of her before picking him up by his sides and slamming him into the bed. Within seconds she had him pinned, her drenched pussy rubbing up against his hardening prick in an excited manner.

The tip of his cock slid in between her lower lips, only pushing Valkyr farther and farther to the point of insanity. She dropped her ass on his pelvis quickly, swallowing his whole cock in one go. The moment he entered her she came causing her tight snatch to squeeze even harder on her preys cock. She slammed herself down once her orgasm mostly subsided. She swiveled her hips side to side, making the cock press against her warm walls before poking her cervix. She placed her hands on his chest, giving her the leverage she needed to force him to go balls deep inside of her.

Her warm walls spasmed as another orgasm hit her but her thought process was set on being filled with cum so she kept going. Her bubble butt stayed in motion, bouncing on top of his cock and quickly pushing Limbo to his limit. Despite his facade of being controlling, he had begun thrusting of his volition. He grabbed her supple ass, pounding it with all he had before blowing a steaming load straight into her needy cunt. Both warframe's threw their heads back from their shared orgasm. This did not stop Valkyr from trying to fully drain his balls, rocking her hips back in forth while grabbing his strained sack.

She felt his cock begin to go soft inside of her and slowly begin to shrink. Not wanting to lose her current best source of pleasure, she lifted herself off of his pelvis. Allowing Limbo's cock to slither out of her. Right before the tip slid out she grabbed it with her clawed hands, just barely keeping it inside her warm pussy. Slowly she began to stroke it, relishing the feeling or it hardening inside of her too wet pussy. Once he was fully erect, he vanished causing Valkyr to fall a few inches. She placed her hands where Limbo had been only a few seconds ago, crouching down and raising her ass like a cat about to pounce while looking for him.

She was caught off guard when her arms were pulled back and the penis she was so desperate for reentered her. It only took a few seconds to figure out that the girth and length shoved inside of her was Limbo's. His powerful thrusting was melting her mind making it impossible to think of any coherent thoughts as she was continuously bottomed out.

Limbo had gotten everything he need from her, now he wanted to preform one more test of stamina. He coated his body in void energy, speeding up his body's thrust. Valkyr buried her face into the pillows as the pelvis smacked against her pillowy backside causing it to jiggle a bit. This new burst in speed affected them both, Limbo's cock spasmed as his orgasm approached much faster than it had ever done in the past. Within seconds he exploded, his cock hardened again thanks to the increase in speed and the cycle continued. Valkyr was constantly cumming and filled with seed, making it impossible to think. Hours passed with neither coming out of the room, the only thing that could be heard was constant dripping and the smacking of flesh.

* * *

The door to Valkyr's room opened, and out came Limbo. His clothes were a bit wrinkled and there was a few damp spots on his shirt but it was not very noticeable. Inside the room was Valkyr, still on her bed with her ass up and spewing cum out of her quivering pussy. Every few seconds she twitched, showing she was still conscious albeit barely. He closed the door, and walked down the hallway towards Trinity's office. He had to turn in his assignment.

 ** _A little authors note, I got one more chapter planned out for next week, after that my lineup is completely open to requests. Recently I haven't seen very many PMs and requests in the review that would really lead to a good story so if you have any ideas, send them in. I'll read over them and they may just end up as the new chapter. I look forward to seeing them!_**


	34. 2 Male Operators X Nyx and Mesa

**S2 Chapter 7: Competitive Spirits (2 Male Operators X Nyx X Mesa)**

 **Request for JohnnyTheEpic**

The gates of Cetus opened, revealing two Operators returning from their mission. In their hand was the core of a Teralyst they were contacted to kill. They loudly laughed and joked with each other, their voices only drowned out by the cheers and clapping they received by the many Unum upon seeing their hunt was successful. The two weren't shy, waving at the families who watched and high fiving the kids that ran by to see their heroes. The two walked to the small fishing outlet, taking a seat and looking at the menu.

"What an easy hunt!" Dane laughed. "The thing didn't stand a chance." The two heartily laughed as the reminisced at the fall of the Teralyst.

"It wasn't even a problem!" Juch called in response. "The beast fell within a few minutes." Their laughing lasted only a few more minutes before their meals arrived, a large fish for both operators for their service. The pair dug in, hungrily devouring their respective fish while continuing a new conversation. "Funny that Lotus would send us to take out a Teralyst instead of another mission but whatever. I love Unum food!" Juch took another massive bite of his fish, pulling the crisp skin away from the bone.

"That's something we can both agree on. I think I'm gonna head back to my ship, I'm tired and I've got a whole lot of missions to do tomorrow. Shouldn't be to hard with Mesa though." He brought another piece of meat to his mouth before making sure he had everything he needed. He pushed away his chair before placing a large amount of credits on the table, paying for both meals. Dane threw his hood over his head and turned around before walking towards the stone path leading out of the small city.

"You know I've always wondered why you stuck with Mesa." That statement caused Dane freeze, before slowly turning around a raising an eyebrow. "I don't mean any disrespect but it's just that you've always hated brute forcing your way through missions yet you stay with Mesa who uses her exalted weapons to blaze through enemies." Dane turned around and walked back to his chair, taking a seat across from his partner. He folded his hand and brought them upwards, just barely covering his mouth.

"You've stayed with Nyx this whole time, why is that?" Dane asked, his tone had grown a tad louder then when they had started.

"Because I enjoy messing with the minds of Grinner, Corpus and infested alike. It also allows you to learn a few new things about your enimies. And as a plus Nyx has an amazing ass." Dane scoffed.

"I've seen better." Dane's voice came out flat but still caught the attention of Juch.

"Where?"

"On Mesa of course. And she's got the hips to go with her bubble butt."

"No way, Nyx's ass is much better than Mesa's. I could pound it for hours." Soon the conversation became an argument though no anger was directed at each other. Only whose warframe had the better ass, tits and sexual prowess. "Fine we'll settle this, I'll grab Nyx and we'll meet you at Marioo's bazaar. That's where I'll show you Nyx is the best girl."

"Doubt it. She could never compete with Mesa." The two started off in opposite directions, ready for the fight to come.

* * *

Dane's orbiter slowed itself down as it prepared to dock in the back of Maroo's bazaar. Slowly the metal docking mechanism attached to the dock and slowly pulled the orbiter into its optimal position. It only took a few more seconds for a low hiss to signal his ship was in place. The ships hatch opened and slowly dropped to the floor creating a walk way for Dane and Mesa. The two exited their ship, slowly making their way to the entrance of the bazaar. One of the guards stared Dane, slowly raising an eyebrow but before he could say anything, a large amount of credits landed in his large hands. Not giving it another thought he looked away to a different side of the room.

Mesa looked to her operator in confusion, not knowing why she had been brought here. "It's fine Mesa. I just need to show that you are easily the best female warframe." HIs tone was flat but caused some emotions to stir in her. If Mesa could have blushed at that moment it would have been profusely. The door opened automatically, allowing the two entrance. Once traveled deeper into the room eventually coming across Nyx and her operator Juch in the waiting room.

Juch stood up, extending out his hand to Dane. "Welcome." Dane nodded and grabbed his hand. "Allow me to my point across." He placed his hands on Nyx's hips, catching her by surprise as he spun her around. "This.." He accentuated his point by giving her fat ass a well deserved smack and causing it to jiggle. "..right here is the best ass any warframe could ask for." Dane chuckled to himself as his friend made this bold claim before spinning his own warframe around.

He circled his hands around the meaty rear that his finger tips sunk into. "I'm pretty sure even you can see the difference in quality between Mesa's ass and Nyx's" Both Mesa and Nyx looked over their shoulders, making eye contact and staring. The two were confused but were stoic that their body was better then the others. Mesa leaned forward, making her already fat ass look even wider. She waved her ass side to side, causing the mesmerizing flesh to jiggle.

The two operators stared causing Nyx to grow jealous. Impulsively, she speedily walked to Mesa, pushing past both the operator in the process. She stopped when the two were only inches apart. She stared into her enemy's eyes. The two operators were stunned, but Juch took advantage of this moment. He positioned himself in between the two, grabbing both their breast and catching everyone off guard. He played with the nipples between his two fingers, causing the two warframes to shudder and their nipples to harden. "I'll admit, Mesa's breast have got some heft to them" He said as he continuously played with them. Dane joined him, grabbing two breast as Juch did.

"True but Nyx is no slouch in the breast department either." He pulled the two together, causing their hard nipples to rub against each other. The two warframes knees began to bend as the pleasure from having their breast played with took effect. Juices began to run down their inner thighs from their moistening pussies. This caught the attention of the two operators. "How about you take Mesa for a test drive. I'm pretty sure she can make you cum like Nyx has never been able to."

"Fine, and when Nyx makes you cum buckets don't come begging me for more time with her." Dane snorted as Juch pulled Mesa away, she gave him one last look before giving her operator a thumbs up. She was not going to embarrass her operator. Dane turned back to Nyx, before beginning to unbuckle his pants. They dropped to the floor with a quiet thud, his limp member hanging out in the open. "Well Nyx? Your move." She sauntered over to him, her wide hips swinging in the process, She wrapped her small hands around his cock and placed her large breast his face. His cock hardened quickly and he began to suck on the nipple she had presented to him.

One the other side, Mess had wasted no time in getting Juch's member out. She pumped it a few times to get it erect before turning around and placing it in the crevice of her buttcheeks. He let our a groan of pleasure as she began to move up and down while slightly wiggling her hips side to side. He placed his hands on her fat ass, beginning to hump her. He didn't say anything but a few more moans escaped his lips. Mesa was confident, her experience in riding her operator made it easy to control her hips perfectly.

Nyx's handjob had sped up substantially since it started. Her hands smacked against the base of his shaft with every stroke before eventually she let go. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her huge tits around the cock. Within seconds of putting it in she could feel it throbbing violently in her breasts. She wrapped her arms around her chest, keeping her tits tightly wrapped around Dane's member as she began to stoke him. He began to hump, her tits quickly pushed him close to an orgasm. She was able to see how to make him through his mind, this challenge was hers to win.

Mesa's ass did the same to Juch. Her soft and juicy ass coupled with her experienced hip movements began to prove to much for him as his balls tightened and his cock throbbed. The two operators discharged near simultaneously. The two warframes were covered in a large amount of spunk in seconds. "Well? Guess it's a tie." Dane contently said.

"Agreed." The two were ready to drop the conversation when they noticed the two warframes looking quite hostile. They were did not want to end on a tie but more importantly they were extremely horny! Their pussies were drenched and before they could react, Nyx had dragged away Juch an Mesa had pushed Dane to the ground. She turned around, giving Dane an amazing sight of her rear as she aggressively stuffed her pussy with her operators penis in her favorite position. Reverse cowgirl.

Nyx was just as agressive, placing her fingers on the top of his head. The a green hue surrounded Juch as she began implanting thoughts into his head . In his mind there was a collar wrapped around his neck and Nyx was holding the leash. She ungracefully forced his cock into her before yanking the leash. He was forced to fuck the aggressive Nyx in the cowgirl position.

Mesa rolled her hips, her large buttcheeks pressing against Dane's pelvis as his cock was hugged by her tight, warm insides. His ball slapped against the underside of her fat ass. She swiveled her hips in a tight circle before grabbing his balls. She gave them a tight squeeze before playing with them. She began to bounce harder then ever, pushing him to his absolute limits. He grabbed her ass which she continued to wiggle and began to slam her down onto him. "You have no idea how much I love this pussy!" He yelled as he continued reaming her. He massaged her supple ass as she continued to play with his balls. He gave one more powerful thrust before filling her with a powerful torrent of cum.

Nyx yanked the leash, pulling Juch upwards and in between her large breast. She began to bounce higher and harder then before, dropping the weight of her big ass onto her operator's pelvis and tightening her wet pussy around his cock. She placed her hand next to Juch's leg, allowing her to go higher while not letting go of the leash. "Shit...I'm gonna...!" Nyx responded by bouncing harder, really beating his dick as hard as she could. He threw his head back, exploding into the gorgeous warframe sitting on top of him. Her pussy was filled in seconds and flooded back out onto his pelvis. The leash around Juch's neck vanished as Nyx stood up and pulled the semi-erect cock out of her drooling pussy.

* * *

The two operators laid on the floor. Their muscles were limp and their bodies were exhausted. Dane slowly turned his head, making eye contact with Juch. "Guess now we can call it a tie?" Juch let out a tired sigh before giving a nod. "Good...let's go find our warframe's." The two stood up and looked around trying to find their warframe's. Eventually the noticed them; in the middle of the room was Nyx and Mesa, both on their hands and knees. Their large asses were in the air. They began shaking them in an attempt two draw the boys closer.

Juch swallowed hard as the their cocks began to swell to full mast again. They were drawn the the two meaty asses like moths to a flame and eagerly plugged up the juicy holes. They let out a relieved moan as they corked their female counterparts and slowly began their rutting. "You know.." Juch began. "I can get used to this."

"Same." The two shared a chuckled as they began to focus on pounding their warframes.

 _ **And that's that. On an important note, I would like to thank those who sent in their ideas for new chapters. Not only did I receive a lot of them, I received a lot of really good ones! Ones I'll be very excited to bring to you guys in the coming weeks. Right now I have the next month booked (4 chapters in line) but that should not dissuade you from sending in your ideas. I'd still love to see them and possibly write them.**_

 _ **I have another question for you all. Sometimes I reply to PMs other times I don't due to being busy writing but the things I never answer are the reviews. Unless your idea becomes a story you don't know. So I'm gonna ask, do you guys want me to start answering reviews at the end of new chapters? It will give me a more direct way to communicate to the people who do not have accounts. So...Yay or Nay?**_

 _ **PS: NSFWarframe discord link is**_ ** _discord dot gg/zbmcus9 Drop in, I'm in their quite a lot if you ever want a easy way to contact me._**

 ** _PPS: How does everyone feel about Yaoi chapters. I've gotten a few request for them and while I don't have a problem with writing any I need to know how my audience feels about it. I'm a writer so I do have to put you all first._**

 ** _dot = ._**


	35. Equinox X Corpus

**S2 Chapter 8: The Other End of the Spectrum (Equinox X Corpus)**

 **Definitely** **one of my favorite chapters to date, not my favorite, but it's up there. And you all know there will be a part 2 to this later on. Only thing that makes me sad is I cannot credit the person who gave this idea because they were using a guest account. Also I still have a good amount of request to get through but keep the coming and I'll keep trying to put them in the writing queue.**

The cold wasteland of Pluto had ravaged the fallen corpus ship. It had fallen deep into an open ice cavern and had taken severe damage on the way down as it got lodged in the ravine. In any other situation, it would have been a death sentence for all trapped inside. But not to the Corpus. No, they are smart, using this new land as a strategic stronghold where they could create weapons without any fear of invaders. Until now. What seemed to be an accidental signal caught the attention of the Tenno, finally giving an opportunity to end one of the Corpus' biggest factories for weapon creation.

A pink Equinox watched from afar. Her long dress hovered slightly from the arctic winds. She patiently waited for her operator to establish a link between the two for communication purposes. Suddenly a profound voice cut through the silence. "Equinox? Oh, it worked!" Her operator, DJ, called. There was warmth in half of heart when the voice called to her. However her other half, her day aspect despised him, wanting nothing to do with the operator. The two woman in one body argued with one another frequently with the calm and collective Night aspect usually beating out Day on a war of attrition.

"Ready to blast some machines into spare parts?" Night was content with destroying machines but knew her destructive capabilities were outmatched when compared to Day's. Her dress slowly dispersed, being replaced with a dark blue armor. This form was much more nimble then her counterpart and far more destructive. This was the sister half of Night. Day.

"Interface changed, I'm guessing Day's in control?" Day refused to acknowledge the question instead she darted into the fallen ship, intent on leveling the factory. She moved to the rear, peeling a piece of metal from its resting place before slipping in. The ship looked normal, besides all the shattered glass and snow. Surprisingly it wasn't flooded with Corpus like unusual. "No heat signatures. Now that's just weird." DJ rubbed his chin before another blip appeared on the map, this one heading towards Equinox at a fast pace. "Day! Somethings approaching. Get ready!" She turned, her large hammer, the Arca Titron, facing towards the stairs. A fast metal creature darted down the chamber and jumped at her. She was just barely able to get out of the way, causing it to land directly beside her.

The few seconds of standing still gave her the time to figure out what it was. "Zanuka Hunter!" Equinox charged it, slamming the Arca Titron into it's underside, launching it down the hallway. "Make sure it doesn't get away! We can't have it reporting back!" She darted down the hallway and through the automatic opening door. Immediately, she was tackled by the machine causing her to topple to ground and slide down the slanted floor. The two slammed into a window causing it to crack. As the two wrestled on top, the cracks on the glass grew larger before eventually it shattered.

The two slipped through the window, luckily Day was just fast enough to catch the outer frame and hold on above the bottomless chasm. The Zanuka held her tightly, scratching and clawing at her intensely. With a great amount of energy, she let loose a powerful maim, ripping metal and pieces off the machine and causing it to fall. It slammed against pieces of ice before finally disappearing into the darkness.

Day pulled herself up, before laying down on the metal. Her blue armor shifted into a pink dress as she converted to Night. Night held her wounds closely, slowly closing them with a weakened mend.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and two Corpus techs were revealed. They charged her, holding their large barrels in her face. With the wounds on her leg, she would have no chance of escaping so she held her hands up in surrender. There was bound to be an escape opportunity at one point. The two talked to each other in the Corpus language, making it almost impossible to decipher the conversation. The two suddenly stood at attention when the door opened once again and out came a buxom Corpus scientist in a skin tight yellow suit. Her large bust jiggled with every step as she came closer. The two stepped aside, allowing to get as close to the grounded warframe as possible.

"Operator." She called, her voice was soft and calming which intrigued, startled and disturbed DJ. "I assume you can hear me. I have a request for you, exit your warframe. If you do not resist, no harm will come to you or your warframe. I just want to have a little chat." Her voice seemed sincere however DJ couldn't trust the busty scientist as far as he could throw her. However, if he did not exit his warframe, harm may come to Equinox. He needed a way to either stall or talk his way out of this situation.

"Corpus aren't known for their kind talks and walks on the beaches. They are known for brutal interrogations and grotesque experiments. Why should we trust you?" DJ's voice echoed from Equinox's body.

"So you can respond." She placed her hand against her bottom of her helmet. "You have no reason to trust me however you don't seem to have a choice now do you?" She chuckled. A chuckle that sent a chill down DJ's spine. This was like a game of chess to her and she was nearing the checkmate. He thought about it, weight his options slightly. As he did this the scientist reached for the back of her helmet and after a bit of unstrapping a hiss was heard. She lifted the helmets of her heads, revealing a drop dead gorgeous woman. She had creamy skin compared, an unblemished face, amber eyes and short purple hair that wrapped into a ponytail. "So...will you join me now?" Her voice had a flirtatious undertone, one that lured DJ in with ease.

He broke free of his trance, shaking his head side to side. "I'll have to decline that offer." The scientists face turned to one of disappointment.

"Damn, I was hoping you would be smart about this." She aimed her arm at Equinox before firing a small machine at her from her wrist. Suddenly the machine discharged a large amount of electricity, not electrocuting Equinox, but instead traveling to her operator through the link. DJ roared in pain before going limp. The scientist's lips curled into a smile before making eye contact with Equinox. "Don't worry dear. He's just unconscious. Now be a dear and dispel him from your body." Equinox shook her head side to side, causing her captor to sigh. "I guess you would be like him." She brought her face close to Equinox's. "About a few days ago a Grineer Trio figured out how to forcibly eject a Tenno through overloading a warframe's systems. Of course they never reported it to the queens so it should have remained a mystery but we figured it out." She snapped and the two corpus techs moved to Equinox. "I'm getting what I want, whether you resist or not." She moved back, taking a seat on a nearby chair so she could watch.

One of the techs quickly restrained Equinox while the other unbuckled his belt. He lowered his jump suit, revealing his flaccid member. I only took a few strokes to get himself erect before moving to her skirt. He tore at it, ripping parts of it and pushing others to the side and exposing her glistening pussy. Night delivered a fierce kick the bottom of the tech's jaw, causing him to stumble back in a daze. The scientist snickered. "You're too hasty. Did you forget what I have given you?" The tech patted his side before coming across a small injector. Quickly, he unscrewed the cap from needle and jammed it into Equinox's meaty thigh.

Equinox's body spasmed as the light blue liquid slowly trickled into her body. Her pussy instantly began flood, dripping on the floor and bringing a smile to the vigilant scientist's face. Equinox's nipples slowly began to harden through the fabric of her dress. The tech holding her grabbed one of her firm tits, tweaking the nipple while massaging the large mound of jiggly flesh. His fingers sunk into her big breast as he played with the marshmallow like tits.

Once again, the tech placed his cock against her now drenched pussy. She kicked him away once again, causing a surprised reaction from the scientist. "The serum is suppose to take effect in seconds and it seems to be working on your body. Yet your mind is completely fine. How interesting..." Night's mental fortitude was nearly unbreakable, however nearly was not good enough. "Force your way in." With the scientist's authorization, the tech grabbed Night's hips before hilting himself inside of her. Her pussy violently twitched as the rod of meat entered her. The scientist began prodding herself with two fingers, causing her juices to spill onto the inside of her suit and create a damp spot.

Once he was snugly inside, he began to thrust with great fever. The smacking of his swollen balls drowned out the sounds of their leader masturbating in the corner on her chair. Small moans escaped her lips as her finger continued gliding the fabric in between her legs. It was a bit hard to derive any pleasure from her fingers because of her jumpsuit however it was just enough to quench the fire forming in her pussy.

The tech quickly lost control of his desire, thrusting recklessly and sloppily and within seconds exploded deep into her womb. The meat rod continuously throbbed in Equinox's aching pussy but she persevered, resisting the sweet bliss of an oncoming orgasm. The tech swiftly removed himself, causing dollop after dollop of cum to rush out of Equinox. "Disappointing. Even with the serum you still can't make her cum." The scientist's snide remark was followed by a coy laugh before demanding that the tech stop wasting time and get out of the way. The tech restraining grabbed a pair of plasma cuffs attached to his hip and pinned both of Equinox's hands to the floor. Once he made sure she was secure he removed his own pants and pushed his coworker out of the way. Almost immediately he forced himself into her with a quick thrust. He began a powerful and extremely quick pace.

"Oh yeah." The scientist moaned. "Make sure to go all the way. Really give it to her." Suddenly Equinox's legs wrapped around the tech's hips, forcing him to go balls deep with his current pace. He tried to break free but her superior leg strength made it nearly impossible. The constant contractions from Equinox's pussy being so close to an orgasm for so long massaged the techs cock. He too soon fell victim to Equinox's pussy, blowing a massive load into it before being kicked away. He landed on his back a good distance away from her. Cum oozed free of the confines of her pussy and her pussy quivered, begging for one more chance at a orgasm but Equinox remained stoic and defiant.

The scientist sighed. "Both of you are useless. Get out! OUT! Guard the door and make sure nobody else can get in. Hopefully you can at least do that right." The two techs rushed out fearful of what she could do if they disobeyed. Once outside they slammed the door, leaving the scientist and Equinox in silence. She walked over to the door. Her large hips swaying and her peach shaped bubble butt jiggling with every step within the confines of her suit. She pressed a few buttons and initiated the lock, nobody gets in. Nobody gets out. Just how she wanted it. She turned back and walked towards Equinox. Night watched as the woman's titanic tits bounced in every direction as the skin tight suit struggled to contain the massive breast.

She knelt down, getting extremely close to Equinox. "I'll give you one more chance. Expel the Tenno from your body and you can go free. Warn the other Tenno, tell the Lotus. If you are quick enough you could get him right back! Sounds like a good deal right?" Indeed it did sound like a good deal, but she couldn't hand over the unconscious DJ and hope she could get back in time. She shook her head side to side which caused a smile to form on the scientist's face. "You don't know how much I wanted you to decline. Now I get to have you all to myself."

She positioned herself on top of Equinox, their large breast cushioning against each other. "Just watching you and those techs..." The scientist began to rub her aching pussy against Equinox's meaty thigh. "...look what you're doing to me." She stood up, leaving a strand of juices connecting the two. She walked to the back of the room, just barely staying inside of Night's line of sight. "You know...I have a lot of experience with interrogating women, even mute ones like yourself. While they can train their minds and bodies to fight against pain they can never train their minds to fight against pleasure." She reached inside of a small bag sitting on the table in the back of the room before pulling out a double headed dildo.

She walked back to Night, standing above her with a grin on her face. "So...let's begin." She tore a large hole in her jumpsuit, exposing her fleshy rear and drooling pussy. Once free from the confines of her suit, she pushed the dildo into her own pussy, spreading the lips slowly and letting out a quiet gasp. Once fully inserted into herself, she brought the other end of the dildo to Equinox's drenched pussy. With one quick thrust the two were connected. Their pussies kissed as the dildo fully slid into the two. "Oh!" The scientist just barely managed to moaned out. She squeezed her eyes tights as she groped one of her fat tits. "I hope you're prepared. I'm gonna start thrusting." Her pelvis left Equinox's before coming right back and jamming the dildo back in.

She let out a moan with each thrust as excess amounts of juices flowed from the two. The woman placed her plump lips on Equinox's puffy nipple and greedily began to suck on it. Her other hand left her own breast and moved to Equinox's, kneading and massaging the pillow breast. She gave it a tight squeeze as the scientist slowly began to lose control of her hips. "God I'm so horny! I haven't had to step in like this in a while!" Her voice was jubilant, as if she was having the time of her life.

She fully laid on top of her warframe prisoner, their hardened nipples continuously brushing up against each other. "Fuck! This is getting too good!" She began to lift her fat ass farther into the air, dropping it from a greater height faster and harder than before. She tore away the fabric keeping her chest constrained, causing her tits to bounce free before rubbing up against Equinox's again.

Their ass cheeks continously slapped together as the scientist continued moving. Equinox couldn't hold herself back any longer and she too began to thrust upwards to meet the scientists pussy half way. She wrapped her thick leg around the scientist wide hips, pulling her closer as the two thrusted against each other. Each thrust was followed by the small droplets of juices peppering the floor form both of their pussies. The scientist's arms wrapped around Equinox's back, pulling her even closer at their pussies continued to crash against each other and their large tits pressed even harder against each other. Milk began to leak from the scientists nipples, running down Night's massive tits and coating them with a light sheen.

Night's snatch throbbed violently as blue energy from her somatic link with DJ became more and more unstable. "Are you about to cum!?" She just barely managed to moan out through her constant gasps. "Me too! Cum with me!" As much as Equinox wanted to continue stalling her inevitable orgasm, it was just that. Inevitable. She yelled as their aggressive hip movements became too much for the both of them. Their asses smacked together one last time before they came. Their juices sprayed in all directions as their pussies clashed for the last time. The scientist let out a long moans her back arched in pure bliss. "I"M...NGH CUMMING!" She roared as her pussy sprayed her juices all over Equinox. Her nipples continued to spray their milk from her fat tits, coating the surrounding floor and Equinox's face.

Equinox came as well, her self denial of her initial orgasms caused this elongated one to be the strongest she has ever experienced. Equinox's pussy throbbed and her whole body convulsed and spasmed. The blue energy became more pronounced which even through her own orgasmic high, the scientist was diligent enough to notice it. She pulled the dildo out of Equinox's pussy before rolling off of the warframe and putting some distance between the two. She pulled the dildo out of herself before putting her sights back on the warframe.

Night spasmed one last time before the blue light consumed her and out of her body came DJ, inside of his Manduka suit. His unconscious body rolled away from Equinox. The scientist staggered as she stood up before walking to the defenseless Tenno. Night weakly attempted to kick the woman but she was ignored. She bent down and picked up the Tenno before walking to door. Her shapely hip swung side to side as she walked with her prize in her hands. The door unlocked, allowing her to walk out and walk past the two tech's who watched her exposed ass jiggle and her tits leak as she walked. Her juices poured down her inner thigh and leaving puddles in her wake. "I'm going to interrogate this one in my office. You two keep the warframe restrained in the prison." The two saluted but continued staring at the best bubble butt they had ever seen.

"And if I find out you two or any others touched her, I will **personally** have the offender become Zanuka's next attack dummy." She chuckled to herself as she walked out of sight with DJ, leaving Equinox slowly drifting away from consciousness with no idea of what will happen to her and her operator.


	36. Octavia X Volt Prime

**S2 Chapter 9: Electric Beats (Octavia X Volt Prime)**

 **Request for TheNightFury319**

An orbiter blasted over the surface of Sedna, getting just close enough to drop off two warframes before rocketing through stratosphere and disappearing. The two warframes were Octavia and Volt prime who were currently in a very tricky situation. There other two warframes that were suppose to be serving in their mission, Valkyr and Gara, had been pulled out and placed on two different missions. Gara's current situation was unknown to the two but they did know Valkyr's. Apparently she was training a new warframe, one that was apparently extremely similar to her. Though they didn't know much about this warframe but they would have to be quite feisty for Valkyr to have to be put in as a teacher.

Octavia quickly reminded Volt that they had no time to stand around wait. They had a job to do. Retrieve an artifact from within the Grineer base. Realizing she was right, Volt crouched down, his body vibrated erratically, creating many electrical sparks which danced around his body. They became more violent before spreading to Octavia. Once the two were overcharged and engulfed by Volt's electricity, they began to run at great speeds. They were a complete blur, flying past security cameras and armed guards without being noticed. Octavia and Volt both dashed up a flight of stairs and into an empty storage room just before their speed boost ran out.

The two crouched down, making sure to not make any noise that could attract the Grineer. Octavia brought up her hologram of her map, showing the massive grouping of Grineer in the facility and around a room. A room presumably holding the artifact they were here for. They weren't the stealthiest pair and they definitely could not fight their way to room because of the Grineer's sheer numbers. Without their other two teammates they were put at a massive disadvantage in an impossible mission. While Volt wasn't particularly excited at the prospect of trying to get from one end of this fortress to the next while fighting through wave after wave of Grineer, he knew that Octavia wasn't one to give up so easily.

Volt overcharged the two once more and they darted out of the store room and past the crowd of Grineer, only leaving a large trail of wind in their wake. The quickly closed the distance between themselves and the room and within seconds it came into sight along with the armed guards protecting it. The power of the overcharge waned and the two began to slow down, putting them into a fight or flight situation. Seeing as they were too close and could no longer turn and run they pulled out their melee weapons. Their swinging started off fast but slowly slowed down just as their overcharge vanished. Suddenly the Grineer noticed their fallen comrades and started firing back. While the warframes were able to defend themselves from the small squad, the sounds of shots alerted nearby Grineer.

Within seconds the alarm had gone off and the lock down sequence initiated. Doors began to slam shut and lock. Windows began to close and trap anything within its walls. While Octavia was still pulling her melee weapon out of the neck of the fallen bombard underneath her, Volt had noticed they were slowly running out of exits. Without thinking he used the last of his energy to supercharge himself. He sprang forward, wrapping his arm around Octavia's hips and and darting down the railway. He jumped through many of the mining carts and dodged the hordes of oncoming Grineer who had been alerted from the alarm.

He desperately ran back towards the way they came but just as he reached the familiar looking hallway the door slammed shut. Volt tried to stop, sliding in the direction he did not want to go before sprinting the opposite direction. As he ran by, all other doors that led to the outside of the facility began to close, every second he was losing options for the duo to escape and he was nearly out of time of his speed boost. He looked up and spotted the storage room they had taken refuge in prior to the alarm going off. Luckily the room was still unlocked and if the time the spent in there was any indication, they would have no visitors.

He used the last of his energy sprinting up the stairs and dashing into the room, jumping into it just before running out of energy in a deja vu type moment. The two slid across the floor holding each other tightly. The door closed and a few seconds later the orange lock appeared, a cruel reminder of their failure. Of course they could fly the orbiter over the facility and EMP it, but not only would it take time to get to the facility, they couldn't just run past the army of the Grineer searching for them. It would be better for the duo just to wait for the building to go off high alert.

Octavia wiggled out of Volt's grip, reminding him that he was indeed still holding her. He quickly let go of her and rolled over facing the other way to try and calm himself down. Octavia rolled over but not in the direction he expected. Instead of rolling away, she rolled towards him and in the process pressing her sizable breasts against his slim back. She lifted her meaty leg and wrapped it around Volt and slowly began to hump him. Her moist pussy pressed against his firm thighs, leaving a nice wet trail to run off onto the floor. Though it was unexpected to act sexually at a time like this, Octavia was just a naturally horny warframe. She couldn't help it and to be stuck with someone who hadn't pounded her pussy before made it harder to control herself.

Volt flipped over, embracing her and rubbing his tent up against the fabric holding Octavia's drooling pussy hostage. The two began to run their nether together despite the fabric blocking the two from fully connecting. Octavia was a particularly sexual warframe, using her musical prowess to create a beat that would bring her partner to a quick orgasm. Her humping became more rhythmic, her pussy would glide of Volt's cock before pressing against it then starting over. Though she was moving quite slowly, the combination of pressure from his dick straining against the fabric, the heat of her her wet pussy and the increasing libido made it hard not to lose control and cum right there.

Volt however wasn't one to take a defeat lying down and began thrusting against her pussy. If the fabric had not been covering their respective genitalias, Volt would have speared her completely, instead he would have to settle for deriving pleasure from the warmth she emanated. He painfully throbbing cock strained against the fabric, practically begging to be released into Octavia's awaiting pussy.

Octavia began to slow down, ready to proceed even farther while also hiding the fact the Volt had pushed her quite close to an orgasm. She reached into his pants and after a few seconds of wriggling, she pulled out his erect and violently throbbing member. At the same time she pressed to fingers against her crotch before sending them in opposite directions, ripping her pants and exposing her dripping cunt.

She moved her juicy, plump pussy lips closer to Volt's cock, forcibly causing it to prod her while the tip slightly slipped in. Volt placed her hand on Octavia's meaty rear, giving it a well deserved squeeze before slowly massaging it. She wiggled her rear, causing his cock to slowly slip farther into her pussy. He slowly and steadily humped against her, causing a nice and loud squelching noise to echo out of her. She shuddered before beginning to move to her own beat.

Soon enough Octavia became indifferent about the sex she was having. Of course Volt made her feel like she was on cloud 9 with his large cock and constant thrusting but his rhythm need much work. Her hip movements were divine and elegant while his were more primal and lust driven. The two continued grinding against each other for only a few more minutes until Octavia's anger for Volt' being off beat in his thrusts boiled over.

With one push from her powerful legs, Volt was forcibly extracted from her pussy causing him to roll onto his back. She stood up, her throbbing pussy profusely leaking as she lifted herself up. She threw a ball into the corner which quickly morphed into her signature mallet. Slowly the song started up creating a medium speed beat. Seeing this as optimal, she bent over and wiggled her large rear which caused her fat ass to jiggle. She was far to horny to stall any longer, the aching in her pussy was slowly becoming to much to bear and only Volt's cock could stop it. She lowered himself onto his juice covered cock and with one swift move completely engulfed it into her pussy.

Her fat, meaty ass was on full display for Volt to see and really egged him on to thrust, however the moment he started Octavia immediately placed his hands onto his thighs and stopped him. He calmed down though he was quite confused. Octavia began to drop her fat ass onto his pelvis, her hip movements and slapping of her ass onto his body was extremely detailed with every movement by Octavia be planned seconds in advance. That's when it clicked with Volt. The mallet. He began listening to the beat, which was difficult to do with the big ass woman bouncing on his but the smacking of her ass made it almost impossible not to catch onto the beat.

Octavia was always indulging herself with the beats from her music, it was in her very nature. He cleared his mind leaving only the beat to echo through it. The thump of the mallet became all to clear to him.

 _1-2-3-4-2-2-3-4 1-2-3-4-2-2-3-4_

He grabbed her wide waist and began thrusting on beat. Thanks to her mallet being out, his thrust were having unintended effects. His quick spearing brought Octavia to an unexpected orgasm. She fell forward and just barely caught herself by propping herself up on the floor. Each thrust on beat managed only to speed him up, causing each thrust to go deeper. His speed mixed with the speed he was gaining from her mallet caused him to get two thrusts in per beat. Then three. Then four.

It only continued to rise as his balls began to tighten as cum rushed upwards through his shaft. A large amount of seed exploded into Octavia's needy snatch. While him blowing his load like that did cause his dick to become extremely sensitive, it did not stop him from thrusting as quickly as he did. Even if he could have stopped Octavia would not have let him. She started to bounce her fat ass to the beat once again, placing her hands on both her fleshy buttcheeks to make it easier to slam her ass down. She met him half way with each of his thrust causing him to cum extremely quickly once again.

Hot spunk flowed into her once again, pushing her over the edge and causing her to cum as well. Her body would not stop and she continued to swivel her hips in a desperate attempt to continue cumming. Volt felt the same way, with the increase in tempo he felt as if he could continue cumming for ever. He filled her cunt up with another load before she pulled him out of her cunt.

She quickly sandwiched the cock in between her fat ass cheeks before beginning to jerk him off. It took a few more pumps then she though it would have but she managed to get him to cum, fully draining of his semen as it rained down onto her ass. The two fell, side by side and holding each other. They stared into each others eyes before noticing the alarm had died down, meaning now was the perfect time to escape. That's when they noticed that Volt was still hard and Octavia was still wet. Perhaps it would be the best idea to stay a little while longer.


	37. Mesa X Operator

**S2 Chapter 10: Shooting Gallery Epilogue (Mesa X Male Operator)**

 **Request for Mordred Render. A special thanks to DepletedSanity for bringing this review to my attention. Without those two these chapters wouldn't have happened. It feels good to bring back my chapters.**

 _ **Side note, we've almost hit 200,000 views on this story and going by the handy dandy view chart that fanfiction provides you, we should hit it by next week. I wonder if I should do something for a celebration. Any ideas?**_

Dane sat at the helm of his orbiter, his mind mostly focused on the destination of his next mission . Part of his mind was preoccupied with the painful, swollen erection pressing up against his suit. As much as he desperately wanted to relieve the stress by running his hand over his cock and rubbing one out, he could feel the prying eyes of his Cephalon watching him intensely. "Ordis, you know to don't have to watch me while I'm looking for a mission." He said in a fruitless attempt to get his cephalon to divert his attention elsewhere.

"Operator, you know I cannot take my eyes off of you after you -SAVAGELY THREW YOURSELF ON TOP OF THOSE WOMEN-" His sudden change in tone caused Dane to both wince and groan. "Because of that Lotus has ordered me to -ALWAYS WATCH YOU- when she cannot." It sent a shiver down his spine but his aching boner was telling him he had more pressing concerns. Why did his boner decide it wanted to torture him now? Why did it spring up just before being put in this position? Who the hell caused it? All those questions could be answered by one answer. Mesa.

Ever since his little "indecent incident" with Kass and his ban on anything sexual, Mesa had been teasing him with every chance she got. Shaking that delectable ass every chance she had, making sure to emphasize every jiggle in her thick meat. She bent over any chance she could, slightly swishing side to side, causing Dane's pent up erection to swell up once again. As much as he would just like to fuck her in those positions whenever she did this, he knew the consequences could be dire since Lotus wouldn't take to kindly of him ignoring her direct orders.

The problem was her direct orders was causing his cock to ache and his balls to painfully swell with semen. He desperately wanted to blow a load, just once to break his time of chastity. Finally the mission he was assigned to was locked in, the noise brought him out of his angry thoughts. An extermination on Venus, a far to easy mission that wouldn't even help him relieve some stress.

Dane's libido would probably distract him more then the killing. His lust had swelled far beyond what he was used to, just a thought of pounding Mesa's ass would cause his cock to painfully throb. He took a deep breath in an attempt to clear his head, it worked for the most part. While his boner did not falter, it could at the very least be ignored. The ship tilted slightly, before increasing in speed towards Venus.

* * *

The entire trip was spent in silence save for the occasional whirring of Ordis repositioning himself to get a better himself to get a better view of Dane. Dane on the other hand tried to distract his mind with other thoughts, ones of battle, plans, friends, anything at all really. However, no matter how many things he could think of to distract himself, his thoughts always came back to his raging erection.

He was thankfully pulled out of his lecherous thoughts when his orbiter crashed though the brittle atmosphere. He stood up and slowly walked to the back of his orbiter causing the floor to lower and allow access to the lower deck. His eyes widened when they came across his current warframe on her hands and knees with her big ass wiggling in the air, making it look like she was searching for something. It was enough to trick his cock, causing it once again to strain against the fabric containing it. He slowly made his way to the wobbling rear in front of him, his hands slowly stretching out to place his hands on it.

"OPERATOR!" He shook his head, breaking free of his trance and immediately lowered his hands just as Mesa began to lift herself to her feet. The two met gazes, one of anger the other of jubilance. Mesa stared at her operators cock, watching it pulse violently through his suit. She turned around to grab her select guns making sure to sandwich his eager cock between her bulbous buttcheeks. She slowly began to pump, stroking his cock and coercing a moan from his lips. She shook her fat ass and swiveled her hips, hazing Dane's mind in a thick cloud of lust before finally she pulled away, leaving his painfully untouched cock throbbing and begging for more. After the pleasure stopped and the sexual tension returned, his anger at her for teasing him once again swelled but before he could vocalize it the orbiter positioned itself above their drop point.

He let go of his anger with sigh and established a link with Mesa causing his physical body to vanish. "Ready?" She nodded, placing herself inside of the armory which swiveled around to the outside of the ship. She unlatched herself, free falling before landing on the sandy floors of the desert. The fierce wind blew by her, causing her to stagger a bit. "Looks like a fierce storm is coming. Let's make this quick."

The two scanned the wasteland before spotting a cavern, just past it was a lot of heat signatures. The pair slowly walked down the cavern, making sure not to alert the guards too early. They traveled down the sand pathway before coming across a small ridge a few feet up. One that would make for an excellent vantage point. Mesa scaled the wall slowly due to the dust storm picking up in intensity. Tiny bits of sand and rock bounced off her body as she slowly pulled herself up and behind a rock, shielding her body from the winds. She grabbed the Vectis prime resting on her back. She looked through the scope, however instead of seeing the mass of Grineer like the two expected, the two laid eyes on a massive dust storm swirling across the desert, swallowing machinery and running Grineer.

A shoddy transmission made it to Dane. "Operator a huge storm has appeared! The orbiter will not be able to withstand these conditions and extract you! Please find shelter and..." The transmission went silent leaving the two to their own devices.

"Mesa, there is a panic room near the eye of the storm! " The warframe dove down with no hesitation, dodging large debris, Grineer bodies and the machines they took care of as they flew past her. She made it to the door which had been destroyed by the storm, causing it to become lodged half way.

A blue energy exploded from Mesa's torso, releasing Dane. He sprinted towards the door before sliding under it. He placed his hand against the bottom of the door and unleashed a powerful void pulse causing the door to slam into the top of the frame before falling back down. Mesa quickly grabbed her operator and moved him out of the door frame before the metal door smashed him.

The sound of the wind was now muffled, leaving the two in more or less silence. "Ordis! Ordis you there!?" Dane yelled into his earpiece only to get no response. "Shit!" Dane yelled as he threw the small device. The two were trapped with trapped with no help. To make matters worse Mesa was still trying her darnedest to tease him, shaking her jiggly rear as she made sure her weapon were in order. His aching cock throbbed once again as his anger surfaced once again. "THAT"S IT!" He roared, catching Mesa off guard before he tackled her to the ground. His crotch pressed against her fat ass, only pushing him further. He tore a hole in her pants, revealing her large arse which he promptly smacked and watched intently as it jiggled.

He quickly unsheathed his large dick, which throbbed in his hand. Without any hesitation, he shoved it inside of her. He groaned as his dick was finally squeezed by the damp pussy that had teased him for so long. His hips started at their max speed, he was far too pent up to care about pacing. He rammed her with full strength, his full balls smacking against her fat rear as he kept her pinned down. "This juicy ass has been taunting me for to damn long!" His voice was hoarse, straining as he tried to keep his composure. His hands moved forwards, splitting Mesa from the ground as his hands wrapped around her large tits. His fingers sunk into the lush lumps of flesh, tweaking her hard nipples as he rhythmically humped her.

Mesa felt as if his fat prick was going to split her in half and quickly realized her months of teasing may have backfired. She also realized that her months of teasing was about to fire...directly into her pussy that is. Her operators throbbing prick began to spasm as it prepared to deposit its load of baby batter. It exploded, sending multiple ropes of molten baby batter into her tight cunt. He held that position for a moment as the two shuddered from their respective orgasms.

Slowly he pulled back and nearly pulled himself out of her. Nearly. Just as the tip nearly made it to her outer lips, he slammed it back in which easily caught Mesa off guard. "I'm not done! Not by a long shot!" He began pounding her again, her fat ass jiggling from the impact of his pelvis. Her mind was become blurred from the pleasure as her pussy was pounded and the vice like grip on her tits tightened. Her pussy contracted as she was forced to ride out her second orgasm. The constant rubbing off of her pussy caused his cock began to swell again. His hips began moving much faster than what Mesa's broken mind could comprehend as he ruthlessly brought himself to another orgasm. He slammed his cock balls deep into her and fired off another hot load, causing the excess from his first to flow out of her.

He let out a long groan followed by heavy breathing as he extracted his cock from her pussy, causing a geyser of cum to gush out of her. Mesa tried to crawl out of his grip but felt his still throbbing cock line up with her backdoor. She knew what was about to happen. With on swift movement before she could crawl away, her tight ass hole was invaded and filled. She was pinned down once again by Dane. He let out a moan as all motor functions in Mesa's body disappeared during the beginning of this anal rutting.

He grabbed her arms, pulling them back and using them as reigns to hold her in place. His pelvis continued to press against her thick ass and his dick continued to fill it. This new tightness was extremely pleasurable to Dane, leaving only the thought of fucking his big titted, thick assed warframe for as long as he physically could. He let go of her arms, causing them to swing weakly before grabbing her fleshy ass. With every thrust he made sure to bring that ass closer to him to watch it jiggle with great detail.

"Shit! SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM!" He could feel this one was much bigger than the previous load. It quickly boiled over, as he wrapped his arms around her giant chest and pulled himself closer. His body was overwhelmed with primal pleasure, his chest pressed against her back and his pelvis pressed against her bootylicious ass. His back arched as Mesa's face pressed against the floor. Am ungodly amount of cum exploded into her tight ass, filling it in one go and causing her stomach to swell a bit. Slowly, he finally pulled back. His lust still burned greatly but his body had grown quite sore. He rolled over, uncorking his cock from her ass which left the poor gaping and furiously pounded hole oozing her operators cum.

Suddenly, her ass erupted, splattering it's creamy liquid payload across the floor and herself as she blacked out. Dane's heavy breathing filled the room as he watched his warframe spasmed every so often. He smiled to himself, actually proud of himself for the pounding he just gave her. A small static noise caught his attention. He turned around, searching for its source. Eventually his eyes landed on top of a small pile of rubble where the communication device he threw earlier had landed. He brought it to his ear and just past all of the static he could hear a frantic voice.

"Operator please! Tell me you are alright! Give me something, anything that tells me you are alright!"

"Ordis?"

"OPERATOR!" The jubilant cephalon called. "I'm so glad to see you are OK! The storm has weakened to the point where we could communicate. What is your status?"

"Mesa and I are held up in a Grineer panic room."

"Good, good. By more calculation the -HORRIFIC STORM OF DEATH AND MURDER- will dissipate in a little under 1 hour. Please stay safe until then while I make preparations to extract you." The communication went dead, leaving Dane, massaging his aching cock. With one hour left he did the only reasonable thing. He placed his cock in between Mesa's soft ass cheeks and began to thrust. It was much slower than his previous paces but the softness of it made his aching dick feel much better. Soon enough his orgasm was teetering on the edge.

He pulled out, moving upwards to Mesa's face before blowing a much smaller load onto her face and waking her up. She could see the devious look on his face, realizing her punishment was far from over. "We've got one hour before extraction. You should know what that means." Dane knew he would be extremely sore once this was all over but it didn't matter to him. His mind was completely set on filling his beloved warframe to the brim.


	38. Khora X Valkyr

**S2 Chapter 11: Bad Kitty (Khora X Valkyr)**

 **This is for you, random guest account who suggested this. Also, just over 2000 views away from hitting 200,000 on this story so feel free to send in more request as I'm still taking ideas for the celebratory chapter and chapters after that.**

Valkyr's claws glided across the wooden floor as she made her way to the Tenno lab. After being pulled out of her mission by The Lotus, she was informed that her new mission would be to train the new addition to the team. The door to the Tenno lab opened, revealing Trinity taking notes on another female warframe. One she had not seen before. One with large breasts that would even make even Saryn swoon, nice wide hips that were almost enough to bring Valkyr to salivation and presumably a nice bouncy bubble butt that deserved a good smacking. Trinity seemed to have just finished up whatever measurements she had been doing before.

Valkyr snapped her out of her delusions when Trinity touched her shoulder as she walked by and out of the door, leaving the two warframes staring at each other. Thanks to a brief look at Trinity's notes, she was able to discover the warframe's name. Khora, a name as beautiful as she was. After a few seconds Valkyr beckoned the new warframe to follow her. The two traveled to the training room and thanks to an uneventful series of events, they arrived rather quickly. The room was completely white and looked completely endless save for the parkour course hovering over a white void and fighting simulation ring.

Deciding it would be best to get this mission done as quickly possible, she darted into the parkour course at a breakneck speed. She bounced off the walls, occasionally using her hookshot to speed herself up. Once she landed at the end she was teleported back next to her student. She pointed forward, indicating it was her time to try. Khora hesitated for just a moment before going. She leaped forward, her feet landing on the floating wall. She pushed off of it, just barely missing the next platform and falling into the abyss. She reappeared on her stomach next to Valkyr suddenly bringing on a wave of confusion. Suddenly she received a painful smack on her fleshy butt cheek causing it to wiggle and leave a red mark underneath the fabric.

The ripline pulled back into the machine on Valkyr's wrist before pointing again. Khora angrily ran the the course again, just barely getting farther than the last time before falling into the endless void. Once she appeared, her fleshy butt was struck again by Valkyr only causing more anger to boil up. Swallowing her pride, she darted into the parkour course again, failing over and over and resulting in more and more smacks.

Her large rear let off a dark red hue and much to Khora's anger, most of the fabric surrounding her massive buns had been torn apart by Valkyr's whips. Valkyr was enjoying herself quite a bit. Maybe a bit too much. The fabric clutching her pussy had grown damp, though not enough to be noticeable. Khora continued her pursuit of the end of the course, receiving more and more blows which pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Valkyr reeled back, giving another harsh smack to Khora's bruised butt.

Khora seethed wtih rage, her pride would no longer allow her to withstand something so embarrassing. She turned around quickly and began stomping towards Valkyr. She stopped only when they were chest to chest, Khora's large breast pressing against Valkyr's much smaller tits. Their tits compressed against each other, drawing out small amounts of pleasure from their bodies. Their nipples began to harden through the fabric though neither acknowleged it. Valkyr was especially confused, seeing this girl stand up to her was more than enough to get her wet. Even though she was a full head shorter than her, the fury in her eyes was gorgeous.

Khora grabbed Valkyr's shoulders, spinning her around and pushing her to the floor. Valkyr, using her sharpened reflexes was just barely able to catch herself but leaving her wide open on her hands and knees. Khora drew her whip from her side. She could no longer tolerate her teacher and her anger could not wait to be satisfied. She tore open the fabric concealing Valkyr's bottom half. Her ass wasn't nearly as big ass hers but it was well defined. She brought the whip to its pinnacle before bringing it down onto Valkyr's taut butt.

Valkyr's back arched as her butt jiggled, her pussy released a quick torrent of cum as a new side of her seen by few was brought to light. A more submissive side. Seeing this caused Khora to grow a bit wet herself though her high and mighty stance made it nearly impossible to see.

She placed her heel on her lower back before bringing the whip down onto Valkyr's bouncy ass over and over again. The pleasure of being struck caused pleasure to fly through her body which only served to cause her libido to skyrocket into the heavens.

She wiggled her rear during the lashings, causing droplets of her juices to spill onto the floor, her body begging for more punishment. Khora couldn't contain herself when faced with this. Her arm had subconsciously slipped in between her large breasts and slowly tweaked her nipples. She pulled it out and stuck her digits into her pussy, slowly drilling herself and spilling her juices as well.

The two had two different desire's that needed to be fulfilled and with each passing second they spiraled more and more out of control. It was like an insatiable itch that only continued to grow the longer it was ignored.

She drew her whip back, twisting her wrist and bringing down the whip. Energy imbued itself into the whip, curling and extending as it wrapped around Valkyr's body. It began squeezing her tits, positioning itself between her ass cheeks, covering her toned stomach and locking her hands and legs in place. Valkyr was left one her back, the rope of the whip grinding against her cunt.

Khora hovered above Valkyr in her pseudo bondage wear, causing her pussy to burn with lust and drip her molten juice onto her new submissive kitty. She crouched down, sticking two fingers into Valkyr's and her own pussy. Immediately she was moving quickly, trying to quench the burning feeling in her snatch while bringing that same feeling to Valkyr. Her cunt throbbed for more which she obliged, slipping a third finger into her tight snatch. However even this proved not to be enough as the painful throbbing increased.

She couldn't hold her self back any more. She dropped to the floor and locked her legs with Valkyr's. Their cunts pressed against each other and the rope, spraying a string of juices into the air. The rough rope did much to pleasure the two.

The two threw their heads back, their hips beginning to grind against each in a pleasurable dance. Khora began to play with her large tits while Valkyr could do nothing but grind against her captor even harder in a desperate attempt to feel the same pleasure.

Theit pussies dripped profusely as they came close to the edge, their hips speeding up and clashing even harder. Their bodies shuddered as their rythmic humping threw them over their respective edges. Their hips arched as they both came, spraying their respective cum all over the other.

The two laid together in the afterglow of their orgasms. Neither moved save for a few twitches. While the orgasm was extremely pleasure, both warframes were still in heat. Khora, who could still move, stood up and grabbed the large grip of the whip binding Valkyr.

She twisted it around to get better look and noticed the grip could be useful to her. Its shape and size made it the perfect double ended dildo. With that in mind, she plugged Valkyr in one go and immediately followed up and slid the grip into her own pussy.

With the new hard item drilling into their cunts they just couldn't resist humping forward. Their pussies once again slammed into each other as Khora used the floor to support her thrust against Valkyr.

Khora flipped Valkyr over onto her stomach, her nice rear was positioned nicely in the air. This easily incited the lust filled Khora. She closed the gap, slamming the dildo into them with one thrust. She felt as if she was fucking her new submissive kitten which only made her pleasure shoot through the roof. Khora's hand grasped the collar around Valkyr's neck and began to pull on it with each thrust, pinning her to the ground as she fucked her with reckless abandon.

Khora's grip on the collar tightened and the girth of pseudo dildo threatened to split her pussy. Her orgasm and the end drew near. Her pounding of the pussy cat only increased in fever.

Valkyr's mind had been melted by the constant fucking. The pulling of her collar, the spankings, the fucking, all of it had brought her a stream of constant orgasms and she was on the verge of another. The pain the ropes caused by rubbing against her tits and vagina only increased the power of her orgasms to extreme heights.

Khora couldn't hold it any more, lifting herself up on to her knees as her final thrusts were put into motion. Her pelvis smacked against the top of Valkyr's fleshy butt as she looked for leverage to force the make shift dildo deeper. She gave one more tug of the collar as the two warframes exploded, spraying in array of juices in all directions.

The two convulsed, their respective bodies erupting with pleasurable static. Their pussies drooled as their dance came to a close. Khora continued to hover over Valkyr, her ass swinging side to side as her juices slowly pushed the dildo out of her body. Valkyr's body did the same, her gushing pussy slowly pushed the dildo out of her tight cunt.

The dildo slipped out of their pussies simultaneously, dropping to the floor in its own puddle. The two shuddered in ecstasy, but Khora cut hers off. She stood up albeit a bit wobbly and placed her heel on top of Valkyr's chest.

There was a feeling of dominance that Khora just loved. This one one of those moments, having complete control over this cat. She bent down, gliding her hand over her "teachers" pussy causing the cat to shudder. She split her two fingers showing the strand of juices connecting each individual digit. With Khora's lust satisfied, she turned on her heel and left, leaving Valkyr in a puddle of her juices in the rope the bound her.

Her excitement did not stifle however, still flowing profusely onto the floor. She knew these encounters weren't a one time thing. Khora had left her dying for more. She had her wrapped around her finger. And worst of all, that made Valkyr all the more wet. She was left thinking of other little "sessions" she could have later on.


	39. Excalibur X Harem

**S2 Chapter 12: Pleasure Machine (Excalibur X Harem)**

 **Ideas from JohnnyTheEpic and Righan for my 200,000 view special. I appreciate all of you who come to read this story, it feels good to know that many people enjoy it.**

Excalibur sat in a deep silence inside of his room with his blade resting on top of his bed. This was one of the few times he got to be completely alone after a mission. Multiple warframes were being mass sent on missions leaving him as one of the few left to his knowledge, which is why he spent his time in solitude. While he wasn't beautifully cutting down Grineer with his exalted blade, he spent his time meditating. His mind was like an impenetrable fortress. Its serene and stoic stature made it possible to come up with split second decisions in situations no other warframe could. Years of practice had proved extremely useful to the warframe and the Tenno as a whole.

Suddenly there was a small buzzing that filled the room, followed by a mechanical voice announcing he had an "incoming message". He debated ignoring it for a few seconds before finally making his way over to it. He grabbed it off the floor before answering the call. The machine whirred and hummed before emitting a blue light. The light soon formed a hologram of the Lotus.

"Excalibur, I have a mission for you. Head to the main hall for briefing." Just as quickly as she appeared, the Lotus vanished, leaving Excalibur puzzled. Almost every briefing before this had taken place through the holograms or at the drop point of the mission. What would be the point in changing it now?

He gave it no more thought as he prepared to make his way to the main hall. He might have been confused but he was still going to obey the Lotus's wishes. He stood up, grabbing his blade in the process before making his way to the door. He reached for the knob and stopped for a few moments, looking around his room one last time before opening the door. He shut off the lights and walked out. For a brief second, he could of sworn someone was watching him. He let that thought drift to the back of his mind as he ran towards the main hall of the dojo.

* * *

He arrived to the massive main hall, where the first, second, and third floor connected together. The crystal stairs connected to the glass floors of each stories which hovered over the paths below. Above all of them was a canopy on the third floor. Since nobody could be seen on the first floor to give him his mission briefing, he assumed that must have been where he needed to go.

As he traveled up the steps, the familiar feeling of someone watching him returned. His eyes darted from side to side without turning his head to make sure the onlooker would have no idea he was searching for them. Still he could not see them, there was just nobody there. He continued climbing the steps, eventually arriving on the top floor. He turned towards the canopy. A familiar figure sat there and within a few moments he realized just who it was. The Lotus, looking out into the distance of the dojo.

He dropped to one knee, looking down to show respect. It was unusual for her to ever visit the dojo but if she was here now it had to have been important. She stood up and turned to face him. He kept his head down, awaiting further instructions. She said nothing as she walked towards him, her wide hips swaying with every step. Once close enough, she knelt down beside him, grabbing his chin and lifting it up slowly. The two sat staring at each other in silence. Eventually she stood up, walking back to her seat. "I'm glad to see you've come Excalibur." The warframe nodded as he stood up.

"As you can guess this mission is quite important and from what I can tell, you may be the only one who can accomplish it. However I need to be sure you can handle it before I tell you. So you'll have to pass a test first." Excalibur steeled his nerves and nodded, uncertain of what this trial would include. "I need you to make me cum." She stated flatly. Excalibur froze immediately, taking a moment to try to register exactly what she had just said. Within the time of him standing there, which was a really long time, Lotus pulled her skin tights pants down over her fat ass, causing the meaty rear to jiggle. For this occasion she was not wearing panties for easy access.

She walked over to the railing, placing her hands on the cold metal and sticking her round ass out. When Excalibur came back to reality, the first thing he saw was Lotus rocking her juicy butt side to side. "Well? Go on then." He staggered over to her, still in complete shock but still took her words as commands. He placed his fingers against her lower lips, slowly rubbing her cunt as his other hand played with her clit. The Lotus stifled a moan by biting her lower lips, his hands were excellent. Even beating out most of the dildos she had built in terms of pleasure.

He slipped only two fingers into her but it was enough to give her a very large and pleasurable jolt. His fingers spread her walls as he moved at the most perfect pace, one of excellent speed and deepness. "Mmm...use a third finger." She moaned at him. He obliged, slipping in a third finger without hesitation. He adjusted his speed to accommodate the third finger to keep her pleasure at its maximum.

His other hand gave one last pinch to her clitoris before moving up north to one of her big, doughy breast. He played with them through the fabric, getting her nipples nice and hard before pinching and playing with them too. "Hah...that's good. Mhmm...just like that!" She yelled to him. He obliged continuing to play with her large breast and finger tight cunt.

Her pussy began to throb and her legs began to wobble. "Rougher! Ohhh! Be rougher with my body!" His pace rapidly increased in speed and power. The grip on her tit and nipple became tighter as he began to powerfully knead it. Her pussy response was to mimic a waterfall in terms of how much juice flowed out. He stuck his fingers in as far as he could before pulling back and starting the cycle again. Lotus began to moan uncontrollably, the pleasure quickly overpowering her.

It was not long before the Louts couldn't hold back anymore. She let out a long moan and a torrent of juices sprayed onto Excalibur's forearm as she came. Slowly, he extracted his fingers from the tight snatch holding them prisoner. A long strand of cum slowly dribbled off his fingers to the floor as Lotus' thick thighs wobbled while she came down for her blissful orgasmic high.

"Very...ha...good." She panted out. She dropped down to the floor, her fat ass pressing against the cold glass. With her fingers she beckoned Excalibur to come closer which he did without hesitation. Gracefully she opened up his pants and released the painfully throbbing member from its fabric cage. She used one of her hands to push her hair back before taking the entire thing in her mouth. Excalibur couldn't help but throw his head back as she did this. Despite his naturally stoic behavior, this blowjob was far too much to handle.

"Mhhhhhhhhm." She moaned out as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. She quickly pulled back with a loud pop, leaving the saliva covered cock begging for release while its owner stood still in an attempt to regain his stature. Lotus continued stroking it, looking him in the eyes as she did. "You've proven that you can hold you own. I have high hopes for you. Now..." She turned to the side, looking at the empty space behind them. "You all can come out now." Excalibur turned to the side just as a blue light dispersed. It revealed a group of female warframes who were huddled together in a group inside of one of Ivara's vanishing arrows. Most of the girls were watching intently while a few others, like Mesa and Saryn had already begun to finger themselves.

"With all of the male warframes save for you, Atlas and Frost helping out Cephalon Simaris and Suda for so long and the girls being neglected for so long, they have become both restless and distracted. You can't blame them for getting as horny as they are though. Your mission is to satisfy them all so that they can resume missions at 100% effectiveness. I would have loved to have Frost and Atlas help you out but they seem to be distracted in practicing hand to hand combat with each other." The throbbing in Excalibur's cock only grew as she stroked faster and faster. "So...good...luck!" She punctuated every word with a long and hard stroke. She gave him a smile just as he came, coating her mask and mouth in cum. She stood up, moving to one of the seats in the canopy before crossing her legs. She licked the cum from the sides of her mouth before smiling. "He's all yours, first come first serve."

* * *

The girls quickly rushed from their group, tackling Excalibur onto his back. His vision was blocked by the endless changing tits that continuously pressed against this face as the women desperately tried to reach his cock. Valkyr, who was much stronger than the others, pushed her way to the front only to be yanked back by Mag's magnetic abilities. Mesa and Titania tackled each other as they got closer and closer to Excalibur's still hard cock.

Banshee emitted a loud screeching noise, causing all the girls to cover their ears to block out the sound. Banshee quickly sprinted forward, only to be tripped by Ivara's wires, causing the sounds to stop and the fight to resume.

Suddenly the girls movements began to slow down before eventually reaching a crawl. Their bodies eminated a light blue glow that intrigued Excalibur. Nova pushed by the girls in their slow motion state before mounting Excalibur,. She positioned her drooling pussy over prize and quickly swallowed his cock with her tight snatch. Her hands curled into fists and she threw her head back as her tight pussy struggled to accommodate his girth.

The horde of girls slowly regained their speed as the effects of Nova's molecular prime ran out. Noticing that Nova had beat them, they scrambled for anything else they could use to sat their lust. Ember quickly made her move in the small window of confusion, running to Excalibur's hands and greedily stuffing his fingers into her pussy. Almost immediately she began bouncing her bubble butt on top of them.

The group looked to his other hands but before anyone could go for it, Ivara revealed herself, already being fingered on her hands and knees, her big ass high in the air. She shrugged slightly before shoving her big butt backwards to fully take his fingers.

The rest of the girls would just have to wait their turns. They stood their rubbing their meaty thighs together in a desperate attempt to stop the wet pussies from dripping any more but it was all in vain. Saryn couldn't take it anymore, stomping over to Excalibur in her high heels and positioning her leaking cunt above his face. She squatted down, placing her heart shaped ass on top of him. She quickly began to hump, his face rubbed her pussy and smeared more of his juices all over him bringing her all the pleasure she desired.

The four of them kept him pinned down underneath their weight as they tried to get off as quickly as they could. Nova was the first, her back arched as her hips came down one last time. Her pussy contracted and spasmed as she fell limply onto Excalibur's chest.

She was quickly extracted by Lotus who did something nobody expected. Instead of leaving Excalibur's cock to the next in line, she claimed Excalibur's dick for herself. Quickly she shoved it into herself. "Sorry girls! I juse couldn't wait anymore." She quickly yelled as she began bouncing. "So that's why...ahn...Nova passed...oh...out so quickly!" She said through a chorus of moans. She slammed her fat ass against his pelvis again and again.

The other three kept themselves preoccupied with his other parts. Lotus began to rock her hips, allowing Excalibur's large cock to drill itself further. She let out a loud moan that echoed off the walls and only made the girls waiting in line even hornier.

Ivara and Ember began to twitch as their respective orgasms quickly approached. Saryn grabbed her large tits, playing with them through the fabric that tightly held them. Her rythmic humping became faster and more and more juices began to drain free.

Lotus placed her small hands onto Excalibur's chest, raising her hips much higher then before and nearly pulling his cock out of her cunt before dropping back down. Both her cunt and his cock began to throb as all 5 of the group were nearing an orgasm. "I'm so close! Just keep going for a bit longer!" The Lotus was just barely able to get out.

Ivara and Ember shivered in delight as their climax hit them almost simultaneously, their folds gripped his fingers tightly as they came. A fountain of cum shot forward from them, they arched their backs in pure pleasure before falling to the ground in a mind numbingly blissful trance. Their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breaths.

Saryn was the next to cum, being on the edge for too long from grinding on his face had set this orgasm up to be an extremely potent one. She lifted herself off of his face, furiously rubbing her cunt and causing droplets of her sweet nectar to pour onto Excalibur's now unblocked face. Excalibur used the back of his girl cum covered hands to wipe his face. Just as his vision cleared, Saryn threw her head back, cumming with great force. The powerful squirt bombarded Excalibur's face as she rode out her orgasm by thrusting her hips into her fingers. More juices flooded onto his face, once again blocking his vision with the clear sticky liquid.

Finally, her legs gave out and she fell forward onto her knees, then again onto her large chest. Her ass stayed up in the air, still leaking cum just above Excalibur's face. "What a nice...Ah...juicy...ass Saryn has!" Lotus called as her bouncing of her own fat ass increased in tempo. With his arms free and and vision mostly clear except for the few occasional droplets from the unconscious Saryn's pussy, he wrapped his arms around Lotus' back and began to powerfully thrust with increased tempo. "Yes! Right there! Keep thrusting right there!" She grit her teeth as she continued to bounce harder. Her hand traveled up to the fabric that held her tits and tore it with out a second thought. She held her fat tits in a vice like grip as she played with them. His cock throbbing began to increase as his orgasm teetered on the edge.

"Don't stop! I'm about to- AHH CUM!" Her pussy tightened up, pushing Excalibur to the edge. He thrusted upwards one last time, the tip of his cock slamming against her womb. His cock unleashed a mighty wave of spunk that filled her pussy. "I-I-I"M CUMMING!" She yelled as the molten spunk filled her to the brim. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her body spasmed. She fell forwards onto his chest, her breathing was heavy but so was his as their two chest rose and fell together.

"Amazing!" She said, her voice was raspy as the orgasmic bliss still ravaged her body. She began to rock her hips back and forth, causing the mostly flaccid organ inside of her to once again harden. "You did well but you know..." She lifted her hips up, causing his hard cock and the spunk that it produced to slide out of her. "You have more girls to please." He looked past her, seeing all of the girls masturbating, some alone, others with each other, all staring at his throbbing cock.

Lotus planted a kiss onto his forehead before pulling back. "Good luck." Those words echoed in his mind as he severely questioned what he had gotten himself into. Another pair of words pushed into his mind as the Lotus loudly said...

"Who's next?"

 _ **And I'm gonna leave that question open to you readers. Who's next? The only thing I'm going to say is no Mirage. I know, I know. Mirage is an amazing warframe, she's sexy blah blah. I get that. But I prefer to keep Mirage a futa, why? I don't know I just like futa Mirage more than normal Mirage. It may be pretty hard to fit her into the story as a futa but it's still doable if necessary. However all the other females are fair game. These chapters will continue once a month for as long as people are enjoying this chapters theme.**_

 _ **Requests are still open for those who just want to have other chapters written and could care less about this. So you know, send in requests in PMs and reviews and don't forget to request part 2s is you really care about some other chapters.**_


	40. Male Operator X Female Corpus

**S2 Chapter 13: The Other End of the Spectrum Part 2 (Male Operator X Female Corpus)**

 **It was a tough decision between a Chroma chapter and this chapters part two. This one won out solely because it was supposed to mirror "At Their Mercy" and come out three weeks after its first part but then the 200,000 view celebration chapter came out in it's place. So for the people in the reviews and those 5 people who PMed about the Chroma chapter, I promise it will be up next week. You know, unless something completely unexpected happens. I already have the outline done for it but I need those who care to answer this question. How is it going to go, Chroma domination or someone taming Chroma? And reviews are still open and being checked even though the next chapter is decided.**

DJ's eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry and his head throbbed painfully, making it basically impossible to clearly see anything that wasn't directly in front of him. He squinted as he looked forward, a blurry yellow blob stood in front of him but he couldn't make out what it was. He couldn't tell if the figure was looking in his direction or looking away but he didn't want to find out. He attempted to raise his arms and stand only to be yanked down by something cold and metal. Upon closer inspection, he was able to just barely able make out the shape of the Corpus prison cuffs around his wrist.

His memories slowly returned to him and after a few seconds in deep thought he remembered his current predicament. He looked at his wrist as his vision just began to clear up and the pain in his head subsided. "THX-200000 grade cuffs." He thought to himself. He tried to move his legs only to realize they were cuffed as well. "No way to struggle out of these..." His options were fairly limited but he did not panic. There was a way out and he knew it. He just had to find it. He looked at the table in front of him, nothing to grab that could unlock his restraints. He let out a long sigh as he continued his search.

"Ah! You're awake." The voice caused his body to freeze up. Carefully and slowly he looked up, his eyes meeting through his Manduka hoodie with the scientist's that had rendered him unconscious. She stood their in a yellow jumpsuit, one akin to the ones Corpus sniper crewman wore and in her hand was a needle with a bright green liquid in it. It strained to contain her massive bust and could be heard straining as she walked towards him. She pulled up a chair a positioned it across from DJ before walking around the table to him. He reeled back as she got closer with the needle, causing her to stop and raise it.

"Oh this? It's for me." She turned it around and poked a hole through her suit and into her arm. The liquid drained out rather quickly and once it was empty she tossed it into the corner of the room. She let out a content sight before continuing to walk towards him. He didn't let his guard down as she began fiddling with his cuffs. Some of the pressure that had been clamped on DJ's wrist was relieved as the cuffs moved away slightly. Not enough to escape but enough to wiggle his arms.

She walked back to her seat, sitting in silence and staring at him. "I hope you comfortable." She said the silent operator. "You know I find it hard to talk to you when you have this hood covering your face. Do you mind if we take it off?" Her tone was just as kind as when she tried to get him to surrender before and just like then he still didn't trust her."

"I'll keep the hood on for this." His voice was flat, her refused to show emotion because it may be used against him. This was the Corpus after all.

"Then what about a trade? The location of your warframe for you lowering you hood." He stopped for a moment legitimately giving it thought. He did fear for his warframe's safety especially in a place like this. He relented, to him, Equinox was the most important thing to him. Even more important than his own safety. "Alright...go on and do it."

"I'm not going to do it." She pressed a button on the remote next to her causing the restraints on his arms to unlock. "You are. And if you attack I will have the right to end your life and the life of your warframe." DJ took her at his word as he was in no position to fight. His hand moved up to his blue hoodie and slowly pulled it down. It revealed a young man, his black hair was extremely shorty and curly, his skin was dark and his brown eyes stared directly at the table, refusing to make eye contact.

"Cell block 3-A15-4." DJ looked up.

"Scuse me?"

"Her cell block. That's its location, in fact it's exactly 4 stories directly under us. It's under my care, no harm shall come to it."

"Her." He quickly corrected. "So...what are you gonna do with me?"

A smirk appeared on the scientists face. "I'm glad you asked. You know, I've gone though a lot of Tenno recently. And through the blood and guts I've managed to learn a lot from their corpses and their dying screams. A lot about the history of the Tenno, how warframes work and the Lotus herself." DJ's heart sank when he heard this. "However, I have no more need for the knowledge you posses. Luckily for you, I want to test your... physical prowess. More importantly when administered a...stimulus. This stimulus has killed all Corpus except for me when administered but due to your more...unnatural physiology I think you will make the perfect candidate." She stood up from her chair, walking around the table and towards DJ. "I guess now would be a good time to administer it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She grabbed the fabric holding one of her fat tits and tore it to shreds, causing one of her girls to bounce free. "Holy..." He started. She quickly grabbed the back of his head and forced him into her tit.

"Suck." The only word to come out to her mouth and the only one she needed. He wrapped his lips around her puffy nipple and began to suck. She licked her lips in satisfaction as he did. One of his other hands moved to her other breast, applying a firm grip to it as he gave it a hard squeeze. A low moan escaped out of her mouth as milk began to flow from her nipple and into DJ's mouth. His eyes widened in realization.

"Lactation? Not what I was expecting but the taste is amazing." His sucking only on increased, his erection began to rise, swelling to full mast in a matter of seconds. Slowly the scientist reached down, undoing his pants and letting out his massive erection.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I've seen a lot of naked Tenno in my time but your cock is by far the biggest. I wonder if that's an effect of the serum." He payed her statement no attention as he had become fixated on the nipple in his mouth. She tapped on the back of his head and after getting no response she pulled him off of her nipple causing the tit to bounce wildly. Milk dripped down DJ's chin, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes half way closed. She snapped her fingers, pulling him back to reality.

"Huh? What the hell..." He groggily said. The scientist bent down, wiping the milk off his face.

"Forgot to mention...my milk is pretty...addictive. In conjunction with serum circulating in my blood it can get pretty... well its best to not take it in too large of doses." Her eyes darted to the corner before darting back. DJ slowly turned his head, spotting the needle that laid in the corner. "It also has a secondary effect..." She gave the pulsing cock a slow, firm stroke causing DJ to moan in pleasure and confirm his suspicions. Precum flowed freely from the tip and down his shaft as it throbbed intensely, lubricating the shaft in a shiny, slipper sheen. "It looks delicious! Mind if I try it?" She said, expectantly waiting for permission.

"Go ahead." He finally squeaked out, earning a smile for the scientist. Quickly she engulfed it with her mouth, sliding all the way to the base and back to the tip. She bobbed her head a few more times, running her tongue down the cock before finally pulling it out of her mouth. "Absolutely delicious. It's so creamy and sweet." She said as she jerked the spit covered cock. "I wonder if that's a side affect of my milk. Needs more testing." She thought to herself as she absent mindedly kept stroking. "I could get addicted to this myself..." She said, her focus moving back down to the cock. She quietly whimpered as her body begged to taste it again. She just couldn't help herself and took the entire cock into her mouth once again.

The suction of her mouth caused DJ's mouth to water and his head to slowly fall back into the chair. Her slurping and licking filled the room causing the two to only grow hornier. DJ grit his teeth, his cock spasmed however just before he came, she pulled back. The two were left breathing heavily in each others presence. "That was amazing..." The scientist said in between her heavy pants. She licked the precum off of her lips, only causing her libido to spike even more. "God...had I swallowed his load...I don't think I would have been able to control myself." She mumbled to herself underneath her breath. Her sopping wet cunt was evidence enough that her statement was true. She really needed his cock right now.

"Yeah, it would have been better if you let me cum." He said, his hostile and flat tone had all but vanished much to the scientists glee. As much as she wanted to have this Tenno ram his huge cock into her pussy, she needed to see if the effects of her milk were fully transferable though his semen.

"Don't worry you'll get to cum but good things come to those who wait." She grabbed the zipper at the top of her suit and slowly pulled it down. It got stuck just above her breasts, she sighed before giving it one last powerful tug. The zipper flew down causing her her massive breast to burst free from her tattered suit and the zipper to fly off. She let out a sigh of relief. "I always hated the standard issue suit."

"Damn girl... they looked massive in the suit but now... they are-"

"32JJ" She interrupted.

"What?"

"32JJ. The exact size." The room went silent for a bit.

"Sorry scientist. I've got no idea what that translates to but what I do know is they are massive." She laughed at his lack of knowledge of cup sizes.

"Yes they're 'massive'. Unlike the Grineer some of us just get blessed by the void with amazing genes. And it's not scientist. It's Aulina."

"Alright Aulina, could you please finish blowing me?"

"What makes you think you are in control here? Looks like you need to be punished." She grabbed her big tits and positioned them over his still throbbing cock. It only took a few seconds for him to put it together. She slipped his cock directly into her cleavage, ushering a moan out of his throat. His cock sunk into the confines of her warm cleavage and by the time she reached the base, only the tip remained uncovered. "You know, your the first person I've met who's cock hasn't completely been swallowed by my breasts." She smiled before enveloping the tip into her mouth. Slowly, she sunk down, pressing her face against her large tits and taking half of his cock before going back to the tip.

She continued bobbing up and down on his cock, looking directly at him as she did. His breathing became ragged as his cock began to swell. "I'm about to.." He grit his teeth once again, cutting himself off. He began to thrust, pushing his cock deep into her throat as he did.

"CUM!" She moaned through his cock. His hands balled into fists as he came, firing ropes of molten baby batter into her throat. After about 15 seconds his orgasm subsided and his cum stopped pumping into her stomach. He let out a sigh of relief before remaking eye contact. Her eyes were were glazed over and her mouth was open as she swished the cum around in her mouth.

"I swear I can see the hearts in your eyes." He joked.

"Aphrodisiac effects of serum are fully transferable through sperm..." Her thoughts were barely strung together by the last of her remaining rationality. She stood up and turned around in one swift movement. She bent over and pulled down her tight pants, revealing her drenched pussy and the juices that dripped off of it. Her entire ass was covered in the juices that were trapped in the juices resulting in a nice sheen radiating off of it. She pulled apart one of her large ass cheeks, allowing him to see her tight asshole and glistening vagina. "I'm pretty sure it's obvious right now but I need that cock inside of me. Right. Now." She said as she positioned herself over him.

He hadn't realized it but she was extremely tall, even though he was sitting down he could still tell. She squatted down, slipping his cock into her warm and wet pussy in one go. She let out an elongated moan as she arched her back, pushing out her tits into DJ's face. Her large ass fell onto of his pelvis, drenching his thighs in the juices that were dripping off of her ass.

"Mhm...I'm so full! Your cock is amazing!" She began to bounce, her large tits bouncing in his face. Her ass rippled every time it smacked against his thighs. His hands slithered forward underneath her, sinking his hands into the massive, meaty rump. "Oh this mysterious Lotus must have called you into her private quarters many times!" She moaned out. "You're so good!" The bouncing of her tits and the hard nipples running against his face only made him hornier. He plunged the fat nipple into his mouth, sucking on in and letting the milk flow straight into his stomach. "OH MY VOID! KEEP SUCKING LIKE THAT!" The aphrodisiac filled milk started working instantly, causing his hips to thrust upwards and bottom out her pussy. "MHM REMEMBER HOW LUCK YOU ARE TO DRINK MY MILK!"

His right hand immediately left her ass and grabbed the large tit that which he was not sucking. He immediately brought it upwards to her mouth, stuffing her nipple into it. At first she was startled before beginning to suck on it. She let out out a moan into her own nipple as the stimulation of it surged through her body. Their sweaty bodies continued to noisily slap against each other as they tried their hardest to satisfy themselves. Suddenly the restraints holding his ankles unlocked, allowing him to finally move his legs. Quickly he pulled the nipple out of his mouth, causing the tit to bounce wildly. "Lay on the floor!" He hastily called to her as her milk still laid on his lips.

She let go of the nipple in her mouth and nodded. "Alright...this better be good if you're having us stop for a moment." She stood up causing the hard cock she was riding to slide out of her, causing her legs to go weak for a brief second. Slowly, she laid on the floor, her copious amount of tit flesh spilling to the side as she did so. "Ready." He moved down to her, positioning his crotch above her fat ass. He parted the large cheeks and revealed her tight asshole which he quickly placed his tip against. "No way..." She said with a hint of fear in her voice. "You're not thinking about...there is no way it will fit!"

"We'll see about that!" Quickly, he shoved his meat pole into her back door, making it about halfway causing the two to moan simultaneously. "Damn you're tight!" He groaned out as his pelvis pressed against her supple rear. He placed his hands at the sides of her large breasts and slowly lowered himself into her ass.

"Oh fuuuu..." Aulina said as she quickly bit her lip as his dick slithered further into her ass. Finally, his fat prick reached its destination, his balls smacking against her ass. "What are you waiting for! FUCKING POUND MY ASS!" All inhibitions of her anal experience vanished with the personality change which did wonders in turning DJ on. He used his hands and feet to push him upwards, his cock slid upwards and out her vacuum sealed ass. Once just tip remained, he dropped back down, shoving his cock back into his ass. He had found a good pace, moving just a bit faster than when she was bouncing on him. She moaned even louder as a puddle under her pussy began to for.

His thrusting hastened as his cock began throbbing once more. The familiar feeling brought with it the knowledge that he would soon cum."Fuck I'm gonna cum!' He yelled as his balls tightened.

"Me too! I'm gonna cum from my ass!" Her pussy juices leaked out even quicker. With a swift movement, he pulled his painfully throbbing cock out of her ass leaving it gaping open. Before she could cuss him out for pulling out, he slammed his cock back into her pussy. The two let out a long moan and he quickly began pounding her pussy. His hips moved in a blur for a few moments before finally threw his head back and closed his eyes just as he erupted into her pussy.

"I'M CUMMING!" The two simultaneously yelled as they came together. Rope after rope of steamy white cum was dumped into Aulina's pussy. Her tits began to spray milk onto the floor, causing two tiny puddles to form underneath her heavy tits. DJ released a load much bigger than the one she had swallowed but just like before it ended in a matter of 20 seconds. DJ fell forward, his cock slipping out of her pussy with both his and her cum still connecting him to her pussy. He landed on her back, his cock embedding itself in the valley of her ass, causing him to moan as she slowly hotdogged it, ebbing more cum out of his balls.

The two's heavy breathing filled the room, replacing the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "That was great..." Aulina complemented. "But you really must be going. Your warframe is waiting for you." Even though the two just had sex, the statement did confuse DJ.

"You sure you're willing to just let me go like that?"

"Mhm. I got the results I needed to continue my studies. Now go, I can give the higher ups a story they'll believe." He quickly slipped back into his pants and quickly donned his blue hoodie before running to the exit of the room. He knew where Equinox was on the ship, he just needed to get to her. "And remember, if you ever want to help me with my research you know where to find me.." She gave him a suggestive wink causing him to smile.

"You know I'll have to take you up on that offer!" He said while laughing. The door opened and his body disappeared, leaving Aulina to her own devices.

 _ **So who's better, Mysterious Grineer Trio or Aulina?**_


	41. Chroma X Ember

**S2 Chapter 14: Dragonborn (Chroma X Ember)**

 **Before reading this chapter know two things. First off I hate Chroma with a passion which mad this chapter much harder to write. There is nothing about Chroma that I like. He's ugly, his playstle is boring and he was only good at Teralyst killing. Then again that's just my opinion. Next, I wrote this chapter as if it took place in a game like Skyrim. Why you ask? Because E3 was awesome and I needed ideas I could use in the small amount of time I have before anime expo.**

Ember traveled through the burning deserts of Earth, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. On it was a picture, one of her target. The fearsome dragon Chroma. The people of Cetus were being terrorized by a dragon, their food supplies burned, people killed, their homes torched. Their knights guarding the city were either dead or running and with nobody protecting the city the only thing they could do is find someone with a decent chance to kill the monstrosity. They lived in fear of this dragon and are now relying completely on Ember as their last hope. Her mastery in pyromancy would prove useful in going toe to toe with the beast, even if it was a much higher level than her. The heat and wind beat down onto her voluptuous body as she waded through the sand. At just about nightfall she finally reached the mountain that the creature resided in.

She had reached the point of no return and now the only way forward was up, luckily for her there was a path leading up into the mountain. The path wasn't treacherous for someone like her, she was easily able to clear the gaps in the path, dodge the traps and survive the attacking tribes that lived on the mountain thanks to the powerful armor that she had acquired from earlier missions. However she knew that the upcoming fight wouldn't be as easy. The cave was just past the the excess plant life on the side of the massive mountain which confused her. The amount of elemental changes on the mountain were enough to raise an eyebrow but not enough to really cause questions to for. She checked her stats. Her armor was fully repaired, her mana reserves were full and everything she needed she had.

She pushed back the leaves and spotted the entrance in the side of the mountain. An extremely dark hole in the wall, one that Cetus scouts had watched the dragon return to after it attacked the village. She created a tiny flame in her hand and slowly moved into the lightless cave. Even with the flame, it was still nearly impossible to see and she couldn't raise it out of fear of the dragon noticing her. Wherever it was.

No matter how softly she moved her footsteps still echoed throughout the cave, which only caused her to grow more nervous. Her flame flickered for a moment causing her to realize just how fearful she was. Suddenly the floor underneath her vanished, causing her to stumble into the darkness and down a slanted hill. She came to a complete stop when she slid over a large pile of dirt and gravel. She picked herself up and knocked the dust and grime off of her body. She reoriented herself, looking around before deciding which way she needed to go. She walked in a straight line away from where she came in and as she slowly came out of the ditch, she saw it.

The creature, walking in the darkness of the corner, destroying the stalagmites in its way. It hadn't noticed her yet allowing her to take the chance for a sneak attack. The fireball she had in her hand started to grow, emanating more in more light causing her to shift her body to cover the ball. Her foot clipped a pebble, causing the pebble to roll into the pit she had pulled herself out of. It created a noise that echoed throughout the cave, causing the beast's ear to twitch.

It quickly turned around and let out an ear piercing roar which caused the cave to rumble. She staggered a bit but was still able to launch the fireball at the dragon. Its maw opened and out came a pillar of flames that swallowed the fireball and barreled towards Ember who rolled out the way. She thanked her own intelligence for putting her last skill point into agility. The beast crouched down before charging her with reckless abandon. She switched her stance and stomped her foot causing a wall of flames to burst from the floor.

The dragons scales hardened around its body and dropped in temperature, allowing it to charge through the wall with ease. His shoulder slammed into Ember, launching her into the air and shattering her armor, allowing her large tits to bounce free. She slammed into the floor with great force, causing a dust cloud to form around her.

She shook her head to regain her senses and quickly realized that her defense had been reduced to zero with the destruction of her armor. It quickly became obvious she couldn't fight this monstrosity and decided to cut her losses until she came back with better gear. After all, side quests could wait. She conjured a massive ball of flame, swelling in size with ever second that passed. Either this ball would be enough to incapacitate the creature or it would buy her enough time to escape.

The creature howled as it watched the flame grow to a monstrous size, seeing it as a challenge instead of a deterrent. It charged her, it's scales hardening around its body once more as it opened its gaping maw. In response, Ember hurled the ball of flames and prepared to run only to be struck by crackling lightning. The bolt paralyzed her, causing her to fall face first onto the floor just as the fireball collided with the dragon.

She turned her head slightly to see the smoke dispersing and dragon still standing with lightning crackling around its mouth. Of course it was an elemental dragon, that would explain the weird environment she has to traverse to get here. The dragon, Chroma the locals called it, circled her, leaving her unsure of what he planned to do until he bent down, and placed his meat pole at Ember's lower lips.

She tensed up, was this wild dragon about to take her? Here of all places? Had she seriously found this beast when it was in heat? She struggled to loosen his grip but he was far more powerful than her at full strength. He slowly pushed his cock in, spreading her walls in a way she had never been spread before. Her pussy struggled to accommodate the girth of the dragons throbbing prick. She tried to crawl away but the beast's strength and the difference in power made her attempt futile. He hilted himself inside of her tight snatch before beginning to thrust. His thrusts were savage, driven by pure carnal lust more then anything.

Ember wasn't a virgin by any means but the massive pulsing cock inside of her made her feel like one. His cock was far too much for her causing her to cum much quicker than usual. Her walls constricted around the dragon, bring it more pleasure as it continued to thrust. Due to cumming, she was much more sensitive then when she had started causing her to grow close to another orgasm extremely quickly. Him bottoming out in her in every thrust brought her to an orgasm once again.

The dragon let out a roar of pride as he pulled his throbbing prick out of her convulsing pussy leaving Ember feeling quite empty. Now that she was no longer pinned down by the creature she could try to escape. She tried to move her legs only to realize they had gone mostly numb from the vigorous pounding. With that option out of the world of possibility, she used her hands. Slowly she pulled herself across the floor but only got just a few feet away from the dragon before he grabbed her by her wide hips.

He picked her up and placed his large arms underneath her knees, putting her into a full nelson. She struggled to escape as the throbbing tower of meat repositioned itself just under her pussy. He gave her no quarter and drove his his cock deep into her snatch. Her grip on his arm became vice like, the pain and pleasure became the most perfect mix making it harder and harder to think.

Chroma began to thrust at full speed, going balls deep before extracting himself all the way to the tip before diving back in. She continuously struggled to escape the dragon but he was far too focused on fucking the tight pussy laid out in front of him. The throbbing of his cock intensified against her walls, signaling her of the dragons upcoming orgasm. Her struggling had not deterred him from fucking her, now she could only hope that he would pull out before he exploded.

And exactly the opposite of what she wanted happened. He exploded in full fury into her snatch, molten spunk quickly filled her to the brim. Her stomach swelled in an attempt to accommodate some of the excess cum while her pussy forced out the rest. She should have really allocated some skill points to luck.

Once he was sure that she was substantially filled he pulled back, uncorking her and causing a wave of semen to explode out of her poor, stretched pussy. He let go of her legs, letting her land on her feet just before she collapsed to her knees, putting her back into a doggy style position. Taking advantage of this, he reinserted himself back into her causing he back to arch. He began slamming her convulsing cunt with the same amount of viciousness as when he started. His pelvis slammed into her bubble butt causing it to jiggle violently with every thrust. And with every violent thrust, precum flowed into her convulsing snatch. Her mind became foggy and her struggling had all but stopped. This beast was far too much for her, all she could do was give up and wait.

He placed his arms at the side of her shoulders as his humping became more and more fierce. His began to throb against her walls leading her to realize he was about to fill her up once again. Her body was completely numb, making it impossible for her to try to escape from the beast even if she wanted. She just had to wait for the dragon to finish. Chroma let out his most powerful roar yet, causing the cave to shake and the ground to rumble. The burning spunk fired off into her filling her to the brim once again.

After a few moments of emptying his balls another time into the mage that had invaded his home, he pulled out allowing cum to dribble out of his cock and onto the floor beside Ember's fat ass. The dragon was content and now had no reason to kill the mage after his little romp. He let out a proud roar before walking deep into the cave and out of sight leaving the stuffed Ember lying on the floor.

She didn't know if dragon cum could get pyromancers pregnant and she sure hoped it couldn't. Being filled by the dragon made her feel lethargic enough. She tried to stand up but the feeling in her appendages had not returned yet, leaving her laying in the puddle of cum. If there was any bright side, it was just a side quest. She could finish this at anytime but first she needed to level up. Right after she drained herself of all of Chroma's cum.


	42. No New Chapter

Taking a break for this week while I take care of some things for Anime Expo so no new chapter this weekend. Expect a chapter next week.


	43. Umbra x Female Operator

_**HEADS UP! THIS STORY CONTAINS A FEW BIG SPOILERS TO THE SACRIFICE QUEST. IF YOU HAVE NOT DONE THAT QUEST YET I SUGGEST YOU DO IT NOW AND READ THIS CHAPTER LATER. TRUST ME, ITS NOT GOING ANYWHERE. PROBABLY.**_

 _ **Alright everyone who has done the quest still here? Alright good. And real quick before this starts, no new chapter next week because I will have absolutely no time to write a chapter due to anime expo starting on 5th. (Technically the 4th because of pre-show night) I will still try to look at reviews and request before hand and during the time I'm out so if you still have an idea for a chapter feel free to send it in.**_

 **S2 Chapter 15: Repression (Umbra X Female Operator)**

 **A prompt brought to my attention by a fellow writer on this platform named TiberiumSoul who does have his own story called "The Knight in Proto Armor". I'd recommend giving it a read.**

 **And just in case you skipped specifically the first 2 and a half lines. SPOILERS!**

"Operator please reconsider your actions. We can not be sure of what will happen when you do this." Kassandra was completely silent, her eyes were covered by the shadows of the rafters that supported the ceiling making it impossible for the Cephalon to see her face. Even without any sight of her face, it was still apparent that she was resolute in her decision and that she wasn't going to let it go now. The poor Cephalon let out a defeated a sigh knowing this, that he would not change a thing through diplomacy.

"Start the foundry..." She finally let the words seep through her lips and into the cold ship air. Ordis let out a whir of understanding and the foundry's many tools began to spring to life. Sparks and tiny pieces of metal began to fly, bouncing off safety glass every few passing seconds. Kassandra slowly walked over to the machine, placing her hand on the glass as she continued to stare through the strands of her hair obscuring her face. "My chance to find her...to end him...my one chance... is all resting on you." Her voice was dry and emotionless but an attentive listener could hear both the the hurt and the hope that still resided there.

Through the glass she could see the warframe residing in it, finally be given physical form after their first encounter. The memories that were imparted into her from this sentient warframe, if you could even call it that, had been the catalyst for her devotion of trying to build it. With it she could find Ballas and in turn, Lotus. And if she were to find only the former...well...she would make sure she would be the one to end his dreaded life. There was no righteous nature in her thoughts, no ulterior motives, no evil intentions...only rage for taking away such an integral part of her life.

Her hand had tightened on the glass as her rage began to boil over. "The foundry system has completed it's build." The Cephalon finally announced, bringing Kassandra out of her anger swollen trance.

"Send him to the arsenal. I need to see if I can reconnect to him." There was some slight hesitation on Ordis' part but eventually Umbra was sent to the arsenal where Kassandra met the unmoving warframe. She brought her hand up to his chest and set it there. Energy began to emit from the the two as the link was was formed. Once stable, Kassandra's body began to distort, turning into energy that became one within Umbra.

Immediately her mind was bombarded with memories that were not her own, ones of Ballas, a son, and a grieving father. They hit her so rapidly that she only had moments to process each one. With every second that passed the link not only delivering the memories but became more and more unstable. It became apparent that the warframe was resisting her influence, wanting nothing more than a singular thought. No. It was nothing more than a singular though. Pure emotion, a body, and a thought. That's all it is.

The link shattered and Kassandra was forced out of the warframe. Umbra took the small frame of time of her stumbling back to pin her against the side of the orbiter. His forearm was at her neck, just enough for her to breath but not enough to move. His knee rested on top of her stomach, keeping her from wiggling. He stared at her with his one pale white eye which was slowly covered up by the reformation of his mask. He slowly lowered his leg in preparation to escape, sliding downward. Eventually it made it to her groin, grinding up against her pussy and causing a moan to escape her lips. Umbra froze, a sound that tried awaken old dead memories had just entered his ears. While it couldn't wake them it stirred a new feeling inside of him, one that was not purely rage.

Kassandra cursed her body, realizing just how long of a dry spell she'd had after she lost the Lotus. And now because of her current condition the feelings of lust were quickly resurfacing, making her more wet than she probably should have been. She noticed the warframe standing still and another part of him standing tall. "An erection?" She quietly said to herself. That's when it clicked. A enraged beast was nearly identical to a beast in heat. Perhaps if she calmed it down she could reach out to it. Help it move on. Help it get revenge. Help herself get revenge.

Her hand slowly reached out of Umbra's cock, slowly unwrapping it from it's cloth prison. The breast stayed absolutely still, save for its throbbing cock. She began to stroke slowly causing the creature to shiver a little. Precum rushed from the tip, coating both his cock and Kassandra's hand and applying much needed lubrication. Her fingers slowly began to glide against the underside of his cock, only bringing more lust out of him. She placed his hands on his arm and tried to reform the link between the two which brought out an unexpected reaction.

Umbra let out a powerful roar, the sound echoed across the orbiter as he used his free hand to slash Kassandra's suit, exposing her dripping snatch. Immediately he filled her with his large cock, thrusting recklessly into her with only lust to guide him. Kassandra let out a heavy moan as her eyes rolled slightly back into her head. Her link wavered for a moment before she regained most of her composure and stabilized it. The beast kept thrusting, the crown of his prick smashing against Kassandra's womb causing her to close one of her eyes and bite her lip to keep from moaning any louder.

Once again her link she was focusing on creating had become distorted and weak, She tried her hardest to keep her composure but the large cock that was slamming against her walls combined with being pent up by her standards had brought her far to close to the brink of an orgasm. Moans began to slip out once again as the tight seal she had tried to make for her mouth had shattered. She couldn't help herself as the lust that had been silently plaguing her moved to the surface. The connection between the two became weaker and weaker as Kassandra became hornier and hornier.

His arm left her neck and and wrapped around her waist, lifting her up off of the ground. Kassandra's body reacted without her input, wrapping her legs around his back and grabbing his broad shoulders for support. The small connection they still had gave her more than enough information about the hate that resided in him and the fact that her treatment had created some semblance of equilibrium within his mind.

She tried to help further but her orgasm was to close. Her pussy throbbed around his dick, tightening around it bring the warframe close to its own orgasm. The two's genitalias throbbed in unison as they both prepared to cum. "Wait! Slow down! AH!" She pleaded, unable to stop herself from giving in to her carnal lust. This didn't stop the warframe thrusting as quickly and as hard as he could. He reached his edge and threw his head back, letting out another crackling roar as Kassandra's pussy was bombarded by the torrent of sperm.

Kassanra's eyes fully rolled into her head. Her mouth opened and let out a long and loud chorus of moans. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, dripping saliva as her concentration was fully shattered. Kassandra's legs went limp and she slowly slid downwards. Umbra lowered her to the ground. He grabbed his cock and began to ebb out the remaining globs of cum onto her hips. Within those crucial moments Kassandra made the connection by grabbing his ankle, making her way into his memories to deliver a message. One of hope.

"Ballas is to blame. Not you."

For a brief second, Umbra was calm but the anger towards Ballas returned. He let out another ear piercing roar and the lights went out. When they came back he was gone. Who knows how he got out or where he had gone. Kassandra had used all her strength to not pass out in her post orgasm bliss to make the connection. With her job done she faded into unconsciousness.

When she finally came to the cum that coated her thighs and hips and oozed from her pussy had almost dried. "Fuuu..." She groaned out. "Ordis do you have a lock on Umbra?"

"Yes. Do you plan to intercept him?"

"Mhm. Set course for it, get Valkyr ready for deployment and get a hot shower ready."

"At once Operator."

* * *

The orbiter hovered over Lua looking for a great place to drop in the rubble of the destroyed building the energy signature resided in. Once they found a flat enough drop point, the bottom of the orbiter opened and out of the bottom came Valkyr. She landed with a large thud, causing a small cloud of smoke to explode from all sides of her. Without missing a beat, she charged into the collapsing building. Rubble and bodies littered the tattered floor which acted as the perfect trail to follow him.

The trail led her into an open room, one that had survived the test of time relatively well compared to the rest of the building which wasn't saying much. The pillars supporting the roof had multiple cracks, the floor was shattered and the walls were full of holes. On the other side of the room because Umbra, his blade piercing the heart of a battlyst. "Valkyr I just need you weaken him to the point where I can establish a link or at least start one." Valkyr took a deep breath before letting out a powerful roar, her claws extended and let off a red hue.

Umbra turned his head only for his face to meet Valkyr's fist, sending him spiraling across the room and into a pile of rubble. Umbra quickly exploded from the rocks with ear piercing roar before charging at Valkyr. Once within a few meters he dashed, tackling her to the floor. Umbra brought his blade down towards Valkyr's head olyn for it to be blocked by her claws. She kicked him off of her and tried to get to her feet. Before she could Umbra was right back on top of her, slamming his fist brutally into Valkyr's back over and over before kicking her in her stomach and launching her upwards. She fought through the pain, sticking her arm out and firing out her rip line. It wrapped around the balcony railing before yanking Valkyr towards it.

Umbra quickly followed, jumping from balcony to balcony in an attempt to catch the fleeing warframe. He threw himself over the last railing and landed on top of the walkway which Valkyr resided on. The two stared at each other, the air heavy with rage and emotion. The two simultaneously let out a powerful roar, one which shook the very foundation of the building they were in causing pieces of rock and debris to fall form the ceiling. The two charged at each other, Valkyr's fists slamming against Umbra's blade resulting in a stalemate of power.

This gave Kassandra the opportunity she needed. The energy in Valkyr began to dissipate as Kassandra's physical form began to reform causing Umbra to overpower her and launch the warframe across the balcony. This provided Kassandra just enough time to place her hand on the sentient warframe's abdomen and launch a full power void pulse. The shock wave of it caused the middle of the brittle balcony to collapse, separating Valkyr from Kassandra. Umbra slammed into the wall, the void pulse triggering more repressed memories. His anger toward the man who did this to him only grew, reaching the point of boiling over when suddenly a familiar feeling of bliss returned to him.

He was snatched away from those angering memories only to see the Tenno he had attack earlier this day, her bottom half was bare and her pussy was wrapped around his cock. She sat in his lap bouncing slowly with her hands on his knees. The link she had created was perfectly connecting the two, despite how much pleasure Kassandra riding him was bringing them. Very few moans escaped her lips as a new stoic personality began to take the reigns.

Umbra was intrigued by this tiny person abut he could only keep the rage that boiled deep inside him caged for so long. Even with this calming presence here he could not keep his emotions in check and began harshly thrusting upwards, bottoming out in her with every hump. Though her moans became more and more frequent, the link they shared stayed relatively strong. She couldn't help but bounce as well, her lust once again beginning to dictate her actions.

She began to swivel her hips, matching each one of his thrusts with a movement of her own. Withe every thrust, a twist would follow which served to massage both the head and the shaft of his cock. With every surge of pleasure his memory became subtly warped. Images of the Tenno talking to him began to appear at that dreaded moment. She was saying something but the words...the words were too garbled to make out.

Precum began to spill out into Kassandra's insides, lubing them up in the process. He began to sheath his meat pole into her entrance at a much quicker rate, his balls slapping against her taut rear. The supple fat on her butt jiggled feverishly, her pussy began to convulse as her orgasm drew near. However, unlike last time where her link grew weaker, the bond between the two became stronger.

Every time Umbra hilted himself inside of her a moan erupted from her mouth. Umbra himself did not hear it, instead he heard a message from the girl. "It wasn't you fault." His anger, his memory, his reasoning for continuing on... they all...broadened instead of disipating. He was no longer focused on the death of his son, his anger began to subside as a result and the lust began to take over. He wrapped his arms around her back and began to pull her downwards at his own pace.

His girth began to throb violently as his cock prepared to explode. More messages flooded into his mind as he began to fully see and here this girl inside of his memory.

"We can't change the past... but we can use it to create a better future. Help me create it."

Umbra threw his head back and simultaneously Kassandra let out an elongated moan as she was shot past her limit. His spunk exploded into her, filling her at an almost unreal pace causing her to cum as well. Even though the two were still enjoying their post orgasmic bliss, the link connecting them began to shine through and with it came her final message.

"We accept this memory, and move beyond its reach."

Umbra's softening cock slowly slid out of Kassandra and with it came multiple dollops of cum. The two sat together, Kassandra in Umbra's lap breathing heavily. He was no longer lashing out, and judging by the way the link had stabilized and his sentience was still in tact she assumed he had accepted it. As if he had heard her thoughts, he nodded, proving her theory right.

She tilted her head back just so she could see the bottom of his face. "Let's go grab Valkyr and find Ballas. We'll put an end to this." Kassandra stood up, cum leaking from her pussy and down her leg. With every step, more globs of cum were forced out but she payed them no mind. Her stride was full of confidence. She was going to strike down Ballas.

They...were going to strike down Ballas.

And with his death would come her finding the Lotus.


	44. Zephyr X Wukong X Octavia

**S2 Chapter 16: Eye In The Sky (Wukong X Zephyr X Octavia)**

 **Request from Lord Mentat**

Zephyr floated high above the Plains of Eidolon. She held her hands behind her head as the small gusts of wind she continuously created carried her across the sky. She delighted in being one of the few warframes with the power of flight. It really allowed her to fully relax without a care in the world while she was slowly floating in a constant forward direction. She was at the perfect height to be out of sight of those on the ground but thanks to her enhanced eye sight, she could see those on the ground even up to miles away. She could see Grineer futilely defending their strongholds, animals darting across the plains through the grass to dodge predators, warframes fucking in the tall grass...

WARFRAMES FUCKING IN THE TALL GRASS!?

She quickly flipped herself over and created a large burst of wind to launch herself in the direction of the two. The distance between them quickly closed due to Zephyr's affinity with flying, her speed was unmatched in the air and once she was over the two she began to slow herself to a crawl. Her speed quickly declined before she finally came to a full stop before hovering. Just underneath her were the two warframes. Upon closer inspection, the two were revealed to be Wukong and Octavia. Her legs were swung over his shoulder and his large hands were wrapped around her waist as he savagely thrusted into her. Her head was thrown back as Wukong's huge cock spread her walls, juices dripping rather quickly from her wet snatch.

Zephyr watched intently as the two continued their romp, hew own nethers beginning to burn a little with lust. With nobody able to see her she would be able to masturbate without being caught. Knowing that, she pushed her skirt to the side and began to rub a single finger against her already wet pussy. Her chest slowly began to rise and fall at a quickened pace as the tiny shocks of pleasure began to invade her body.

Wukong's hands slowly moved down Octavia's wide hips, grabbing and squeezing her large, fleshy rear as he pulled her closer to him with each one of his thrusts. His balls smacked against her doughy butt, causing it to jiggle every time they collided. Wukong's cock began to throb, something which Octavia caught onto quickly. She quickly pulled him out of her pussy, leaving the juice covered cock out in the open wind throbbing painfully. The winds directions changed rapidly which Wukong seemed to noticed as Octavia bent over and placed Wukong's cock in between her soft buttcheeks. She knew how much he loved the feeling of his cock being sandwiched in between her large ass cheeks and slowly moved back and forth, her soft butt stroking his dick and bringing him right back to the edge of an orgasm. She twisted her hips, creating a fast beat that Wukong was not able to overcome. He came, coating the inner valley of her buttcheeks with a hot load before pulling back. He stroked slowly, glazing the top of her ass as well with the last of his cum.

Zephyr had begin to rock her hips as she fingered herself, increasing the pleasure that it caused her exponentially. She had slipped two extra fingers into her tight cunt. Her body began to shiver as she came ever so close to an insanely powerful orgasm. She turned her head slightly to look at the ground to see if they had started another round but instead noticed a thick fog had blocked her vision. She would have just blown it away but she was way too close to just stop to use her powers and couldn't stop her fingering. She bucked her hips as a powerful torrent of cum exploded forth and down towards the ground. Her body shivered for a throughout the bombardment of pleasure.

Zephyr's body started to slowly relax in the post orgasmic bliss, slowly floating down to the ground below. She landed in a patch of grass, near where Octavia and Wukong were but when she landed the only one she could see was Octavia who was staring right back at her. Luckily her skirt had moved back into position to cover her nethers so Octavia couldn't see it. The musically adept warframe pointed upwards and when Zephyr looked up she noticed the cloud of fog had gone down with her. Out came of it came Wukong, confirming that at least one of them had seen her masturbating. The cloud dispersed, revealing his full form including the one part of him which grabbed her attention. His large cock.

Her body instinctively reacted, her thighs rubbing together as her pussy began to drip. He ushered her to get closer but before she could make the decision for herself, Octavia made herself known by gliding her hands across Zephyr's body. The musician's hand moved to Zephyr's plump pussy, fingering it slowly causing her legs to wobble. Her other hand moved to her large breast, tweaking the plump nipple and massaging her breast. Her fingers sunk slightly into to them, causing Octavia to take some interest in them.

Octavia's advances began to follow a beat and a quick one at that. The speed quickly pushed Zephyr to another orgasm and before Zephyr could push away or protest, she came spraying cum onto the dead grass and Octavia's feet. Her legs became weak and she collapsed onto her back, her chest rising and falling quickly once again. Before she had any time to rest, Octavia laid on top of her, their breasts pushing against each other and their clits fiercely rubbing against one another.

Octavia began to hump Zephyr, their grinding causing the two's lust to grow exponentially while Octavia pleasure the two. Sound began to emanate from Octavia, her song establishing a beat that only increased the pleasure in the lust driven warframes. Before Octavia could make Zephyr and possibly herself cum again, Wukong "inserted" himself into the mix. Octavia threw her head back as Wukong hilted his large cock into Octavia. He began thrusting to the beat of Octavia's song, making the mutual feeling of sex increase in pleasure. Octavia began to hump to the beat as well, her hard nipples and clit rubbing against Zephyr's.

Suddenly Wukong pulled out of Octavia, giving his throbbing, wet cock a few strokes before stuffing Zephyr. He began to thrust on beat once against, spreading her tight walls as the tip of his cock made its way to her womb. Octavia brought her index finger to her thumb and with one quick movement snapped. The music only increased in tempo from her amp. The rhythm filled the three and their bodies began to react to the music without their input.

Wukong's hips began to thrust forward without him trying to, fucking Zephyr much harder than before the song had sped up. Wukong's raised his hand into the air and brought it down onto Octavia's fleshy rear, causing it to bounce wildly. He brought two fingers and began to furiously rub Ocatvia's pussy to the beat of the song causing Octavia to shift on top of Zephyr. Her body was unable to take such pleasure causing her to spasm.

Wukong's cock began to throb violently inside of Zephyr's pussy and with one quick jerk he extracted both his fingers and his cock from the two warframe ladies leaving all 3 dangerously close to an orgasm. He positioned his cock in between the two wet pussies and quickly shoved it against the two. Their wet pussy lips provided the perfect lube for this plan to work as his thrusting pleasure the two. He could feel himself losing himself to his primal urges, his strength beginning to making itself known.

Octavia and Zephyr held each other tightly, their hands squeezing and groping each others large breast. Wukong could feel both their convulsing pussies and his own throbbing dick. The more he thrusted, the more their juices and his precum coated each other's body. He gave one more barbaric thrust before his throbbing overwhelmed him. His balls tightened and he exploded, coating the undersides of the girls boobs and stomachs.

Their rhythmic humping sped up, grinding against his still hard dick before they came as well. Their juices exploded forth, both onto each other and Wukong. He extracted his cock from in between the two, causing a little bit of cum to dribble onto them not that they would care. The two were lost in their own orgasmic bliss and definitely were not in an state of mind to complain. Cum dripped from their tits and onto the grass as they finally began to catch their breath.

Octavia picked herself up, cum drooling out of her snatch and onto the floor, completely satisfied. She looked to Wukong who delivered a nice smack to her fat rear, causing it to wobble and more cum to flow out of her pussy. The two looked down to Zephyr who was still in a state in the middle of conscious and unconscious. The image of the cum covered Zephyr was enough to cause the blood to flow once again to his dick causing it to harden again. Wukong's primal instincts began to bubble up to the surface and quickly began to take control.

Octavia quickly took notice, bending over and sticking out her ass. She shook it side to side before giving it a well earned smack. The ripples in her fleshy butt cheek were more than enough to grab the monkey king's attention. He placed his cock in between her ass cheeks before rocking back and forth for a little bit. Once at full mast, her stuffed her tight pussy with one thrust and began to slam her with no remorse.

Octavia knew this would happen if she teased him again, but oh did she love his rough fucking. Plus it would give Zephyr some time to come back into a better state of mind. He grabbed her the underside of her legs and pulling her into a full nelson. Her pussy began go numb for his power thrusts and seemingly endless amount of energy. If she wasn't careful she could end up unconscious. But right now she didn't care, he was far too good for her to care.

Her pussy began to convulse and tighten around his cock but he continued to force his way deeper. The feeling became too much for and she came, her snatch tightened even harder around his cock and again he continued thrusting as if her pussy wasn't constricting from her orgasm thanks to his animalistic strength. The tip continued to slam against her womb, the flowing precum lubing his cock up to make it even easier to fully hilt himself inside of her.

Her vision became more and more blurry with every thrust from Wukong which only served in extending her orgasm for much longer then it should have gone. That's when she realized maybe she had pushed him a little bit too much. If she didn't do something quickly, she really would pass out and who knows what the horny trickster would do to sate his animalistic instincts, especially in this mindset.

She snapped once again, creating a melody with an unreal tempo. Wukong's hips began to follow the beat, bottoming out in her much, much quicker than he had ever done. Her entire body had gone numb, the pleasure was just too much for her brain to process. Luckily she could feel his cock swelling inside of her. Suddenly a geyser of burning spunk exploded into her cunt, bombarding her womb and filling her pussy to the brim.

He held her in that position, his cock acting as a cork for most of the semen. Octavia's stomach began to swell from the excess amount of cum and just as she thought she couldn't take anymore the torrent ended. She fell forward and to the ground, landing next to Zephyr who neither of them noticed was both awake and masturbating to the sight of the savage fucking. Octavia's ass hovered in the air, spunk oozed from her pussy and an unprecedented rate, creating a large pool on the ground which flowed down the dirt slope.

The trickster let out an animalistic roar, his cock mirroring a wall standing tall, catching both female's attention. The two were sore yes, but the burning in their loins quickly returned with a need to be sated. Not only that but the Wukong was no longer in his right mind, driven only by a primal lust. With his unmatched stamina, who knew who or what he would fuck in that state. They needed to keep him contained. Zephyr shakily stood up, she would have to stall him until Octavia was ready for the next round. She took a deep breath, hoping they would somehow be able to get out of this situation they dug themselves into.


	45. Nothing New

No new chapter this week. Why you ask? Cause I'm a lazy piece of shit who only did the outlines for the upcoming chapters this week. No other reason. I'll make sure to actually write next week.


	46. Futa Mesa X Futa Mag

**S2 Chapter 17: Bathhouse Escapades (Futa Mesa X Futa Mag)**

 **Request from KoolBool**

 _ **A slightly shorter chapter than usual. Turns out when you have a birthday your family actually wants to spend time with you. Who knew? That ended up costing me about a day and a halfs worth of writing resulting in a loss of about...300-600 words.**_

Mag laid in the hot water of the female warframe only bath inside the dojo. Though they were not human, warframes did get tired, sweat, become sore, etc. Perhaps it was what they were made out of or their bodies were much closer to humans anatomy than they thought. It didn't matter to her, the fact that she could enjoy a nice hot bath was reason enough to not question it.

She looked out into the distance, the mist from the hot water wasn't enough to obscure her vision, allowing her to see the other side of the large bath. Nobody else was in here, allowing her to fully relax without being her normal self conscious self. Bathing in the presense of other... well endowed warframes was quite embarrassing.

There was a tinge of jealousy aimed at the others, Ivara flaunting her fat ass, Ember shaking her wide hips and Saryn and her massive tits always teasing her by sneaking up behind her and fondling her much smaller breasts. Of course she did that to all female warframes but it made Mag feel extremely embarrassed.

She sunk slowly into the water until about about half of her face was underwater. She was unmoving, deep in embarrassing thought which clouded her head. Her pussy began to grow moist, mixing with the water making it impossible for anyone to notice. She cursed the other female warframes for being so sexy, making it impossible for her to relax even when they weren't around.

She slowly pulled herself out of the water, causing droplets to fall from her body as she began to walk towards a small box. It resided just past the buckets of water used by the warframes to wash themselves or others off. Inside the box was the unstable Orkin reactors. They had the same effect as normal reactors but gave females a little something extra. A cock. Of course Trinty, through enough tests and very violating searches, had figured out how to remove the cock while keeping the reactor in tact.

It let females use them without fear of being stuck with a cock forever unless they wanted to. She grabbed a reactor, watching it intently before bringing it to her pussy. She hesitated for a second before slowly sinking inside. She threw her head back as the cock slowly began to form. The pleasure was nearly enough to make her cum on the spot but stopped right before she got her sweet bliss. When she looked down, she saw her new cock standing at attention. Its was an average sized penis, somewhere around 5 inches which was relatively small compared to the other futa warframes.

Before more self conscious thoughts could manifest her new libido her struck her like a truck. Her cock throbbed immensely and precum began to drop at a quick rate. She immediately grabbed her shaft and began to stoke its, causing her body to shudder from the pleasure. Her knees buckled slightly, causing her to fall into a crouching position. Her knee position didn't stop her from stroking, in fact it egged her on. She began to thrust into her hand vigorously, climbing towards orgasm far quicker than she had expected.

Suddenly footsteps echoed throughout the outside of bath, and each step only got closer. Mag tried to hide herself but was far too indulged in herself to stop. She threw her head back and fired out a large load of cum onto the floor and falling to her knees. Just as she did, Mesa walked in, her own much larger cock hanging down between her legs, dripping cum onto the floor.

* * *

Mesa had just finished filling Nova to the brim with her cum, leaving her passed out on the floor. Cum flowed profusely from her reamed pussy much to Mesa's satisfaction. Mesa cracked her neck, deciding to clean herself in the Dojo's bath. She walked to the bath, which was just just around the corner from her room. As she got closer to the bath, a sound got louder and louder. However she could not make it out exactly what it was, it did however make her all the more curious. She quickly swung the door open, causing her cock to rub against her leg, ebbing out more sticky, white cum.

The first thing she noticed Mag, blowing a much smaller load then all the other futas. Very, pathetically small. It was still enough for Mesa's cock to start hardening, and her lust for pussy to grow again. She began to walk towards the heavy breathing Mag who was far more embarrassed than tired. Mesa's wide hips swayed as the distance between the two closed quickly. In seconds, Mesa finally towered over the kneeling Mag.

Mesa slowly knelt down and grabbed Mag's sensitive and much smaller cock before grabbing her own. She slowly ran the heads across each other, the cum from both of them acting as a lube which increased their pleasure. Mag could help but shift side to side, her body still sensitive from her previous orgasm. It was easy to tell Mesa was only teasing her. Her intentions were as clear as day, that she wasn't leaving without being fucked silly.

Mag hips began to buck wildly, making Mesa reel in pleasure and making it increasingly difficult to keep her self control in check. She began to hump against Mag, their cocks spilling precum all over each other as the intense friction increased. Mag could feel her orgasm begin to bubble up but just before her perceived explosion Mesa pulled back, leaving the girl pent up and throbbing.

A string of precum held the two together as Mesa stood up. Within a blink of an eye, Mesa was behind Mag, her arms tightly wrapped around her small chest and her legs enveloping Mag's. Her much large cock rubbed against Mag's wet pussy, causing both of the girls cocks to throb. Mag just couldn't take it anymore, even without touching it this pleasure was too much for her. She shot out multiple globs of sperm, thrusting with each shot as she came.

The rubbing of Mag's pussy from her thrust against Mesa's cock quickly overwhelmed her and all semblance of self control went out the window. She just couldn't resist the tight pussy laid out a silver platter in front of her. Mesa pulled back before stuffing Mag's pussy in one thrust. The unexpected tightness quickly got the better of her. Her grip on Mag's chest tightened and so did her balls. A torrent of cum flooded into Mag's tight snatch, filling to the brim in seconds.

The continuous pounding of cum against Mag's inner walls stretched her out. Luckily just before she was forced to take anymore the liquid bombardment ended though Mesa's grip on Mag's body didn't waver. Suddenly Mesa began to thrust, causing Mag's limp member to bounce and Mesa's balls to slap against her rear. Though Mesa had just emptied herself into Nova only minutes prior, it felt like she hadn't cum in ages. She held her tightly as her powerful thrust were greeted by Mag's womb, the increased pleasure of being so sensitive from cumming only made it more divine.

She continuously buried her fuck stick into Mag's tight snatch, extending the poor recipient's orgasm much longer then it ever should have gone. Mesa could feel her length beginning to swell again as she prepared herself to dump her load inside of Mag's slutty hole. She could get used to having two girls to fuck senseless, especially one this tight.

She gave one more hump and held her position, filling up Mag once again with her large amount of seed. The force of it was enough to coerce another orgasm out of Mag, her dick stood up straight and fired a small amount of cum into the air. Mesa couldn't help herself, Mag's pussy was the only thing she could think of at the moment and fucking it was all she could do.

The vice like grip she held on Mag's chest, vanished, providing some semblance of relief to the frame. It was however short lived as she was suddenly pushed forward. She quickly reacted by placing her hands out to catch herself. Mesa took her position and mounted Mag, plunging her fat, throbbing cock into the depths of her sopping wet cunt.

The tip of Mag's bouncing cock rubbed against the wet floor causing it to harden again. Her vision was becoming blurry, her body was becoming heavy and her pussy felt numb yet Mesa kept fucking. Her body was on the verge of giving out from exhaustion.

Mesa began to speed up, fucking her harder and faster than before as she approached another powerful orgasm. She grabbed Mag's hips and began to thrust while pulling her closer, forcing her cock into the very edge of Mag's tight pussy. Mesa grabbed one of her large tits, playing with it as she became far too close to stop. She threw her head back in excasty as she once again exploded into Mag's tight pussy. Mag's maximum capacity had been reached long ago, causing a fountain of cum to explode outwards and cover Mesa's pelvis.

The pleasure was far too much for Mag causing her to cum as well and her vision to fade to black. Mesa slowly pulled her hips back, extracting her cock from Mag and spurting a few more dollops of cum into her back.

Mag fell forward and onto the ground unconscious. Mesa paid her no mind as if this was a common occurrence and instead got to her feet and made her way inside the warm water. She was happy, another tight pussy to ravage when she was feeling pent up. It's not like Mag could bring herself to say no after this. She would be inclined to do it again just to have even a taste of this pleasure. Just the thought of roughly fucking those two sluts was enough to cause her cock to harden and poke out of the water.

She turned her head to Mag, her legs in a position that allowed Mesa to see her pussy and the cum pouring out of it. She stood still for a couple seconds econd before standing up.

Just a couple more rounds.


	47. Long story short

Very busy week that included little to no time to write. Apologies.

On a brighter note we hit 300k views on the collection so the next chapter will be the excalibur orgy. Look forward to that. I haven't quite decided just who we are gonna see though.


	48. Excalibur X Harem 2

**S2 Chapter 18: Pleasure Machine Part 2 (Excalibur X Harem)**

The girls reacted quickly, pushing and shoving each other in an attempt to get to Excalibur first. Zephyr, Octavia and Banshee used their superior speed to get to Excalibur but someone was much faster than they could hope to ever be. A whip wrapped around the three girls' waist and yanked them back. They all landed in front of their captor. Khora. She was standing above them, her legs shaking and her pussy dripping onto the floor though she still retained some semblance of her arrogant stance.

She was far too horny and was not in the mood to wait. She turned around, her stance was still as refined as usual save for the small shaking of her thighs. The look she gave the warframes was more then enough to stop them from even thinking about disturbing her. She sauntered towards the weakened and tired Excalibur, wrapping her whip around his hard, precum covered prick.

She quickly released the whip and wrapped it around his neck before lowering herself onto his cock. Slowly his big dick spread her inner walls, causing her eyes to flutter for a brief second. She yanked on the whip, pulling Excalibur's head up. She stopped for a moment, looking directly into his eyes. She began to bounce at a quick rate, her large ass smacking against his pelvis with every drop. Her juicy ass rippled as his cock buried itself into her deepest parts, making the other girls more and more desperate.

She paid them no mind, lost in the bliss of his cock burring itself deep into her womb. She yanked on the psuedo leash once more, forcing Excalibur upwards again and in between her large breasts. She held him there as her breast bounced against his face everytime he bottomed out in her, the throbbing in his cock only made her want more. She gave another, more powerful yank on the whip, causing Excalibur to thrust upward from the pain. Khora threw her head back in pleasure as that one thrust was nearly enough to make the pent up warframe cum. It only made her realize she wanted more...so much more. She needed more.

The other warframes on the other hand had lost themselves to their lust, masturbating and fingering each other in an attempt to somewhat sate their lust. This worked for some, others not so much. Valkyr, not at all. She rose, her pussy dripping like a broken faucet and rage radiating out of her body. Another ferocious warframe nobody wanted to mess with when lust was their primary emotion. She quickly walked forward until she was upon Excalibur. Khora quickly noticed causing the two to scowl at each other as Khora took the cock she was enjoying deeper and deeper.

The white hot claws extended from Valkyr's impatient visage and in once quick movement she severed the whip, causing Excalibur's upper body to fall back to the cold floor. Khora was fuming, not only was Valkyr interrupting her stress relief with her new toy, she stopped her from from controlling his thrust. That irritated her to no end, and if it didn't involve releasing the cock from the confines of her tight pussy she would would have already risen to throttle her.

Valkyr positioned her dripping pussy over Excalibur's face, taking a page out of Saryn's book of carnal pleasures. She pressed her throbbing snatch against his face and began to hump it and just like she thought she got the pleasure she so desperately craved. The two still scowled at each other as their hips gyrated on each part of Excalibur. The two tried their hardest to keep eye contact but the pleasure made it hard not to throw their heads back.

Khora's hands shakily reached out, grabbing Valkyr's firm breasts and groping her. Valkyr couldn't help herself from growing even more lustful. Her hips began to move quicker, humping Excalibur's face and covering it in more juices.

In retaliation, Valkyr wrapped her hands around Khora's much larger breast, her finger tips sinking into them. The softness caused Valkyr's pussy to grow even more wet. She watched hungrily as Khora's nipples began to harden quickly. Once hard, Valkyr immediately went for them, pulling, pinching and tweaking them as much as she could.

Khora began to bounce much quicker as Valkyr's hands caressed her body. Her body reacted on it's own, wanting nothing more than to cum. In a moment of desperation, a surge of willpower surfaced, her mind steeled itself and her body slowly started to respond. She did not want to allow this cat to make her cum until she was fully satisfied. Her arms rose up, and she began to fondle Valkyr's nipples like she was doing to her.

They played with each others nipples, throwing their heads back as they sped their hips up. The girls in the peanut gallery became entranced in the two's sexual battle. They couldn't help but masturbate though two of them wanted something a little more.

Nyx had pushed her powers as far as she could to pleasure herself yet it was never enough. She needed something more, something real. A real cock to fill her sopping wet cunt, someone else's hands to finger her, someone to hump. Anything! Equinox was facing similar problems, her internal balance had been thrown off from the influx of lust invading the two's mind. This caused the Night aspect to grow ravenous, overtaking Day and swallowing her mind. Without the other half to keep her in check her actions became less and less rational and more and more governed by her lust. Her powers became more and more dangerous as her lust grew.

The two's anguish would easily be solved by using Excalibur to the fullest extent, but with the two cat warframes fighting over the group's stress relief toy nobody was able to quench their thirst.

In their extreme lust something began to form. A connection between to two was established by Nyx though not of her own volition. Their thoughts intertwined and the two realized their need for relief was consuming them. They needed to remove the two from the equation. Luckily Nyx thought of a plan.

* * *

Valkyr and Khora continued to fondle each other, both refusing to cum from each others hands. Their bodies delighted in the feeling despite both of their minds denying it. Their lower bodies had quickened their pace, Valkyr's humping and coating Excalibur's face in her juices while Khora continued bouncing her fat ass, coating his pelvis in her juices.

Despite their haze of lust, they still managed to notice the two warframes in their peripherals. They tried to scowl as best they could but the other still fondling their chest and the pleasure radiating from their pussies made it hard.

Nyx sat on Excalibur's thighs, her legs wrapped around Khora's. Khora tried to break free but it only took a second for Nyx to break her concentration and force her to stop trying to break free. Equinox positioned herself in the same way Nyx did, applying a lot more pressure on Excalibur's head with her fat ass. Unlike Nyx, she didn't wait for Valkyr to struggle because of her monster strength, instead she slipped her hand down to her clit and began to fondle it. Night's body began to emit a sedative, making it impossible for Valkyr to use any level of her normal strength.

Nyx followed suit, grabbing her captives clit and rubbing her pussy furiously. With the pleasure entering Valkyr and Khora's pussies, they could no longer focus on their battle instead they were focused on what was giving them pleasure. Their hips gyrated faster and their large asses wobbled and bounced with every moment.

Their jiggling ass cheeks rubbed up against both Nyx's and Equinox's wet pussy. Their lust began to fully take hold them, causing them to hump the girls they were restraining. They coated their large rears in juices with every thrust making it frictionless and more pleasurable.

Nyx and Equinox soon became consumed by their carnal desires and began to thrust harder. Their hardening nipples rubbed against their captive's back. Khora and Valkyr began to squeeze each other's tits with an increased amount of force, causing an absurd spike in pleasure. Their clits were being teased by other girls. Their asses were being humped and their pussies were being pleasured. Overall, it was the perfect storm.

Underneath them laid, Excalibur who they seemed to have forgotten about. He was biding his time, letting his energy recover to the max before he decided to do anything. His cock throbbed in anticipation as he prepared to finish off all 4 girls and finish himself.

Even with all the weight on his lower half, he still began to thrust hard and fast. He speared Khora's pussy over and over again, making her big tits jiggle in Valkyr's hands and her fat ass wobble against Nyx's pussy. Her snatch began to throb with need, constantly contracting around the fat prick currently spreading her inner walls.

She began to bounce at top speed, pushing both her and Nyx who had sped up her humping massively, to an orgasm. Excalibur raised his knees, pushing Nyx closer to Khora, causing her big tits to pillow slightly on her back and the meaty ass cheeks to fully rub both her clit and cunt. The two threw their heads back in pleasure as waves of ecstasy slammed into them.

At the same time, Excalibur began to rock his head back and fourth, moving in the opposite direction of the grinding Valkyr. His hands slithered past her thighs and to Equinox's large ass and began to knead them and shift her forward while at the same time fingering with her tight asshole. The duo on his face was stunned at the sudden jump in pleasure. The only thing they could do was let their bodies react on their own.

All four girls were overwhelmed by the mind numbing pleasure, their heads all thrown back and their pussies throbbing as their approaching orgasm was nearly upon them. Excalibur sped up every part of his body he could, pushing his body back to the point of exhaustion he had been resting to get away from. He was also approaching his own orgasm. He had kept himself on the edge through sheer willpower despite the fact that Khora's tight cunt was trying to milk him dry. He could tell the four were far too pent up for their own good, one decisive strike would be enough to end it for all of them. He just needed to spot that opportunity.

The girls movement's became less and less refined with every movement, becoming more and more barbaric with every spark of pleasure. Suddenly their backs began to arch, giving Excalibur the opening he needed. He raised his knees, sliding Nyx, even closer to Khora. Her pelvis was pressed against Khora's fat ass and her tits pillowed against her back even more. Excalibur tilted his head, doing the with Equinox and Valkyr.

His head tilted back immediately as the dam preventing his seed from shooting out of his cock shattered. Cum exploded into Khora's tight snatch, filling her stomach to the brim in seconds. The feeling of being filled with cum was more then enough to push her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back as she came, her pussy tightening around Excalibur's cock and desperately milking it for more. Her hands tightened around Valkyr's breast's and her fingers became vice like around her nipples.

The sudden strength of Khora was enough to push Valkyr over the edge. Her pussy exploded and a torrent of juices exploded onto Excalibur's face and Equinox's pussy. The two cat warframes shuddered, their asses rubbing against their captor's pussies and their backs rubbing up against their hardened nipples. Nyx couldn't take it anymore, her back arched even farther as her pussy exploded all over Khora's bubble butt. Excalibur continued fingering Equinox, her tight ass reacting well to the fingers while her sensitive clit rubbing against Valkyr's ass made it impossible to keep her orgasm at bay any longer. Her head careened back as she was hit with the hardest orgasm of the four. Her torrent of cum was much longer and bigger, exploding all over Valkyr's taut ass and back while coating Excalibur's face in another layer of juices.

The four girls' lust had been quelled and their minds had been quieted. The wobbled side to side before each of them collapsed off of his body. The last to fall was Khora, a satisfying pop echoed throughout the room as his cock was finally uncorked for her tight snatch. Seed spilled from her pussy, puddling on the floor next to her. Excalibur didn't move, once again he had tired himself out resulting in him no longer being able to move his rigid body. He tilted his heavy head to the side and once again he could see the lustful eyes of the rest of the girls devouring his defenseless body. The Lotus' words echoed in his mind as he resigned himself to his fate.

Who's next.

 _ **Again the Excalibur Harem chapters will probably be monthly or every 100,000 views, whichever comes first. We'll be returning to our regular scheduled chapters, requests are open since I only have one chapter planned for next week.**_


	49. Breaks galore

This ones gonna be a bit longer of a vacation since I'm actually going out of country. I'll be gone for two weeks to a month so don't expect anything til then. I may be back before a month hopefully and get back to writing but no guarantee.


	50. Futa Mirage X Female Operator

**S2 Chapter 19: Girls Gone Wild (Futa Mirage X Female Operator)**

Kassandra crouched throughout the halls of the dojo, outside of a certain warframe's personal quarters, trying her best to make sure nobody knew of her presence. Her completely translucent body would have been undetectable to most, however what she was hiding from was not comparable to what she would call "most people". She needed to take precautions. Many precautions. Why was she being so careful? Well to answer that question others would have to be answered first. The biggest being why she sneaking around in the first place.

* * *

It all came from her noticing that every so often, a large portion of the female warframe's would vanish without a word. Not to go on missions, just off the grid entirely. It was always extremely sudden, one moment they would be doing missions by themselves or with operators and the next they would be running back to the dojo. But why? She wouldn't have cared if it wasn't for the fact that her own designated partner and lover on the side, Valkyr, had disappeared with the rest. She tried to get answers from both the Lotus and Ordis but after learning that the two had no eyes inside of the warframe's private quarters and most of the dojo, she decided to take a slightly more direct approach.

She entered the dojo, trying to probe as many of the male warframes for information as possible since the females kept their memories extremely hidden away in their psyche. She asked anybody she came across. Frost, Atlas, Nezha, Hydroid. She got nowhere. Nobody knew anything. That was until she came across the next one is search. Wukong.

The trickster could get anywhere undetected, including wherever the warframe women had gone. "Wukong!" She shouted from across the hall, catching the large monkey's attention. She sprinted to him, stopping only when in whispering range of him. He kneeled down so that two were now eye level. She leaned in close, making sure nobody else was around. "You can get anywhere at anytime without anyone finding you right?" The monkey nodded. "You must know where the girls go then." His tail twitched slightly, giving her all the indication she needed.

"Gotcha." She lowly whispered as she placed her hand on his chest. She forced a link between the two. Quickly, Kassandra began to dig through his memories until she came across one of Mirage's room. The door slowly began to open and suddenly vanished only to be replaced with the word danger. Wukong had knowingly suppressed the memory for some reason but still she had all the information she needed. "Sorry about the memory searching! I owe you one" She yelled as she made a mad dash towards Mirage's room. Wukong outstretched his hand in an attempt to warn her but she was already gone. He shook his head side to side before his body vanished into a cloud.

* * *

Which leads to now. She had made the necessary preparations to ensure she was going to get caught. She needed to make sure the two best trackers, Ivara and Banshee, wouldn't notice her. She had watched them enter the room along with Khora. Saryn was walking towards her as she prepared to put her plan into action. The well endowed warframe opened the door hastily, giving Kassandra barely enough time to make it in before Saryn slammed her door behind her.

She made her way to the nearby closet insanely quickly, phasing through the thin door without a second thought. She peered through the curtains and into the dark room, wondering just what she had got herself into. Kassandra's body slowly began to become visible again as her reserves of energy ran dry. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and eventually she could see exactly what was happening and she wasn't prepared for it.

On the bed was Zephyr, Nova, and Ivara. Zephyr laid on the bottom while Ivara was on top. Sandwiched in the middle was Nova. She quickly noticed the extra members attached to the girls. Big, throbbing cocks. Nova's well used pussy did wonders for draining the two, evidenced by the constant flow of cum rolling out of both her ass and pussy. The two plunged themselves into Nova with a beast like desperation. The way her holes were savagely being pounded was disturbing considering how tame those two specific warframes usually were.

Her tunnel vision was quickly shattered when a stream of spunk flew onto Nova's hips. She realized the other girls around the bed had taken their seats and were taking care of their own large, pent up cocks. Each one continuously trying to rub one out to the show in front of them. She wasn't entirely sure why they were so aggressive while doing it. How hard they were stroking before getting up, smacking it against Nova's face before letting loose. Their swollen balls tightened as more spunk exploded into the three. Nova holes still continued to be filled with their meaty cocks which were far bigger than her tight pussy should be accommodating.

Despite wondering why all the cock wielding females were being more aggressive than their normal self's, Kassandra found a moist spot forming in her panties. She bit her lip, and slowly slipped a finger into her panties. Her finger brushed against her snatch, causing a small, quiet moan to escape from her lips.

Both Banshee and Ivara's heads turned to the closet. Noticing she had been caught and her energy has regenerated quite a bit, she decided it would be best to cloak. Banshee held out her hand and a familiar sound of a sonar filled the room. Begrudgingly, Ivara pulled out of Nova's tight asshole. Just as she did, her large cock began to throb and swell while her seed began to spray uncontrollably onto Nova's ass. She threw her head back, bathing in the afterglow of her orgasm for a few fleeting moments.

Wobbly, Ivara made her way to closet as her cock continuously pumped cum onto the floor, leaving a thick, white trail behind her. She opened the closet doors and immediately noticed the sunken carpet where Kassandra had once been standing. She looked around, ensuring that their were no foot prints leading out of the closet. Once she checked, she confirmed the suspicion that the intruder was still in the closet.

Saryn made her way towards the two trackers, jerking off the entire way as her own fat cock pulsed in her hands. She lined her cock up with Ivara's fat ass. Her predatory gaze and lust got the better of her. She quickly stuffed her asshole with all 10 inches of girl cock causing both girls to cum immediately. Kassandra dodged the streak of spunk just barely, though leaving more tracks for them to follow.

Particles began to radiate off Saryn during her romp with Ivara, quickly filling the closet and affecting Kassandra. She stifled her coughs as it became harder and harder to breath. She clutched her throat as it began to burn.

Her vision became blurry and her mind became hazy. It was becoming increasingly hard to think and focus. Her body became increasingly heavy and stiff. Eventually, she fell to her knees, becoming visible on the way down. The warframes looked at the operator while still beating themselves off. Cum dripped from Ivara's bouncing fuck stick and dripped onto Kassandra's face as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Mirage sauntered over to her, her hips swing side to side. She pushed the other warframes out of the way before stopping as she towered over the girl. She placed her hand on her hip and the other on her cock, stroking it slowly as her predator like eyes devoured Kassandra's body. "M-Mira..." She fell forward, everything going to black in an instant.

* * *

Slowly Kassandra's eyes opened back up and across from her was Mirage, sitting in a chair with her hard cock standing at attention. "What the hell Mirage!" Kassandra roared, causing a throbbing in her head to start. She winced in pain for a second. "Not cool to get people knocked out like that you know." She said in a lower voice. "I'll just take my leave. I need an ice pack or something.

She got up to move, only to be blocked by Mirage. "What are you doing. Get out of my way or...or..." She trailed off as Mirage towered above her, her throbbing cock in hand as she stared down at the girl. Mirage grabbed her wrists and slid her back to the wall forcefully, causing her to land flat on her ass. She let out a cry of pain as her back hit the wall. "I swear once I get out of here I'm going to..." Mirage ignored her, standing over again with her cock lined up with the small girls mouth.

"No way. You can't seriously expect me to suck that? It's too large!" Mirage however wasn't giving her a choice, grabbing the back of her head and forcing her forward. She kept her mouth shut tight though, angering Mirage. She pinched Kassandra's nose, and after around 40 seconds Kassandra was forced to open her mouth to take a deep breath. Almost immediately her mouth was filled with Mirage's fat cock which buried itself into her throat.

"MMMMF" She cried out through her meat muzzle. Mirage played her no mind as she began to make herself comfortable, shifting herself until she reached a position where she could optimally thrust. Once in position, she began to bury her cock into the back of the poor girls throat.

Every hump sent Mirage's cock into the depths of Kassandra's throat before pulling back and repeating the cycle. Even though her nose was no longer in the clutches of the newly sadistic warframe, the large cock clogging her wind pipe made it impossible to breathe. Her vision became hazy and her cheeks began to go from red to purple. Tears began to roll down her face. It became harder and harder think as the pain in her lungs grew. Her eyes were about to roll back when suddenly Mirage pulled out and with it came long strands of spit and precum.

Kassandra collapsed to the floor, struggling to catch her breath as Mirage stood above her stroking her wet shaft. She kneeled down, grabbing the smaller girl by the collar and lifting her to her feet. Her hard cock rubbed against Kassandra's toned midriff through the fabric of her transference suit, coating it in a shiny, translucent sheen. She rhythmically humped her stomach, clearly showing her intention of what she was going to do to the girl.

"I swear to the void of you keep this up I will send you into a fight with the strongest bombard I can find and when you are torn to shreds I'll revive you and let it happen again!" She roared in attempt to get Mirage to listen. Besides, she was pissed. The warframe didn't seem to care as she looked at her sharpened nails, though her defiance was quite the turn on. In one quick motion, she tore at the suit, tearing Kassandra out of it before she could react.

Her now free pussy dripped onto the floor. Kassandra turned her head and looked down to try to hide her embarrassment as her cheeks began to heat up. She was forcefully ripped back into reality as Mirage grabbed her waist and began prodding her cock against her tight entrance.

"Oh void no..its too big!" Mirage tilted her head forward before placing a finger on the helpless operator lips. She humped once again, slipping the first few inches of her cock inside. Kassandra bit her lip while her walls struggled to accommodate the girth of the girl cock. She had never been spread THIS much before and she hoped she would never be spread this much again.

Suddenly Mirage bucked her hips, stuffing Kassandra's snatch with all 10 inches of her cock in a fraction of a second. "Too big! WAY TOO BIG!" She yelled as Mirage violently began to thrust, pressing Kassandra against the wall. Kassandra tried to push the warframe away, but clearly she was nowhere near the warframe in terms of strength. Mirage paid her no mind as she continued to fuck the tight pussy in front of her.

Kassandra stifled her moans. Even though she was trying to think of a way out, her body was enjoying it. Mirage was enjoying it far too much as well, every thrust lifting Kassandra off the floor until eventually she was completely in the air. Her feet dangled above the floor as Mirage ruthlessly pounded her.

She couldn't keep herself silent anymore and began to loudly moan. Mirage's twin cum factories slapped against Kassandra's ass over and over again while globs of precum poured into Kassandra's snatch. "F-fuck...you're g-gonna make me..." She bit her lip hard, causing a small bead of blood to flow free as she came. A long moan erupted from her mouth as her cunt tightened around her captors cock. "FUUUUUUCK!" She yelled as her grip on Mirage's shoulder finally loosened.

The warframe continued to pound her numb cunt, bringing herself much needed pleasure. Suddenly a familiar desperation reared its ugly head and Mirage's cum swollen balls began to churn. Her humping became feral and her cock began to reach places deep inside Kassandra that had yet to be explored.

In attempt to stave off her oncoming orgasm, she pulled out of the abused cunt she had spent her time loosening. In a blur, Kassandra was spun around. Her hands were forced again the wall and her rear was jutted out. Thinking that the small break was good enough, Mirage reinserted herself back inside the defenseless girls snatch, showing her who was in charge.

Kassandra's legs could barely support her body due to how numb her bottom half felt. Her legs wobbled noticeably, as she shifted he wait to keep from collapsing. Mirage however, couldn't have cared less. She grabbed the girl's small waist and began to pull it towards her she thrusted into her. The tip of her cock rammed into the operator's womb as if it was trying to break in.

Kassandra couldn't even muster up the strength to curse. Even her involuntary moans had quieted down from lack of energy. It seemed the end was near as Mirage bent over, her large tits pillowing against Kassandra's back. Her thrust picked up speed again and the grip on her waist tightened. All signs leading to an oncoming orgasm. Her numb pussy violently quivered once more as she approached her own orgasm. She had lost count of the amount of times she had came on this big dick but she hoped, no, begged for it to be the last time.

Suddenly Mirage's hips pulled back and her large dick was yanked out of Kassandra's sopping wet pussy, leaving the quivering snatch on the verge of cumming. Being so close... Kassandra just couldn't resist her own carnal urges. She moved one of her hands from the wall she had been using to keep herself steady and slid it downwards to her nethers, quickly rubbing and fingering it to get off as fast as possible. At the same time Mirage was beating off at the sight, her twin cum factories going into maximum overdrive instead of going turbo. Her balls began to tighten as her steaming hot payload built up the base of her dick.

Kassandra's legs began to buckle as her body reeled from another orgasm. "MMMMMM!" She tried to stop her moan by biting her lip but it was still just as loud and echoed of the walls. Mirage's throbbing cock finally got its release, exploding and painting Kassandra's pert ass cheeks along with her back and thighs a creamy white. Mirage enjoyed the sight of her masterpiece, she stared at the girl who started to collapse onto the floor from lack of energy. Mirage felt a bit of pride at her massive load, it would have made her hard once more if she still was stroking to get the last remaining beads of cum out.

Kassandra, through her heavy breath barely managed to string together a sentence. "Alright. You've..hah...had your fun. Now...let me...go." Mirage stared at her before shaking her head. "What do you mean no! You son of a..." She tried to stand to her feet but fell back to her hands and knees from lack of energy. When she looked back up she saw Mirage positioning her fingers as if she was taking a picture. A blue light began to emit from it and after a few seconds became a video feed. One of their romp from only minutes ago. Kassandra's eyes went wide but it was nothing compared to what Mirage had planned for the video.

The feed transformed into a communication system with a message with the video attached. One to all the female warframes who were inside of the the room before she was knocked out. They were also directed towards the operators that she knew and the Lotus herself. "No! Please..." Her hands balled into fists as she struggled to get her words out. "I...I'll do anything! Just... don't send it to anyone alright!?" Mirage titled her head playfully and brought her thumb to her chin as if to say "Anything?" Her cock began to throb once more and quickly her hand moved down to stroke the beast.

Mirage nodded to seal the deal, which added some small form of comfort to Kassandra though it was swallowed by the fear of what fate awaited her. "Well now that that's settled, I'll be going now." Using adrenaline as her energy source, she picked herself up and carried herself to the door. However, just before she reached it Mirage blocked it. She shook her head side to side before pointing to the bed.

"No way I am not sleeping with y-" She bit her tounge to keep herself from finishing realizing instantly that she didn't have a choice. "Perhaps bunking with her couldn't be too bad." She optimistically thought. She turned to the side to see Mirage extremely close, with her hard dick in her hand with she stroked quite quickly. Her fat balls hung under it showing that she had at least a few more loads backed up.

Before Mirage had a chance to fuck her new cock sleeve senseless, the door to her room opened, revealing a shadow. A shadow of another warframe.

 **And that's that. Much longer chapter this time because of my little vacation to Mexico. Quite fun, I'm gonna try to thin out some of the requests I got in the next few weeks before I even think about a part 2 of this or any chapter. But that doesn't stop you guys, girls and or attack helicopters. Hell I don't judge...audibly. I'd like to see who else should be involved in this situation Kassandra has gotten into. Its probably better that I don't do this without input because if I didn't care about being boring, every chapter would be Futa Mirage Chapters and Mesa Chapters. So throw me some ideas because requests are always open and I'll be running through a lot soon.**

 **Also join the NSFWarframe discord, I'm there so drop by, give me some ideas and meet some cool ass people. Hell I even met a person who reads my shit and that felt great. So come on and join. Since fanfic does not like people posting links you may wanna just ask me in PMS or see if you came find it on the NSFW warframes reddit.**


	51. Vauban Teasing Mag

**S2 Chapter 20: You Can Look But Not Touch (Vauban Teasing Mag)**

 **Request from Lord Mentat**

Vauban sat in his room, quietly playing with his balls. Not his testicles, his balls. He liked his balls. Like really liked balls. Bouncy balls, shocking balls, holding balls, trapping balls. He just liked balls. Of course this led to the other male warframes questioning his sexuality but he didn't give a damn about others opinions of him. He did what he enjoyed, and what he enjoyed was balls.

But while he was busy playing with his balls, something else began to happen in his room. A grey portal began to open up and a hand slipped through the dimensions. It grabbed a hold of one of Vauban's battle balls before taking it through the portal. The hand extended back out, this time leaving a folded piece of paper where the ball originally was. With the snap of his finger, the portal began to destabilize and slowly close. Any sign or trace of who ever was on the other side of the portal had vanished.

Just as it did, Vauban tilted his head to the side, seeing the last of the particles disintegrate into nothingness. His eyes trailed down to the paper, which hadn't been there before. Slowly, he lumbered over to it. Upon taking a closer look, he noticed the writing on the back. A note from Limbo. Since he did see Limbo as somewhat as an intellectual equal with questionable methods, he decided to read it.

Upon quickly scanning it, he realized a few things. First thing he noticed was Limbo needed his help, quite unusual for the rift jumping mastermind but not completely out of the realm of possibility. What exactly did he need help with? He wanted to push a female warframe's psyche to the absolute limit through sexual frustration. Next came very _VERY_ detailed instructions on what to do to said warframe. Next thing he noticed was that Limbo apologized for the Bastille he had been taken from atop his desk. He could only shudder at the though of what he would be doing with it. The last thing he noticed was a catch. If he complied, blueprints for upgraded balls would be delivered to him. A fine reward he thought.

The last thing the note wanted to do was drop the paper into the trash when ready. Failure was not an option.

For as much as Vauban didn't want to help Limbo in anyway shape or form, he found that no matter what, it was in his best interests to see this through to the end. He thought about it for a few more fleeting moments before bringing his hand upwards to his trash bin. It hovered briefly before dropping the note inside.

Suddenly there was a loud whirring, catching him off guard. Quickly he realized it was the sound of his own proximity mine going off. He raised both of his arms to block his body just barely before the explosion went off. However, this was no normal explosion. The room became grey and distorted and all time stopped. Who knows how long it stood like this. Minutes? Hours? Days?

Eventually the distortion began to die down, allowing Vauban to finally move his arms away from his face. He quickly realized he was no longer in his room. This new room he had arrived in was much darker. The room had a sense of familiarity to it, though it was nearly impossible to see why due to lack of sight. Vauban looked around, trying to make heads or tails of where he was. His thoughts were interrupted by a blue light shining form behind him. When he turned to face it he finally began to realize exactly what he had gotten himself into.

Floating in the air in suspended animation was Mag, trapped in one of his own Bastiles. In all honesty it had finally started make sense. Limbo had thought extremely far ahead and though he would never say it to his face...this was...an extremely intelligent move. It even pained Vauban to think such thoughts. To the right of him was his balls, laid out exactly how the note said they would be. Mag looked up, her eyes locking with Vauban's causing him to freeze up.

He reassured himself and steeled his nerves. The faster he gets it done, the faster everything returns to normal. He repeated it over and over in his head before finally grabbing the tiny variants of his shock balls and two pieces of tape. He brought the tiny orbs to Mag's soft nipples and placed them there. The small warframe shivered slightly from the cold. Quickly he applied the the tape, ensuring that the balls would not slip off.

With a click of a button, the balls began to let out tiny sparks of electricity. Not enough to hurt but exactly enough to replicate the feeling of a touch. Mag's hands balled as she tried to pull away from the Bastille's cage but to no avail. Her nipples slowly began to harden and her pussy slowly began to drip.

The response from Mag was completely normal so he decided to proceed with his instructions. He slowly started raising the power, causing Mag to squirm and writhe in pleasure. Her hips slowly started to rock back and forth as her neglected pussy began to pulse. As Mag twitched at the subtle electricity. Vauban walked over to another one of his small balls. He grabbed it, feeling the weak electricity pulsing through the tips of his fingers. He turned to the struggling girl and made his way to her. He placed the ball at her clit causing her to thrust against the ball. He pulled it back, causing her to renew her efforts in struggling but for entirely different reasons.

He placed the ball at her sopping wet cunt, rolling it around her outer lips before slowly slipping it inside. She threw her head back and body spasmed from the surge in pleasure. Vauban, without a second thought, maximized the electrical output, pushing Mag's body to the limit. Her juices ran down her leg and puddled on the floor as she reached the brink of an orgasm in an instant. Suddenly the surge stopped, and Mag was left on the edge. She immediately began to look around for Vauban only to see him looking at the controls. Her eyes pleaded for him to continue. To give her the sweet release she now so desperately craved but instead he did nothing.

She rubbed her thighs together and realized just how wet and sticky she had gotten. It was embarrassing but exhilarating at the same time. It only made her want to cum more, but with each passing second she could feel her chance at an orgasm slipping away. The inability to touch herself, to finger her pussy violently, to pinch and tweak her hard nipples, ANYTHING was just brutal. Every second was like hours passing slowly.

As time went on and the two stared at each other, Mag had begun to grow desperate, shifting side to side to get what little pleasure she could from having the ball inside of her though it wasn't enough to keep her near the edge. The moment Vauban was 98.36245% sure that her orgasm had receded, he moved his arm toward the controls, turning it back on and causing the pleasure to run rampant through Mag's body once more. She was no longer trying to hide her lewd display. She actively bucked her hips, sending her juices sprawling across the floor as the pent up girl overly enjoyed this experiment.

At a very slow pace, Vauban raised the power of the shocks, ensuring that she would always be gaining traction towards her orgasm. She threw her head back and her lower body began to rock violently. With no warning, he raised the power once again causing Mag to nearly pass out. Her body nearly slammed her immediately with an orgasm but the drain from her early denials prevented it. Still, she could feel her orgasm welling up inside of her. She could feel, just a few more seconds and she would cum!

Vauban once again had to go with the instructions on this one, and slowly lowered the power. Not enough to cause her orgasm to recede like before, but enough to keep her at the edge. Rage filled the petite warframe, though the driving force behind it was lust. She began to try to break away from the Bastille's hold. She had, no, needed to touch herself! She pulled farther and farther away only to be yanked right back.

Vauban wasn't going to drag it on any longer than he needed to. He raised his hand to press the button only to be blinded by a flash of light. The room lit up moments after and within seconds he realized he was in Trinity's office. He turned to the side, looking for the source of the flash. His eyes quickly locked onto a lens and just as quickly, his heart dropped. Limbo was standing next to Trinity and in her hands was a camera. He'd been tricked AGAIN, only this time, he had no way out.

He not only did Limbo's dirty work, but now they had evidence that he was an accomplice. He clenched his fists. Outsmarted again. Limbo brightened the mood by tossing him a blue folded paper. Upon opening it, he realized it was the blueprints he did all of this for. He turned to happily collect his balls only to realize Mag was on the verge of going insane from being edged so long. He thought he had forgot about something. The balls power surged once more and Mag's near orgasm body couldn't take it. Her hips broke free of the Bastile's hold. They arched and her pussy erupted like a geyser, spraying her juices across the room in one massive burst. Her body spasmed as her orgasm ever so slowly died down and the river of juices returned to her.

The Bastille's field slowly disappeared and Mag collapsed into the puddle she had created. Vauban, unsure if Mag was OK or not, turned to Trinity because unlike the other support warframes, Trinity was an actual doctor. What he didn't expect was for Trinity to have already lifted her skirt and begun masturbating. Vauban pinched his brow, deciding now would be the best time to leave. He made his way to the door and just as he arrive he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Limbo, who had his arm outstretched with another piece of paper in his hand. Vauban snatched it and stormed out the door, knowing that he had no choice in the matter.

He could only hope that it would be a while before he had to fulfill another one of his requests.


	52. Torment X Angst

**S2 Chapter 21: Acolytes Day Off (Torment X Angst)**

 **Request from the reviews. The person who requested it did not have an account from what I saw but this one's for you buddy.**

The 3 remaining acolytes sat around in their dark hidden temple, tirelessly awaiting the time of their redeployment into the solar system, but without their masters orders they would have to wait. Angst sat on one of the many wooden seats, her legs folded and her mind wandering. Violence sat near her, and though the driving force behind his entire existence was violence itself, he found himself completely unfazed by the waiting period. The last waiting acolyte, Torment, was the complete opposite of Violence. She rolled around in her seat as boredom quickly took over. "This sucks." She whined. "I should be out torturing those bags of flesh, not waiting only for the Master to give me some boring collection quest."

Violence grunted in response. "Questioning any of the Master's orders is the highest of treason. I suggest you watch what you say." Torment pouted.

"It's not questioning him, its wondering what he has planned. Get that stick out of your ass. Honestly this is why you'll never be good with women." She chuckled to herself but only received silence as a response. She rolled her eyes before continuing to complain of her boredom.

"I'm sure you have hobbies that would take your mind off of this boredom. In all honesty I could care less but your loud complaining annoys me." Angst finally spoke up. Torment glared at her "teammate" before her expression softened.

"Torturing is my hobby, my life, and my reason for living. Efficiently inducing the most pain in someone for as long as possible is just pure ecstasy to me!" She yelled, placing her hands on the sides of her face as she shook her head side to side. " The screams of agony, the pleading to stop..." She broke into a fit of giggling. "Such a turn on! You understand right Violence? You actually enjoy things unlike Angst." She called, talking like she wasn't in the room.

"While I'll never see the appeal in keeping someone alive in a weakened state just to hurt them for extended periods of time, I can agree about the rush I feel when in combat. Though I wouldn't say it's euphoric."

"I suggest you find a way to channel that sadistic tendency into something else while you wait. I'm sure it will make everyone happy, you get to do something and silence returns." Angst said, her disdain for anything other then her master instructions was evident. Torment grew tired of the girls snarky remarks, someone needed to teach her a lesson in both respect and excitement and who better than Torment? She just needed to get Violence out of the room.

"You know, I'll never understand why you chose the look of the warframe Limbo, Violence." He raised an eyebrow. " I mean, we all look similar to those disgusting infested flesh sacs but usually our abilities are similar to theirs. You however are both weaker and less intelligent than your counterpart." Violence began fuming and his calm demeanor quickly dissolved into pure rage.

"WHAT!?" He bellowed. "I am far superior to that useless flesh suit in both experience and power!" Torment sarcastically nodded.

"Sure that's why you've never beaten him in your 'glorious combat' right?" Violence said nothing, instead stomping past Torment and out of the room.

"Next time I see him, I'll grind him into ashes. However, I need to study up on my opponent to make sure I can properly disassemble him in a way I deem fit." He slammed the door behind him, disappearing out of the room.

"You know, you are all so easy to read. Makes it so much easier to find something that would greatly upset you." She commented, not really speaking to anyone. Angst completely ignored her, angering Torment slightly, though she immediately calmed herself down. "You know you should really loosen up. I'm sure Master would agree that you should pull the stick out of your ass too." Angst looked up prepared to angrily lay into Torment for bringing their master into this only to realize she had vanished. Angst looked around, confused on where Torment had literally vanished to. Within milliseconds of the question forming in her mind, she felt Torment's arm wrap around her neck.

What do...you think you're..." Angst struggled to get her words out through the lack of air. "You traitorous...whor-" Torment's grip on her throat tightened.

"You know you are such a beautiful girl. But this mouth of yours...it could really need some training." She giggled to herself again. "Your body type matches the warframe Valkyr's. Your strength would allow you to break out easily but since I have restricted the amount of air your brain has been receiving thanks to Mesa's superior speed...your trump card is gone!" She broke in laughter...pure psychotic laughter. "Her hand traveled down to Angst's midriff, drawing circles on her toned stomach. "God...toned stomach, small but squishy breasts, thick thighs and such a bubbly rear!? I envy your body sometimes." Her free hand moved to the Angst's breast and slowly massaged it.

Soft mewls began to creep from Angst's mouth which was like music to Torment's ears. "Such a cute noise you're making. Let me hear more." Her hand slowly drifted downwards, rubbing her stomach one more time before reaching her cunt. "Mmm. So wet. You must really be enjoying this." Angst was far to embarrassed to reply and still couldn't force her body to stop enjoying it making it much, much worse for her. Torment began to slowly rub her index finger against the plump lips of her juicy cunt.

Angst wriggled and writhed and pleasure, though she tried her hardest to make it seem like she was struggling to escape. Gently, she slipped a finger in, moving it against her tight walls. Slowly she moved it in and out and once she was satisfied, slipped a second finger inside. The mewling from Angst became more pronounced, slowly drifting towards becoming moans. " You seem like you are enjoying yourself. I can feel you bucking your hips against my fingers. You want me deeper don't you?"

"N-no..." She lied as she bit her lips to quiet herself down. She was just so enveloped by the pleasure. She couldn't help herself. Torments fingers were hitting all the right spots, she just couldn't resist her touch.

"Oh, but your body says otherwise." She extracted her fingers, a long strand of juices came with it before finally disappearing. A translucent sheen coated Torment's fingers made up of Angst's juices. "Go on. Taste yourself." She held her fingers up and patiently waited. Angst saw the two fingers bathed in her excitement and just couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the tips of her finger before taking them into her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth as her saliva mixed with her own juices on Torment's fingers. "Such a dirty girl. Who taught you this?."

Torment pulled her fingers back, sliding them out of Angst's mouth with a pop. Before she could protest, Torment pressed her lips against hers. Torment's tongue immediately left her mouth, taking control of the weaker, hornier girl's. Angst could only sit back and enjoy the sweet feeling of their passionate kiss. She could feel the wet fingers slip back into her pussy, eliciting a moan from the girl which was muffled by Torment's lips.

Finally she pulled back with a long stand of spit connecting the two. They sat their panting and catching their breath with the occasional moan from Angst entering the fray. " Now that...was hot." Torment finally said. Her hands began to speed up, plunging even farther into the depths of Angst's pussy. "You know what's funny? The entire time I've been weakening the grip around your neck. You could have escaped at any time just through your own strength." Angst turned away from Torment in pure embarrassment. The occasional shiver ran through her spine from the pure jolts of pleasure that rocketed through her body.

"More..." She whispered through her moans. Torment stopped for second, taken aback from how easily she broke.

"You're learning. But I don't want you to ask." A smile crept onto Torment's face. "I want you to beg."

"Please...give me more ..." She said, fighting through the embarrassment.

"More of what? I won't know what you want if you're not specific." Torment's sadistic nature began to bleed through, taking satisfaction in making the girl wait.

"PLEASE! FINGER ME HARDER! PLAY WITH MY BODY! ANYTHING! JUST MAKE ME CUM!" She roared in her lust driven state.

"Excellent..." Torment could feel her own pussy moistening thanks to her begging. "You deserve a reward for being such a good girl." Torment began to kiss Angst's neck, traveling upwards towards her cheek. Her fingers only drilled deeper into Angst's pussy, causing a chorus of moans to explode from her mouth. The hand Torment had used to restrain the girl traveled to Angst's clit, pinching and playing with it.

"OH GOD YES KEEP GOING! I'M SO CLOSE!" She moaned out. Her lewd display was no longer hidden. Her hips buckled wildly against Torment's fingers, coating them, her inner thighs and the floor in a sheen of juices.

Torment leaned close to Angst's ear. "Go on sweetie. Cum for me." She opened mouth and lightly bit Angst's ear. It was far too much for her to take. Her head flew back into Torment's chest as her mouth opened to let out a loud moan. Her pussy tightened around Torment's digits. It didn't stop Torment from continuing to finger her. With one quick pull, she extracted her fingers.

Angst's eyes widened and mouth flew open. Tiny bits of drool began to free themselves from the confines of her mouth. "CUMMING!" She yelled as her hips bucked into the air, a torrent of juices exploded forward, coating everything in its wake. Angst's was unable to stop her moaning as her hips wildly began to thrust upwards as she shook from her powerful orgasm. Torment quickly covered her mouth with her own, relishing the feeling of her moaning against her.

Her orgasm slowly began to die down, and hips began to slow down their humping. The two released their hold on each others lips. Angst tried to catch her breath, her panting filling the room much to Torment's content. Angst's sweaty body rested in her lap, still recovering for the orgasmic high.

"Can we...do this again?" She asked bashfully. Torment leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry...we're nowhere near done."

 _ **Still backed up on requests, still accepting requests like an idiot because I like you guys, warframe NSFW discord, find it on reddit or pm me, and 400,000 views approaching so expect an Excalibur chapter some time soon. I think that is everything I need to say. So...see ya!**_


	53. Saryn and Saryn Prime X Stalker

**S2 Chapter 22: Pick Your Poison Part 2 (Saryn and Saryn Prime X The Stalker)**

 **Old Request I finally got around to doing from Akytsu Frozen. So here's the part 2!**

Saryn wasn't entirely thrilled to be acting as bait for her current target. Bringing her lowest level weapons into a higher tier mission against the Corpus was already hard enough. Most of their technology basically nullified any damage her weapons were capable of. Quite sad actually. Luckily her powers were just as strong as always. The plague she spread quickly ripped through the Corpus facility and despite how smart they were, they could never find a cure for Saryn.

She walked past the bodies of those not fast enough to escape the carnage, her heels clicking in the puddles of blood through the exquisite silence. Once again she had brought a Corpus facility to its knees. Everyone was either dead or...no, they were all dead. She breathed in the aroma of her festering poison. Such a calming smell. She wondered if the Corpus had felt this calm before their deaths. Her serenity did not last too long as the lights began to flicker in a familiar pattern.

" **ONCE AGAIN YOU KILL AFTER I LET YOU ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIFE!? THIS TIME YOU WILL RECEIVE NO SUCH SALVATION."**

Jackpot. She looked around before a plume of smoke caught her attention. Slowly the Stalker emerged. His great sword in hand and his bow on his back, fully ready for combat. With one near instant movement, he was upon her. His massive great sword hung above Saryn's head, intent on splitting her in half. She brought her staff up to block it only to have that split in half instead of her. She looked at the two pieces in her hands before throwing them to her sides. She turned on her heels and ran the opposite way with the Stalker close behind. She quickly darted up the stairs, off the wall and into an air vent. It was quite a snug fit, leaving no space for her larger than average breasts and causing her massive rear to get stuck quite a few times as she made her way up.

She pried the metal grate keeping her from the outside off. She pulled herself up only to realize Stalker was waiting. She blamed her fat ass for getting stuck so many times. She did however have him exactly where she wanted him unbeknownst to him. He drew drew his bow string back and took aim at her head, intent on severing is from her neck when suddenly something fell on top of him, knocking his bow out of his hands.

" **WHAT IS THIS!?"** The stalker roared. He felt something press harshly against his back, keeping him from picking himself up. He turned his head slightly to see the thigh highs of someone but he couldn't turn far enough to make out who it was. Saryn however could see her bigger, not blood related sister, Saryn Prime. She gave her a thumbs up, her plan of revenge going exactly how she planned it. Saryn Prime flipped him over, allowing him to look upon her face. **"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY-"** Saryn interrupted him by placing her hand over his mouth. Purple gas began to emanate from her hand and after a few seconds she pulled back.

Stalker struggled to move but his body refused to respond. " **WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS!?"** He yelled. The poison coursing through his veins was completely harmless though it did completely paralyze him. Saryn sat next to the Stalker's head, completely excited about what was going to happen next. Her pussy drooled in anticipation. She had been waiting so long for another chance at the Stalker. Not only to show who really needed to be dominated, but to feel his large cock stretching out her tight cunt. It was just so large! Bigger than most of the tanks barring Atlas and Frost. All it took to convince her sister was to say his cock was as big as she described and she was all in. She was just as big of a slut as she herself was.

Saryn Prime tore open his clothing, revealing his large and flaccid meat rod. Saryn Prime was taken aback by how large it was while flaccid. She turned to see her sisters smug face which was quite perfect for the situation. She gripped the large phallus, her hand just barely fitting around it. She started stroking it, making sure to get it nice and hard. It pulsed in her hand, making her own nether regions moist. The Stalker began to groan as his cock reached full mast. He opened his mouth to say something only to be silenced by Saryn's fat ass. Underneath her miniskirt was no panties, just a constantly dripping snatch. She began to grind against him spreading her juices all over him.

Seeing that her little sister was doing all the work, she gave the Stalker's member a hard, yet playful squeeze. It took a few seconds for him to figure out why she was squeezing his little Stalker. He began to lick at Saryn's juicy snatch causing the girl to stop swiveling her hips and throw her head back in pleasure. Saryn Prime couldn't take it anymore. She quickly stood, lifting her skirt and revealing her own wet pussy. Saryn stared in awe through her lust filled gaze, enjoying the beautiful sight of the glistening cunt before her. Saryn Prime quickly sat on the cock laid out for in front her. It slid into her with ease purely thanks to how wet she was.

Her walls were immediately stretched to the near limit and his girth pulsed against her womb. Her body shuddered violently as her breast began to quickly rise and fall. Her hands balled into fist as she quickly began to bounce on her newly claimed cock. The pleasure from Saryn Prime's tight cunt and the paralysis made it impossible to keep his focus. His licking became sloppy which only served to move Saryn close to an orgasm.

Saryn Prime was on the cusp of her own orgasm, the large cock splitting her walls overwhelmed her. Her back arched and her bouncing quickened as she suddenly lifted herself off of him. His cock slid out with a pop, causing her to cum. Her juices sprayed all over Stalkers chest, covering it in a shiny new veneer. She couldn't stop herself from rubbing her southern lips furiously, extending her orgasm even longer.

Seeing that his cock was now free, Saryn immediately stood up, a thin stand of her excitement still connected the two. She quickly turned around to face the Stalker before slowly taking his cock inside of her needy cunt. Just getting the head in was enough to make her cum, causing her to stop and shudder and her pussy to throb. She quickly took in the rest of his large fuck stick, hoping that Saryn Prime had not noticed how quickly she came.

Luckily Saryn Prime had commandeered Stalker's mouth and was more focused on scratching her itch then her sister cumming a little early. She began to swivel her hips, raising and dropping her fat ass into his pelvis making her fat ass jiggle and her huge tits bounce. Taking the initiative, Saryn Prime quickly took hold of her sisters large tits, groping the soft orbs and letting her fingers sink into the fat. They were roughly the same cup size with Saryn Prime's tits being just a bit bigger.

Saryn's toes curled slightly in her high heels. The burning need to cum built up in her needy cunt once again. Her hands moved to Saryn Prime's breasts, her finger slowly glided up the large breast and fondled the hardened nubs. They shivered in each others hands as their large breasts overflowed from each others hands.

Their hips began to move faster and grew harder to control, Saryn Prime continued to grind on Stalker's face in a desperate attempt to cum. Saryn bounced her fat ass onto him even harder, causing it to jiggle with every loud smack that echoed across the empty facility. She buried his cock deeper and deeper into her moist cave, clamping on it harder as she drew closer and closer to cumming.

Sensing their own and their sister's approaching orgasm, the two's grips on each others breast tightened causing more pleasure to surge inside the two. They began tugging harder on each others nipples, causing both their pussies to tighten. They threw their heads back simultaneously as their flood gates exploded.

Their juices exploded onto Stalker, coating him once again in their searing, liquid excitement. The two exchanged glances before letting go of each others sensitive breasts. Wobbly the two stood up, Saryn Prime having his tongue pulled out of her juicy cunt and Saryn extracting the cock she had been impaled on.

The two stared at each other before looking down at the still erect cock before them. **"HOW DARE YOU USE ME TO YOUR OWN END! YOU SHALL SUFFER-"** The two stopped paying attention to his angry spiel and instead looked back at his cock in , both were extremely surprised by his stamina and after some brief consideration, they decided it would be best to finish him off for giving the such a great time.

The two moved down to his pelvis leaving the Stalker to helplessly stare into the air. The sounds of shuffling filled his ears before the sound of two mysterious things hitting the floor. It was as if they had just been carelessly tossed aside. Unknown to him, they had thrown off their last remaining parts of clothing.

Suddenly something wrapped around his cock, causing an involuntary groan to escape from his mouth. Saryn and Saryn Prime had trapped his dick in between the valleys of their doughy rears. The softness felt like heaven, more so as the two began to move. They raised their asses up before slowly dropping them down, ensuring that they could efficiently give the most pleasure with their assjob.

Their bubble butts were more than enough to envelop the Stalker's massive bitch breaker in their meaty buttcheeks. It throbbed violently as if it had a heartbeat of its own. The two shuddered as they continued to jack them off, their pussies moistening once again as a result. Though pulsating, the rod showed no indication of being ready to blow, despite how hard the two pumped him.

They pressed harder, squeezing and sending it deeper into the valley their shapely behinds created and continued to stoke. More moans and groans escaped the incapacitated Stalker's lips but still nothing. They needed something else to push him over the edge.

Luckily they had other "assets". They pulled their large butts back, leaving his cock standing at attention, with precum spewing from the swollen tip like a volcano. Saryn and Saryn Prime exchanged glances from opposite sides of Stalker before each taking their own large breasts in their hands.

Just like their assjob, they surrounded his cock with their large mounds, their hard nipples rubbing against each other as they pressed together causing tiny shocks of pleasure to course through them. Their breasts were far softer then their asses making it impossible for any normal man to not explode instantly. However, Stalker was no normal man, his stamina was rivaled only by the strongest of the warframe tanks.

The two grabbed a hold of each others breasts, holding them tightly and squeezing the blood engorged cock even harder. The insides of their breasts were quickly coated in precum, acting as lube and making their jerking frictionless. His hips began to thrust slightly as the toxins effects began to weaken though the girls didn't notice. Their tits jiggled with every hump, which was quite a pleasure experience for the girls. Him fucking their sensitive tits as rough as he was almost made them two cum once again.

The pulsing in his cock became more rapid and the veins became more apparent. The two took notice and to titfuck him faster. Their breasts smacked against his pelvis as he trusted upwards. He couldn't hold it anymore and gave one powerful thrust into the tunnel between their tits.

Cum spurted upwards in long ropes, splashing back down onto their breasts and faces. The Stalker's backed up pipe continued spewing molten spunk all over and the girls loved every second of it. They continued to use their tits to satisfy him, making sure to get every last drop of cum out of is far too full balls.

After a good amount of time had passed, the Stalker's cock finally began to soften and the cum volcano finally began to calm down. The two girls pulled back and away from the Stalker and admired just how much spunk he had covered them in.

Saryn Prime reached down, scooping some of the thick cum off of her chest and playing with it. It must have been in there for a while to be this thick. The viscosity of it was divine! Once again the sisters exchanged glances, realizing they were at the final stages of their plan. To bring the Stalker in to face the trials at the Tenno's behest. Perhaps they could visit him while he's being detained to have some fun. They turned back to collect him only to realize that his body was gone.

The two were in shock, realizing the toxin had ran out, allowing him to escape. Saryn Prime shrugged her shoulders. They could draw him out again later, but for now they need to find a stronger toxin. They looked around for their mini skirts only to realize that they had been taken.

Before another thought could pass through their head, Corpus drop ships began to fly overhead, presumably carrying tons of reinforcements. Their current extraction site was over 2000 meters away and they currently had no clothing. They would have to run past the reinforcements completely naked.

Saryn gave her sister a hard snack on her peach shaped ass, causing the fat to jiggle wildly. She could see her pussy dripping like a faucet. She was excited at the fact that she was going to run though the now filled Corpus facility with her huge ass and even bigger tits on display. In fact, she was extremely turned on as well from the thought. Without a second thought, the two rushed into the building, eager to get home and create a new plan to draw out the Stalker.

 _ **Let's see. Almost caught up to all the requests I have backed up meaning the newer ones should be coming out in a month or two. We're 10,000 views away from 400,000 meaning the next Excalibur chapter will be coming very soon. Warframe NSFW discord is always open. Cool people especially the mods. Met some people who enjoy my work plus they've given me some good ideas for future chapters. If you ever wanted a way to quickly get a request noticed or just really wanted me to reply, that's the place to do it.**_

 _ **Also there is a poll up on my profile right now and I would really appreciate it if you could head over and look at it. It will take 10 seconds to read and answer the question. And who knows, if all goes well I could use polls for other things like pairings decided by the readers, chapters decided by readers, and lots of other things. Thanks a lot if you do it!**_


	54. Male Operator X Khora

**S2 Chapter 23: Cat and Mouse (Male Operator X Khora)**

 **The person requesting this wanted to remain anonymous so I will honor that request.**

Garrett lobbed glass balls no bigger than Vauban's Bastilles down from the balcony onto panicking Grineer grunts. The balls shattered on impact with the floor or any Grineer unlucky enough to get hit by one. The ball imploded, releasing a powerful burst of pure void energy and eviscerating all in is wake. Underneath his hood, a smile formed on his lips. Not because of how many he had killed, but because his void-splosives actually worked this time around. And dojo's currently wasn't currently burning , making it an extra bit sweeter of a personal victory.

Suddenly the screeching of metal echoed throughout the Grineer mining facility. Garrett turned his head slightly, only to see the balcony he was residing on began collapsing from the barrage of bullets from those not killed in the blasts. Quickly, Garrett grabbed the railing, holding himself in place as the large walk way fell to the floor. The fractured piece of metal broke apart upon contact with the floor. The safety railing bent inwards, launching Garrett off of it and onto his back and into the sand. A large bombard stood over him, his boot keeping the much smaller operator pinned to the floor. His large gun was aimed directly at the operator's chest.

Before the bombard could debate on just what he wanted to do to the operator, his arms were bound to his side by a whip. With one harsh tug, the bombard was pulled to pieces as the hold tightened much harder then his body could take. Pieces of his body fell to the side, revealing Khora standing above the bloody heap of flesh. "Th-thanks..." Garrett managed to say through a stutter. His social skills were horrific to say the least. He usually kept to himself whenever he wasn't forced to go on a team mission. Garrett's focus was more on explosives than anything else. He just always had a knack for it, unlike socializing. This wasn't to say he had no friends, no, he had a few he had made who accepted him though he remained silent. Hell they even enjoyed testing his explosives for him. Kassandra, DJ, Dane... he relished in the thought of their names for a few seconds.

They were quite intimate with their warframes. Sex was the norm for them. They constantly talked to their warframes, getting their opinions on things, making plans...dirty talk in Dane's cases. It all seemed so foreign to him. When they learned he had never laid a finger on Khora, they tried their hardest to set the two up in situations where Garrett would have to make a move. Though none of them worked, usually ending with him collapsing after trying to speak to her. A hint of jealousy swam through his body. How he wished that he could have a relationship with Khora like theirs.

It was quite hard to talk to her. If he didn't spend as much time as he did with Khora, he probably wouldn't be able to speak a word to her. Her beauty was unmatched, making the task much more daunting. Garrett pulled down his hood, the sides of his long black hair was quite messy from wearing his hood all day. Though the pony tail he kept his hair in to keep it from catching void fire was still in great shape. He looked upwards to see Khora waiting at a door for him, her foot lightly tapping against the sand impatiently.

He ran to the console in embarrassment, quickly hacking it and causing the door to fly open. Inside was a trove of the ore that had been mined. Sources said that a new ore had been uncovered recently. They were here to retrieve it.

Khora bent over into one of the containers, her juicy, fat ass swayed side to side while she combed through the ore. Garrett stared for a few seconds before his face became bright red. "I'll...check outside...for...stragglers! Yeah stragglers." He said as he quickly ran outside. Khora inwardly sighed as she palmed the bright purple ore. Mission accomplished at least.

* * *

The moment the mission was accomplished, Garrett immediately retreated back into the depths of his orbiter. Downstairs was where he kept his explosives lab. He pushed the danger sign to the side as he entered the already smoke filled room. He decided it was best to leave the door open instead of trapping himself in the smoke.

Khora followed close behind him without his knowledge, watching him through the doorframe as he welded two pieces of metal together. Sparks flew in all directions, landing on the floor and desk. One stray spark flew over Garrett's head, landing at the very end of his ponytail. Smoke began to emerge but before and flames could appear, Khora snuffed it out with the tips of her fingers. The slight pull on his hair caused him to turn around only to get an eyeful of Khora's bountiful breasts " Khora!" He yelled in surprise as his favorite welder slipped out of his hand and onto the desk. He pulled up the goggles protecting his eyes so she could see the beautiful blue pupils.

"What brings you down here?" He gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back for not slipping on any words while making eye contact. She shrugged her shoulders, showing just how bored she was. Garrett turned in his seat to pick up the welder he had dropped only to feel Khora's large breasts pillow against his back. He let out a quick yelp as she rested her face on his shoulder. His body shook violently in fear as his words got stuck in his throat.

She pointed at the contraption laid out in front of him. "That? It's just another untested prototype." It was far easier to talk to her about his inventions despite the profuse amount sweat running down his face as she shifted behind him. Her breasts moved up and down his back causing him to stand up. "I-I just remembered...I h-" Before he could make an excuse to get out of her clutches, she wrapped her whip around his sides, pinning his arms to the side.

Khora stood a full head above him, making her figure much more imposing to Garrett. He swallowed loudly as she slowly pulled him towards her. She was tired of beating around the bush. It was idiotic to think she could make him make the first move.

She yanked the whip, forcing him to fall into his seat. With her claw like nails, she easily tore through his pants like butter, revealing the semi hard cock. She wrapped her hand around it, slowly stroking it from the base to the tip. She had heard from Mesa that her operator loved when she did this to him and judging by Garrett's closed eyes, it was a good idea to copy her. It only took a few seconds to get it fully erect. Precum dribbled down the side of his shaft, wetting her hands while simultaneously acting as lube. Her hands slowly pulled back, leaving the painfully throbbing cock in open air.

Still even with Khora making the first move, he was still painfully shy. He was as red as a tomato and was purposely looking somewhere off in the distance to avoid eye contact. This both amused and annoyed her. He was just so lovable that she couldn't stay mad for long and he was so submissive that her need for him was always rising.

She grabbed his ponytail and pulled it, forcing him to look her in the eyes as she positioned herself on his lap. Her large asscheeks sandwiched his cock as she rocked back and forth. She gripped his shoulders as she looked down on him. He was still trying to keep his eyes shut as if it was him doing something wrong. She pulled his hair once more, causing his eyes to fly open as he hissed in pain.

She forced his head downward and into her bountiful cleavage. She roatated her hips, massaging his tool in the excess amount of fat on her bubble butt while simultaneously squeezing his face with her tits. She forced one of her plump nipples into his mouth, waiting impatiently for him to at least make one move.

He looked upwards, his big blue eyes wide as if they were asking for permission to continue. She nodded and rubbed his head lightly to console him. Perhaps he would do something if he was calmer. He began to suck, though his tounge work left alot to be desired. It was sloppy, had no rhythm and was either too quick or too fast. So why did it feel so good!?

Her hips began to grind against him as her pussy flooded onto his pelvis. She stroked his cock harder and harder with her ass before lifting her hips up. His pelvis glistened from her juices which neither of the two played attention to. She quickly grabbed his shaft, aiming it at her wet cunt as she lowered herself back down. This time her cunt would be the one to swallow his dick, causing him to moan and her nipple to slip out of his mouth.

Her large ass smacked against his thighs, the fat rippling profusely with every loud slap. Her liquid happiness coated Garrett's inner thigh. Her pussy held his cock prisoner in its tight confines. His inexperience and the earlier assjob caused his orgasm to bubble to the surface extremely quickly.

He let out a single loud grunt and ropes of molten cum exploded into her snatch. Khora shuddered as her cunt greedily swallowed her dear operators load. Once she was sure his balls had finished pouring their potent baby batter into her baby maker, she lifted herself up, extracting his softening cock from her.

She stared at her heavy breathing operator, his eyes were closed and his chest was heaving quickly. She enjoyed the tired look on his face. Hopefully when he recovered enough he could make the next move. She turned to leave only to feel his smaller hand grab her wrist, preventing her from leaving. It was quite unexpected for him to try something like this.

"You didn't finish did you?" She turned to look at him and was shocked at what she saw. No longer were his eyes plagued with uncertainty and fear. Those emotions were replaced with one she had never seen from him. Confidence. Needless to say, his hands were still shaking, his brow was still sweating and his legs wobbled noticeably. But his eyes had made her feel a way she hadn't felt in a long time.

Her thighs unconsciously rubbed against each other as her pussy soaked the ground underneath her. Just looking at those eyes on her cute little operator made her pussy throb with need for him. It felt as if her juicy cunt was on fire.

She resigned herself to her lust, dropping to her back and spreading her legs. Her juicy pussy was on display for him only, causing his cock to harden once more. With one finger, she beckoned him closer. He followed her instructions, hovering over her and waiting for her next command.

His arms shook violently, their distance was far too close for him to even think straight. But still, her commands never came. She couldn't be expecting him to take control right? There was no way...he just couldn't! His world began to spin, his head began to hurt, he couldn't think straight. Garrett felt as if he could pass out at any moment when suddenly everything stopped.

He looked upon Khora's beautiful face, and his inhibitions slowly melted away. Despite how hard his fear gnawed away at him, his love for his warframe still pushed him forward. With one quick thrust, his cock was buried to the hilt in Khora's hunger snatch. His engorged tip slammed into her womb, causing Khora's back to arch from both pleasure and surprise.

He moved completely on instinct, his hands groped her large large melons. Every squeeze caused the extra fat of her tits to overflow through his fingers. Her legs wrapped around his back, forcing him to thrust harder into her snatch.

This was exactly what she wanted, him to finally escape from his mental prison and fuck her like he meant it. The sounds of passion echoed throughout the orbiter, skin slapping skin, Khora's wet cunt constantly squelching as she was plugged by Garrett's cork. His moans and her heavy breathing dispersed any chance of silence reemerging.

Though her lustful haze clouded her mind, she managed to see Garrett's soft expression. For the first time, she felt embarrassed looking at him. His smile warmed her heart as he stared into her eyes. "I-I love you." He said as confidently as he could.

If Khora could turn red with embarrassment she would have at that exact moment. She turned her head, avoiding his passionate gaze only to have him pull her head back. She was forced to look at him as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

It was too much for Khora to take, the lock her legs had formed around Garrett's waist tightened and her pussy convulsed. She came...hard. Her pussy tightening around his shaft made it impossible for him to last. He wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her slightly of the floor and finding the optimal angle to thrust at.

His shaft throbbed again as his balls began to churn. Her hands moved to the back of Garrett's head, forcing his face in between the valley between her breasts. Her hold was tight, keeping him as close to her heart as possible. His hands continued kneading her breasts up until his final thrust.

Cum spewed from the tip of his cock, battering her womb as her pussy struggled to accommodate the massive wave of spunk. Her inner walls stretched more and more before finally the stream ended. She patted him on the top of his head, showing her enjoyment at what just transpired between them.

After getting no response from him, she forcibly lifted his head only to see he had passed out. Was it from exerting too much energy? Or from the adrenaline running out? Or most likely he ran out of air when he was trapped between her buxom breasts.

The two were still connected much to Khora's happiness, allowing her to slip into sweet unconsciousness while cuddling her operator. She hoped that this was a step in the right direction for him.

* * *

The silence was ruptured by an ear piercing scream, which came from Garrett. After waking up and realizing how close he was to Khora, he freaked out. Immediately making distance by cowering in the corner, his sentences nothing more than an amalgamation of sounds. Khora pinched her brow. This was going to be a painful, yet pleasurable. She looked forward to being the one to pull her love out of his shell.

 _ **Alright what do I need to say.**_

 _ **Nsfw warframes discord, join that through the NSFWarframe reddit or asking me through PMS. Real cool place, even cooler people, extremely easy to request since I'm on it alot.**_

 _ **I'm basically caught up on the requests I planned to do that were sent while I was in Mexixo so the more recent requests I've recieved will start to be done.**_

 _ **6,000 views away from 400,000 so the Excalibur chapter is coming soon so make sure to send in some ideas for who you'd like to see Excalibur get it on with. Sometimes I pick one person's request, sometimes times I combine two, other times I just choose my own but it's always good to have options. I**_

 _ **Poll is still open on my profile that will help me decide some things later down the line.**_

 _ **Requests are open.**_

 _ **I think that's everything so I'll be here next week with another chapter.**_


	55. Female Operator X Valkyr

**S2 Chapter 24: Overdose (Female Operator X Valkyr)**

 **So I come bearing good news and bad news. Bad new first, the collection will no longer updated every week due to the change in hours at my job. Yeah, basically, all my days for writing got eaten by my work days. Even this chapter was hard to write due to 10 hours shifts. So whats going to happen? The collection will update sporadically. Could be once every two weeks. Could be Two months. But it could happen at any time. Does it suck? Yeah it does but I don't have a choice in the matter.**

 **Good news? I'm not leaving yet. There is still a special Halloween chapter that needs to be done and like hell I'm going to miss it. So since it's my send off for a bit, I'll let the readers decide who it will be.**

 **Harrow X Kassandra?**

 **Dane X Ember?**

 **Or a New female operator X Futa Ivara.**

 **Who's it gonna be? Choose through reviews, messages, the fanfic section in the NSFW warframe discord, anywhere I can see it. I'll keep track and who ever has the most votes will be the chapter I write.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, enjoy this chapter.**

 **Request from fieldmark34**

Valkyr swung from the top of the building, her rip line constantly retracting and yanking her to her next destination. She was far too high for the sound to reach the Corpus soldier's below, allowing her to move undetected. Kassandra looked at her map and quickly ensured that the duo were on the fastest route to their objective. A power core that powered not only this building, but all of them across the planet. Destroying it would delay all of their projects by years.

Valkyr pried open the door to the power core, causing the alarm to blare all across the facility. "Shit." Kassandra silently said as she brought her finger to her chin. "Buy me as much time as you can Valkyr! I'll take down the core!" Valkyr nodded, grabbing the Tigris off her back and charging into the previous room. "Garrett you there?"

"Y-yeah!? I-I'm here!" He stammered. Unfortunately for Garrett, he was assigned to this mission with Kassandra. Unfortunately for Kassandra, Khora suddenly started acting protective of nervous Tenno and refused to let him go with her. Luckily he could still support her from the orbiter.

"I'm at the the console. Which one of these colorful buttons do I hit?" She said as she cracked her knuckles. Garrett took a deep breath, closing his eyes to make it seem like he was talking to himself.

"Not the buttons! Find the wiring!" His eyes shut even tighter as the feeling of talking to someone started to cause him to choke up.

Kassandra melted the nails holding the panel with a simple void beam before prying it off. "Alright, I see a bundle of wires. Now what?" She called out. She turned to the side to see Valkyr still fighting of the endless hoards of Corpus. She was doing well, but even she had a limit.

"Cut the blue wire!"

"Got it."

"Yellow."

"Mhm"

"Black."

"Next."

"Purple."

"Keep it going."

"Blue."

"Alright."

"And finally red." Garett let out a long breath of air as his eyes flew open. His breathing was ragged and sweat dripped down his face. Social interaction was hard work. It would take much longer then he thought to get used to this.

"Which red?" Garrett's heart sunk into his stomach as he realized two things. First, he would have to keep talking. Second, there was more than one red wire.

"Uh...w-well..h-how ab-bout..." His speech began to deteriorate quickly as talking for an extended amount of time became harder and harder.

"Come on Garrett, get over your fear for one second and help me figure out which wire to cut! Top or bottom?" Garrett turned to see Khora, extending her hand for him to hold as if he was a little kid. He was still damn well gonna hold it. He took a deep breath, making sure to talk as quickly as possible to get it over with.

"Its a 50/50. One will disable power, the other will cause the reactor to implode and create a power-storm probably eradicating the facility."

"Wait what?! Kassandra yelled as she cut a wire at random. She waited a few seconds before looking around, noticing nothing happened. "Huh...that went decently w-" The large power core suddenly cracked, realizing bolts of pure energy that vaporized everything it came in contact with. Kassandra rolled to cover, hiding behind a large tube of green fluid. "Garrett I need you to set up an evac!" On the other side was pure static from the storms interference. Kassandra cursed under her breath just as a bolt of energy struck the tube.

It exploded, covering Kassandra in the green fluid and launching her into her back. She stared upward at the cracked core as it grew more and more unstable. Another bolt erupted directly at Kassandra but before it could make contact, she was scooped up by Valkyr.

"See this...this is why I'm in love with you." She yelled as she nestled against the warframes supple breasts. The facility began to collapse around them as energy struck the ceiling and support beams. It fired of in all directions more frequently as the light coming out of the cracks grew brighter. It wouldn't be long before it's full power would be unleashed.

"Take this next right, Corpus always keep their bunkers near the core." Valkyr reeled herself and her operator towards the door which opened as they grew closer. Quickly, Valkyr threw her operator and herself into the room, just before the core collapsed in on itself, releasing the full power of its stored energy.

The room violently shook as the building was torn asunder by the storms wrath. The two silently turned only to notice the many Corpus huddled in the corner. The duo looked at each other and back to the Corpus. Valkyr let out a mighty warcry before leaping into the group splattering the room in large amounts of red.

* * *

"Well...that was hot." Kassandra said as she looked over the eviscerated dead bodies left in Valkyr's wake. Valkyr turned to face her operator, blood dripping from her claws as they retracted back into her gauntlets. Kassandra's eyes sized up Valkyr, looking at her wide hips, her thick thighs and her small but squeezable tits. Her nethers began to heat up and her breathing quickly grew ragged.

Her legs wobbled slightly, though more than enough to be a cause for concern for Valkyr. She quickly moved to her, helping her keep her balance and placing her hand on her forehead. The touch sent a shock through Kassandra's entire body, eliciting a moan from her. Valkyr recoiled, startled by her operators sudden outburst. Her body shuddered as she tried to regain her composure. Once again, Valkyr reached out for her only to be slammed into the wall. Kassandra's chest slammed into Valkyr's, showing just how heavy her breathing is. Kassandra's mind raced, unsure of what was causing her sudden lust to take control. Was it the liquid? The thought quickly vanished from her head only to be replaced my more lewd ones.

"Undress me." Kassandra firmly said, her voice carrying darker tone to it. Once again, Valkyr was taken aback by the sudden change in her operator. Kassandra slipped her thigh in between Valkyr's. She placed her other leg on the opposite side so she could grind against Valkyr's leg. Her hands traveled from the warframes hips to her tight rear. She gave it a rough squeeze before leaning close to her face.

"Undress me. Now." Without hesitation, Valkyr brought a claw down, tearing the suit straight down the middle and causing it to fall off. "Finger me." Valkyr, who still had no idea of what currently effected her operator, obliged. She slipped a single finger into her tight snatch, getting it nice and wet before slipping in a second. Kassandra moaned loudly as her hips bucked against her warframe's hand. Her grasp on Valkyr's ass tightened. She wanted her dear warframe's fingers deeper, no, she NEEDED them deeper.

She relinquished her grip on Valkyr's butt in one hand, sliding it upwards and to her wrist. Her grip was powerful, nearly strangling her arm. With one rigid movement, she pressed on the back of Valkyr's hand, shoving her fingers as deep into her snatch as possible. The pleasure she felt was immeasurable. Her legs nearly gave out as her pussy convulsed around her Valkyr's, fingers.

Valkyr dipped her fingers inside of Kassandra's drooling cunt and a lightning fast pace, not that she had much of a choice. Suddenly,Kassandra's eyes widened, her body went limp. Her lips curled into an O as the silent ecstasy flowed from her mouth from her explosive orgasm kept her words locked in her throat. Valkyr caught the much smaller girl as her legs were swept from under her. She looked her operator over, ensuring that she was okay.

Kassandra's small adrenaline and lust filled body suddenly lurched forward, catching Valkyr off guard. Within seconds, she was flipped onto her back with her bottom half up in the air. "Sorry Valkitty!" She seductively purred as she tore the skin tight body suit. revealing Valkyr's juicy pussy. Just bear with me a bit longer!" She moaned out as she slammed her pussy into her own.

Their violent tribbing session had begun. The constant grinding of Kassandra's pussy against her own caused her arms to grow weak. She couldn't focus on breaking free despite the immeasurable difference in strength. Her lower body drifted downwards towards the floor, only to be caught by Kassandra. She used Valkyr's leg to steady herself, allowing her rhythmic humping to gain more and more speed.

Her burning nectar dripped downwards onto Valkyr's pelvis then to her flat stomach. Kassandra could feel another orgasm building, her loins burning for more release. Valkyr tried to break away but her own oncoming orgasm prevented her from fully trying. "Oh God, I'm so close..." She said as she bit her lower lip. Her hips rocked back an forth, she swiveled them, she did anything she could to push her over the edge.

'Yes...YES! I'm-" she could even finish her sentence as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her head flew back and her body struggled to keep up with the pleasure erupting through her body. Valkyr's flood gates shattered, gushing onto Kassandra's pelvis. She relished in the feeling of Valkyr's warmth coating her inner thighs. It only made her body crave more. Her mind screamed at her to not stop now, to keep going until her body gave out from exhaustion. The voice that gnawed at her mind was far too loud to ignore.

Her body continued to hump, edging more and more orgasms out of her body and keeping Valkyr's orgasm going. While Kassandra was locked in her blissful trance, Valkyr's body was on the verge of collapse. "Don't you dare pass out!" Her operator hissed. Her grinding grew rougher and rougher as if she was trying to prove a point to her warframe. "Just a few...hah..more...mhm... seconds!"

Valkyr was unsure if she could even last a few seconds. Her body parts felt weak, and her eye lids felt heavy. Her pussy was numb for the continuous orgasm. "This it it!" Kassandra roared as she stood up, allowing Valkyr's body to finally fall to the floor. She desperately rubbed at her southern lips, quickly bring on another orgasm that hit her like a freight train.

Her pussy exploded, firing juices in all directions and coating Valkyr. Their chests heaved together as exhaustion finally caught up to the two. Kassandra toppled to her knees, she mumbled something before her eyes shut and she fell next to Valkyr. Valkyr's body slowly shut don from the lack of energy, unsure of what she had just been but through.


	56. Futa Ivara X Female Operator

**S2 Chapter 25: She Stalks in the Night (Female Operator X Futa Ivara)**

 **This is going to be the last chapter before I can no longer guarantee a chapter once a week. But you can rest assured that I will still continue writing, probably not taking as many requests, but still writing. Funny enough, a coworker wants to commission me to do a League smut chapter which may take some time out the of this collection but I'll hold that off for a while. If you want to stay updated on what I'm doing, check the NSFwarframe reddit for the discord link and go into the fanfic channel. I'll try to be as active as I can.**

 **But back to this Halloween chapter. The winner with the most votes across PMs, discord, and reviews was futa Ivara and like hell I'm going to pass up giving nightmare warframes the ability to talk. So of course I did what I did with Harrow last year...holy shit this collections been going for a while hasn't it? Perhaps I could do the other two chapters that lost, or a whole other extra Halloween chapter. Maybe I'll have that one voted on too. Well cheers to more years for the collection and have a nice Halloween.**

Mina eyes opened up slowly before going wide as she saw the dark floor quickly growing closer. She braced herself as her small body collided with the thick, wet liquid. Her body rolled and flipped as the excess speed began to slowly decay. Slowly her body came to a stop. Her body was racked with pain, not just from the fall. Her long red hair had been coated in a fine layer of brown. She placed her hands on the ground, only finding the mud instead of anything solid. She shoved her arms deeper and deeper still until her elbows were completely submerged. That's when she found the grip she was looking for. She pushed off the ground, feeling the strain of her toned muscles throughout her entire body. She bit her bottom lip and fought through the pain as she finally made it to her feet.

Her amber eyes looked around at her surroundings. It was pitch black, rotting trees stood on all sides and a blood moon hovered above it all. In the distance she made out a machine hovering at high speeds away from her. Was it the vehicle she was thrown from? She thought so. Another question gnawed at her mind. How did she get here? She searched her mind for answers, but it turned up as empty as her stomach. When was the last time she had eaten? Questions swirled in her head like ingredients in a witch's cauldron.

The tree branches behind her snapped as the leaves rustled. Mina's keen ears had picked up on it far too easily. If someone was trying to be stealthy, they were extremely sloppy at it. It was far too loud to be the wind and much too intentional to be an animal. Mina turned quickly to the source of the noise, yet found nothing. She looked down, never one to miss any signs of an intruder. Foot steps trailed towards her in the mud only stopping inches before her own two feet. The foot steps were fresh, meaning only one thing. Her heart sank into her stomach as she instinctively backed up. Had she seriously not noticed someone who was that close to her?

Her breathing quickened as she began to look around. Footsteps...everywhere. She was surrounded. They were everywhere. Upon closer inspection, they were all the same size, from the same person. But how did they walk around without her noticing? She took more steps backwards, ensuring that more footsteps wouldn't appear. Her back pressed against something soft, not the bark of the trees but something warm.

 **"Going somewhere sweetheart?"** A voice called from behind her. She jumped forward and let out a scream, causing her to slip and fall into the mud. She spun her body around, so that her back took the entirety of the impact. The wind was knocked clear out of her lungs when she finally made contact. She looked upwards at the shadowy figure, her darkness obscuring her vision. Mina squinted at the figure, making out the large breasts, hourglass figure, weird head garment. "Ivara?" Had her warframe found her?

" **In the flesh..."** The voice was distorted, as if multiple people were talking in unison. She stepped forward into a brighter spot. It looked like Ivara but there was no way in hell this was her warframe. She was completely white with purple streaking across her body.

"Y-you aren't" She sputtered as she picked herself up.

 **"Oh but I am."** She closed the distance between the two. Her soft hands traveled across Mina's body. Mina shuddered, her guard dropping as the touch was exactly identical to what she remembered. Her hands moved down to her hips before giving her tight ass a squeeze. A small moan escaped her mouth, showing the creature that her touch was well received. **"Does anyone else know your body like me?"** The warframe moved closer to Mina, her crotch rubbing against the small operators thighs. She could feel a hot bulge rubbing against her leg, nearly knocking her completely out of her lustful high.

"W-what is...that?" She said between her pants and moans.

 **"Exactly what you've wanted me to have for so long."** She purred as she humped Mina's leg, a low groan making its way out of her mouth. The hardening appendage spilled precum into its fabric prison.

"Mmm...My Ivara..." She moaned out as her hands began to stoke her throbbing cock. "Would never make a mistake like this." She tightened her grip before ramming her shoulder into the pretenders large breasts causing her to stumble back and fall as profanities spewed from her mouth. Mina bolted away from the scene, not looking back once as she ran into the bountiful foliage.

The hellish Ivara, picked herself up from the dense mud. She cleaned herself off very, very slowly. Lust and anger flowed though her veins all the while her large cock violent throbbed inside of her tight pants. She tightly gripped it, giving it a few hard stokes to ease the pain slightly. " **Patience"** She muttered to herself. **"Eventually she'll realize running is futile...and be begging for my cock"** The thought was more than enough to cause her precum to drizzle into her pants. She shuddered in ecstasy as her body vanished into the moonlight with only her cack.

* * *

Mina kept running, her lungs continuously expanding and contracting as they tried to take in as much precious air as possible. Her muscles were sore, her clothing was torn from the constant barrage of sharp twigs and bark, yet she kept moving. If this...thing was anything near Ivara's level of tracking then even miles between them would not be enough.

How long had she been running? With no concept of time to rely on, it felt like years had passed. What had it been? Days? Hours? Minutes? She wasn't sure. But through the burning in her calves and the rumbling in her stomach, she continued on. **"You should know you can only run so far sweetie."** Ivara purred out of eyesight. **"Do you seriously believe you can escape me?"** She gave no response. She only kept sprinting forward. She knew she couldn't escape her if she had caught up this quickly. It filled her with dread and fear. She wanted to cry but couldn't find the tears.

Ivara dropped down in front of her, causing Mina to plant her feet into the floor in an attempt to stop. Her body spun around as she prepared to dash away again. Wires quick surrounded her legs, pinning them together and causing Mina to fall to the floor. She tried to spread her legs and break the wire but it was far to strong to snap through sheer force.

 **"No more running. No more games. You irritated me enough with that stunt you pulled!"** She snapped. She reached down to the fabric containing her behemoth. Quickly, she tore a hole in it, causing her 11 inch pillar of meat to flop out. Precum erupted from the tip at the same pace most men would cum at, making it all the more daunting. Mina tried to crawl away, fearful of just what she would have to endure.

 **"Too late to run you slut. You've gotten me all worked up and now I'm far too pent up for my own good."** She squeezed her cum laden, softball sized testicles causing a loud moan to escape get mouth. **"Fuck, I'm hornier then I though. I need your body, right here, right now"** She turned her head to see Mina's eyes wide with fear, only making her more desperate to destroy the small girl's holes. **"Don't worry, when I'm finished pounding every last IQ point out of your empty little head and emptied my sack into your tight honeypot, you'll only be thinking about how good it feels. That is if you can think at all once you're broken and addicted to my cock."**

Mina attempted to crawled away using nothing her weakened arms. " **Keep that resistance up. It will make breaking you all the more fun..."** The distorted voice trailed off.

"Don't touch me!" Her voice came as more of a squeak than the commanding tone that she had hoped for. Ivara tightly gripped her shirt, pulling her up to her knees where she belonged. Ivara towered over Mina, her predatory gaze meeting Mina's defiant one. Ivara pressed her warm pillar of fuck meat Mina's cheek, lightly slapping it against the side of her face. Her baby batter coated her cheek as her sensitive tip received more pleasure then it was prepared for. "Get that _thing_ away from me!" She blurted out through both her embarrassment and fear.

 **"What makes you think you are in any position to make demands?"** She laughed out before delivering a harder blow of her cock across the bound girls face.

"You bitch!" Mina finally exploded, her rage finally overtaking fear and swallowing it whole. Her adrenaline pumped through her veins, finally forcing her attitude her to bubble over. Ivara suddenly stopped, a figurative vein appearing on her forehead as Mina overstepped her boundaries for the last time.

 **"How about you put that mouth of yours to good use."** She snarled. She pulled her hips back, sliding the throbbing erection off of Mina's face before thrusting forward as hard as she could. Mina's mouth was filled with half of Ivara's meat rod. She tried to bite down but her dick was far too large for her jaw to properly move upwards. **"Only half way? It's a start, but if you don't start sucking soon you'll regret it slut."** The wet mouth was more than enough to derive some pleasure but the nightmarish warframe was growing impatient as her lust only grew.

Mina refused to give her any satisfaction, not moving at all in a futile attempt of rebellion. Unfortunately for Mina, the nightmare's patience had run dry. She grabbed the back of Mina's head and forced it forward shoving her cock down the girls tight throat. Her sensitive, swollen balls smacked against the Tenno's chin, getting a guttural moan out of Ivara as she nearly exploded at that moment.

She began to thrust violently and quickly, the continuous snacking of her large balls against Mina's chin echoed through the dead silent forest. The bulge in Mina's throat moved up and down, showing just how far inside Ivara's cock was.

The grip on the back of Mina's head tightened as she was yanked forward, her lips kissing the base of Ivara's shaft. Tears streamed down the Tenno's eyes as her lungs burned from lack of her air. Her hands flew into a frenzy to grab any part of the nightmare brutalizing her throat. She tried to push her away with all her might but her efforts were futile. **"See what happens when you defy me? Stupid slut. Don't worry your pretty little head you'll get air soon enough, I'm almost finished."** Her voice had a more wicked tone as she wildly bucked her hips against Mina's face.

"MMMPH! GLLLGGG!" She gagged and choked but still nothing. Ivara's cock pulsated rapidly as a desperation overtook her. Her hips moved on their own, brutally fucking the girls tight throat with her girthy meat pillar. Mina's eyes slowly made their way to the top of her head as her heart rate began to slow. **"Fuck, FUCK, FUCK!"** She lurched forwards, hilting her meat sword in Mina's throat. **"C-Cuming!"** Ivara groaned, her cannon firing off ropes of liquid spunk into Mina's belly. She didn't even have a chance to taste the salty liquid due to it being forcibly pumped down to her gullet.

The cum made it feel as if she went from suffocating to drowning in an instant. The world began to drown out and fade to black when suddenly Ivara's hips jutted backwards, her large ass jiggling as she did. The sudden rush of air hit Mina like a freight train. Her raspy breaths were followed by horrendous coughing fits. Ivara let out a content sigh as the last droplets of cum were ebbed out on top of Mina's face. **"Fuwah...that was great! I can tell you enjoyed it too."** One of Mina's eyes were slightly closed while her tounge hung out of her mouth.

"Wash...guing on?" Mina slurred.

 **"Hmmm. When I said fuck the IQ points out of you, I meant after I pounded your cunt. I guess some sluts are easier to break than others."** Mina's breathing steadied, her brain receiving the vital oxygen it so desperately craved. With air flowing through her once again, she was able to think straight for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Fuck...you." Was the first sentance she strung together after her world began to fix.

 **"Oh how sad. I thought you'd be more cooperative after that. I guess I'll just have to pound some manners into that empty little head of yours."** She grabbed the tattered clothing around Mina's neck, carefully ensuring it would not tear as she hoisted her to her feet. Ivara moved her hands down from Mina's neck, down to her stomach, then to her hips. She stopped for a brief second, before continuing down to her plump thighs. She gave them a few provocative squeezes before moving down to her southern lips. A finger prodded it, causing Mina to silently gasp.

 **"Oh! Already so wet!"** She mocked, causing Mina to look away in embarrassment. **"Don't worry sweetie. Play times over..."** She said as she rubbed her hard cock against Mina's stomach. She tore at the tattered fabric away that protected Mina's precious flower and positioned her cock for entry. **"Feel that throbbing honey? I can't hold back any longer!"** She moaned out as her grinding grew more severe.

"You're a monster!" She yelled as she felt the engorged, pulsating head against her snatch.

 **"You know that's not true. I was born of your wildest dreams..."** She placed one of her hands onto her fat rear while placing the other on Mina's supple cheek and thrusted forwards, burying herself completely into Mina. Mina's eyes widened as Ivara threw her head back, a moan exploding out of both of them though for completely different reasons. **"And you most vivid nightmares!"** She forcibly raised Mina's legs and positioned them on her hips, making it much easier to thrust as deep as she wanted. **"So tight! It makes sense for someone so trained in oral!"**

"Fuck you! You're too big!" Her words came out at as groan, her body had slowly begun to betray her.

 **"Keep...MPH lying to yourself. Oh what a tight snatch! You know you are enjoying it far more than I am!"** Mina couldn't help but moan, even as the fear of what would happen to her if she broke freshly swirled in her mind. **"Oh how cute! You're still relisting despite the fact that your body surrender to me long ago. I'm sure you...hah...realized"** She cackled. Her hands squeezed her small ass, taking a firm hold of each cheek as her humping grew more intense.

No more words came out of Mina's mouth. Only a cacophony of moans were released. **"Hear that? There's no fighting now! You are already mine!"** The bile in Mina's stomach churned and lurched in disgust. She could feel herself slipping away with every thrust into her. The stoic, defiant yet friendly girl was being shattered, her mind corrupted and her body defiled. A slutty woman had breached the surface and fought to overtake her. The fear that held her hostage was now resting in the void, inhibitions annihilated and lust overtaking all bodily functions. She couldn't just let it happen. She needed to fight it.

"Please..." Mina trailed off.

A wicked draft blew through the two of them, one of pure evil and torment. **"Please what?"** Her distorted voice oozed both malice and sarcasm. **"Pond you even harder? Of course I will? Or...maybe you want me to stop. Well sweetheart... not a chance in hell."** She laughed as she cupped her full balls. She gave them a nice squeeze before thrusting again, her balls slapped against the underside of Mina's ass over and over again. " **You seem indecisive anyway! You don't even know what you want!"** Her cold calculation was far too perfect. Mina didn't know what she wanted, it was getting harder and harder to think straight. The only response she could get out was a whimper only solidifying the nightmares hold over her.

Ivara's knees began to wobble and her balls grew tight. **"Mmm! I hope you are... UMPH... ready you...ha...fucking jizzmop. I have another load with your name on it!"** She said.

Even through her personality was fragmenting, she still realized the danger of what was coming up. "Wait! Please don't do this!" She begged.

 **"It's too late to cry for help now. I'm cumming!"** Mina cried out as she felt the massive meat rod swell inside of her, spreading her snatch even more. Molten spunk, burning hotter than the flames of hell exploded into her. The barrage battered her womb, ropes and ropes of cum plastered her walls. Ivara shuddered, her cock violently throbbing as it spewed its baby batter into the tight confines of Mina.

Once she was sure that she had dumped a sufficient amount of cum into Mina, she pulled out. A small pop resounded through the silent forest, cum poured from the poor defeated operator mixing with the mud below. Ivara's tight grip on Mina's soft ass loosened and she dropped her to her feet. She immediately lost all feeling in her lower half, causing her to collapse forward. Her face fell into an unidentified liquid, leaving her wondering if she was laying in a pool of sweat, mud or semen. Maybe even a unholy combination of the three.

 **"You look burnt out. Don't worry honey. We're almost done."** Mina felt Ivara's large tits press against her back and her large cock seesawing between her pale cheeks.

"Ahmawst dun?" She groggily said as if she had woken up from a long days nap.

 **"What? Did you seriously think we were done? Of course not, after all you can still speak somewhat decently."** Ivara pulled backwards, sliding her cock out from between the tiny Tenno's ass before placing the tip at Mina's pucker.

"Wait...nat zhat hole!"Her words came out jumbled and less meaningful than they probably were.

 **"I can't wait any longer!"** Her voice echoed with a unmatched predatory lust. **"I still have quite the load pent up and the perfect hole to drop it in!"** She quickly thrusted forward, burying it deep into her rectum. Mina yelled something, the word that came out of her mouth may have been spoken far too quickly to pick up on, perhaps it wasn't even English but it was music to Ivara's ears.

Her pelvis smacked against Mina's small but shapely rear, her balls slapped her abused snatch, causing some of her juices and Ivara's semen to flow freely. She moved her head close to Mina's ear. **"So tight! I think I just may get addicted to this."** She squealed. The new tightness around her cock was divine, making her want to cum far faster than she intended. Yet, she held it, making her self wait for the beautiful end she was approaching. Not only that but with enough time, this orgasm would be enough to shatter Mina entirely. Everyone's will had a breaking point and her's was on the verge of snapping like a brittle twig.

That feeling, the one of fear, agony and exhaustion devouring the girl fueled thr nightmare's lust driven conquest. Her brutal pounding of the defenseless girl's backdoor caused Mina to drift in and out of consciousness with every destructive thrust.

Mina's soft mewls and whimpers filled the silent night, bringing Ivara closer to an uncontrollable orgasm. **"More! Let me hear more of your futile struggling!"** She could feel her sack struggling to contain the amount of cum she had accumulated. Her breathing became rather quick, unable to hold back her load any longer. She tightly gripped Mina's shoulder with her unholy strength. Mina opened her mouth to cry out in pain but she felt nothing. The only feeling left in her body was the feeling of being plugged. Without it, she would feel hollow...empty even.

Ivara forced the right side of Mina's face into the mud as she raised her hips even higher to help her bottom out in the girls ass at an astonishing rate. **"See now! You are nothing but a receptacle, fit only to receive my cum!"** She growled loudly into her ear in a way that showed our complete dominance. **"Now do your job!"** The distorted voice screeched. Mina's hands dug into the mud as her ass was suddenly flooded with Ivara's pent up juices. The two girls shuddered together as Ivara tirelessly unloaded her balls which pulsated violently against Mina's snatch. She was quickly overwhelmed by the two feelings, causing her to cum as well. **"Feel that? That feeling...that beautiful hollow feeling when I'm not ramming my cock into you. You know quite well what that feeling is. Your body is addicted to sex, your mind is broken, your will annihilated and now, to make this even sweeter, you are mine..."**

Mina could feel her body shutting down from pure exhaustion, her eyelids felt like bricks as they slowly slammed shut. She drifted off into the world of pitch black as Nightmare Ivara finally finished her sentence.

 **"...Forever."**

* * *

Mina let out a cry of pure blood curdling terror which echoed across her orbiter. She kicked and flailed wildly, knocking the blanket off of her and startling Ivara who was resting on the couch next to her. She reached over, wrapping her hand around Mina's. The soft touch of her friend and teacher was more than enough to calm down her rapidly beating heart. Her breathing began to slow as she felt somewhat safe. Ivara anxiously tilted her head, confused on Mina's sudden outburst.

"That? Well...it was nothing." Sweat ran down her face making it look like someone had doused her with water. It didn't exactly inspire confidence in Ivara. "I just...I'm heading to the bathroom." She said as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and quickly walked into the small bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and immediately moved to the sink.

Her hands unceremoniously fiddled with the controls, turning on the hot water before splashing her own face. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." She repeated over and over as the steam from the hot water began to rise. Mina looked up into the mirror only to see someone had left a message in the steam.

 _ **" You brought me here..."**_

"No...no,no,no..." She began to back up, before looking all around the room for a towel to wipe off the mirror. It was a hallucination. It just had to be!She grabbed a ragged brown one and reached for the mirror. Quickly she noticed the message had warped into another.

 **"You are mine..."** The lights flickered for a brief second before beginning to glow again. She looked into the mirror again, tears flowing down her face for the harrowing experience had come back to haunt her. In the corner, just behind her was the nightmarish Ivara, cackling and stroking her large cock. Mina once again let out a cry of fear as her body crumpled to the floor.

Ivara was quick to rush in, knocking down the door with unparalleled force. Her eyes immediately locked onto to her operator, rocking back and forth in the corner. Ivara drew close to her only to hear her whispering something.

 _"I brought her here..."_

 _"I brought her here..."_

 _"I...did this..."_

 _" There is...no escape."_


	57. Futa Nova X Female Operator

**S2 Chapter 26: Wormhole Aftermath (Futa Nova X Female Operator)**

Ever since Nova had "repaid" her debt to Mesa she's felt ...different. She could only guess it was her body going through rough sex withdrawal. Perhaps it had a small after effect on her as well. OK...maybe it was about 8 inches of throbbing after effect. Nova sat in her bed thinking about the events that had transpired within the week. She met with Mesa, who in turn abused the fact that Nova was indebted to the cowgirl to get her rocks off. She couldn't lie to herself, the situation wasn't entirely unpleasant. The reaming of her ass was far too pleasurable for the memory to not be burned into her psyche. The problem is she quickly became insatiable. Soon her fingers were no longer enough, then her toys and then other warframes. She craved Mesa's brutality, to have her holes abused in a way that only she could, but that spark was gone. Mesa had no use in fucking someone she had broken in so easily. It just wasn't fun to her to go through all that effort to fuck someone who wanted it just as badly. There was no...hunt.

Nova took more extreme measure of getting the pleasure her body craved. An Orokin reactor was all she had to acquire before she could get what she wanted. After a few missions and couple days of waiting, she held the tiny potato in her hand. Without hesitation she shoved it into herself causing her flesh to distort and change. Her body shivered uncontrollably as a pillar of meat erupted from her pelvis along with two fleshy orbs under it. The sensitive cock waved around in the cold air. Precum drizzled onto the floor as Nova reveled in the sensitivity of her new appendage. Her hand lightly rubbed the head before squeezing the shaft. The surge of newly acquired pleasure caused the petite woman to buck her hips, sending her hand sliding down to the base of her cock.

She pulled backed before thrusting again. And again and again. Eventually she was full on fucking her hand. Her balls slapped against the underside of her fingers as the grip on her cock grew tighter. She threw her head back as she quickly approached her orgasm. Her balls tightened and her cock erupted, firing ropes of sticky cum all over the floor. This was what she wanted, no, what she needed! She continued to beat her meat, she was unable to stop her hand as the pure desperation to continue cumming overtook her. It was amazing! It was pleasurable. It was...

It was boring after a few days. She felt no satisfaction in touching herself anymore. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, it just didn't have the satisfying ending she wanted. Had she overdone it? Had she spent too much time masturbating? She couldn't remember. All she remembered was the pleasure dissipating from loins, leaving her horny with no way to relieve herself again. It had gone from a mild annoyance to pure agony with the creation of her new appendage. Her heavy, aching balls always felt full and her throbbing erection never fully went down. The thoughts that swirled in her head quickly vanished as her hips violently bucked forward and her long ropes of pure white spunk exploded forward.

Her hazy mind somewhat cleared now that her molten lust covered the floor instead of lining the inside of her balls. She couldn't remember when her hand started touching her cock. In fact she couldn't remember what she was thinking about a few seconds prior. Actually she did remember one thing. She was assigned a mission with one of the operators and she was running horrible late! She pulled herself together, tucking away her semi flaccid member before rushing out of the door.

* * *

A lot of wormholes and some quickies to keep herself level headed later and she had arrived to her designated orbiter. The entrance lowered allowing access to the inside. She had hoped that whoever she was paired with wasn't a stickler about her punctuality. She looked around the inside of ship for its owner but found no one. Perhaps they were in the lower deck. Steam hissed from the inside gears as the floor was lowered to the armory. The moment the floor fully touched the ground, she could see the operator though not how she was expecting.

Her cock throbbed with life as her eyes drank in the view. The operator was bent over her foundry system, the tight pants of her transference suit was lowered just enough to expose her tight rear and plump pussy which she was furiously fingering. Droplets of her liquid excitement coated the floor as soft mewls of pleasure escaped her lips. "Fuck...I thought they'd be here already." She said through her heavy breaths. "If I had known...hah...they'd take this long...ahn...I would have done this earlier!" She bit her lower lip to quiet her increasingly growing moans. It was easy to identify the operator through her voice. If anything she was glad that she had been paired with was Kassandra.

Nova grimaced as her painfully swollen cock ached. She needed to have a tight cunt like Kassandra's wrapped around her but she couldn't lose control here. More lewd thoughts bubbled up in her head causing her loins to burn with need. She turned on her heel, hobbling back up the angled floor in an attempt to escape before her mind was clouded with nothing with lust but her legs grew numb and her body yearned to be touched. She fell to the floor with a thud, causing Kassandra to jump from below deck. "The hell?" She paused for a second waiting for a sound to come from upstairs again. Nothing came but Kassandra was still on guard.

"Man...I was just getting to the good part." She said as she pushed herself away foundry, her tight spandex still hanging well below her ankles and exposing her plump, creamy white thighs. She let out a irritated groan as she moved into position to peek her head upstairs. Her eyes widened as she saw Nova furiously jacking herself off at the apex of the steps. "What in the..." She stared in awe at the usually timid warframe drowning in lust. Nova immediately turned her head, her vision immediately locking onto the breeding tool in front of her. Suddenly Kassandra felt cold, as if she had seen that look before though she had no memory of it. Maybe she had seen it in another life. Probably from Mirage or something.

While their gazes only connected for a moment, it felt like ages to Nova. Her body twitched as it tried to wrench control from from Nova's mind. She tried to crawl towards the girl but only caused her cock to shift and bounce, making her more and more desperate. She fell onto her soft rear, quickly gripping her throbbing length as she couldn't contain herself any longer. It throbbed violently in her grip, as if it had a heartbeat all its own.

Kassandra stared at the beast. She salivated a little and nether lips quivered. She hadn't realized that Nova was so...equipped. That gaze that Kassandra was giving her...she couldn't control her urges with a stare like that! She tried to force her body to move but it was too preoccupied in beating itself off. Her free hand moved to the swollen tip of her cock. If her body wouldn't move to conquer the girl's body, than she would take it without moving. A blue portal ripped through the air. Without a second thought, Nova bucked her hips forward, sending her entire length into the unknown.

Kassandra snapped out of trance. Her eyes widened at the sight of Nova's shaft disappearing, her mouth opened to say something but a second blue portal opened in front of her. Nova's shafted pierced through it like a spear and shoved itself directly down Kassandra's throat. The shaft twitched before expanding slightly, instantly alerting Kassandra to what was going to happen. A river of hot cum flowed down the Tenno's throat as Nova's back arched in ecstasy. Her adrenaline fueled body drank in the pleasure of the girls tight mouth. She wanted to refuse the urge to pull her cock back through the portal but the sliver of control she had reminded her of the consequences of suffocating an operator. Reluctantly she yanked herself back, a loud pop eradicating the silence as the meat rod slipped out of Kassandra's mouth.

The operator coughed violently as the hot cum made itself comfortable inside of her stomach. Her eyes shifted towards Nova as the portal blocking her view vanished. Her chest rose and fell as her elbows struggled to keep her upright. Kassandra licked her lips, her eyes holding metaphorical hearts captive in her pupils. She brought herself downwards in a stance reminiscent of a cougar toying with its prey before kicking off the remnants of her transference suit. "Well Nova that little stunt of your accomplished one thing..." She said as she began to straddle her lap. She squeezed on the meat lolipop before bringing it close to her lips. "You. Flipped. My. Switch." She parted her lips slightly, letting the beast rest inside of her mouth once more. Her small hands cupped her heavy balls while her head bobbed up and down Nova's thick girth.

She could feel her balls churning as they prepared to deposit their load once again prompting Kassandra to cease her sucking. She released the now violently throbbing cock from her luscious cock suckers. "A bit of a quick shot aren't you Nova." She chided as she continued to stoke the petite frame who turned away embarrassment. "We need to get to the main course before you can blow this load." She gave her a wink before shoving her onto her back.

She placed one of her hand on Nova's shoulder to keep her pinned and with her aimed the swollen tip at her own sopping wet entrance. "Ready or not..." She lowered herself while biting her lip, sliding the full length deep into her snatch. "Here I come." Her length slithered deep into wet folds. She let out a content sigh once she had fully secured the beast inside of herself. She gave Nova a smile and began to raise her hips. "Your so big!" She screamed in ecstasy as she came down hard.

Her feeling was matched by Nova's who was finally getting to feel the satisfaction she so desperately craved. She loved how the smaller girl dominated her. She loved being forced to fuck the girl's tight pussy even if she could break free at any moment. Kassandra's small hands caressed Nova's cheeks before bringing her own face closer. "You aren't focusing on fucking me are you?" She said feigning hurt. She slammed her hips down hard, knocking Nova straight out of her fantasy. "I'm the only thing you should be focusing on!"

A sheen of sweat coated Kassandra's naked form, the strain of working herself on Nova's cock began to take its toll on her body but she could feel herself drawing closer and closer to the beautiful end she desired. Nova grabbed the small girls hips in an attempt to get her to slow down. Her cock twitched and throbbed in her moist caverns and the constant quivering of her snatch wasn't helping Nova hold back. She could feel her balls tighten with every bounce and the urge to cum constantly rising.

Kassandra peeled her hands away before slamming her ass down even harder. "Don't worry Nova! Fuck, I'm close too!" She breathed as she desperately fucked herself silly on Nova's erection. "So don't you fucking stop!" She screamed. Her words drove Nova crazy. With one movement, she pushed Kassandra onto her back without ever pulling out before throwing herself on top of her. She pulled herself into a position that the old world called a mating press.

She thrusted as hard as she could, the head of her cock slamming against Kassandra's battered womb with every thrust. Kassandra wrapped her legs around Nova's hips, ensuring that she wouldn't lose the feeling of being filled anytime soon. "FUCK! Nova! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm-" She screamed as her legs grasp on Nova's waist grew tighter, ensuring she couldn't pull out even if she wanted to. Nova buried her face into the Tenno's neck as her swollen shaft erupted again, thick ropes of molten cum filled the greedy cunt below her. The feeling of being filled only heightened the feeling of Kassandra's orgasm. Their bodies quaked together in blissful relief as their climaxes began to die down.

Kassandra's muscles relaxed, her legs dropping to the floor and allowing Nova to pull out if she so pleased. Nova didn't move, still enjoying the feeling of her cock in Kassandra's spunk filled pussy and continued to gently thrust back and forth. Kassandra smiled, patting the adorable warframe's head. It seemed like the mission would be postponed for a bit.


	58. Gara X Revenant

**S2 Chapter 27: Revenant of a Forgotten Time (Gara X Revenant)**

 **This chapter was actually pretty fun to write. I had to look up some things about the lore of warframe which did help me decide how to do Revenent's personality for this chapter. Perhaps I could do more chapters like this one that loosely have to do with lore. Or I can just stick with throwing randoms frames together. They both sound equally fun.**

 **P.S Join the nsfw warframe discord. It's nice there and they are the people who helped me decide on this chapter. Its a mix of their help and a request from someone who wished to remain anonymous. I've asked before and probably will ask again so pop in and say hi.**

The two warframes stood on top of the peak of a mountain. They watched intently as the Teralyst they had just felled sunk into blue abyss created by the quills latest invention. The sight brought with it bitter sweet memories. Gara looked towards Revenant who stared off at the massive machine. His fists were clenched and his body emanated hatred for the creature. Just another one of those _things_ that took his life many lives ago. She placed her soft hand on his shoulder and the Sentient fires that burned within his being calmed for the most fleeting of moments. Perhaps one the feeling of someone who was also there one that fateful day was enough calm his nerves. "There is another massive spike in sentient energy nearby but it is nearly morning. It may be better to let this one get away until tomorrow night." Onnko said over their coms. Revenants disdain for these...abominations wouldn't allow him to let one one get away. He turned away from her and slid down dirt path leading to the base of the mountain.

Gara was worried about him to say the least. She had seen people go down this path before. If it wasn't the anger that swallowed them whole, then it would be the mistakes caused by it. When fighting an enemy as powerful as these ones, mistakes could not be afforded. Without hesitation, she leapt from the peak. She gracefully soared over the plains. Her eyes darted side to side until her gaze finally landed on the her partner who was dashing across the beautiful plains as fast as he could. Gara angled herself downwards and picked up as much speed as possible to catch up to him. Every second, she grew closer and closer but an ear piercing cry diverted her attention. She turned her head to face the source of the sound only to be faced with a massive cluster of missiles heading right towards her. Instinctively she put a wall of glass to block herself. Explosions battered the wall, causing large cracks to form and burning hot air to rush in. She felt her energy draining as she attempted to keep the wall up as long as she could but knew she wouldn't last much longer. Through the smoke she could see the Teralyst firing over and over at her, clearly intending to finish her off before going on its way.

Suddenly the beast stopped firing and the large cannon connected to its forearm went limp. The cluster of wood forming is shoulder exploded in a shower of energy and splinters. Revenant stood behind it with a Vectis Prime in hand. Each shot was cold and calculated and only struck the weak points he was so familiar with.. Any chance he had to pull the trigger he took. He bathed it in a shower of bullets which gave Gara ample time to put down her glass shield and get to cover. She slid her hands all across her body, ensuring that she hadn't sustained any critical wounds. Luckily her armor, shield, and glass wall had protected her save for a few cuts.

Revenant never let up on his shots. Bullet after bullet buried itself into the massive creature. It's kneecap let out a hiss of burning hot steam as it cracked before exploding into a beautiful blue shockwave. The creature screeched in pain and stumbled forward. It reared back and slammed its massive arm into the ground and pushed itself back up. It lumbered towards a large body of water much to the hunter's dismay.

He felt the warmth of the rising sun lick at his back. Such is fate. Cruel. The arising sun signified coming failure. The beast was no longer interested in killing them. It was only thinking of self preservation. He couldn't just let it get away. These _things_ deserved death! He sprinted low to the ground, giving him more control of his speed. The Teralyst pointed its arm behind it and towards Reverent as it continued to slowly flee. The blue seeking bullets erupted from the barrel and sped towards the warfamre. He ducked, dodged and slid underneath the explosions as he slowly closed the distance to them. He could do this. He would kill it before it could escape. He had to! Even at the cost of his own life. Such was all he cared about. His obsession so to speak.

Gara watched in genuine awe but knew this was horrible unsafe. As he got closer and closer, his lack of safety got more and more evident. She threw down a tiny orb which immediately called down her archwing. It latched to her back in in an instant. The thrusters let out powerful blue fire which propelled her upwards and before she angled it towards her ally.

Revenant grew closer to the Teralyst, but the missiles began to close the distance to him as well. The explosions grazed at his back, destroying his shields in an instant. Yet, he did not care. He leapt into the air, poised to take the shot to finish this battle when he realized his mistake. The creature had taken aim once more, this time with a more volatile set of missiles. His trajectory was already set meaning there was no way to dodge the oncoming barrage. All he could do was take aim and kill the creature as it took his life. If he could, then it would be worth it. The tiny blue missles shot forth, each one on a direct with path with the floating warframe.

Just before one could connect and he could pull the trigger, Gara slammed into his side. The force flung two away from the ensuing explosions which masked the Eidolon. The power of the explosions made the archwing impossible to control, causing them to spiral out of control before slamming into the floor. The two slid through the dead grass, picking up dirt, rubble and debris from the crash before slowly coming to a stop.

Gara was the first to shakily pick herself up. She spun her head around as she looked for her partner. Revenant picked himself up of the ground, dirt and rocks falling from his body with the slightest movements. A mix of feelings stirred in him like bile in his belly. It was impossible to pinpoint all the emotions that swirled in his head but Gara could make out a few. Regret. How much had he almost cost himself in his pursuit of catharsis? Anger. He had let a Teralyst escape. How many lives would it take before someone finally put it down. And sadness. He needed to reflect on his current decision.

He took a seat on the hardened dirt. He beckoned for Gara to take a seat next him which she did without hesitation. Her ally, no, friend needed her and who was she to deny him this. She placed her hand on his shoulder but received no form of acknowledgement. It was quite disheartening to see him like this. She couldn't blame him for it either. His obsession of killing these thing were quite vindicated. She just needed something to take his mind off of it. But what? What would the other girls do during something like this? She wasn't exactly keen on talking to too many people so she had little to work with. Titania? She'd probably take him to garden or something. Mirage? No, she'd probably dance or something. Who else was there? Mesa? Yeah, Revenant didn't need to go shooting after what just happened. Saryn? She'd probably just...fuck...him. She paused for a moment. Nobody really left Saryn's room disappointed or unhappy. Well, you'll never know if you don't try.

She turned her head towards him and noticed he was still staring off into space, probably still lamenting his mistakes. On the bright side she wouldn't have to be stealthy. Just how would Saryn go about this? She placed her finger against her chin. Perhaps it would be best to just wing it for now. She scooted towards him without drawing his attention before flipping onto her stomach and straddling his crossed legs with her upper body. He looked at her in confusion, obviously not understanding what she was doing. If blood could rush to her face in embarrassment, then her face would have been as red as a tomato. She wasn't exactly too experienced in the art of sex but she at least knew the basics. Her hand reached for the fabric concealing his pelvis. She quickly unraveled it and noticed something. To be more specific, she _didn't_ notice something. She looked upwards, her eyes meeting with his for the first time in a while. She pointed at his crotch, indicating her confusion of where exactly his cock was.

His body began to pulse and the sentient energy took form. It molded itself into a phallic like object, one perfect for fornication. She wrapped her hand around the glowing shaft. She felt it pulse in between her fingers as she began to stroke it. Just touching it made he feel slightly light headed. Revenant shuddered, confirming he could indeed feel her hands around his energy cock. It was near frictionless, making it easy to slide her hand all the way to the base before bringing it back up to the bulbous tip. While her technique was not the best, it still had the intended effect. But what was she supposed to do next? Was she just supposed to take him immediately? Was there more foreplay needed? Her head was swamped with questions with no answers in sight. She tried to put herself in Saryn's heels. There is no way she wouldn't use her tits in this situation. Too bad Gara didn't have the same endowments. She did however have quite the rear she could use.

She let go off his cock and spun around. In the process of her sudden movement she shoved her shapely butt into Revenet's face. Her hand glided down his body before grabbing his penis once more. She sat down and sandwiched his member between her large cheeks. She flexed the muscles in her butt to keep his cock trapped inside the shapely flesh. She began to move her hips slowly at first to get a feel of what she was doing before picking up speed. Surprisingly, it wasn't very difficult to do it from her position. She rolled her hips and massaged every part of his penis that she could.

She could feel precum flowing onto her backside which confirmed that the sentient dick did work like a normal one. How curious. She would have thought more on this phenomenon but the quickly growing heat in her own nether regions started to affect her train of thought. Her body was enjoying this a lot more than she thought. She leaned forward causing her puffy, wet pussy to grind against the underside of the spectral shaft.

Revenant's hands began to roam around her body. first visiting her wide hips, then her toned midsection before arriving at her small but shapely breasts covered by her breastplate. He slipped his fingers in between her skin and the metal and pried it off without a second thought. He took her breasts in handfuls and lightly massaged them as she stoked his cock. Gara was happy knowing her partner was no longer thinking about today's events but her body was deeply unsatisfied. She felt her pussy throb with lust that she deeply wanted to sate. Her sopping wet pussy was beginning to drench the glowing cock below her. She started to give in to her carnal desires, besides it was the next step in getting him to forget right? She wasn't using her original plan as an excuse.

She lifted her ass much higher this time, causing his cock to slide out of the valley between her ass cheeks. She once again repositioned his cock, this time at her dripping entrance. Revenant leaned back, allowing his back to touch the hard ground and granting him a view of Gara's round ass. His dick started to slip into her without any resistance, eventually ending its journey by giving her womb a kiss. She raised her ass back into the air, leaving in only the tip in before dropping her ass back down onto his lap. She balled her hands into fists as the continued penetration made her feel more pleasure than she had ever experienced.

Every time she speared herself she felt a shock pulse through her body. The feeling was akin to a magnetic proc except it wasn't affecting her vision. It was affecting her mind. And she loved it! She needed more! She couldn't take not having more! Her pace quickened, pushing Revenent to his limits.

He roughly squeezed her boobs before yanking her back towards his chest. He wrapped his forearms underneath her legs and began to violently thrust. The smacking of his hips against her soft ass echoed throughout the plains, scaring off animals and bugs alike. His grip kept Gara from moving with him, leaving her writhing in pleasure as his thick cock felt as if it would split her in two. Every thrust causes droplets of her juices to fall onto both his pelvis and cock while wetting the dirt below them.

His cock began to pulse, not signaling an orgasm, but instead letting loose powerful bursts of energy inside of Gara. Her mind went white for a brief second. The feeling was like a powerful high that clouded her mind with pure ecstasy. It felt eerily similar to the sentient's roar except with the pain replaced with pleasure. Pure pleasure. The energy exploded outwards, licking at every inch of her tight walls. Her body spasmed as the feeling overwhelmed her. She threw her head back, keeping it pressed against Revenant's neck as she came harder than she had before.

Without missing a beat, Revenent flipped Gara off of his lap and onto all fours. Her body violently shook as it tried to recover from the mind numbing pleasure of her climax. He placed his tip at her entrance before mounting her and sliding his cock into the deepest part of her pussy. The volatile energy from his erection continued to pulse. Each shockwave continued to stimulate ever conceivable part of her sensitive folds. The intense feeling caused Gara's arms to give out and she fell to the floor. Revenant grabbed her hips, ensuring that her large ass would never fall.

He continued to pound away and distort Gara's mind with the exposure to the energy that he contained inside of himself. Her body moved on instinct. She slammed her ass backwards, meeting his thrusts half way which only served to increase both the power and the pleasure of his thrust. He let go of her hips and leaned over her. His hands moved back to her small breast and roughly fondled her limp upper body. His cock began to swell as he came closer and closer to his orgasm. As his climax grew closer, the energy became more and more unstable. Gara's mind felt like it was going to snap. The only thing that was on her mind was cock. She didn't even notice how close she was to her second orgasm until it had already happened.

Her pussy violently convulsed once more, tightening around Revenant's ethereal shaft as if it was trying to milk it for all it was worth. His grip on her tits tightened as he slammed into her pussy once more. His cock dumped out a powerful load of energy as he came, filling Gara's pussy to the brim and causing her toned stomach to swell slightly as if she was few months into pregnancy. He held her in that position for a bit longer until he was absolutely sure that he had dumped all his backed up energy into her soothing cunt. Once sure, her pulled out, letting the thick globs of blue energy dribble out of her cunt and onto the dirt below. Gara fell forward with his grip no longer binding her and slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

Revenant stood to his feet, noticing that the warmth of the rising sun had been replaced by the soothing winds of the night. Time flies when one is having fun. He scooped up Gara into a bridal style hold before slowly walking back towards Cetus. A loud roar and a bright blue light in the distance drew the male frame's attention. A Teralyst had just started to roam around the plains. He looked down at Gara before looking back at the light. He looked at her again and back towards the light. He ran a hand across her face before continuing to walk towards Cetus. He wouldn't be willing to risk throwing his life away again for he now had someone to live for.


	59. Mesa X Male Operator X Saryn

**S2 Chapter 28: Friendly Bout (Male Operator X Mesa X Saryn)**

 **Request for xXiNS4NiTYXx**

 **Before people start asking, don't expect too many personal chapters. They take very, very long so these will be a once in a while thing with one lucky person getting their operator in.**

Dusk sat at the head of his orbiter in silence. His eyes ran down the list of available missions without a single one caught his eye. All of them were all low priority capture missions that would have no bearing on the war against the Grineer and Corpus. He let out a exhausted sigh and and crossed his arms. Sitting there wouldn't do him any good. It would be far better to occupy himself with something at least remotely interesting. He picked himself up and made his way to the ship's controls. His mind wandered to his clan's observatory room. It was actually quite nice there. A perfect place to hang out until something interesting came up. He punched in the coordinates and let the ship do the work. The engines roared to life and the surrounding stars became a blur.

"Now what should I do until I get there?" He placed his arms behind his head and chuckled to himself as a new problem similar to the original reared its ugly head. "Perhaps the foundry has finished a few projects for me." He picked himself up and walked towards the back of the ship. His hand slapped a button causing the floor to lower and reveal Saryn who was idly leaning on the glass door of the foundry. Her fat ass gently swayed side to side causing Dusk to smile. He silently snuck behind her and slowly reached out for her rear before violently grabbing it. His hands sunk into the soft fat and it's jello like makeup jiggled wildly. Saryn turned slightly yet her posture did not change.

"You could at least act like I snuck up on you." He smiled before giving her cheeks one last squeeze before backing away. "What were you looking at?" Saryn pointed at the long pole being formed inside of the foundry. "Lesion? I guess a weapon like that would fit well in your arsenal." She finally pushed herself off the foundry and turned to face him. She towered over him, forcing her to bend her knees to reach eye level with him. Her hand slid up his small legs and gave his flaccid member a little squeeze.

"Someone seems like someone is already in the mood for some fun." His hand slid up her wide hips, past her slim waist was before landing on her sizable tits. Her hand slipped inside of his suit and gently pulled out his cock. She gave it a few pumps before getting into rhythm while Dusk slid a finger underneath Saryn's miniskirt. Dusk's hand brushed against her already soaked snatch, causing him to chuckle. "Ready for me ready for me too Saryn?" He said though a throaty groan. First one finger slipped into to her damp cave, then another followed suit. His fingers pistoned in and out of her causing lewd noises to echo throughout the orbiter. He felt his balls tighten up as a powerful orgasm welled up. He grit his teeth and prepared for a blissful explosion when suddenly the ship lurched forward, causing both of them to stop.

The loud screech of the ship docking sequence pierced the air causing both of them to realize they had arrived. The two exchanged glances. "Do you have somewhere to be?" She nodded her head solemnly. Saryn's fingers released his member and Dusk slipped his fingers out of her quivering snatch. He slipped his precum covered member back into his suit and gave Saryn a nervous smile. He would have loved to finish with her hands but it seemed as if whatever she had to do was important. She quickly fixed he mini skirt so it covered her large, round ass and made her way upstairs. She waved to her operator before disappearing out of sight. His throbbing length rubbed against his suit causing him to groan. "I'll take care of you later." He said before making his way out of the ship.

* * *

The large door to the observatory opened revealing Mesa, who stood close to the window gazing at the stars. Dusk walked up slowly behind her. "Beautiful sight, isn't it?" The cow girl slowly turned around to face the much shorter operator. Sh tilted her falcon hat and nodded. "It's always a nice place to come when you need to get away from killing Grineer. You mind if I stay here?" Mesa nodded once more, but her head stopped when she noticed the bulge in Dusk's suit. She pointed causing him to look down. She placed a hand on her hip and waited for an explanation.

"Oh that? I had a little run in with Saryn but we had no time to...you know." He nervously said while rubbing the back of his head. "I'll take care of it later. For now I just want to relax." She cautiously took a step forward before taking another to close the distance. "Mesa?" He questioned. She pushed him backwards, causing him to stumble backwards before landing on his ass. Before he could recover, she straddled his lap and pulled out his already hard wang. "Oh...that's what you're doing." A mischievous smile formed on his face. "Well then think you can do better than Saryn?" Mesa angrily squeezed his member before furiously jerking it causing him to fall back.

Her free hand snaked down to his full balls and gently caressed them. He loudly grunted as her soft fingers rubbed against the blood engorged tip. Precum once again started to flow down the side of his cock like an erupting volcano. Mesa knew Dusk's limits, and more importantly how to push them to the brink. Her hand released his volatile cock, causing him to let out a sight of both relief and disappointment. He tried to say something between his heavy breaths but his words immediately got stuck in his throat when he saw the cowgirl hovering over is cock with her breast firmly in her hands.

She slowly slid his member in between the soft valley of flesh. She gave him only a moment to get used to the pleasure before rapidly stroking him again. "Alright you're going a bit too fast!" It didn't seem to stop her though as she continued her current pace. "At this rate I'm gonna..." That sentence only seemed to resonate with Mesa. She tightly squeezed her chest around his cock, causing him to squirm more. His hands balled into a fist before letting out a long moan much to Mesa's pleasure. "Cumming!"

The door to the observatory slowly creaked open and out stepped Saryn. She was shocked when she saw Dusk on the floor with his spasming cock in between Mesa's breast and firing his creamy load all over her chest. Spunk slowly dripped to the floor as Dusk bathed in the afterglow of his orgasm. A slight tinge of jealousy started to form in Saryn's chest and her body started move on own. Mesa stood up to meet her adversary and started walking towards her instead of walking away. You can't fight someone without getting closer.

The two stopped within inches of each other, their breasts meeting and mashing against each other. Both girls pushed against the other but neither were willing to back down. Dusk lifted his head slightly. "You two OK?" His voice caught their attention, drawing their gaze away from each other. Within a second, the two were upon him. Their hands both fought for dominance on his shaft. The two stared each to each other down intently once more.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He nervously said. The two shook their heads simultaneously while not breaking eye contact with each other. Saryn was the first one to make a move. She pushed Mesa onto her back and quickly moved to her feet. She lifted her mini skirt, revealing her still drenched snatch and lined it up with his cock before Mesa could stop her. She quickly engulfed Dusk's member within her wet cavern causing the two to shudder.

Mesa tipped her hat in frustration. She was slow. She could accept that. She spread her legs and lightly rubbed 2 fingers against her sopping wet cunt. She shivered as small bolts of pleasure made their way up her body. Saryn wasted no time in bouncing with all her might. She planned on showing exactly who was superior between the two warframes. Her large chest bounced wildly and her fat ass jiggled with every loud slap against his pelvis. She violently grabbed his wrists and forced them upwards. Saryn buried his hands in her titanic breasts, causing them to squish lightly.

Mesa quickly slammed her shoulder into Saryn causing her to fall of her operator. She had planned on waiting for Saryn to finish but her patience had already grown thin. His drenched cock bounced free, flinging remnants of Saryn's juices all over the floor. Dusk cautiously watched as Mesa maneuvered her way onto his dick. The tip pressed against her southern lips for a brief second before sliding all the way inside. She placed her hands on his chest and started to move her hips just as fast as Saryn had."Ok...gah...I guess we are doing this now!" He groaned out as he tried to contain his pleasure from exploding out. She swiveled her hips in such away that every part of his cock was simultaneously.

"I'm gonna..." He was cut off by Saryn returning the favor and knocking Mesa off of Dusk. Before Saryn could reclaim her ride, Mesa pulled her back to the floor. The two struggled against each other, leaving Dusk alone with his erection. "Yeah this isn't going anywhere." He stood to his feet and moved behind the two girls. Their wet pussies were pressed against each other, giving Dusk the perfect outlet of pleasure. He slid his cock in between the two and in that moment their struggling stopped. "Feeling better you two?" He chided as he started to thrust in between the two.

Their wet holes provided the perfect lubricant to slide in between with out resistance. The two writhed in each other's grasp as the mind numbing pleasure racked their bodies. Dusk grit his teeth and let out a guttural groan as his milky white spunk exploded onto the underside of the girls' tits and abdomens. Their bodies spasmed as they reached an orgasm as well. Their juices exploded backwards, coating Dusk's pelvis, the floor and each other.

Dusk let his member throb in between the pussy stack a bit longer before pulling out. "Well...that's that." He said as he tucked his oozing member back into his pants. "Well, I'm going to head back to the ship." He turned to walk away but the sounds of wet squelching filled his ears. He turned back around to the Saryn grinding against Mesa while the cowgirl played with Saryn's ass.

"Well... I can wait a bit longer."


	60. Garuda X Male Operator

**Just for the people who have been asking, no I'm not dead, hurt, or abandoning ship. I've just been busy with life and Super Mario Maker 2, bless that game. In fact, I still am busy with life, but I have had some real free time as of late so I thought I would give the people who read this massive collection an update. That update slowly turned into a short story and that short story turned into another chapter. And Here I am now. Might as well get this out the way, no these chapters will not be consistent now that I'm back. They will still be randomly done when I decide to write. But now that I am here I'll leave this slightly longer chapter here for people to enjoy.**

 **S2 Chapter 29: Bloody Valentine (Male Operator X Garuda)**

The sound of blood splatters and gut wrenching screams that would make even the most hardened veteran vomit echoed throughout the corridors of the mining base. The power had been cut, the escape ships had been destroyed and the bunkers used in case of emergencies had been compromised. All except for one. The communications room. All the Grineer could do is run from their pursuer. None had the will to fight such a violent Warframe. Garuda. The name itself was enough to send all who heard it into a cold sweat. Tales of her violent killing sprees were all too common. There were never any survivors, just mangled, disfigured corpses mocking the living. Not a single corpse could ever be identified and those who saw them were too traumatized to continue on in life.

The last of the surviving Grineer squad raced to the communications room. Through the current bunker was a route to the escape room, one not on any map and would be impossible to detect. One by one they piled inside of the bunker in pursuit of the de facto safe room. The screams tailing them only grew louder as more of their comrades were brutally torn to pieces behind them. A large bombard grabbed the reinforced Oxium door and readied himself to slam it the moment the final Grineer was safely inside. That last Grineer climbed the stairs as quickly as he could. Every second that ticked by brought him closer and closer to the safety of his kin. Six meters. Five meters. Four. When suddenly a massive arrow pierced through his chest. The poor soul toppled to the floor, blood spurting from the fresh wound but he kept pulling his weakened body closer to the door. Three meters. Two. He reached out his hand for the bombard who extended his hand without hesitation. Only one meter separated the two. Their hands finally connected and with one powerful tug the Bombard yanked on the fallen Grineer's arm. His body only moved slightly much to his surprise and horror.

He could see a hand, just barely in the darkness of the base but it was definitely a hand. A hand of the beast no less. With all his strength, he pulled as hard as he could but she had already sunk her claws into the back of the poor Grineer's leg. She pulled back far harder then the bombard could and in the process tearing out flesh and cracking bones. The fearful Grineer screamed in pain which only renewed the bombards resolve. He took hold with both hands and gave a fearsome yank which started to out pull the Warframe. Others rushed to the bombards aid, grabbing hold of his sides and pulling him in a demented game of tug of war.

Garuda grew impatient. The beautiful art that could be made from this one's corpse rang in both her and her operators head much to his dismay. The soldiers blood was the perfect shade of crimson. Unlike the others that she used to paint the walls a new, gorgeous shade of red, this one brought a new feeling. She just needed to be covered in his beautiful blood as she tore him to ribbons. Just the thought of being showered in it was enough for her to unconsciously rub her thighs together. She would have to act quickly due to how much was currently draining onto the steps. Her grip tightened and the sound of a bone cracking filled the air. This sent enough of a shock to cause some of those helping to flee in terror. With one last violent tug, she dragged the survivor down the stairs, dooming him to die by her hands in the most painful ways imaginable.

The bombard and those still hanging onto him fell backwards. In his lap sat the arm of the one he tried to save ripped straight from its socket from the brutal force of the Warframe. The bombard leapt to his feet only to see and explosion of blood and gore. Garuda stood underneath the shower of blood, erotically touching her body and smearing herself in the thick, red liquid. The bombard looked away in disgust before slamming the door closed. Even the strongest of warframes would take a decent amount of time to break down the door. He quickly jogged down the corridor to rejoin his group with the fate of that soldier still haunting him.

* * *

The room was silent. No beeping, no lights, no talking, nothing. Those who had ran didn't have the courage to ask what happened while those who did see what happened didn't have the stomach to bring it up. What mattered was there was no way they could be found. Finally a Grineer stood up. The communications room had a backup system that would only power the room they were in. With that they could call for back up and eventually be saved. They just needed to find the system. Multiple soldiers stood up and began to feel around for the button. Suddenly a yelp was heard, causing everybody to turn towards the noise in a panic. The soldier quickly assured the others that he was fine, he just slightly cut his his hand.

A tiny drop of blood fell to the floor and pooled on the ground. Fear gripped the bombard as he realized what that could mean. The memory of the warframe drenching itself in blood had burned itself into his mind. The feint sound of scratching could be heard from far above them. The bombard quickly called out for the soldier to cover the wound which he did without question. The scratching stopped, but was quickly replaced by the sound of something moving violently in the air vents. The sound raced towards them at a speed almost inhumane. Time seemed to slow as the sound grew closer and then suddenly...stopped. The group waited. How long did they wait. Was it a few moments? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? There was no concept of time. Only fear.

The silence was shattered by the sound of the metal grate falling to the floor. A hand reached from the hole in the ceiling. One that the bombard knew to well. The claws slowly slid across the metal ceiling creating sparks that emitted just enough light to confirm the fears of all who took shelter inside of the room. She had found them through a single drop of blood. Her chest was heaving aggressively as if the single drop blood had sent her into an unbridled rage. She leapt from the ceiling towards the fearful below. Only she and her operator would know what had happened here. Only they would know of the blood curdling screams that once filled this room or the beautiful display of guts splattered across the wall. Only they would know...

* * *

Ace appeared in a bright flash of white transference energy that lit up the room for a couple seconds. Enough time to see Garuda rubbing her face with blood and find the emergency power system. With a quick flick of the switch the lights were restored and revealed the complete slaughter that Garuda had brought.

"Sweet void..." Ace whispered. He would never get used to the amount of ways Garuda knew how to extravagantly kill a person. It always felt like it was the first time seeing her get her hands dirty. The smell of blood was heavy, prompting Ace to get started on finding the next mining operation and getting out of that room as fast as possible. He felt a hand glide across his chest and two soft orbs press against his back. "Garuda?" She leaned her weight onto him, causing him to stagger slightly. Before he could ask anything her hands slid down to his crotch. He tried to struggle but his actions only prompted Garuda to squeeze his privates even harder. That's when it clicked.

Garuda was quite the weird partner. He knew she had quite the perverted attraction to blood. Sometimes it was like an expression of art that he had never truly understood. But other times she truly seemed to truly relish is the carnage she left in her was only now that it truly clicked that the latter was sexual in nature. She roughly shoved her operator to bloody floor, forcing him to twist his body to avoid landing face first in Grineer blood. He placed his hands into the never ending pool of blood and pushed himself upwards. He only made it a few centimeters before he was met with the tip of Garuda's heel on his chest. She slowly lowered Ace back to the floor, causing him to shiver as the blood once again enveloped his back.

"Can you ease up a little bit on...the..." His train of thought slammed into a metaphorical mountain as he watched Garuda slowly and methodically cut open the thin fabric between legs. Every other thought in his mind vanished besides the thought of what she was doing. Once she had finished, her drenched snatch was exposed to her shorter male counterpart. Small droplets of burning liquid excitement fell to floor in what felt like slow motion. Ace tried to say something, anything to her but every word that formed remained in his throat only to become a jumbled mess. She leaned down towards his face and gently caressed his cheek, taking extra caution not to cut Ace with her blades. With a flurry of quick, precise movements, Ace's clothing was torn to pieces leaving him naked in a pool of blood.

The sudden feeling of the lukewarm liquid now touching his skin was enough to snap him out of his trance. "AT LEAST CLEAN IT UP!" In response she lowered herself onto his lap, sandwiching his cock between her two meaty ass cheeks. With a crisp snap of her fingers, the blood that had stained every nook and cranny of the room was sucked up into a tight ball of blood hovering above Garuda's head. Ace looked around, noticing that the bodies had also vanished. "How did you...you know what? Don't tell me." She didn't plan to.

Garuda started to ever so slowly move her hips and at the same time stroking her operator's modest size prick. Ace's breath hitched as the sudden new feeling paralyzed his body. This was the first time she had ever done anything like this to him. His body viciously placed his hands on her hips and started to thrust without him even realizing what he had done. Only the new surge of pleasure was felt. He only noticed went he felt Garuda's own hand grasp his own and slowly move them upwards towards her well endowed chest but in return she started to grind against him slower. It was excruciating. Feeling every inch of her large ass rubbing against his cock felt amazing but her slow movement only fanned the flames of his carnal desires. Before the desire could fully overwhelm him, Garuda lifted her rear into the air. She hovered for a bit before leaning back and rubbing her soaked cunt against the tip of Ace's dick. The two shivered from the feeling. She swiveled her hips, giving her Operator a small taste of what was to come.

His hands squeezed her breasts even harder, causing the excess boob to flow through his fingers. He couldn't take anymore and in one swift motion he thrusted upwards, burying himself to the hilt inside of Garuda. She threw her head back as her tight slit quivered violently. After a brief moment, she regained her composure. Just one quick orgasm wouldn't be enough to satisfy her. She finally started to raise her own hips and by extension raising and dropping her large rear onto Ace's pelvis. She leaned forward, digging her hands into Ace's chest, drawing small amounts of blood and giving herself leverage. She bounced with reckless abandon, her fat ass jiggling with ever smack against Ace's sweat covered body.

Ace was left breathless. The fact that his warframe was riding him was one reason, but the fact that it felt so damn good was the main contribution to his lack of speech. It was hard to think with such a tight cunt wrapped around his cock. His prick throbbed violently as he neared a violent orgasm. As if she sensed it, Garuda removed one of her hands from Ace's chest and moved to to his full balls. She began to massage them ever so slowly as if she wanted to slowly push him over the edge. She began to slam her ass down onto Ace's groin even faster and her grip on his body grew tighter. His arousal peaked and his throbbing cock was at it's limit. An explosion of cum quickly filled Garuda at a lightning fast pace. The force of the white hot baby batter pounding against her womb was enough to cause her to cum. Her cunt massaged Ace's dick as of it was trying to coax more ropes of cum lathered her inner walls our his tightening balls.

Soon enough the volcano of cum subsided along with Garuda's own powerful orgasm. It took a bit of focus but she managed to stagger off of Ace's cock and into a squatting potion. She held her knees and leaned forward which made the globules of cum pour out of her now empty pussy and onto the floor. Ace was left on the floor panting on the floor. "That was...that was something...right Garuda? Garuda?" Ace looked up only to notice Garuda was not hovering over him anymore. "Garuda?"He shot up quickly, causing him to feel light headed for a second but he powered through it. That's when he saw it. Garuda, bent over directly in front of him swaying her deliciously large ass side to side seductively. She beckoned him over with her finger. Ace was quickly filled with need again, the need to fill her tight snatch with cum.

Without missing a beat, Ace positioned himself behind her. He tightly gripped his cock and took aim at her cum filled snatch. His hands wrapped around her wide hips and pulled her back into his pelvis. Once again the familiar feeling of of the tip of his cock kissing her womb enveloped the two. He leaned forward, this time pressing his weight onto her back and thrusting into her in an animalistic way. The lewd sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the sound of juices dripping onto the floor had filled the room. The scene was akin to two animals rutting in heat. Ace could only think of pounding away at her sweet pussy while Garuda could only think of taking it.

Ace's hands rose up from Garuda's wide hips to her large tits before roughly squeezing them. The soft dumpling like tits felt like heaven. He was sure that he couldn't have been anymore turned on than he was now. His cock felt as if it was going to burst inside of her at any second. His fingers clamped down even harder while he harshly tweaked her hard nipples which was the final push Garuda needed. Her entire body shook and her knees buckled beneath the two's combined weight. Her soaking wet cunt clamped down harshly on Ace's cock as she came. This sudden tightness was too much and within seconds another burning load shot inside Garuda.

Once his orgasm has settled down, he stumbled backwards. His softening cock which had been acting as a cork for Garuda's pussy slid out, releasing the creamy white sperm he had pumped into her. Exhaustion started to set in and he collapsed onto the floor, just barely keeping consciousness. Garuda on the other hand still had energy left. Far more than Ace could ever dream of. She moved to his side and hovered over him for a few moments before she laid next to him. Her hand took hold of Ace's limp member and slowly began to stroke it back to its erect status. She wouldn't be satisfied for quite a while.


End file.
